Celui qui n'aimait pas la neige
by Gargouilles
Summary: Il neige à Camelot... Et Merlin en tombe malade, par la faute du roi. Son sentiment de culpabilité et son besoin de se faire pardonner de Merlin vont faire naître beaucoup plus de choses entre eux qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, mettant en péril le mariage d'Arthur,le royaume, et leurs propres sentiments. SPOILERS saison 4 intégralement, MerThur sur fond d'ArWen.
1. Chapter 1 : Où il neige à Camelot

_Blabla d'auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir, pour commencer, merci d'avoir cliqué, et de potentiellement lire ma fic. Si vous êtes pressés, vous avez le droit de zapper tout mon blabla d'auteur. C'est pas intéressant (enfin, assez peu) et c'est long pour rien. ^^_

_Pour commencer, je vous demanderais de ne pas être indulgent avec moi. C'est la première fois que je publie, parce que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à aller au bout de quelque chose. Mais c'est pas la première fois que j'écris, donc toutes critiques, du moment qu'elles sont construites et motivées, sont bonnes à prendre. Si ce n'est que de la méchanceté gratuite, passez votre chemin. Et si vous n'aimez vraiment pas, y'a toujours la croix rouge en haut à droite. Je ne vous oblige pas à lire. _

_J'écris pour mon plaisir, et je publie pour le votre. En échange, je ne vous demande que de la courtoisie._

_Sinon, je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteure qui ne contrôle pas ses personnages. Ils ne font strictement rien comme je veux T-T . En cinq minutes de conceptualisation (je n'avais pas écrit un mot, même sur mon brouillon, je ne faisais que penser.), je voulais prendre un contre pied à ce qu'on trouve habituellement dans les fics : il apparait trop logique qu'Arthur n'aime pas la neige, et Merlin l'adore. J'ai voulu faire l'inverse. J'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire qu'Arthur s'est rebellé et a changé de point de vue. Ce qui devait être un truc court s'est transformé en machin super long, et croyez le bien, c'est pas de ma faute. Mes persos refusent de se plier à ma volonté._

_Infos sur l'histoire : Homophobes, s'abstenir. Ça devait être du Merthur léger, gentillet et court, pas prise de tête, parce que j'adore l'Arwen dans la série, mais dans mes fantasmes, Arthur et Merlin ont une excellente dynamique pour aller ensemble. Sauf que je suis incapable d'être hors canon, donc je suis partie comme base la fin de la dernière saison. **SPOILERS **intégralité saison 4 donc. Et comme Arthur est marié, l'a fallu que je me dépatouille avec ça. Et comme c'était pas gagné d'avance, ce n'est plus léger, ce n'est plus gentillet, et ce n'est plus court. Au 2/3, j'en suis environ à 40 000 mots. Ça fera une dizaine de chapitre, en gros. Et ce sera triste. Enfin, pas de gros happy end merveilleux où-tout-le-monde-il-est-beau-tout-le-monde-il-est-content. Ne comptez pas la dessus. D'ailleurs fondamentalement, tout le monde va souffrir, en fait. Je suis une sadique avec mes persos, s'ils sont heureux trop vite, ça ne me va pas. Et puis selon les chapitres, y'a aussi de l'Arwen. J'arrive pas à faire souffrir à ce point Guenièvre._

_Chacun de mes chapitres fait environ 5 000 ou 6 000 mots, ce qui est assez long (parfois jusqu'à 7 000). Du coup, je pense publier en séparant en deux chaque chap. Ce qui fait que vous aurez : chap 1 part 1, chap 1 par 2, chap 2 part 1… etc. Niveau publication, un demi chapitre toutes les semaines. Plus rapide si je pars en vacances, et que je n'ai pas accès à Internet pdt 2 semaines. Et ce sera fini pour le début de la diffusion de la saison 5 en Angleterre, forcément, même si je prends vraiment beaucoup de retard. Y'aura p't'être un ralentissement fin juin début juillet, quand je serai en retard dans l'écriture de mon rapport de stage et que j'arrêterai de dormir pour le rédiger -_- Je le prévois déjà, parce que ça me fatigue d'avance ^^ _

_Cela dit, j'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture et j'ai le plan détaillé. S'ils acceptent de se plier à mes désirs, ça devrait aller._

_Le début est assez lent, et le Merthur pas spécialement évident. Je mets un temps fou à poser mes décors, navrée._

_Je ne suis pas infaillible, et je me relis moi-même, n'ayant pas de bêta sur Merlin. S'il reste des fautes, j'en suis navrée. Vous avez le droit de me le signaler ) _

_Ah, et puis j'écris les noms en anglais, n'ayant vu la série que dans cette langue (ou presque. La VO, saylebien). Sauf Gwen, qui s'appelle Guinevere en anglais, mais qui n'est pas naturel à écrire pour moi. Autant Morgana, Percival et Gwaine coulent de source sous mes doigts, autant Guenièvre est plus fluide. Je ne suis pas conséquente dans mes actes, désolée. Mais c'est comme ça, na ^^_

_Disclaimer : Merlin et Arthur m'appartiennent intégralement. Enfin, quand je serai riche et que je pourrais les acheter à leurs créateurs, et assouvir mes fantasmes. D'ici là, ils appartiennent à la BBC. Ce qui fort dommage, surtout pour moi ^^_

**_RATING _**_: Il n'est pas là pour faire joli, donc à lire :_

_NC-17 / -18 ans / Lemon / M sur qql chapitres (deux, a priori)_

_NC-13 / - 12 ans / Lime ou rien / K+ ou T sur les autres, pour causes de thèmes abordés, et du fait qu'Arthur et Merlin prennent un malin plaisir à s'embrasser dans tous les coins ._

_J'aurais aimé faire du tout public, si on excepte les lemons, mais j'y suis pas arrivé._

_Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 1 PARTIE 1 : Où il neige à Camelot**

Fait exceptionnel, il neigeait au royaume de Camelot. Bien sûr, le pays avait déjà connu des hivers rudes et glacés, il était aussi arrivé que quelques flocons fassent leur apparition, mais la lourde neige blanche qui recouvrait la terre, ralentissait les déplacements, insinuait le froid partout, c'était quelque chose de rare.

Face à la neige, tout le monde n'avait pas les mêmes réactions, et celles-ci tenaient grandement à l'âge de la personne.

En effet, les enfants étaient ravis de la neige. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un terrain de jeu un peu plus vaste. Rien n'était semblable, recouvert de blanc, aussi avaient-ils l'impression qu'ils s'étaient couchés dans un monde, et réveillés dans un différent. Les possibilités de jeu avec la neige n'étaient certes pas infinies, mais leur inventivité les renouvelait sans cesse. Il y avait tant de variations possibles entre bataille, bonhomme de neige et glissade !

Tous les enfants bien sûr, n'étaient pas extatiques de la même manière. Les nobles se délectaient de la poudreuse durant toute la journée, car ils étaient chaudement habillés, et une fois leurs vêtements détrempés par l'humidité, ils savaient qu'ils rentreraient dans un appartement bien chauffé, se prélasseraient devant un feu ronflant et prendraient un bain brûlant.

Pour les plus pauvres d'entre eux, la neige est synonyme de plaisir les deux premières heures. Après, leur manteau peu épais et leur maison glaciale leur rappelaient douloureusement leur condition. Les plus chanceux auraient un feu devant lequel se poster, mais la plupart ne pourront se contenter que de serviettes rugueuses dans lesquelles ils s'emmitoufleraient en frottant leurs membres transis pour activer leur flux sanguin et se réchauffer. Et pourtant, ils retourneraient le lendemain se rouler dans la neige, parce que c'était si drôle ! Si pur ! Et c'était l'un des rares moments où les enfants de nobles se joignaient à eux pour jouer. Plus on était nombreux pour une bataille, plus c'était amusant. Tous les enfants, quelque soit leur classe sociale, l'avait bien compris, et c'est pourquoi ils jouaient ensemble sous les flocons.

…

A l'inverse, les adultes détestaient la neige. Ils n'avaient que trop conscience des conséquences désastreuses que celle-ci pouvait provoquer. Pour les paysans, elle gelait la terre, leur faisant craindre pour les récoltes futures. Elle gênait les déplacements, et de fait les informations des frontières du pays, ainsi que les chevaliers.

La neige pouvait provoquer la fin du royaume s'il venait à être attaqué, et les adultes savaient bien que l'ordre des chevaliers d'Arthur, aussi puissant et noble soit-il, n'était pas de taille face aux intempéries. Si un pays voisin, ou Morgana venait à se décider d'attaquer, les chevaliers auraient du mal à se défendre, empêtrés jusqu'aux genoux dans l'étendue blanche.

Bien sur, l'avantage était que les royaumes voisins se trouvaient dans la même situation et on était alors en mesure d'espérer qu'une trêve tacite s'installerait en attendant la fonte des glaces. De toute manière, à l'approche du solstice d'hiver, il était rare qu'on craigne une bataille. Le solstice*** **marquait le milieu (et donc le moment le plus froid) de l'hiver, et le début du réveil de la Terre vers des températures plus clémentes. Tous les souverains alentours respectaient cette tradition, consciemment ou non, et c'est pourquoi le roi Arthur pensait (à tort) qu'il était tranquille pour le reste de la semaine au moins. Passé le solstice, qui arrivait dans une semaine, il lui faudrait reprendre l'entraînement de ses chevaliers plus assidûment.

…

Le principe général « les enfants aiment la neige, les adultes la détestent » connaissait deux exceptions. Il existait en effet un adulte qui adorait la blancheur immaculé du paysage, et un enfant qui avait jadis haï la neige, et continuait de le faire une fois devenu adulte.

Cet enfant était Arthur, bien entendu. Endoctriné par les principes de son père, celui-ci n'ayant eu de cesse de répéter comme un mantra sa haine à l'encontre de la neige durant le seul hiver de l'enfance d'Arthur où elle était tombée l'enfant l'avait fièrement répété, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait nourrir de la haine à l'encontre d'un élément naturel. Âgé de huit ans à peine, le petit Prince aurait pu comprendre de la colère, de l'agacement, à la limite. Mais de la haine ? Personne ne pouvait rien contre la neige, ça ne servait à rien de la détester. Mais Arthur n'était qu'un enfant, et déjà à l'époque, il souhaitait voir briller dans les yeux de son père un éclat de fierté, alors répétait-il obligeamment qu'il n'aimait pas la neige, et ne mettait pas les pieds hors du château.

De toute manière, il n'aurait pas apprécié beaucoup plus la poudreuse si on lui avait le libre choix de sa pensée, puisqu'il n'en tirait aucun des amusements propres aux enfants. Son père refusait qu'il aille jouer avec les autres gamins du château, lui rappelant que sa condition l'élevait au dessus de ça, qu'il était le futur roi, et qu'il devait se comporter comme tel. Et si Arthur pouvait compter sur Morgana pour s'amuser durant ses habituels instants de liberté, les jours de neige, la jeune fille était intraitable : hors de question pour elle d'être avec Arthur.

Morgana adorait la neige, parce qu'elle faisait miroiter sa peau blanche et ressortir ses cheveux corbeau. Elle retirait de la fierté d'être plus belle encore les jours de neige. De plus, elle aimait le silence glacial de la forêt enneigée et durant l'hiver enneigé de la jeunesse d'Arthur, elle n'avait eu de cesse de partir en promenade à cheval se repaître du calme hivernal, allant fréquemment sur la tombe de son père, récemment décédé. Supporter Arthur, le bruit lourd de ses pas et ses occupations masculines toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres, non merci, pas pour elle.

Uther, inquiet pour sa pupille, l'avait faite étroitement surveiller en rabâchant qu'avec cette neige, il était facile de se perdre, et que l'enfant déjà têtue qu'était Morgana prenait trop de risque. Du coup, il en avait oublié son propre fils. Arthur s'était donc mis à détester la neige. En plus « c'était mouillé et froid », avait-il déclaré. Si seulement la neige n'avait pas été aussi glaciale et humide, elle aurait peut-être eu une chance d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Prince envers et contre tout, malheureusement, tout royal qu'il était, Arthur ne commandait pas aux éléments.

Devenu adulte, Arthur s'inquiétait de la neige avec des arguments beaucoup plus rationnels. Il avait eu beau tenté d'entraîner ses chevaliers, il avait reçu en réponse leur mauvaise humeur, des plaintes sur les orteils gelés, et avait risqué déjà trois accidents à cause de mouvements de lames imprécis dû à des doigts engourdis**.**

Tout en contemplant par la fenêtre de sa chambre le paysage de son royaume blanchi, Arthur s'inquiétait pour son pays. Depuis la dernière attaque de Morgana, rien de grandiose n'était arrivé : les attaques habituels de sorciers, de créatures fantastiques et de brigands dont les motivations exactes étaient floues –honnêtement, s'attaquer à quatre quidams au château, cela relevait de la pure folie, rien d'autre. A part le plaisir de mourir dans l'honneur du combat, le jeune Roi ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le défier– avaient eu lieu, mais rien d'exceptionnel.

Guenièvre et Merlin avait raconté au souverain comment Morgana avait disparue la dernière fois, et Merlin lui avait confié qu'il ne pensait pas la sorcière morte, aussi Arthur était inquiet. Morgana aimait l'hiver, elle saurait que les protections du château seraient amoindries, il avait donc toutes les raisons du monde de craindre une bataille prochaine.

Merlin était inquiet aussi, alors qu'il courait en dérapant vers la chambre de son maître. Il était en retard. _Vraiment_ en retard. Encore plus que d'habitude. Arthur était déjà de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps, et ne pas déjeuner le rendrait plus irascible encore pour le reste de la journée. Aussi Merlin se hâtait-il de porter le repas matinal de son maître.

Il croisa Guenièvre qui pouffa quand elle le vit se presser de la sorte. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Guenièvre avait beau être reine, elle n'en demeurait pas moins attachée au fait de se débrouiller seule, sans servante à ses côtés. Arthur avait vainement tenté de la faire changer d'avis, mais Guenièvre avait eu un argument choc « Tu imagines une servante aussi incompétente que Merlin ? Aussi en retard que lui tous les matins ? Les deux ensembles ? » Merlin savait que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Guenièvre n'avait besoin de personne, et Arthur avait trop besoin de Merlin pour le partager.

Arthur avait admis en riant qu'un seul serviteur incompétent suffisait, et Guenièvre se débrouillait donc seule. Merlin savait aussi que ce matin, Guenièvre avait une entrevue avec les dames de la cour, que son nouveau statut la rendait terriblement nerveuse, même après plusieurs mois, et qu'elle n'aurait rien pu avaler. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde vers son amie, même lorsqu'elle lui souhaita en criant dans son dos bonne chance, parce que son époux s'était levé du pied gauche. Merlin allait se prendre un savon.

Toujours perdu dans la contemplation silencieuse de la citadelle à ses pieds, Arthur entendit le fracas de la porte qui s'ouvrait violemment, puis le bruit du plateau déposé sur sa table. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il admirait l'aptitude de Merlin à courir dans tout le château, portant en équilibre son fragile repas sans jamais rien renverser.

– Tu n'as donc jamais appris à être à l'heure, et moins bruyant ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son serviteur.

Merlin ânonna une réponse inintelligible du fait de son souffle coupé par sa course. Comme la question n'appelait de toute manière aucune réponse, n'étant qu'un constat amical qu'Arthur faisait un matin sur trois, celui-ci s'attabla et commença son repas. Merlin reprenait peu à peu son souffle, une main sur le cœur, se tenant de l'autre à la table.

– Ton excuse du jour ? s'enquit Arthur sans lever les yeux de son repas.

Merlin avait inventé toutes sortes d'excuses bancales et irrationnelles ses derniers temps pour justifier ses retards, aussi la question d'Arthur était devenu leur rituel du matin, et il se prépara à l'invraisemblable réponse qui allait suivre, et qui ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire, tant son serviteur préféré avait de l'imagination. La dernière trouvaille en date était un troll dans les cachots !***** Non mais vraiment !

Arthur ignorait que la moitié de ce que racontait Merlin, notamment lorsque cela incluait du magique, était vrai. Et Merlin tenait à ce que ça continue. Sauver le royal postérieur de son ami n'avait pas été de tout repos ces derniers temps, contrairement à ce que sa royale majesté pensait. Merlin ignorait pourquoi les créatures magiques et les sorciers alentours avaient tous récemment décidé de s'attaquer à Camelot.

Le pauvre n'en dormait plus de la nuit ! Il ressentait la moindre magie à des kilomètres de distance, se réveillait en sursaut toutes les trois heures. Il se doutait que la dernière attaque de Morgana, qu'il avait contré en absorbant les pouvoirs de la sorcière avait eu un terrible impact sur les siens. Il avouait qu'il s'en serait volontiers passé.

Maintenant, dès que le moindre évènement magique se produisait, il le ressentait, et inquiet pour son roi, il agissait immédiatement pour éliminer la menace potentielle… au détriment de son sommeil. A part la nuit dernière, où il avait extrêmement bien dormi, mieux que les deux dernières semaines.

– Neige… souffla Merlin en guise d'explications de son retard. Il neige, répéta-t-il en souriant d'air béat.

Oui, Merlin était l'adulte qui aimait la neige. Et cela désespérait Arthur, qui leva les yeux au ciel, amusé cependant.

– Cela fait une semaine qu'il neige Merlin ! Ce n'est plus une nouveauté ! Et ça n'a rien d'amusant, ou seulement pour les enfants !

– Ah si ! se défendit Merlin, vexé qu'Arthur considère son amour pour la neige comme une gaminerie. C'est magique, la neige, bougonna-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Magique ? répéta Arthur en riant. N'importe quoi !

– Vous ne connaissez rien aux plaisirs de la neige, voila pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas, déclara Merlin d'un air docte, en souriant largement malgré tout.

Arthur regarda son serviteur lui sourire, et se prit à penser, comme d'habitude, à quel point il pouvait être beau lorsqu'il proférait des absurdités tout en gardant son sérieux comme ça. Mais en regardant plus loin, Arthur vit aussi la fatigue de Merlin, et sa maigreur extrême. Il n'avait jamais été bien épais, mais ces derniers temps, c'était pire que tout.

Arthur s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué l'état de délabrement dans lequel se trouvait son ami plus tôt, trop absorbé dans ses fonctions de monarque et les soucis incombant à sa charge. Il avait conscience d'avoir été odieux ces derniers jours avec Merlin. Voire même avec Guenièvre.

D'habitude, l'un et l'autre le remettaient à sa place comme il fallait. Mais depuis qu'elle était reine, Guenièvre partageait ses royales inquiétudes, et ne lui répondait plus comme avant.

Quant à Merlin, Arthur réalisa soudainement qu'il devait être simplement trop fatigué pour faire de l'esprit.

– Vous voulez quelque chose, Sire ? s'enquit Merlin d'une voix inquiète, coupant Arthur dans ses réflexions.

Réalisant qu'il détaillait son serviteur avec insistance, Arthur rougit.

– Range la chambre, prépare un bain pour mon retour de l'entraînement, fais préparer le repas de ce midi pour Guenièvre et moi dans la grande salle, assure toi de l'état des écuries, et polis mon armure, énonça-t-il pour se donner une constance.

Merlin hocha la tête pour assurer qu'il avait tout compris et retenu. Puis il sourit malicieusement et poussa un profond soupir. Arthur savait qu'il ne faisait ça rien que pour l'embêter, mais ça marchait à chaque fois quand même. Alors il demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

– Vous êtes sûr de vouloir vous entraîner avec les chevaliers aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Ils vont encore avoir froid, je vais entendre Gwaine râler toute l'après midi dans le château qu'il ne peut même pas aller à la taverne se réchauffer, et vous, vous allez rentrer gelé, vous plaindre que votre bain n'est pas assez chaud, qu'il n'y a pas assez de bois dans la cheminée, que vos vêtements sont froids…

– Stop ! le coupa Arthur. Il faut bien qu'ils soient préparés à se battre, même dans des conditions extrêmes ! Et d'ailleurs, tout ça c'est la faute de chère neige magique !

Merlin, très digne, accusa la pique que lui lançait son seigneur. Et sans se laisser démonter répondit :

– Ma neige magique a au moins le mérite d'empêcher Gwaine de se rendre à la taverne, parce qu'il a trop froid pour patauger dans la neige jusqu'au bourg. Vous voyez, elle fait des miracles !

Arthur éclata de rire. Ça, c'était le Merlin qu'il aimait. Souriant à son roi, Merlin commença à s'affairer dans la chambre pour tenter d'y mettre un semblant d'ordre. Arthur le regarda s'agiter autour de ses affaires –refaisant le lit, ramassant les vêtements – d'un air absent tout en finissant son repas. Il n'aimait pas l'air qu'avait pris Merlin. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage souriant, qui indiquait que le jeune homme avait trouvé une nouvelle idée pour embêter Arthur. Ce dernier devait bien reconnaître que Merlin faisait preuve d'inventivité pour le dérider et chasser sa mauvaise humeur et ses inquiétudes. Chacune de ses piques de ces dernières semaines l'avaient fait réagir ou oublier ses soucis un instant.

Il attendit, mais rien ne vint. Merlin travaillait en silence. Puis ce dernier prit le plateau, qu'Arthur venait de terminer, et recula vers la porte. C'est au moment de la franchir qu'il lança, tout innocemment :

– Au fait, votre bain, pour une ou deux personnes ?

Arthur rougit. Et lança le premier pot qui lui tomba sous la main sur le jeune sorcier, qui avait déguerpi sans demander son reste.

– MERLIN ! s'époumona Arthur en passant la tête par la porte pour voir son serviteur s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Pour la peine, tu viendras à l'entraînement !

Il espérait que Merlin avait entendu, et qu'il obéirait sans quoi il irait lui-même le chercher et le ramènerait par la peau du cou s'il le fallait. Il savait que dans l'ordre des punitions-qui-n'en-étaient-pas, c'est-à-dire des activités banales, mais que Merlin détestait, donc l'obliger à y assister était une punition l'entraînement arrivait en deuxième position. Malheureusement, la chasse qui était en tête de liste était une activité proscrite vu le temps qu'il faisait.

Et si Arthur punissait Merlin, c'est parce qu'il ne supportait plus les remarques anodines de son serviteur sur sa vie privée avec Guenièvre. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que ça durait maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il croyait que Merlin avait oublié cet épisode horriblement gênant, le jeune garçon rappelait au bon souvenir de son maître ce dont il avait été témoin. C'était totalement de la faute de Merlin en plus ! Arthur était jeune marié, ivre de bonheur, et batifolait avec sa femme au matin dans son lit. Et bien sûr, c'était ce jour que Merlin avait choisi pour arriver à l'heure, entrer dans la chambre sans frapper et ouvrir en grand les rideaux… pour découvrir Guenièvre, écarlate, remontant prestement les draps sur sa poitrine, et Arthur, tout aussi rouge, torse nu et un air particulièrement idiot sur le visage.

Merlin s'était aussitôt couvert les yeux avec ses mains, et était sorti de la chambre en aveugle, heurtant au passage la moitié des meubles et râlant de l'imbécile qui avait disposé la table et les chaises sur le trajet fenêtre-porte. La sortie de Merlin ne s'était pas faite dans le silence. Passé le moment de surprise, Arthur avait retrouvé sa voix et avait hurlé autant d'insanités que de promesses de corvées futures à l'intention de son serviteur.

Merlin avait souffert de ses punitions pendant une semaine complète, mais avait laissé son roi tranquille pendant deux semaines. Et puis après, il avait lâché d'un ton badin que toute la cour murmurait sur l'empressement d'Arthur à donner un héritier à la couronne. A ce moment là, Arthur dinait seul avec son serviteur dans sa chambre et avait recraché son vin sur la table. Ce qui lui avait valu une remarque concernant son hygiène et son éducation d'un Merlin inspectant ses ongles comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fascinante au monde et comme s'il n'était pas _du tout_ responsable de la réaction du roi.

Alors qu'Arthur se gonflait de colère et s'apprêtait à punir Merlin de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue (« es-tu à ce point incapable de garder un secret même si ta vie en dépendait ? »), celui répliqua à juste titre, d'une voix faussement innocente, que personne ne lui avait clairement annoncé que c'était un secret, et que de toute manière, c'était la faute aux manières de rustres d'Arthur qui en s'époumonant de si bon matin, avait mis la puce à l'oreille de la cour.

Puis Merlin avait filé sans attendre une réponse et Arthur en avait été pour ses frais. C'est vrai qu'en sortant à moitié débraillé de sa chambre en cherchant à attraper son valet et en criant que celui-ci devrait apprendre à être plus respectueux de l'intimité des autres, il avait sans le vouloir attiré l'attention sur lui.

FIN CHAP 1 PART 1

_* Oui , le solstice n'est pas défini comme le notre. Chez nous, c'est environ vers le 21 Décembre. Ici, je le situe plus proche du printemps, vers mi-février, plutôt. Je ne crois pas qu'ils avaient une notion de mois comme nous, donc je ne préciserais rien à ce niveau là. Simplement le jeu des saisons qui passent. D'une manière générale, je suis pas spécialiste du moyen-âge, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences. Autant que faire se peut, j'essaye de les éviter. Si vous en voyez, signalez-le et j'essaierais de corriger._

_** Un cookie virtuel à chaque personne qui trouve la référence ! C'est pas bien dur, hein ^^_

_…_

_Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_Bonjour, voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 1. Il est possible que certains d'entre vous l'ait déjà lu, parce qu'au rayon « les mystères insolubles de ffnet et de word », il y a que quand j'ai uploadé le chap 1, il m'a pris l'ancienne version du fichier, qui contenait les deux parties, et pas simplement la première. C'est à rien y comprendre et j'ai corrigé le problème, mais en attendant, il n'en reste pas moins que ça a été. _

_Sinon, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, en favoris, et mes revieweurs. Merci de votre soutien. Caradya : faut pas me dire des choses comme ça. Ça fait enfler mes chevilles et ma tête, et je passe plus les portes après. En plus, j'étais au boulot quand j'ai reçu le mail d'alerte, après, je fais n'importe quoi sur mes dossiers clients ^^_

_Disclaimer : moi dans mes fantasmes, BBC dans la réalité ^^_

_...  
_

**CHAP 1 PART 2**

Depuis cet incident, que Merlin arrive à l'heure ou en retard, sans prévenir ou en toquant à la porte, plus jamais il n'avait surpris Arthur dans une position compromettante. Les deux jeunes hommes y veillaient. Arthur en se faisant discret, Merlin en écoutant si la voie était libre avant.

Et puis Merlin avait finalement trouvé ça amusant de lancer des petites remarques avec ses grands yeux bleus et toute l'innocence du monde inscrite au fond de ses prunelles. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Arthur le tolérait parce que Merlin ne faisait ça qu'avec lui. Après une semaine où Gwen et Merlin n'osaient plus se regarder en face, ces deux là avaient passé une soirée ensemble et étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Merlin ne taquinait pas Guenièvre sur sa vie sexuelle, et Arthur avait compris que si le jeune homme se permettait autant de familiarités avec lui, ce n'était qu'une marque de respect et de profonde amitié. Même si montrer du respect passait chez Merlin par de l'insolence et de l'insubordination.

…

Grommelant plus par habitude qu'autre chose, Arthur finit de s'habiller seul, vu que Merlin avait filé, et se rendit dans la salle de Conseil pour sa réunion hebdomadaire.

Après quoi, il ragea de ne pas trouver Merlin dans sa chambre –jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, pensa-t-il – et dut se vêtir seul de son armure avant de se rendre sur le champ d'entraînement.

Et admit que Merlin avait raison. Il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid. Il soupira, formant un petit nuage de buée devant sa bouche. Il avait programmé l'entraînement, il ne pouvait pas décemment l'annuler maintenant sans perdre toute son autorité sur ses chevaliers. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait qu'une envie actuellement, c'était de faire demi-tour, se glisser dans ses draps garnis d'une bouillote par un Merlin prévoyant et dormir jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Arthur ne voulait pas dire ours, un animal hibernant par nature, pour rien ! Arthur détestait vraiment l'hiver.

Il aperçut Gwaine et Léon qui faisait déjà quelques passes, et Merlin assis sur un banc un peu plus loin, entouré des autres chevaliers. Ils avaient tous l'air de mourir de froid, Merlin encore plus que les autres. Ce qui était logique, en y repensant bien. L'armure était certes en métal, donc froide, mais constituait une protection épaisse qui retenait leur chaleur corporelle.

Merlin lui, se recroquevillait dans son manteau peu épais, frottant dans un geste mécanique ses mains vêtues de mitaines, son éternel foulard à son cou. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi il ne mettait pas l'une de ses foutues écharpes que Guenièvre tricotait à la chaîne et distribuait à tous les serviteurs du château depuis le début des grands froids.

Malgré tout, Merlin était là, il avait donc parfaitement entendu l'ordre de ce matin. Arthur en était ravi, puisqu'il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Il donna quelques consignes à ses hommes, puis leur tourna le dos pour s'avancer vers son serviteur, qui gardait les bras serrés autour de lui-même, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer.

– Tu as froid Merlin ? demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur

– Pas du tout, répondit-il en claquant des dents. J'ai connu des hivers bien plus rudes à Ealdor. Contrairement à un certain roi de ma connaissance, je reconnais les bienfaits de la neige. Vous le connaissez peut être ? Il s'appelle Arthur.

Ledit Arthur sourit.

– Et moi qui pensais que tu essaierais de te faire pardonner ton insolence de ce matin ! Tu n'apprends donc jamais rien ?

– Quelle insolence ? demanda Merlin d'un ton tellement innocent qu'on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dit quelque chose de choquant.

– Il faut vraiment que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? grogna Arthur

– J'adorerais vous l'entendre dire Sire !

Arthur se sentit piégé. Comme d'habitude. Merlin avait l'avantage. Il savait qu'Arthur refuserait de dire un mot de plus. Lorsqu'il évoquait le moment gênant avec Guenièvre, il disait toujours « l'incident ». Merlin lui, utilisait les mots batifolage, badinage, plaisir charnel, passe-temps sexuel, jeux de couple tout le temps, comme s'il ne s'agissait de la chose la plus banale du monde.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'interdis de reparler de notre vie privée à Guenièvre et à moi comme ça ! menaça le roi, en baissait la voix, car il voyait du coin de l'œil ses chevaliers beaucoup plus lents dans leur mouvement, les observant.

Vaine tentative. Il avait déjà interdit, menacé, brimé, rien n'y avait fait. Merlin retirait un malin plaisir de faire rougir son roi, et ne se lassait pas encore de ses petites piques. Mais Arthur réessayait à chaque fois.

– Vous savez Sire, dit Merlin en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé, vous pouvez parler normalement. Même Elyan sait que vous vous adonnez à des plaisirs crapuleux depuis que vous êtes marié avec Gwen. S'il ne vous a pas encore transpercé de son épée, ça veut dire qu'il vous a donné sa bénédiction pour vous amuser avec sa sœur.

Un pouffement dans son dos confirma à Arthur que Merlin parlait bel et bien assez fort pour que les chevaliers les entendent, et que ceux-ci écoutaient.

Le sourire barrant tout le visage du garçon assis énervait Arthur autant qu'il trouvait ça adorable. Il n'arrivait pas à rester bien longtemps énervé contre Merlin. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son serviteur, si maigrichon, dégingandé, maladroit et idiot ne soit pas prude. Mais plus d'une fois, le jeune homme lui avait prouvé que ce n'était pas le cas, que ça soit par ses mots, ou par ses bruits, terriblement suggestifs. Arthur en était devenu cramoisi lorsqu'il avait émis ces sons… Fort heureusement, il avait choisi un moment où ils étaient seuls tous les eux, comprenant sans doute qu'Arthur ne l'aurait pas supporté en public. Merlin n'aimait pas le cachot, c'était venteux, humide, glacial et puant. Aussi ne provoquait-il que gentiment son roi en public.

Reprenant une constance, Arthur tourna le dos à Merlin. Les chevaliers reprirent d'un coup leurs occupations, comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, narquois, pour observer la joute verbale entre maître et serviteur.

Mais le roi n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il fit un pas, puis d'un mouvement agile et fluide, il se pencha, ramassa une pleine poignée de neige, se retourna et l'écrasa contre le visage abasourdi de Merlin, qui n'avait rien pu faire. C'était stupide et puéril, mais ça lui avait fait du bien.

Derrière lui, les chevaliers explosèrent en un rire communicatif et bruyant. Ils adoraient Merlin, mais ça avait été drôle. Arthur se retourna, salua son public en pouffant. Quant à Merlin, qui avait mille fois prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas une once de rancune en lui, riait lui aussi en s'essuyant le visage.

Bon, il était déjà gelé avant, et ça n'allait pas l'aider, mais il avait le sentiment que ça aidait Arthur, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour aider Arthur.

Mais au bout de quelques temps, Merlin rit beaucoup moins. Il faisait vraiment trop froid, assis sur ce banc de pierre. Il n'aurait pas du provoquer Arthur ce matin, mais ç'avait été trop tentant.

Il souffla sur ces mains pour les réchauffer, les mitaines que Gaius lui avait données n'étant pas très utiles. Il se prit à rêver des gants en cuir souple et chaud d'Arthur, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le permettre.

Merlin se morigéna. Il n'avait pas menti à Arthur, les hivers à Ealdor étaient beaucoup plus froids, dans la mesure où le village se trouvait plus au nord. Il faisait une température agréable au palais, il passait plus de temps dans la chambre d'Arthur, délicieusement chaude et confortable, que dans la sienne, et à part les moments où Arthur voulait le punir en le trainant dans ce foutu champ d'entrainement, ou à cheval pour faire des rondes, l'hiver à Camelot était supportable. Il ne devait pas se plaindre.

Comme il ne s'agissait que d'une punition, Merlin devait simplement rester là sans rien faire, et ce fut l'ennui, plus que le froid et la vengeance, qui le poussa à agir.

Les chevaliers étaient éparpillés devant lui, combattant pour dégourdir et entretenir leurs muscles. Arthur lui tournait le dos. Et Merlin eut une excellente idée pour se divertir.

Il vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne ne le regardait, murmura une formule, fit briller ses yeux d'or et… Splash ! une boule de neige s'écrasa à l'arrière du crâne dénudé d'Arthur.

Celui-ci se retourna, et vit Gwaine qui riait de la tête dégoulinante. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin et répliqua. Ce qui arrêta de faire rire Gwaine. Furieux de se prendre en pleine tête une boule de neige, il réagit promptement et en lança une à son tour. Mais Arthur, attentif et agile, l'évita et celle-ci alla s'écraser sur l'oreille gauche de Tristan. A partir de là, tous les chevaliers abandonnèrent leurs épées pour lancer de la neige à tout va, dans un désordre merveilleux, en riant. Même Arthur s'en amusait. Dans le fond, cela travaillait leurs réflexes, et ils se battaient tous ensemble. Donc on pouvait considérer la formidable bataille de boules de neige comme un entrainement.

Mais celui qui riait le plus était Merlin, extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi son coup. Soudain Arthur l'aperçut, riant aux éclats, agités de soubresaut nerveux sur son banc de pierre. D'un coup d'œil, il fit comprendre à Elyan et Percival, les plus proches de lui, son attention.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Merlin reçut simultanément trois boules de neige sur la tête, puis une quatrième de Gwaine, pour faire bonne mesure. Sans cesser de rire, il se leva en ripostant et se jeta dans la joyeuse mêlée.

…

Quelques temps plus tard, Arthur mit le holà, et renvoya les chevaliers à leurs quartiers ou leurs rondes habituelles. Il attrapa Merlin par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers ses appartements. Ce dernier, trempé et gelé, aurait adoré pouvoir rentrer se changer lui aussi, au lieu d'accompagner Arthur pour l'aider dans son bain, à s'habiller, avant de servir le repas pour les deux souverains.

Tout en montant les escaliers, Merlin se dit qu'il allait tenter sa chance, Arthur paraissait de bonne humeur.

– Sire… commença-t-il

– Ohoh, je connais ce ton geignard Merlin, répliqua Arthur. Tu veux me demander quelque chose. La réponse est non.

Faussement vexé, Merlin s'écria :

– Je voulais savoir si je devais vous accompagner ou si je pouvais disposer. Comme vous ne souhaitez pas que je vous suive, je vais donc retourner dans mes appartements !

Il fit demi-tour mais n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'Arthur le rattrapait déjà par le bras.

– Ce que tu peux être susceptible quand tu t'y mets ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

– L'autorisation d'aller me chan…

Il fut interrompu par une grosse quinte de toux qui le plia en deux de douleur. Mince pensa-t-il, il ne devait surtout ni tomber malade, ni permettre à Arthur de s'inquiéter pour lui.

– Me changer dans ma chambre avant de vous aider pour le repas, acheva-t-il en montrant d'un geste large ses vêtements détrempés.

Mais Arthur ne l'écoutait que distraitement, trop inquiet de sa santé.

– Oui bien sûr, accorda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et couvre-toi chaudement, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade. Surtout que ce serait de ta faute !

– Ma faute ?

– Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je n'avais pas compris que c'était toi qui avais commencé ! Allez va te changer et demande à Gaius une potion pour ta toux, dit-il en entendant Merlin partir dans une nouvelle crise.

– C'était juste pour vous prouver que la neige peut être une formidable source d'amusement !

– J'en conviens tout à fait. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi froide et mouillée, répliqua Arthur en secouant la tête d'un air fataliste.

Merlin rit en remerciant son roi, puis fila en sens inverse se changer. Il grelottait et se sentait fiévreux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible ou malade. Surtout pas. Il fila le plus vite vers l'office de Gaius, qu'il trouva déserte.

Merlin avait obéi à l'ordre d'Arthur concernant l'entraînement, mais il savait que les autres tâches n'en avaient pas pour autant été annulées. Il avait demandé à un autre valet de préparer le bain du roi, et savait qu'Arthur ne se formaliserait pas de son absence pour l'aider à se rhabiller du moment qu'il était à l'heure pour le repas, mais Merlin était le serviteur personnel d'Arthur. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui se charge de son royal maître. Aussi passa-t-il rapidement une nouvelle tenue, tout en mettant ses mitaines à sécher. Il eut mal au cœur en voyant ses mains couvertes de crevasses et de gerçures. Gaius n'avait presque plus de baume de soin, et il le réservait aux nobles de la cour. Les mains de Merlin devrait souffrir encore un peu en attendant qu'il re-prépare de la crème.

En sortant rejoindre Arthur, le jeune homme fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, et farfouilla dans les potions de Gaius pour trouver de quoi se soigner. Il avait un vague souvenir du type de potion, mais vu le désordre et l'étiquetage parfois douteux de son mentor, Merlin préféra ne rien prendre. Tant pis pour sa santé ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Arthur passerait en premier, et que le serviteur devrait attendre pour se soigner.

Il fila vers la chambre d'Arthur, qu'il trouva vide. Déjà ? s'étonna Merlin. Arthur était du genre je-me-prélasse-dans-mon-bain lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il était donc surprenant qu'il soit si vite parti manger.

Sans s'en préoccuper davantage, il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le royal repas, lorsqu'il croisa Guenièvre. Il en fut rassuré. Tant que la reine n'était pas arrivée, il n'était pas en retard.

– Tu as une mine épouvantable mon pauvre Merlin, dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

– Arthur m'a emmené à l'entraînement, grommela Merlin en lui emboitant le pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait pour mériter ça ?

Merlin sourit.

– Disons qu'il n'aime _vraiment p_as les réflexions sur votre vie privée.

Guenièvre eut un sourire indulgent.

– Tu devrais arrêter avec ça, tu sais. Il va être d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, si tu continues.

– Je sais, dit-il, fataliste. Mais j'essaye justement de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à ses royales occupations…

– Peine perdue, murmura Guenièvre d'un ton désolée. Même moi je n'arrive à rien… Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, absent ces derniers temps.

Le sourire de Merlin se changea en un rictus canaille.

– Même à toi Gwen, il te résiste ? Avec tous tes charmes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Guenièvre lui asséna une gentille tape sur le bras en guise de protestation. Puis son visage afficha une expression triste, tandis qu'elle confiant à Merlin ses inquiétudes.

– Il est froid, distant… Je sais bien qu'il s'inquiète pour un rien, mais je ne savais pas que ça pouvait aller au point de me négliger…

Merlin s'arrêta brutalement, et força son amie à faire de même, avant de se planter devant elle, les mains sur les hanches et une expression de vive inquiétude au fond des yeux.

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien entre vous Gwen ? Il n'y a pas de problème j'espère ?

– Mais oui, arrête de t'en faire pour un rien.

Merlin sourit faiblement et ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait à ce que venait de dire Guenièvre. Mais ils faisaient comme si.

Guenièvre était bien plus soucieuse qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais quant à sa relation avec Arthur. Elle avait cru que devenir reine serait la consécration même de leur relation, et que cesseraient les barrières qui s'étaient érigées entre eux. En réalité, c'était pire. Comme tout était devenu officiel, Arthur ne faisait plus d'effort pour être avec elle. Plus besoin de se cacher, Arthur n'inventait plus de prétextes pour s'absenter, ou ne demandait plus à Merlin de le couvrir, dans la mesure où il savait qu'il retrouverait sa femme à un moment ou un autre dans la journée, ou au moins le soir au coucher. Mais considérant leurs royaux emplois du temps, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à faire autre chose que se croiser dans les couloirs. Et si au début de leur mariage, ces courts instants se composaient de baisers volés et d'étreintes chaleureuses, ça n'était plus le cas. Guenièvre s'en trouvait attristée, tout en comprenant bien que le futur de Camelot ne s'annonçant pas radieux, il était normal qu'Arthur s'inquiète.

Quant à Merlin, il avait de bonnes raisons de s'alarmer à propos du couple royal. Premièrement, il avait donné de son temps et de sa personne pour qu'Arthur et Guenièvre soient heureux ensemble, et que Camelot ait la reine qu'il mérite. Deuxièmement, si le couple qu'ils formaient ne fonctionnait plus, Arthur serait de mauvaise humeur. Et tout le monde savait que c'était Merlin et personne d'autre qui pâtissait des sautes d'humeur du roi. Enfin, à titre personnel, Merlin ne supportait pas de voir Arthur malheureux. Ça avait été son destin de protéger le prince héritier de toutes les afflictions, physiques ou sentimentales dont il avait pu souffrir, mais cela continuait, même une fois Arthur devenu roi, même une fois son mariage avec Guenièvre officialisé. C'était son propre chemin de croix et il y avançait sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Et n'y trouvèrent personne. Bien sûr, la table était mise. Merlin y avait veillé et donné des ordres en cuisine et à d'autres valets pour que ça soit le cas. Il était le serviteur personnel du roi, l'ami de la reine. Cela lui conférait un statut privilégié. Sauf aux yeux de la seule personne importante, bien entendu.

– Où est Arthur ? demanda Guenièvre, dont la voix montant dans les aigus laissait transparaitre son anxiété.

– Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai quitté après l'entraînement… Et quand j'ai voulu aller l'aider à s'habiller dans sa chambre par la suite, je l'ai trouvé déserte. J'ai pensé qu'il était déjà ici.

– Il faut donner l'alerte !

– Ne t'emballe pas Gwen. Le château est grand. Si ça se trouve, on s'est croisé sans s'en rendre compte parce qu'il y a beaucoup trop de couloirs et d'escaliers, dans ce palace ! Franchement, quel roi a besoin d'autant de place pour vivre ?

Les mots de Merlin n'arrachèrent pas un sourire à Guenièvre.

– On va l'attendre, il va arriver, reprit Merlin.

Ils s'assirent, Guenièvre à sa place, Merlin à celle du roi, dans le but de faire réagir Arthur lorsque celui-ci arriverait et dissimuler leur inquiétude. Dans un silence glacial, ils attendirent. Arthur ne vint pas.

…

FIN CHAP 1 PART 2

_Et voila, une fois encore,lLes persos font ce qu'ils souhaitent. Arthur était sensé arriver, je ne lui demandais pas grand-chose, juste de se présenter ! Et ben non. Bon, comme vous le découvrirez, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Mais quand même. Rien que cette petite phrase « Arthur ne vint pas », m'a fait rajouter près de 1500 mots dans la trame globale ! J'vous jure._

_* Oui, ma version de Merlin n'est pas un jeune homme effarouché et vierge par rapport à un Arthur expérimenté. Il me paraît bien plus logique que ce soit même l'inverse. Je veux dire, Arthur était un membre de la famille royale, et l'héritier de la couronne. Dès sa puberté, je vois bien Uther lui dire qu'il serait déshonoré et déshérité s'il semait des bâtards partout... Alors les filles du peuple, on oublie. Les filles de nobles, idem puisqu'elles doivent être vierges pour leur mariage. Ils restent les hommes, mais je pense que la fierté d'Arthur l'aura poussé à négliger totalement la sexualité avant son mariage, et notamment cet aspect là des relations physiques. (du moins, jusqu'à maintenant ^^), d'autant plus qu'il était bien assez occupé avec les chevaliers. _

_Merlin par contre, est un gosse de paysans. Il a vécu dans un petit village… Vous ne les voyez pas, les gosses se découvrir dans les champs, vous ? Pour moi, ça coule de source. Et même si Merlin était traité comme un paria dans tout le village, je ne crois pas que ça ait toujours été le cas. William était son ami, peut être le seul vrai au point de lui révéler son secret, mais pas nécessairement le seul. Mais pourquoi pas une fille ou un garçon avec qui flirter et batifoler dans les bois ?. Moi, ça me paraît totalement cohérent ^^_

_Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_


	3. Chap 2 : Où Arthur se prend un coup

_Je commence ce chapitre par quelque chose de pas très drôle, mais qui me semble important de souligner : Il semblerait qu'il va y avoir du changement. Depuis des années que je connais ffnet, j'y ai toujours vu du rating M qui tendait vers le MA. Je savais (enfin, j'ai fini par le découvrir par hasard. En tant que lectrice, le règlement de publication me passait complètement au dessus de la tête) que le rating MA était proscrit dans le règlement, mais dans les faits, ben il paraissait toléré officieusement. Et ce, depuis 10 ans (2002) Sauf qu'au vu des récents évènements (page accueil ffnet renforçant leur position + pétition contre + forums), on dirait que c'est en train de bouger. Je ne tiens pas à voir ma fic et mon compte supprimés sans préavis, aussi vais-je devoir reprendre une partie de ma fic, les lemons. Je vais édulcorer l'affaire pour le rendre rating plus M que MA. Fondamentalement, je n'aime pas ces deux ratings. Pour moi, ma fic est -18, point barre. Et la frontière entre les deux, M et MA… est assez floue, parfois._

_Le changement que vous allez percevoir est surtout au niveau des longueurs de chapitres : là où j'avais 3 000 mots pour une moitié de chapitre, l'édulcoration va sérieusement réduire tout ça, mais je ne compte pas changer le découpage tel que je l'ai prévu. Donc vous risquez, à deux reprises, d'avoir des chapitres assez courts ^^Histoire de compenser, j'irais peut être plus vite dans la publication._

_N'ayant cependant pas envie de dénaturer ce que j'ai écrit, je compte publier une version non expurgée. Pas sur ffnet, bien sûr. Je vais probablement ouvrir un LJ (je commençais à peine à comprendre le fonctionnement de ffnet… je suis pas sure d'être prête pour cette nouvelle épreuve T.T), je vous indiquerai où trouver le lien à tous les **adultes** souhaitant lire la version complète. Je ne vais pas à l'encontre les règles de ffnet, et vous invite à faire de même. Même si je désapprouve leur position, je la comprends (protection des mineurs, tout ça tout ça…. C'est leur méthode que je leur reproche._

_Sinon, la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle est que j'ai encore trouvé 4 fautes dans le chapitre précédent ! QUATRE fautes ! Je me suis relue pourtant des dizaines de fois, ça fait un mois qu'il est écrit, ce chapitre, et j'en trouve encore ! Comment ça, vous vous en foutez parce que vous ne les avez pas vues ? Moi je les vois, et ça me choque xD_

_(Allez, motivation, j'ai trois semaines pour édulcorer mes deux chapitres lemonesques et écrire un rapport de stage… Pourquoi mon fichier Merlin avance toujours beaucoup plus vite ? T-T) _

**CHAPITRE 2 PARTIE 1 : Où Arthur se prend un coup sur la tête**

Au bout d'un moment, Guenièvre n'en supporta pas davantage et se leva d'un bond. Son inquiétude était proportionnellement inverse à la température des plats, qui refroidissaient à vue d'œil.

– Il n'arrive pas… gémit-elle.

– On ne sonne pas l'alerte, mais on va le chercher ? proposa Merlin. Si ça se trouve, il est absorbé dans sa chambre dans un parchemin compliqué et a oublié le repas… On aura l'air bête si on fait sonner le tocsin pour ça. Il va nous en vouloir de mettre tout le monde sur le pont pour le découvrir simplement concentré sur un bout de papier !

Guenièvre acquiesça et ils quittèrent la pièce, et envisagèrent de se séparer pour chercher dans le plus d'endroits possibles. Guenièvre se chargerait de la chambre royale en premier lieu, puis de l'office de Gaius, ainsi que de toutes les pièces à l'étage, tandis que Merlin prendrait la direction des écuries, de l'armurerie ou même des cachots.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier où ils comptaient se séparer, ils aperçurent le corps blond vêtu de rouge. Aucun doute sur son identité.

Guenièvre cria, et se précipita à ses côtés, précédée par Merlin. Celui-ci examina le souverain, allongé sur le sol, son épée encore dans son fourreau. S'il s'était s'agi d'une attaque, elle avait dû être particulièrement brusque, puisqu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dégainer.

Tâtant le pouls d'une main devenue experte par les combats, les cadavres et les blessés, Merlin décréta :

– Il est vivant. Juste sonné, a priori. Va chercher Gaius, je l'emmène dans sa chambre.

Gwen hocha la tête en guise de confirmation et partit en courant. Resté seul, Merlin passa un bras autour de l'épaule de son souverain et le souleva en grommelant :

– Si seulement vous n'étiez pas aussi gros…

Bien évidemment, Arthur ne répondit rien, et Merlin se chargea de hisser le corps sur son dos.

– Et les escaliers maintenant. J'ai toujours dit qu'il y avait trop dans ce château. Faut-il que je vous aime pour supporter ça pour vous Arthur !

Peinant, râlant, et ânonnant sous l'effort, Merlin parvint tout de même à proximité des appartements d'Arthur. Quand une quinte de toux le prit et le plia en deux, manquant de lui faire lâcher à Arthur. Ce dernier commença à glisser quand Merlin le retint par magie. Au même moment, il vit les yeux d'Arthur papillonner pour tenter de s'ouvrir. Ne pouvant courir le risque d'être découvert, il relâcha l'enchantement qui lui avait permis de maintenir son ami à quelques centimètres du sol. Boum ! Arthur tomba dans un bruit sourd. Merlin se précipita tandis qu'Arthur, de nouveau conscient, baragouinait quelque chose.

– Vous dites Sire ?

– Que tu es aussi maladroit avec les gens qu'avec les objets. C'était ma tête, ce qui vient d'heurter le sol avec un si joli bruit. Ma royale tête. Et tu sais ce qui va arriver à la tienne de tête ? murmura Arthur, les yeux clos.

– Rien du tout, si vous restez couché dans ce couloir froid. Vous allez attraper je ne sais quel pneumonie et plus personne ne sera là pour me punir, je finirai par m'ennuyer. Debout, faites un effort.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, tandis que Merlin passa un bras autour de sa taille. Le roi attrapa son cou et utilisa Merlin comme support pour se relever. Il chancelait néanmoins.

– C'est flou Merlin… Tout est flou… Les murs, ils bougent.

– Fermez les yeux, au lieu de dire des bêtises. On est à deux pas de votre chambre. Faites- moi confiance pour vous guider.

– Je te fais confiance, marmonna Arthur en refermant les paupières.

Puis le duo se mit en branle, d'un pas pas très assuré. Mais au moins Merlin ne portait plus tout le poids d'Arthur. Sans trop qu'il sache comment, le jeune garçon parvint à déposer Arthur sur son lit. Comme celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés, Merlin le crut reparti dans les limbes de l'évanouissement. Du coup, il ne se gêna pas pour déshabiller quasiment entièrement le souverain. Bottes, chemise, ceinture. Tout en le dévêtant, il palpait le corps d'Arthur en quête de blessures ou de douleurs inhabituelles. Son inquiétude grandissait tandis qu'il ne trouvait rien, à part une sérieuse bosse à l'arrière du crâne, qui fit grimacer de douleur le roi lorsqu'il appuya d'une main froide dessus.

– Tu as les doigts gelés…

– Je vous croyais évanoui ! s'exclama Merlin, vexé qu'Arthur se laisse manipuler ainsi sans rien dire.

– Pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux… j'ai mal au crâne et envie de dormir, répondit-il d'une voix claire, qui prouvait qu'il était totalement conscient.

– Il est à peine plus de midi ! Vous êtes pire qu'un ours hibernant !

Arthur sourit. Avant de grimacer car faire fonctionner ses zygomatiques provoquait un étirement douloureux à son crâne malmené.

– Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous a attaqué ? Vous avez eu le temps de le voir ?

– Rien vu, rien senti… Je rentrais de l'entraînement, et d'un coup, j'étais au sol. Après, je me suis réveillé quand tu m'as laissé tombé par terre. C'était sans aucun doute d'origine magique.

Merlin se raidit aussitôt. Bien sûr, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'une chose capable d'attaquer Arthur, guerrier aguerri, sans se faire prendre ni laisser un instant de répit soit d'origine magique. Et il y avait d'encore plus fortes chances que Merlin, qui avait si bien dormi cette nuit là comparé aux précédentes, ai été simplement tellement épuisé qu'il avait sombré dans un sommeil proche du coma. Et il avait échoué à protéger son roi. Et cela allait attiser sa haine de la magie. En soupirant, il demanda :

– Pensez vous qu'il faille donner l'alarme ? Ou bien nous faisons des recherches discrètes ?

– Recherches discrètes… mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider…

– Personne ne vous le demande, Sire ! s'écria Merlin, scandalisé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il partait dans une violente quinte de toux.

– Je t'avais dit de te soigner ! s'écria Arthur en ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour regarder Merlin se plier en deux de douleur.

Puis les referma aussitôt en gémissant que le monde, les murs, le lit, tout tournait beaucoup trop vite.

– Pas eu le temps… Je suis bien trop occupé avec vous ! Et puis, Gaius était absent, je n'ai pas osé de peur de faire une bêtise… J'ai envoyé Guenièvre le chercher pour vous examiner. Il n'était sans doute pas encore rentré, ce qui explique pourquoi elle met autant de temps. Mais ils vont arriver ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Ah oui, Guenièvre, elle va bien ?

– Oui. Je crois.

Arthur n'ajouta rien, et ne protesta même pas quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser parce que Merlin s'assit sur un coin du lit.

– Ma tête me brûle…

– Hélas Sire, je n'ai pas le loisir de vous laisser seul pour aller chercher de quoi vous rafraîchir, même si vous devriez reconnaître une seconde utilité à la neige. Elle aurait la température idéale pour apaiser la brûlure.

Arthur sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Merlin plaquant sa main glacée contre l'arrière de son crâne.

– Je crains que vous deviez vous contenter de ma main.

La chambre princière offrait ainsi cette drôle de scène lorsque Gaius et Guenièvre arrivèrent enfin. Sans s'en formaliser, le médecin de la cour demanda immédiatement des précisions, que Merlin s'empressa de lui fournir. Il précisa notamment :

– J'ai peur que sa tête n'ait été touchée violemment… Il dit que le monde est flou, et qu'il tourne.

Gaius acquiesça sans répondre, puis obligea Merlin et Guenièvre à sortir. Il força Guenièvre à aller manger, puis à prendre du repos dans la chambre voisine. Merlin veillerait son époux, comme cela incombait à son rôle de serviteur. La reine finit par obéir, mais obligea Merlin à partager son repas. Elle le trouvait trop maigre et elle avait besoin de compagnie. Pourtant, ils mangèrent en silence. Elle alla ensuite s'allonger tandis que Merlin allait aux nouvelles et promettait de revenir bientôt.

Il trouva Gaius dans son office.

– Il n'y a rien de grave, le rassura immédiatement le médecin de la cour, avant même que son protégé n'ouvre la bouche. Il a été sonné, il a une légère commotion cérébrale et une belle bosse mais un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Merlin afficha un air de clair soulagement.

– Je vais garder un œil sur lui.

– Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce qui a provoqué ça, répliqua Gaius d'un air grave.

– Je sais, grimaça Merlin. Tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Gwaine et Percival, je leur ai demandé de chercher s'ils trouvaient quelqu'un de suspect dans le château, ou aux alentours. Ils sont revenus bredouilles. Quelle que soit la chose qui a attaqué Arthur, elle s'est évaporée… je ne doute pas de sa provenance.

– Magie ? souffla le vieil homme. Ça faisait longtemps.

Merlin était mauvais pour dissimuler ses sentiments, tout le monde le savait. Aussi l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage et qui démentait clairement sa dernière affirmation n'échappa à Gaius.

– Merlin ? Que veux dire cette tête ?

– Une tête ? Quelle tête ? Je ne fais pas une tête bizarre !

Son mentor ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, d'une expression qui disait clairement « pas à moi Merlin »

– D'accord, il est possible que ça ne soit pas la première tentative d'attaque magique du genre, reconnut le jeune magicien.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Ça fait environ trois semaines. Toutes les nuits, ça me réveille. Et je sors pour trouver, errant dans le château, ou dans le bourg, une créature magique quelconque. Que je chasse. Sauf la nuit dernière. J'ai dormi, la créature est rentrée, elle a attaqué Arthur, et c'est de ma faute, gémit-il, rattrapé par sa culpabilité.

Gaius n'avait cure du sentiment de culpabilité de son protégé. Cela prenait Merlin toutes les cinq minutes, dès que le roi était blessé et que Merlin était simplement trop loin pour agir. Même lorsque les blessures de son roi constituait en une douleur au petit orteil parce qu'il s'était cogné contre la table, Merlin s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à enlever la table du chemin de son roi.

– Toujours la même créature ? demanda le médecin.

Merlin secoua négativement la tête.

– Licorne, troll, elfe, des fées, des sidhes… et un tas d'autres trucs que je ne connaissais pas et qui me paraissaient totalement improbables.

– Elles ont des intentions belliqueuses ?

– Pas toutes, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Les fées par exemple, n'ont rien fait à part voler dans tout le château. Elles ne se sont pas débattues quand je les ai attrapées comme de vulgaires insectes ni quand je les ai relâché dans la forêt, loin du château.

– C'est étrange… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé avant ?

– N'est-ce pas ? Le problème, c'est que je passe mes nuits à les pourchasser, et mes journées sur les talons d'Arthur. Du coup, je ne me repose plus, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir…

Gaius braqua ses yeux bleus sur Merlin, qui s'était tranquillement installé sur une chaise en attendant, l'air effectivement vidé de toute son énergie.

– Ce n'est pas la vraie raison n'est-ce pas ? Au contraire, si ce n'était que la fatigue, tu m'en aurais parlé pour partager le problème et te reposer.

Les orbes clairs qui l'observaient mettaient le jeune garçon mal à l'aise. Il tordit ses mains et tripotant sa veste. Il ne parvenait jamais longtemps à cacher quelque chose à Gaius.

– C'est ma magie… souffla-t-il. C'est elle qui me réveille. Et ça me terrifie. Elle devient trop puissante. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Morgana… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus moi.

– Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une simple évolution de ton pouvoir, qui assimile celui que tu as aspiré en contrant Morgana ? Ta magie n'est pas mauvaise Merlin, et toi non plus.

– Et puis surtout, j'ai de plus en plus envie de tout dire à Arthur.

– NON ! s'écria Gaius, choqué.

– Mais pourquoi ? répliqua Merlin, en se levant d'un bond et en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il est roi, il a épousé Gwen, je suis sûre que tous les deux comprendraient. Nous sommes amis.

– Leurs parents sont morts à cause de la magie. Et ce sont tes souverains, quand bien même la relation que tu entretiens avec Arthur n'est pas basée sur une relation de maître à serviteur.

– Gwen est mon amie, bouda Merlin.

– Gwen est reine. Qu'elle le veille ou non, elle se devra de respecter la décision du roi. Arthur est en train de changer Merlin, sois-en bien conscient. Le rôle que tu joues dans cette transformation… tu ne te rends sans doute compte de rien parce que tu es trop proche de lui mais il n'est plus le jeune prince arrogant que tu as commencé à servir. Tout avouer maintenant, c'est ruiner les efforts que tu as fait depuis des années !

Le regard de Gaius était grave. Merlin ressentait bien tout ce qu'essayait de lui dire son mentor. Mais il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à s'y résoudre.

– Je comprends Gaius. Ce n'est pas moi qui veut tout avouer, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est ma magie qui me pousse à agir.

– Ta magie et toi êtes deux choses indissociables.

– Je ne ferai rien, soupira Merlin en rendant les armes. Je vais veiller Arthur.

Le médecin ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de serrer l'épaule de son protégé en signe de reconnaissance.

Merlin quitta la pièce, et rejoignit Guenièvre dans les appartements qu'elle occupait. Il la mit au courant de l'état de santé de son mari. Et lui assura qu'il passerait la fin de la journée et la nuit au chevet d'Arthur. Reconnaissante, Gwen se chargea de la cour, prétextant un coup de froid du roi. Seuls ses plus proches chevaliers furent mis au courant, Percival et Gwaine l'étant déjà de toute manière.

Quant à Merlin, il prit une chaise, s'assit au bord du lit royal et veilla Arthur. Et comme ce dernier dormait profondément, assommé par les potions de Gaius, Merlin finit par laisser tomber sa tête sur les draps, et s'endormit ainsi, en plein milieu de l'après midi, écrasé de sommeil.

…

Il se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard, en sueur et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Par la fenêtre dont personne n'avait fermé les rideaux, il vit le clair de lune qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'on était le milieu de la nuit, et qu'une fois encore, la magie l'avait réveillé.

Comme personne n'était entré dans la chambre royale, le feu était presque sur le point de s'éteindre et Arthur allait geler. Seul Gwen avait du passer, puisque Merlin avait une couverture sur le dos. Elle était la seule personne qui aurait pu avoir un tel geste de prévenance à l'égard d'un valet. Voyant que son souverain dormait toujours comme un bébé, Merlin raviva le feu et remit des bûches dans l'âtre sans bouger de sa place. Puis il écouta son cœur qui reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal. Et il avait une voix insistante dans la tête. Abandonnant Arthur en priant qu'il ne lui arrive rien en son absence, il se précipita hors de la pièce et chercha la source magique.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Deux couloirs plus loin, il tomba sur la créature la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vue. C'était petit au premier abord, puis d'un coup ce fut grand. Ça se déplaçait avec fracas, puis ça disparut en une fraction de seconde pour réapparaître derrière lui. Ça lui semblait se mouvoir à quatre pattes, puis ça se tenait fermement sur deux jambes. Et surtout, sa magie paraissait inopérante. Ou alors, c'est juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il engagea la conversation avec l'étrange créature, qui à part fuir ses tentatives d'attaque, ne montrait aucune agressivité.

– Ça suffit !

– Désolé jeune magicien, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous lancer toucher par ta magie.

« nous ». Génial, ce truc était schizophrène par-dessus le marché.

– Ben fallait pas venir au château et toucher à Arthur, si vous ne vouliez pas que j'essaye de vous attraper !

– Attaquer le roi nous a paru la manière la plus rapide de prendre contact avec toi.

– Fallait envoyer une invitation à prendre un verre j'aurais peut être répondu ! lança-t-il avec cynisme. Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

Merlin aurait juré voir la créature, qui bougeait en permanence de sorte qu'il ne pouvait fixer son image, esquisser un sourire.

– Nous ne sommes que des messagers. Et nous prenons la forme que ton œil souhaite voir. Et comme par nature votre esprit humain est incapable de nous représenter, nous changeons d'apparence sans cesse pour ta pupille.

– Et c'est quoi votre message ? demanda Merlin en s'immobilisant. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tourné et retourné sur lui-même en tentant d'apercevoir la créature –pardon, le messager– attrapant le tournis et se sentant fort ridicule.

– Les créatures nées de la magie fuient la forêt, jeune magicien. Ce qu'il s'y passe ne leur sied plus du tout. Elles fuient vers le nord, dans des royaumes où elles sont tolérées. Et traversent le château pour te saluer et témoigner leur respect envers toi, le seul magicien capable de s'opposer à ce qui va suivre.

De plus en plus merveilleux. Il ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs semaines parce que des machins magiques voulaient lui témoigner du respect.

– Et votre respect ne pourrait consister en un respect de mon sommeil ? demanda-t-il avec humeur.

– Nous ne sommes pour rien dans l'acuité de ton pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas le but de notre passage. Voici ce que tu dois savoir : même si ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire avec Arthur Pendragon sert les intérêts du royaume, il faudra y mettre fin. Sur ce, dors en paix jeune magicien. Plus aucune créature ne viendra perturber ton repos.

Et Merlin ne ressentit plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre de magique dans ce couloir à part lui. Et il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'avait dit le messager.

FIN CHAP 2 PART 1

...

_Lui non plus, il n'était pas censé exister… Du coup, comme c'est un personnage que je n'avais pas prévu, je n'arrive ni à en avoir une définition claire, ni savoir ce qu'il va bien pouvoir fabriquer dans l'histoire… Mon dieu, je ne maitrise rien de mes propres écrits T-T _

_(Enfin, au stade où je l'ai fait apparaître, j'ignorais tout de lui. Maintenant ça va mieux, on a pris le thé ensemble, on a discuté de l'avenir de l'endettement du pays, et je sais le rôle qu'il va jouer xD Mais je le reconnais bien volontiers, quand il est apparu dans ce chapitre, je ne savais pas où j'allais.)_

_Suite vendredi ;)  
_

8


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

_Merci à tous pour vos mises en favori et/ou alertes ! Même sans reviews, cela prouve que vous lisez, et ça me fait très plaisir ! Savoir qu'on est lu, c'est bien, maintenant, savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est mieux ^^ la review est le salaire de l'auteur ^^_

_Et merci aux revieweurs, bien sûr._

_Et sinon, grande nouvelle. Sur un coup de tête, j'ai décidé de partir à Pierrefonds. On verra bien ce que ça donnera, et dans tous les cas, je vous en redonnerai des nouvelles )_

_Concernant l'écriture, vu que j'ai du boulot en parallèle, j'avais pas trop de temps, et puis j'avais du mal à mettre en mots ce que je voulais, et ordonner tout ça… bref, ça stagnait. Et hier midi au boulot, ça allait mieux, j'ai avancé… quand Arthur est venu foutre le bordel dans ma scène T-T résultat des courses, je suis bloquée. Mais je ne désespère pas que mon voyage + la libération de mes obligations professionnelles ne change la donne. De toute manière, j'ai 14 semaines devant moi avant de devoir le publier ) _

_Bonne lecture._

CHAP 2 PART 2

Il se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard à cause de la lumière se déversant par la fenêtre, et à cause de sa toux, une fois de plus. Il était assis sur sa chaise au pied du lit d'Arthur, la tête sur les draps du roi.

– Mes pieds ne sont pas un oreiller Merlin ! asséna la voix autoritaire bien connue.

– Vous allez mieux ! s'exclama Merlin d'une voix joyeuse en constatant effectivement qu'Arthur avait les yeux parfaitement ouvert, et un teint frais.

– Je vais toujours bien. Va me chercher à manger. J'ai passé une journée à me reposer, et c'est déjà trop. Surtout que j'ai affreusement mal dormi, tu n'as eu de cesse de cracher tes poumons !

Trop heureux de retrouver son Arthur, vindicatif mais amical comme il l'aimait, Merlin ne protesta pas et sauta sur ses pieds. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant la cheminée pour attiser le feu, il gémit. Il manquait des bûches par rapport à la veille. Il en avait donc bien rajouté magiquement dans l'âtre durant la nuit. Et s'il avait fait ça, ça voulait dire que sa rencontre avec le truc innommable avait bel et bien eu lieu, et n'avait pas été une simple divagation de son esprit durant son sommeil.

...

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent, Merlin fit son possible pour oublier le messager. Pour commencer, il n'en parla pas à Gaius. Il était inutile que celui-ci s'inquiète. Ensuite, il fut très occupé par Arthur, qui avait mal digéré l'affront que la créature lui avait fait, et avait fouillé méthodiquement, Merlin sur ses talons, toute la forêt voisine, élargissant chaque jour son périmètre. Son serviteur s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il avait conversé avec ladite créature, et que chercher sur les terres de Camelot n'était d'aucune utilité.

Enfin, ses journées passées à cheval dans le froid avaient aggravé sa santé déjà chancelante. Et il n'en avait reçu aucun remède. Par ses chasses, le roi trompait son ennui et son inquiétude, et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Guenièvre pour assurer la direction du château en son absence. Arthur prétextait donc qu'il chasserait mieux la bête tôt le matin, et ils partaient à l'aube. Et il refusait d'abandonner, si bien qu' ils rentraient bien après le coucher du soleil. Une fois rentré, le jeune sorcier devait encore se charger des corvées pour Arthur, aussi avait-il à peine le temps de voir le vieil homme, et ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses questions sur une petite toux de rien du tout. Même si Arthur répétait dix fois dans la journée « arrête de tousser Merlin, on t'entend à des lieues à la ronde, on n'attrapera jamais rien ! »

Bon, il fallait bien avouer que là, ça devenait dramatique. Il se sentait fiévreux, épuisé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et sa tête lui semblait peser trois fois plus que son poids habituel. Il était en train de plier du linge dans la chambre d'Arthur, et se promit de demander un remède à Gaius dès qu'il rentrerait. Et tant pis s'il fallait réveiller ce dernier pour ce faire. Il ne tiendrait pas une journée supplémentaire dans cet état.

– Tu es bien silencieux, remarqua Arthur, couché dans son lit, examinant d'un œil inattentif un parchemin.

– Il m'arrive de n'avoir rien à dire, Sire.

– Balivernes, ça ne t'arrive jamais. Sauf quand tu es mourant. Et encore, il t'arrive parfois de continuer de proférer des inepties !

– Jamais je n'ai fait cela ! s'indigna-t-il.

– Après m'avoir sauvé des Dorocha, alors que tu agonisais, tu me suppliais encore de poursuivre la route avec moi !

– C'est bien ce que je disais, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Ce n'était pas des inepties, j'étais très sérieux.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il entendit Merlin commencer une autre phrase inintelligible, probablement louant son sens pratique et le fait qu'Arthur était dépendant de lui, il regarda en direction de son serviteur. Juste à temps pour le voir chanceler et s'écrouler, heurtant au passage le coin de la table de la tête.

– MERLIN ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant d'un bond.

Il lâcha une bordée de jurons lorsqu'il quitta la chaleur de ses draps et notamment lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol de pierre. Mais sans s'en inquiéter davantage, il appela à la garde tandis qu'il ramassait au creux de ses bras le corps évanoui de son serviteur. Les gardes parurent surpris lorsque le roi leur intima l'ordre d'aller chercher le médecin de la cour pour un simple serviteur exténué. Mais leur fonction était de protéger leur maître et d'obéir à ses ordres, aussi firent-ils au plus vite, sans poser de questions. D'une manière générale, les gardes de Camelot ne se posaient pas de questions. Ils obéissaient, voilà tout.*

La respiration de Merlin était hachée, irrégulière. Ses bronches encombrées. Ses joues pâles et creusées. Ses mains glacées, comme le reste de son corps amaigri. Ses yeux clos, aux cernes violacés. Arthur se morigéna de n'avoir rien vu. Merlin était dans un état lamentable, bien plus qu'il n'y avait quelques jours. Comme il n'avait eu de cesse de le taquiner là-dessus, il avait pensé que Merlin aurait compris que ses piques n'étaient qu'une manière de l'enjoindre à se soigner. Et avait supposé que cela avait été le cas, mais que ça prenait simplement du temps, parce que Merlin était Merlin, il en faisait toujours trop et ne laissait pas le temps à son corps de se reposer.

– Espèce d'idiot. Tu ne peux jamais faire ce qu'on te dit, marmotta Arthur.

Sans effort, il souleva Merlin et le coucha dans son lit. Il était doué avec les blessures de guerre, le sang et l'horreur d'un champ de bataille. La fièvre, la sueur et les tremblements, il ne maîtrisait pas du tout.

Et comme malgré la fièvre, son serviteur semblait trembler de froid, il fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus logique : réchauffer Merlin entre ses draps, tout en le frottant vigoureusement. En grommelant que lui-même gelait sur place et qu'il aurait adoré retourner dans ses couvertures accueillantes. Arthur était Arthur. Il trompait son anxiété en marmonnant que Merlin aurait pu attendre d'être chez lui pour s'effondrer.

Guenièvre arriva sur ses entrefaites et haussa un sourcil amusée devant la scène. Merlin recroquevillé dans _son_ lit, Arthur à moitié nu le frictionnant. Il y avait clairement une erreur dans la distribution des rôles. Puis son expression se modifia. Arthur ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et Merlin semblait vraiment au plus mal. Et Arthur allait le tuer s'il continuait comme ça.

Elle s'approcha de son époux, qui sursauta.

– Il est malade, balbutia-t-il.

– Arrête de faire ça, tu vas l'achever, le pauvre. Il a simplement une bonne grippe, ou une bronchite. Il n'est pas mourant.

Arthur la regarda d'un air éperdu, comme si ce qu'elle lui disait n'atteignait pas son cerveau. Guenièvre, fille du peuple, avait l'habitude de ce dont souffrait Merlin. Et pour autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

– Il toussait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il avait froid et qu'il voulait rentrer. Je ne l'ai jamais écouté, bafouilla Arthur. Je croyais qu'il voulait juste m'embêter. Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais Merlin ?

Arthur avait l'air paniqué et désespéré, comme un enfant sur le point de pleurer de terreur. Guenièvre fut surprise de cette violente réaction. Jamais elle n'avait vu le roi dans cet état. Jamais quiconque ne l'avait mis dans cet état.

– Il va aller bien, le consola-t-elle en plaçant une main sur son épaule et en essayant de le faire se lever.

– Mais il saigne ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant sa main gauche de derrière la tête de Merlin.

Elle était gluante de sang. Tout comme l'oreiller. Electrisée et désormais franchement inquiète, Guenièvre céda à la panique à son tour. Merlin était pâle comme un linge.

– Il faut appeler Gaius ! Que s'est-il passé ?

– C'est déjà fait, que crois-tu ? Je n'allais pas le laisser se vider de son sang !

– Ne me crie pas dessus ! Je ne suis pas responsable !

– Je ne crie pas ! cria Arthur, démentant son propos.

– Si, tu hurles !

– Ne me braille pas dans les oreilles !

– Mes enfants ! Taisez-vous ! hurla Gaius deux fois plus fort que tout le monde.

Le vieux médecin était choqué de voir le pauvre Merlin se mourir au milieu du couple se disputant.

– Sortez d'ici, ordonna-t-il. Je vais m'occuper du blessé et le faire transporter dans mes appartements.

– Non, s'opposa immédiatement Arthur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Il prit l'air royal et solennel, et parla de sa voix sans appel.

– Merlin reste ici. Je suis responsable, il reste au chaud dans mes appartements tant qu'il n'est pas totalement guéri. Et je ne bougerais pas de ma propre chambre.

Gaius, conscient d'avoir dépassé les bornes, s'inclina respectueusement, puis se précipita aux côtés de Merlin, qui venait de gémir. Il identifia rapidement une vilaine plaie à la tête, conséquence de sa chute, qui avait saigné abondamment. Fort heureusement, la main d'Arthur pressé à l'arrière de son crâne avait fini par faire coaguler le sang. Quant au reste, il constata que les journées passées dans le grand froid, et avant ça les nuits sans repos avaient altéré la santé du jeune homme. Il finit par rendre son diagnostic à un Arthur dévoré d'inquiétude, et une Guenièvre inquiète, mais toujours furieuse de son altercation avec son roi. Une bonne bronchite. Et un coup de froid. Rien de bien inquiétant. Il ne fallait simplement pas que le jeune homme bouge d'ici trois-quatre jours. Et qu'on s'assure qu'il mange correctement. Du miel en grog pour apaiser le feu de sa gorge irritée l'aiderait également. Le médecin s'était chargé de rincer et du suturer la plaie, qu'il faudrait contrôler par acquis de conscience.

– Vous êtes sûr de vous Sire ? Vous allez réellement héberger Merlin dans _vos_ appartements, dans _votre_ lit, pendant trois jours ? demanda Gaius d'un air mi-suspect, mi-inquiet.

Arthur n'en avait pas démordu. Trop anxieux, trop coupable, il voulait Merlin à ses côtés. Un peu (beaucoup) vexée de ne pas avoir été consultée pour cette décision qui l'affectait autant qu'Arthur puisqu'elle habitait aussi ici, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Gwen se drapa dans sa dignité et annonça qu'elle prendrait ses quartiers dans la chambre d'à côté. Sur ce, elle sortit sans se retourner. Arthur ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard, alors que Gaius observait la scène d'un air suspicieux.

– Gwen a l'air furieux, Sire.

Arthur balaya ses inquiétudes du revers de la main, en tirant une chaise près du lit. Merlin l'avait veillé la semaine passée, et il comptait bien lui rendre la pareille. Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Gaius s'inclina et sortit. Non sans s'inquiéter de la tournure bizarre que prenait la situation.

...

Merlin s'éveilla avec une sensation bizarre de chaleur, de confort, et de tiraillement à l'arrière de la tête. Pour le tiraillement, il pouvait se l'expliquer. Il se souvenait de ses oreilles bourdonnantes, et de la sensation de chute, puis juste avant le trou noir, la douleur d'un choc. Donc bon, la tête, ok, c'était logique. Mais derrière ses paupières closes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir, il réfléchissait à plein régime. Quel drôle de rêve provoquait une telle sensation de bien être ? Puis ce fut un poids sur ses pieds que sa conscience lui rappela. Son cerveau avait beau tourner à toute allure, il ne voyait vraiment pas l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Avec peine, il battit des paupières. Le monde lui parut flou un instant, puis se stabilisa. _Le lit_, fut sa première pensée cohérente. Bien trop luxueux. Bien trop connu. Il le faisait chaque matin, l'ouvrait chaque soir, en changeait les draps. Le lit royal. Le lit d'Arthur. Et où était Arthur ? se demanda-t-il aussitôt. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans le lit de son roi, fort heureusement seul et encore habillé (sans chaussures toutefois). Puis il identifia le poids sur ses pieds comme la tête d'Arthur, qui ronflait.

Il sourit. Il se sentait encore faible, un peu nauséeux, mais heureux. Arthur, son Arthur lui avait laissé son lit et était resté à ses côtés toute la nuit. Un sentiment de pur bonheur l'envahit. Vite remplacé de la gêne et de la honte. Il s'était promis de ne pas être une source d'inquiétude pour lui ! Et voilà qu'il s'évanouissait dans son lit ! Et comme il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement, il décida de faire de l'humour pour dissimuler son embarras.

– Sire ! s'exclama-t-il bien fort. J'ignorais que mes pieds étaient un oreiller si confortable ! dit-il en reprenant les mots qu'Arthur avait eu à son égard il y a peu de temps.

Arthur sursauta, grommela, et frotta ses paupières alourdies de sommeil. Il aurait voulu dormir encore un peu. Il se sentit pleinement réveillé lorsqu'il vit Merlin tenter de sortir du lit.

– Non !

D'une main, il appuya sur la poitrine de son serviteur et l'obligea à se recoucher. Les grands yeux bleus de Merlin le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Il était complètement perdu. Pourquoi Arthur agissait ainsi à son égard ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Arthur, lui, était vexé de l'étonnement de Merlin. Comme si avoir un geste attentionné pour lui était un évènement rare et exceptionnel, suffisamment extraordinaire pour justifier cet air béat ! Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment un maître exceptionnel, mais ça ne méritait pas d'écarquiller les yeux –beaucoup trop bleus, trop tentants– comme ça si ?

– Gaius a dit que tu devais rester coucher.

– Mais comment allez vous vous débrouiller sans moi ? Sans compter que j'occupe votre lit ! dit-il en rougissant.

Ne perdant pas le nord, Arthur nota que le fait de dormir dans le même lit que lui occupait usuellement gênait Merlin. Et colorait ses pommettes d'une délicate teinte rosée. C'était bon à savoir pour toutes les prochaines fois où Merlin le taquinerait sur sa vie sexuelle. Un moyen de faire jeu égal avec le jeune homme.

– Je suis bien assez grand pour me vêtir seul Merlin. Quant au reste, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici avant d'être totalement remis. Je me sens responsable de toi.

Totalement abasourdi, Merlin ne put ajouter un mot avant qu'Arthur lui annonce qu'il allait occuper ses royales fonctions, qu'il demanderait à Gaius de passer vérifier que tout allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas bouger et se reposer. Puis il fuit de la pièce. Il n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, et refusait d'avouer à Merlin combien il avait eu peur pour lui. Surtout que ce n'était rien de grave ! Mais l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à la pensée qu'il pourrait perdre Merlin pour toujours, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il était devenu dépendant de la bonne humeur du garçon, de son sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre, et même de son humour vaseux. Dépendant de sa présence. Et jamais il n'oserait l'avouer.

Merlin de son côté, se laissa retomber dans les oreillers moelleux avec un air d'extase. Quelques jours de congé, un lit confortable, des couvertures chaudes et un Arthur redevable… Le bonheur, le vrai.

...

Gaius vint le visiter dans la journée, et s'assurer qu'il mange un peu. Il l'ausculta pour s'assurer que tout allait mieux et que les potions administrées la veille, dans la plus grande ignorance du concerné, agissaient. Merlin lui assura qu'il se sentait mieux. Habitué au zèle de son protégé, le médecin de la cour n'en crut rien. Il lui raconta à quel point Arthur s'était senti mal pour lui la veille. Lorsque Gaius avait lâché, par inadvertance, lors du compte rendu de l'état de santé du jeune sorcier, que celui-ci avait les mains couvertes d'engelures, le roi avait ordonné que Gaius les soigne. Et lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué réserver le peu de baume de soin qui lui restait pour les nobles de la cour, les plantes se faisant rares, Arthur avait réitéré son ordre. Ce qui expliquait le feu apaisé des doigts de Merlin. Une bouffée de gratitude l'envahit en songeant à son roi, si attentionné à son égard, pour une fois.

Gaius fit également la leçon, par acquis de conscience. Merlin prit un air penaud et gêné et serra son mentor dans ses bras, qui lui pardonna son inconscience.

Puis le jeune sorcier se changea. Ses vêtements étaient poisseux de sueur, consécutif à sa nuit agité et sa forte fièvre, désormais retombé. Une fois ses vêtements de nuit enfilés (il allait passer les deux prochains jours au fond d'un lit après tout), il se replongea avec délice dans les draps.

– Combien de temps encore ? demanda-t-il.

– Deux nuits devraient suffire. Tu te remets bien. Et Arthur a beau faire semblant, il ne s'en sort pas aussi bien lorsque tu n'es pas là, sourit Gaius.

Merlin rit, détendu, et se laissa aller dans le délice du confortable matelas, rattrapant son sommeil des dernières semaines.

Dans l'après midi, Gwaine vint le voir, l'amusa, lui donna des nouvelles des chevaliers, de la cour, et de la neige qui fondait un peu. Merlin tenait beaucoup à ce qu'on l'informe de ce qui arrivait à sa chère neige et à son ballet féérique.

Puis ce fut Guenièvre qui vint. Elle lui expliqua sa dispute avec Arthur. Et sa ferme intention de ne pas aller le voir pour s'excuser tant que lui-même ne le ferait pas. Merlin lui assura qu'il comprenait et qu'il pousserait Arthur à se faire pardonner. Il était borné, mais il écouterait son serviteur. Soulagée, Gwen lui confia à quel point l'air désespéré d'Arthur l'avait choquée.

– Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il t'aimait plus que moi ! rit-elle.

A ces mots, Merlin sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Il chassa ses idées noires par un grand sourire. Il ne devait pas penser à Arthur ainsi, laisser ses sentiments croître, et surtout ne pas se laisser aller à l'espoir. Il s'était sacrifié pour le couple royal, il ne devait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

A son tour, Guenièvre l'abandonna à son repos. Et à ses idées immorales. Qu'il oublia bien vite en voyant Arthur revenir le soir tombant. Il l'obligea à manger, allant même lui donner la becquée. Merlin rit, s'insurgea, informa le roi que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il savait tenir sa cuillère tout seul. Arthur répliqua sur le même ton que vu sa maladresse chronique, il en doutait, mais accepta toutefois de le laisser manger seul. Tout en se moquant de lui en imitant un père expansif voyant son fils manger avec une cuillère pour la première fois à chaque bouchée qu'avalait Merlin.

Ce dernier laissa le roi faire ses gamineries, très digne. Mais il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit qu'Arthur ne quittait pas la chambre. Pire, qu'il se déshabillait. Il roula des yeux, affolé, se demandant vaguement ce que ça voulait dire, et suppliant muettement Arthur de cesser cette vilaine tentation.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglé.

Contrairement à son habitude, Arthur n'eut pas une remarque spirituel sur le manque d'observation de Merlin, et que c'était évident. Au contraire, il bafouilla.

– Gwen et moi, on est en froid… Alors je ne peux pas dormir avec elle. Et comme je ne peux pas occuper une autre chambre sans que ça jase dans le château… Je vais dormir ici.

– Alors je dois partir, affirma Merlin.

– Non, bien sûr que non ! Nous sommes deux adultes responsables, ce lit est grand, on peut tout à fait envisager de le partager sans problème.

Merlin en resta littéralement bouche bée. Déjà, qu'il ait pu profiter du lit royal n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes d'Arthur. Mais qu'il lui permette de rester, alors que lui même en avait besoin, ça tenait du miracle !

– Qu'avez-vous mangé d'empoisonné ? Vous n'êtes définitivement pas dans votre état normal, souffla-t-il.

– Ton incrédulité est vexante, Merlin. Je veux simplement dormir, et j'ai aussi envie que tu recouvres rapidement des forces, ce que tu ne peux faire dans ta petite chambre. Ces deux désirs te semblent incompatibles à ce point ?

Merlin, soufflé, ne répondit rien. Mais ne put détacher ses yeux d'Arthur, torse nu et pantalon de nuit, qui frissonna avant de se glisser sous les draps à ses côtés.

– Merlin, ferme la bouche, soupira Arthur en roulant des yeux.

Le serviteur obéit. Arthur souffla la chandelle, et se tourna sur le côté, ne présentant que son dos à Merlin.

– Bonne nuit, Merlin.

Incapable de répondre, ce dernier se força à fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de contempler indécemment son roi.

_Ben oui, je suis une sadique, et je coupe maintenant ^^ Cela dit, ne vous attendez pas qu'ils couchent ensemble la première nuit ! Un peu de tenue, que diantre xD_

_* oui, j'aime pas les soldats de Camelot, qui sont ce que j'appelle des consommables. Comme les chevaliers anonymes. Ils sont là histoire de mourir sous les assauts des bêtes sauvages, se laisser prendre par des pièges grossiers, (un tonneau qui roule, franchement, et ils partent à deux voir de quoi il en retourne *lève les yeux au ciel*) et ouvrir les portes. Non franchement, soldat à camelot, c'est pourrave comme job, et faut pas avoir beaucoup plus que deux neurones xD_

_Reviews ?_

_Suite dans une semaine._


	5. Chap 3 : Où Arthur et Merlin partagent

_Merci à tous les revieweurs et mise en favori/alertes &Cie ! ça me fait très plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !_

_/!\ SPOILERS SAISON 5 /!\ _

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse : j'ai bouclé mon rapport et suis partie passée 1 jour et demi à Pierrefonds. Mercredi : pleiiiins de fans, tournage en extérieur, combat Arthur-Mordred._

_Jeudi : beaucoup plus calme, genre 15 personnes là pour le tournage (hors staff, j'entends), une scène de Merlin qui sort du château, puis en intérieur, donc rien vu._

_Mais sinon, c'est magique et j'ai des étoiles plein les yeux *.* Les acteurs sont adorables, même si on sent une certaine résistance quand on les prend en photo alors qu'ils ne font que passer pour rejoindre leur lieu de tournage… D'un côté, je comprends que ça les soule, de l'autre, c'est quand même leur job. Mais au bout de 10 jours à supporter les (__groupies)__ fans, je pense qu'ils doivent quand même se dire « ouf, retour en Angleterre ». _

_Si vous voulez plus d'infos et/ou photos (j'ai du magnifique Perceval-aux-manches-courtes) : MP avec votre adresse mail. Ffnet n'est pas dédié à ça, donc on fera ça par mail._

_Le seul problème de ce voyage, c'est que ça a tué mon inspiration T-T Trop de réalisme sous les yeux, j'arrive plus à mettre Arthur et Merlin ensemble… ça va revenir, mais en attendant, je bloque là._

_**Infos sur le chapitre :**__ Lemon M expurgé ! Pour la version complète, voir mon LJ, "zyeuxbleusland". Vous mettez 3 w devant, livejournal derrière, vous rajoutez l'extension internationalecomdans votre barre d'adresse, et ça devrait marcher._

_Je suis pas sure d'être référencée sous google avec le LJ, donc faites le bien directement dans la barre d'adresse, et pas sous un quelconque moteur de recherche. Cela dit, ne vous y précipitez pas hein… j'ai encore pas posté dessus ^^ ça viendra dans la soirée ou demain ^^_

**CHAPITRE 3 : Où Merlin et Arthur partagent un lit**

Au bout d'un certain temps, Merlin ne dormait toujours pas. Il se tenait très très près du bord du lit. Il craignait de toucher Arthur. Ce serait proprement inconvenant. Et il savait que son sommeil était parfois agité. Il se réveillait souvent gelé, ayant fait voler sa couverture à terre durant la nuit. Arthur en revanche, dormait généralement comme une masse sans bouger du soir au matin. Merlin refusait de déranger le roi en secouant les couvertures toutes la nuit. C'est pourquoi il avait peur de s'endormir. Peur aussi d'inconsciemment se rapprocher d'Arthur dans la nuit. Ce serait pire que tout.

N'entendant aucun bruit à part une respiration régulière sur sa gauche, Merlin finit par conclure qu'Arthur s'était endormi. Il essayait vainement de trouver une position confortable qui lui assurerait de se reposer sans risquer d'effleurer la peau nue de son maître – quelle idée aussi, de dormir à peine vêtu ! Comme si ça n'était pas assez compliqué pour lui ! – lorsqu'il sentit un bras l'attraper. Il se tendit comme un arc, effrayé.

– Arrête de gigoter Merlin, et viens plus au milieu, tu vas tomber.

Ah tiens, Arthur ne dormait pas finalement.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Sire, murmura-t-il. Si vous me le permettez, je vais prendre une couverture et aller dormir devant la cheminée…

– Certainement pas, s'insurgea Arthur. Arrête de trembler comme une fillette et dors.

Et de force, Arthur le tira au milieu du lit. Tellement proche de lui que Merlin pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Tellement proche que le pauvre Merlin souffrait de cette proximité autant qu'il la désirait. Non vraiment, son roi ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il provoquait.

– De quoi as-tu si peur Merlin ? finit par demander Arthur à l'obscurité.

D'autant que Merlin pouvait en juger dans le noir, Arthur ne le regardait même pas. Il semblait plutôt fixer le plafond.

– Qu'on nous trouve, répondit-il, ne pouvant décemment pas avouer la vérité.

Arthur eut un éclat de rire amusé. Merlin imaginait sans peine le sourire qui devait s'être peint sur son visage. Et en sourit à son tour.

–Nous sommes dans ma chambre Merlin. Je suis roi. Personne ne viendra nous déranger. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si on s'adonnait à une quelconque activité répréhensible ! Une de celle dont tu adores me rabattre les oreilles !

La phrase n'arracha aucune réaction à Merlin, ce dont Arthur s'étonna. Le silence se faisait oppressant.

– Je peux te poser une question ? demanda le roi.

– Dans la mesure où c'est vous qui m'avez invité à parler, je crois que oui. Et comme je ne suis que votre serviteur, je serai dans l'obligation de répondre.

– Pour une fois que tu as compris quelque chose ! rit Arthur. Puis le ton de sa voix redevint sérieux : Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

– Pardon ? s'offusqua Merlin. C'est vous-même qui m'avez demandé de rester au chaud pour me soigner. Êtes-vous à ce point sujet aux sautes d'humeur comme une femme enceinte ?

– Je ne voulais pas dire dans mon lit, mais simplement à mes côtés. Jusqu'à hier je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... Mais je n'ai pas été nécessairement un bon maître. Je t'ai brimé, maltraité. Ne me suis jamais préoccupé de toi. Et pourtant, tu n'as jamais cessé d'être près de moi. De me soutenir avec une confiance et une foi en moi inébranlable... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... Le fait que tu sois resté derrière la porte toute la nuit sans dormir, lors de la veillée funèbre de mon père, ça m'a touché. Vraiment beaucoup. Tu as toujours été le seul à me dire tout ce que tu pensais. Tu n'as jamais essayé d'être autre chose que toi même pour me plaire. Même si tu as un humour des plus terrible. Dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Sidéré par cette révélation, et comprenant que le noir aidait Arthur dans ses confidences, il ne répondit rien. Il sentait au fond de lui que le souverain n'en avait pas fini. Et il voulait attendre la suite.

– Tu es de toute évidence le pire valet que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais tu es aussi mon meilleur ami. Le seul dont je ne puisse jamais douter de sa loyauté. Tu n'es pourtant pas un chevalier. Tu ne gagnes rien à être dans mon ombre à me soutenir sans cesse. Alors pourquoi Merlin ?

Avalant sa salive difficilement, Merlin se demanda que répondre à ça. Il ne pouvait pas avouer sa condition de sorcier, ni sa destinée. Même si actuellement, il sentait sa magie bouillonner dans ses veines en l'implorant d'agir.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer à quel point il aimait Arthur, bien plus qu'un simple serviteur, bien plus qu'un simple ami. Il décida de se contenter d'une semi-vérité, lui aussi se satisfaisant du noir qui les entourait.

– Parce que vous êtes un grand roi. Vous deviendrez le plus grand roi que Camelot n'ait jamais connu. Parce que plus d'une fois, vous m'avez fait confiance, envers et contre tout. Parce que plus d'une fois, vous avez fait preuve de noblesse. En acceptant des roturiers comme chevaliers, par exemple. En faisant de Gwen votre reine.

– Je ne l'ai fait que parce que tu étais là pour m'y pousser.

– Vous n'êtes plus le prince arrogant que je servais à mes débuts et que je détestais, Arthur. Je suis fier d'être à vos côtés, parce que j'ai la sensation de participer à ce destin, et à unifier Albion.

Arthur ne répondit rien.

– Merci Merlin. Merci d'être mon ami, souffla-t-il finalement.

Il tâtonna un instant dans le noir, trouva l'épaule de son ami, et la pressa en signe de reconnaissance.

Scié, Merlin essaya de se détendre. De toutes ses forces. Mais ses muscles restaient tendus, bandés, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arriva pas. Puis Arthur s'endormit pour de bon, Merlin le sentit à la manière dont le matelas répondit au poids de la poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement. Alors seulement, il se laissa aller. Se tourna sur le côté. Il se sentait totalement fébrile de ce qu'il venait de se produire entre lui et son roi. Et pas simplement parce qu'il se comportait comme une adolescente amoureuse, comme Arthur aurait pu le dire. Mais parce qu'il avait la sensation que ce qu'il venait d'échanger était plus fort que tout. Serait intemporel. En cet instant, seul comptait sa confiance en le roi, et en son destin. Et sur cette pensée, il s'endormit.

...

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il avait froid au dos. Normal, la couverture avait glissé, révélant son corps, à peine dissimulé par sa chemise de nuit.

Un instant incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, il se redressa soudain brutalement, se souvenant de la soirée d'hier. Il était étendu de toute sa longueur en plein milieu du lit, seul. Affolé, il secoua la tête dans tout les sens lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Arthur.

– Arrête de t'agiter pour rien, tu vas retomber malade. Et je ne tiens pas à passer plus de nuits que nécessaire en ta compagnie.

Se retournant vers la pièce baignée de soleil, il découvrit Arthur, parfaitement habillé, nonchalamment appuyé contre la table.

– Au moins, je ne ronfle pas, contrairement à d'autres, lança-t-il en ramenant les couvertures sur lui, à la fois pour se réchauffer et se soustraire au regard inquisiteur d'Arthur, braqué sur son torse.

– Non, mais tu bouges, grinça le roi. Je vais avoir des ecchymoses partout, regarde.

Sous le regard médusé de Merlin, Arthur releva sa chemise sur son ventre, et montra ses côtes à Merlin. Une large tâche sombre s'y épanouissait déjà. Celui ci, mortifié, se répandit en excuses inintelligibles, qu'Arthur balaya d'un revers de la main.

– Bah, que ça soit cette nuit ou à l'entraînement... ça ne change rien, ne te fais pas de mouron inutilement. Et profite de ta dernière journée de congé. Je tolère encore de te prêter MON lit aujourd'hui et cette nuit, mais je te veux demain à la première heure à mon service, et en pleine forme.

– Je me sens beaucoup mieux Sire. Merci.

Il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

– Guenièvre est passée... Manifestement, elle est toujours aussi en colère après moi, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de penser à toi... Elle t'a apporté à manger, dit-il en désignant un plateau.

– C'est très gentil de sa part. Mais vous ne croyiez pas que vous devriez vous réconcilier ? tenta-t-il timidement.

– Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes, Merlin. Bonne journée.

Sur ce, il s'apprêta à partir lorsque le jeune sorcier le retint d'un cri.

– Hep ! Vous ne me donnez pas à manger, comme hier ?

– Je te croyais bien assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul, se moqua Arthur. Quant à venir chercher ton plateau, je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu sortes un peu de ce lit pour te confronter au monde extérieur, si froid. Ça te permettra de vérifier si tu sais toujours marcher. Même si ta maladresse chronique m'a toujours fait douter que tu aies su un jour.

Et il s'enfuit en riant.

Vexé, Merlin se leva, pesta contre le sol froid, attrapa son repas et se dépêcha de retrouver la chaleur du lit.

...

La journée se déroula comme la précédente, à ceci près que le jeune sorcier commença à s'ennuyer. Être malade n'avait rien d'amusant. Avoir sa journée était certes plaisant, mais ne pas pouvoir bouger de ce lit – Gaius l'ayant formellement interdit – le faisait mourir d'ennui. Trop de repos tue le repos. Il se sentait alerte, vif. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Arthur lui donne un ordre, ou même qu'une créature magique apparaisse !

Mais il ne se passa rien. Les visites habituelles, le défilé de ses amis qui s'inquiétaient, qu'il rassurait, agrémenté de quelques serviteurs s'assurant de son état de santé, envoyés par Arthur. A chacun de ces passages, la gratitude et la reconnaissance étouffaient Merlin, qui aurait aimé se confondre en excuses auprès de son roi.

Lorsque finalement, il en fut résoudre à pratiquer la magie pour passer le temps, cela ne dura pas. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et stoppa net ses exercices, se morigénant pour sa stupidité et priant pour que l'importun visiteur n'ait rien remarqué. Il s'agissait de Gaius et il n'avait rien vu. Mais l'air coupable de Merlin parlait de lui même. Une fois de plus, Gaius lui fit la leçon. Une fois de plus, Merlin prit un air contrit et désolé. Une fois de plus, le mentor et l'élève savaient que Merlin entendait bien la leçon, mais que son besoin de magie grandissait chaque jour. Et qu'il viendrait un temps où il ne serait plus du tout possible de la dissimuler.

Vint le soir, qui ramena Arthur auprès de lui. En le voyant se déshabiller, Merlin soupira de désespoir.

– J'en conclus que vous n'êtes pas réconcilié avec Gwen. Et que vous êtes bon pour une autre nuit ici.

– Et j'en suis le premier navré, crois-le bien, dit-il en secouant la tête. On a essayé de discuter lors de repas du soir... Mais elle est butée, grimaça-t-il.

– Vous aussi.

– Sans doute, concéda-t-il. En attendant, c'est fort heureusement la dernière nuit que tu passes ici. Gaius m'a confirmé que ton état de santé te permettrait de reprendre tes fonctions dès demain.

Merlin hocha la tête pour confirmer. Gaius avait donné son aval parce qu'il avait vu Merlin recommencer à pratiquer son art. Lorsqu'il maitrisait aussi bien sa magie, c'est qu'il ne souffrait plus de maux de tête, de fièvre ou de quoi que ce soit. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Arthur.

Le jeune homme était à la fois heureux et effrayé de la présence d'Arthur à ses côtés. Pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'hier. La nuit dernière lui avait prouvé qu'il était capable de se réfréner. Plutôt à cause des confidences qui en avaient résulté. Il n'avait vu le roi de toute la journée, à part leur petit échange du matin. Il craignait que la magie de la soirée précédente soit brisée, et qu'Arthur redevienne Arthur. Arrogant, fier, bourrin.

Le jeune roi se mit au lit, et comme hier souffla la chandelle. L'obscurité s'abattit sur eux. Moins oppressante qu'hier, car filtrait le clair de lune, presque pleine.

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux n'osèrent prononcer un mot. Ce fut Arthur qui brisa finalement le silence, geignant d'une voix plaintive :

– Tu prends toute la place Merlin !

– Vous avez les mains glacées ! cria le susnommé en bondissant au contact des mains froides qui tentaient de le repousser.

– Tu n'as qu'à pas empiéter sur mon côté, reprit Arthur.

Merlin mêla ses doigts et ses pieds à la bataille qui s'engageait. Arthur se défendit du mieux qu'il put, ce qui, vu la force physique du sorcier face à la condition athlétique du chevalier, n'était pas difficile. C'est pourquoi peu de temps après, Arthur se retrouva au dessus de Merlin, appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Il eut un geste totalement inédit alors. D'une main peu assurée, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de Merlin.

– Sire… souffla celui-ci, terriblement gêné.

Impossible pour Arthur d'ignorer la réaction naturelle qu'avait eue Merlin. Il était bien trop proche de lui pour ne pas sentir son érection frotter contre lui. Merlin en était mortifié, et écarlate. Il devait partir. Tout de suite. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Arthur dans les yeux après ça.

Mais Arthur ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il regarda Merlin un peu plus intensément, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus, qu'il voyait briller sous la lune. Des yeux bleus qui semblaient sur le point de pleurer de honte. Alors il décida de faire taire les balbutiements gênés de son serviteur. Et d'un geste maladroit, il se pencha vers le visage de son serviteur et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait rien prévu de plus que ce baiser chaste et maladroit, qui l'obsédait un peu trop depuis qu'il s'était senti responsable de la maladie de Merlin. En fait, il n'avait rien prévu du tout. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la suite.

Son serviteur, son Merlin, ce corps chétif et encore trop jeune, lui rendit son baiser avec une violence qui le surprit, avant de faire grandir le plaisir en lui.

Merlin tendit son corps vers lui, captura les lèvres de son amant et approfondit leur baiser. Sa tâche était grandement facilitée par l'hébétement du roi, qui lui permettait d'agir sans qu'Arthur ne le repousse. De toute manière, Arthur n'avait aucune envie de le repousser.

Plus aucun des neurones d'Arthur ne fonctionnait. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser, c'était ce besoin violent jusqu'à l'envi de Merlin. Et le fait que celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout contre satisfaire ce désir.

D'ailleurs, Merlin semblait prendre l'inactivité de son roi comme vexante et ennuyante, aussi prit-il les choses en main. Littéralement. Arthur hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins sur lui, tandis que la langue de Merlin, délaissant sa consœur qui s'en trouva aussitôt en manque, glissa le long de son torse dénudé. Il gémit dans un son totalement incontrôlé qu'il ne reconnut même pas comme sa propre voix. Profitant de sa surprise, Merlin prit l'avantage. Arthur continuait de le fixer, mais son regard étonné s'était mué en du désir. Merlin se fit la réflexion incongrue qu'Arthur, à moitié nu sous la lune, le corps commençant à se couvrir d'une pellicule de sueur, était l'image même qu'il se faisait de la luxure.

Il regarda le roi d'un air sensuel avant de replonger vers les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers et décidément trop tentantes. Cette fois, Arthur répondit au baiser. Avec autant de force que Merlin en mettait. De par ce baiser, il donnait son accord tacite concernant la suite, et en profita pour enfin agir, ce dont Merlin lui en fut profondément reconnaissant.

Arthur n'avait certes aucune expérience avec les hommes – ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de Merlin – mais il comprit instinctivement comment faire. Et embrassa à son tour l'épaule de Merlin, laissant courir sa main et sa langue sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait bien atteindre.

Les caresses qu'il prodigua à Merlin, et celles que le jeune homme lui rendait l'électrisaient totalement. Chaque fibre de son être lui semblait animée par une volonté propre qui n'est plus lui, et dont la seule définition était plaisir.

Les doigts agiles de son amant couraient sur sa peau, électrisaient son épiderme par des délicats contacts à tous les endroits possibles. Arthur en réagissait instinctivement, sans conscience. Il y avait bien longtemps que sa conscience l'avait déserté et qu'il songeait à ressentir de la honte ou de la pudeur. Lorsque soudain, Arthur grogna de plaisir, il sentit Merlin sourire contre lui. D'un coup, il ressentit ce besoin vital de voir Merlin. Constater son sourire, son plaisir, ses yeux bleus enfiévrés. Comme répondant à sa requête muette, Merlin se redressa et le contempla. Arthur fut soufflé par cette apparence, consécration même de la beauté. Et de la lubricité. Ils continuèrent un temps de s'agiter l'un contre l'autre, se découvrant de leurs mains, appréciant la sueur de leurs corps enflammés, l'odeur de l'amour et de la débauche flottant dans l'air.

Merlin n'avait pas eu sa dose, et quand Arthur lui fit comprendre son intention de conclure, il donna son accord. Il était déraisonnablement devenu accro à Arthur. Lui aussi avait perdu tout sens commun quand Arthur l'avait embrassé la première fois. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire l'amour, même s'il reconnaissait sans peine que des pensés indécentes lui traversaient l'esprit à peu près chaque fois que son roi avait pour lui un geste affectueux, ou simplement lui demandait de l'aide pour s'habiller. Mais Arthur avait généré une telle sensation de manque, de besoin, de vide à combler que tout son esprit s'était mis sur pause, et qu'il avait laissé son instinct prendre le dessus. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé croire à Arthur, il n'était pas aussi expérimenté que ça. Des filles d'Ealdor, des hommes aussi. Des découvertes comme tous les adolescents dans les villages. Mais les souffles erratiques d'Arthur sur sa peau, ses soupirs concupiscents dans son giron, ses mains rendues calleuses par le maniement des armes, et pourtant si douces l'avaient excité comme jamais. C'est Arthur, l'autre face de la pièce, de lui-même. Il veut se perdre en lui, et si Arthur veut le posséder, il ne dira jamais non. Qu'importe qu'il ait des difficultés à marcher le lendemain.

Le plaisir augmenta déraisonnablement, au rythme de leurs mouvements saccadés, avant de se laisser prendre par l'orgasme, d'abord Merlin puis Arthur, qui balaya brutalement leur dernières forces, et les laissèrent pantelants.

Se calmant lentement, Arthur remonta les draps vers eux, attira Merlin à lui et l'embrassa. Comparé à l'étreinte qu'ils venaient d'avoir, c'est un baiser sage. Et pourtant fougueux. Epuisé, Arthur s'endormit aussitôt, maintenant Merlin contre lui.

...

FIN CHAP 3 PART 1

_Oui, c'est court. Normal, j'en ai viré des parties. Oui c'est bizarre parfois. Normal, je ne l'ai pas écrit, mais l'ai adapté/modifié, à partir d'une version originale._

_(Chap relu en diagonale avant de poster, n'hésitez pas à me reprendre sur els fautes d'ortho)_

_Suite vendredi._

_Reviews ?_

(Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi un 8 apparaît à la fin de chacun de mes chapitres quand je les upload ?)


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

_Merlin et Arthur au réveil..._

_Bonne lecture !_

CHAP 3 PART 2

Mais Merlin lui, ne put s'endormir. Une fois l'excitation du moment retombée, seul subsistait sa culpabilité. Tandis que son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner, il fut pris d'une violente nausée. Dégoût de lui-même. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher Arthur. Pas le droit de le désirer. Pas le droit de concrétiser ce désir. Il était bien conscient que tout était de sa faute. D'accord, Arthur l'avait embrassé. Mais c'était dans l'euphorie du moment de leur gentille bagarre. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un véritable désir. Et là-dessus, Merlin lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Si le roi décidait de le poursuivre pour viol, le serviteur n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Il accepterait le châtiment, quel qu'il soit, pour avoir osé faire l'amour au roi.

Il se sentait misérable, détestable. Arthur, toujours nu, l'emprisonnait fermement contre lui et ronflait doucement, preuve de son profond repos. L'image de Guenièvre apparut derrière ses paupières. Il gémit de culpabilité. Gwen était son amie. Comment avait-il pu la trahir à ce point ? Dans son propre lit en plus ! Quand il songeait qu'il avait tenté de plaider la cause de son amie auprès du roi. Pour mieux lui sauter dessus après. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Jamais plus regarder Arthur. Ni même Guenièvre. Et Gaius ! Qui n'avait de cesse de lui répéter de ne pas oublier le rang d'Arthur. Quelle honte il ressentirait ! Merlin allait détruire tout ce que le médecin avait construit.

Non. Gaius ne devait rien savoir. Personne ne devait rien savoir. Avec un peu de chance, Arthur se sentirait mal lui aussi. Et aurait la présence d'esprit d'enterrer tout ça. Il donnerait à Merlin deux fois plus de travail pour se venger. Ils feraient comme si de rien n'était. Merlin ferait de l'humour, Arthur râlerait. Et d'ici quelques mois, ce petit écart ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même persuader le souverain qu'ils avaient bu et qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal.

Merlin se mit à croire à ce qu'il pensait. Il se força à y croire, de toutes ses forces. S'il se laissait gagner par le sentiment de faute, il finirait par se laisser mourir. Et il ne pouvait pas abandonner Arthur à son sort.

Mais d'ici à ce qu'il soit capable de regarder les yeux d'Arthur, il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas de toute évidence faire actuellement, accroché contre le corps nu de son amant. Il détacha le bras du roi, l'embrassa une dernière fois. Et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Non. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il se leva, gela un instant sur place lorsqu'il contourna le lit – dans le feu de l'excitation, il s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté – pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il s'habilla, se chaussa. Et quitta la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Sur le seuil cependant, son cœur déchiré, il se retourna une dernière fois en direction du lit royal et murmura :

– Bonne nuit Arthur.

Il regagna sa chambre, veillant à ne pas réveiller le médecin. Après le luxe de la chambre royale, son matelas lui parut dur, ses couvertures rêches. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il se laissa aller aux larmes et sombra dans le sommeil.

...

Arthur s'éveilla avec une sensation de manque. Manque de chaleur à ses côtés. Un instant confus, il se rappela soudain la soirée de la veille avec précision, en constatant son corps nu. "Merlin" pensa-t-il. Sans surprise, le serviteur avait quitté le lit. Soit au petit matin, soit dans la nuit. Arthur s'en voulut de s'être endormi sans explications.

Mais en même temps, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il ne savait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait juste conscience qu'à l'instant où son serviteur l'avait touché, la seule chose qu'il avait voulu était Merlin. Soif de Merlin, besoin de Merlin. A cette pensée, l'érection matinale avec laquelle il s'était réveillé fut plus douloureuse encore.

Mais à la lumière du jour, la culpabilité aussi se fit présente. Gwen. Elle ne méritait pas d'être trompée de la sorte, mille fois non. Ils étaient peut-être en froid, mais ça ne justifiait rien. Penser à la jeune femme refroidit totalement les ardeurs du roi. Glacé, Arthur se demanda quoi faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rompre avec sa reine. Il ne pouvait pas revoir Merlin. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de vomir. Pourtant, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il était roi. Faire une erreur était une chose. En oublier ses devoirs en était une autre. Il était le seul responsable de ses actes, son peuple n'avait pas à payer pour les fautes qu'il commettrait.

Quitter Guenièvre, par exemple, serait catastrophique pour le pays. Pour quoi faire de toute manière ? Etre avec Merlin était impossible. Et en plus, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour le jeune homme. Ça n'avait été que physique. Et Merlin ne ressentait probablement rien pour lui non plus. Un écart, une parenthèse***. **Regrettable certes, mais il suffisait d'oublier.

Arthur se sentit mieux, au fur à et mesure qu'il se persuadait lui même.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule alternative. Ne rien dire à personne, et reprendre le cours normal de leur vie. Tout allait bien se passer. Rasséréné, il sauta à bas de son lit, et constata que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Et que son plateau de repas était sur sa table.

Ainsi, Merlin était passé à la première heure et avait repris ses fonctions. Mais n'avait pu réveiller le roi. Au vu de leur récente expérience à deux, pour une fois, Arthur n'en voulut pas à son serviteur d'avoir été un lâche et d'avoir fui la confrontation. Après tout, lui même n'aurait pas su comment réagir s'il n'avait eu ce temps de réflexion seul ce matin.

Il chassa Merlin de son esprit. Rapidement, il mangea, s'habilla, et partit en quête de Guenièvre. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Se faire pardonner de la reine.

...

Le pardon de Gwen fut plus facile à obtenir que prévu. Il s'excusa platement en mettant son agressivité sur le compte de son inquiétude pour Merlin.

– Tout va bien, Arthur, dit-elle en acceptant les fleurs, des perce-neige, les seules qu'on pouvait bien trouver en cette saison.

Arthur la serra contre elle, appréciant sa taille fine et ses boucles brunes. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle du trône.

– Je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu, Gwen... commença-t-il.

Croyant à tort qu'il parlait de leur dispute, Guenièvre le fit taire d'un baiser. Arthur se surprit à aimer les lèvres douces et chaudes. En cet instant, il ne doutait pas de son cœur. Il aimait Guenièvre. Il voulait d'elle à ses côtés sur le trône, il avait apprécié chaque minute de leur règne commun.

– Tu es roi, Arthur. Avec tout le stress que cela implique. Merlin est notre ami, et nous l'aimons tous deux. Je sais que tu ne fais que dissimuler ton amitié pour lui en le brimant. Alors tout va bien. Je regrette aussi de m'être laissée emporter. Tout va bien.

Le sourire de Gwen lui réchauffa le cœur. Ses mots le blessaient, mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître.

– Tout de même, reprit la reine, tu es dur avec lui ! Il est convalescent, et je ne l'ai pas vu s'arrêter une minute depuis qu'il est levé !

– Merlin travaille avec zèle ? demanda Arthur d'un air intéressé.

Si ça se trouvait, il considérait lui aussi la nuit dernière comme une erreur, et il oubliait cet épisode gênant dans le travail.

– Oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as ordonné tout ça ?

– Non, même pas, dit Arthur d'un air amusé. Tu le connais, il veut toujours bien faire. Il est quand même tombé malade à en faire trop ! Si je le vois, je lui dirais de stopper le rythme.

Guenièvre rit, puis quitta son époux pour se rendre à un quelconque cercle de femmes de la cour. Tout en lui promettant d'une œillade une nuit de retrouvailles.

Arthur, refusant de penser à Merlin, s'oublia lui aussi dans le travail. Tout en se promettant d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui, dès qu'il le verrait.

...

Merlin s'était réveillé assez tôt. Il avait conscience que ses yeux gonflés de larmes le trahiraient à coup sûr auprès de Gaius, aussi quitta-t-il la pièce rapidement, avant même que le médecin de la cour ne se lève. Il passa de l'eau froide sur ses paupières, histoire d'atténuer ses yeux rougis.

Puis il s'abima dans ses tâches habituelles, toute la journée, en prenant grand soin de ne croiser personne, et surtout pas Arthur. Quand Gwaine et Gwen, en le voyant passer à vive allure, ou absorbé dans le polissage de l'armure d'Arthur lui dirent qu'il était fou d'en faire autant, il rappela en riant que le roi avait passé deux jours sans serviteur, et qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller sans lui. Merlin devait donc rattraper le temps perdu.

Devant la plaisanterie, ses deux amis avaient ri. Et le jeune sorcier s'était senti mieux. Un instant seulement, avant que la douleur de la culpabilité reprenne le dessus. Qu'il avait chassé de son esprit en s'activant encore plus, si cela était possible.

...

Finalement, Arthur n'avait pas vu Merlin de la journée. Pourtant, tout prouvait que son serviteur avait travaillé. Ses vêtements propres rangés, les sales envoyés à la blanchisserie. Son lit fait, les draps changés (point sur lequel il essaya d'éviter de se focaliser, se doutant de pourquoi le jeune homme avait fait ça). Ses bottes cirées. Son armure polie, Excalibur aiguisée. Son bain prêt lorsqu'il revint de l'entraînement. La neige était en train de fondre, aussi ses chevaliers mettaient-ils plus d'entrain aux exercices.

Même lors du repas du soir, habituellement servi par son serviteur personnel, il ne trouva personne d'autre qu'un valet habituel. Qui, entre deux courbettes à l'égard des souverains, expliqua que le jeune homme lui avait demandé de le remplacer, prétextant sa convalescence pour aller se coucher tôt. Il alla jusqu'à citer Merlin : « Je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur, et s'ils le font, qu'ils viennent s'expliquer en personne ».

Arthur râla pour la forme. Guenièvre le dissuada d'agir, comme d'habitude. Elle ne se doutait pas que la défection de Merlin l'avait blessé plus que de raison. Cachant ses sentiments, le roi se montra odieux avec l'obséquieux servant, qui eut la décence de ne pas montrer la douleur que provoquait les reproches de son maître sur sa personne. Chose que Merlin n'aurait jamais faite, préférant de loin exprimer la vérité avec une franchise déconcertante, et bien souvent gênante. En se faisant cette réflexion, Arthur ressentit encore plus le besoin de son Merlin, et se montra plus désagréable encore, si c'était possible. Jusqu'au moment où Guenièvre, excédée, finit par calmer le jeu en renvoyant le pauvre garçon, sur le point de s'effondrer.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-elle, choquée par le comportement d'Arthur. Il n'est peut être pas très adroit ni rapide, mais il ne mérite pas ça, le pauvre. D'ailleurs la maladresse de Merlin ne t'a jamais gêné !

– Justement, grinça Arthur entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas Merlin.

Guenièvre éclata de rire.

– Ce n'est que ça ! Tu es furieux parce que ton petit serviteur adoré n'est pas dans tes pattes pour t'embêter. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, va, je suis sûre qu'il va très bien. Il veut juste te punir, ou t'embêter. Ou te faire comprendre que sa présence à tes côtés est indispensable. C'est Merlin. Tu sais bien qu'il te sera loyal, et ce jusqu'à la mort.

Arthur essaya de paraître indifférent aux paroles de Gwen, avec difficulté. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce que ses mots provoquaient chez lui. Puis il tenta de sourire, et changea de sujet. Parler de Merlin à Gwen ramenait des souvenirs horribles – ou excellents, selon le point de vue – et avec eux son sentiment de culpabilité.

Une fois revenus à la chambre royale, il constata une fois de plus que le discret Merlin avait agi. Tout était rangé, propre, impeccable. Il s'empêcha d'y penser en fermant sa porte, et en embrassant fougueusement sa femme. Guenièvre n'était pas rancunière, une fois les excuses acceptées. Elle répondit à l'ardeur d'Arthur avec bonheur.

Tout en faisant l'amour à sa femme, Arthur se surprit à comparer le plaisir des deux étreintes charnelles qu'il avait partagées récemment. Et si de toute évidence, il aimait Gwen, et que son corps répondait parfaitement à ses désirs, à ses soupirs alanguis et à ses battements de paupières, la violence du désir, il ne l'avait connu qu'avec Merlin. Pourtant, dieu seul sait s'il appréciait l'instant présent, la douceur de la peau de sa femme, leur imbrication parfaite, son corps blotti contre le sien après l'amour. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à son étreinte avec son servant. Arthur s'est voulu de passer à Merlin dans un moment pareil. Et dans un dernier baiser à sa femme, il s'endormit.

...

– Bonjour, vos majestés ! s'écria une voix bien connue et amusée au matin, en ouvrant grand les rideaux, déversant le soleil matinal de l'hiver dans la chambre.

FIN CHAP 3 PART 2

_* Que je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire : __La parenthèse__, de Aboolikethis, ici sur ffnet. C'est un bijou que je n'ai même pas reviewé. C'est de l'UA, et avec un léger cross-over qui passe inaperçu si on ne connaît pas. Et je n'ai même pas demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur, mais vu que je fais de la pub, j'pense que ça ne dérangera personne ^^Si toutefois cette auteure pleine de talent me lit (ce qui me ferait à peu près le même effet que savoir que JK Rowling lit des hpfanfics), qu'elle sache que lui laisser un commentaire fait partie de ma liste des choses à faire, mais que je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer (ma liste autant que les reviews). Mais ce sera fait un jour, promis._

_...  
_

_Aaah, la culpabilité et les comportements bizarres d'Arthur et Merlin… ça va nous suivre longtemps ! _

_...  
_

_Sinon, j'ai une question très importante à vous soumettre : cette fic sera finie en environ 13 ou 14 chapitres (contre 8, puis 10 initialement prévus T-T), soit 26 ou 28 semaines de publication. A ce jour, nous venons de finir le chapitre 3 (c'est vous dire ce qu'il vous reste à lire), donc au bas mot, il me reste 10 x 2 = 20 semaines de publication. Or, la date de diffusion de la saison 5 vient de tomber : 29 Septembre. Je n'ai pas 20 semaines devant moi._

_Alors vous avez le choix :_

_1/ je continue de publier 1x/semaine, ce qui prolongera la publication APRES le début de la saison 5 (anglais, j'entends), ce qui sera bizarroïde car ne collera plus avec ce que j'écris._

_2/ J'accélère le rythme de publication (J'ai parfois des décalages importants d'équilibre entre deux parties, ce serait un moyen d'y remédier) quand bon me semble, de sorte que tout sera terminé le 29 Septembre. _

_3/ Vous vous en foutez éperdument car vous regardez Merlin en diffusion française (ce que je ne saurais que vous déconseiller : la VO, saylebien. Ça oblige à travailler son anglais, son accent. Et puis franchement, suivre Merlin en anglais n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus dur pour commencer. Essayez Lost, et on reparlera xD)_

_J'ai une préférence pour la deuxième, même si elle m'oblige à avoir fini l'écriture plus tôt… A vous de choisir !_


	7. Chapter 4 : Où Merlin tremble

_J'espère que vous appréciez la date de publication… De toute manière, je n'aurais pas eu le temps demain ) A l'unanimité, et comme c'était aussi ma solution préférée, le rythme de publication s'accélérera épisodiquement, selon mon bon vouloir, pour être achevé fin Septembre )_

_Par contre, je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera, je serai en vacances. J'essayerai de chopper une connexion internet pour cinq minutes )_

_Merci à tous mes revieweurs, anonymes ou non. J'aime découvrir que vous êtes derrière votre écran et que vous me lisez, même si vous ne commentez pas. N'hésitez pas à vous faire connaitre ^^ La review est le salaire de l'auteur. Et merci pour toutes les mises en favori, alertes, etc… ça me touche beaucoup._

_Et sinon, bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 9. Il m'aura pris près de trois semaines, soit trois fois plus de temps que d'habitude. La suite étant bien concrète dans mon esprit, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_...  
_

**CHAPITRE 4 : Où Merlin tremble inconsidérément**

Un instant déconcerté par l'astre aveuglant, Arthur se redressa en repoussant le drap, oubliant sa nudité. Merlin babillait comme d'habitude en s'agitant autour d'eux. Guenièvre, tout en tenant fermement les couvertures autour d'elle, le salua joyeusement.

– Bonjour Merlin, tu vas mieux ?

– Très bien Gwen, merci. Au mieux de mes capacités, c'est-à-dire comme le dit si bien notre roi favori, un incapable.

Guenièvre rit, avant de lui demander gentiment de sortir, pour qu'ils puissent s'habiller. Étonnamment, cela n'apporta pas une réplique ironique aux lèvres du jeune homme. Au contraire, il rougit et fuit hors de la chambre. Arthur remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé.

L'impression se confirma dans la journée. Merlin tournait autour de lui sans le regarder. Et sans le toucher. Il gravitait à une distance raisonnable en racontant des futilités sur le même ton que d'habitude. Et surtout, en faisant attention de ne jamais être seul avec le roi, ou alors pas plus de cinq minutes.

Dès le matin par exemple, il revint dans la chambre, et s'amusa avec Guenièvre comme si de rien n'était. Et lorsque celle-ci dut quitter la pièce, il prétexta un travail urgent pour Gaius pour partir avec elle.

Il n'arriva à l'entraînement qu'après qu'il se fut assuré que la moitié des chevaliers soient là. Il lui servit le repas de midi en vitesse, en décrétant qu'il avait des tas de choses à faire, et qu'Arthur était capable de se servir tout seul, une fois tous les plats amenés. Et qu'il ne s'inquiète de rien surtout, Merlin se chargerait de débarrasser une fois fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Vu la rapidité avec laquelle Merlin quitta la pièce, et considérant ses explications imprécises, Arthur se douta qu'aucune tâche urgente ne l'attendait. Il fuyait Arthur, purement et simplement. C'était la seule explication à son comportement.

Arthur soupira en se faisant ce constat, alors qu'il se préparait pour le banquet du solstice. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son serviteur pour avoir peur de rester seul dans la même pièce que lui. Mais il avait besoin de son ami, de sa bonne humeur et de son humour dévastateur. De ses conseils plus ou moins avisés. De sa franchise et de son franc-parler. Il avait besoin de tout ce qui était lui, qui existait avant leur malheureux moment d'égarement, et qui devait continuer.

Au moins se dit-il en revêtant une tenue officielle, il verrait Merlin au banquet. Impossible d'y couper, Merlin faisait le service pour lui et Guenièvre. Il y aurait une foule de personne. Autant d'yeux inquisiteurs, prêts à scruter les relations qui existaient entre lui et le jeune homme. Personne n'était dupe, à la cour et même chez le peuple : Merlin et Arthur étaient bien trop proches. Mais quand ces démonstrations d'affectation avaient lieu en privé, il n'y avait pas à leur en tenir rigueur. Mais en public, Merlin devait rester à sa place. Même à l'égard de Guenièvre. Ça faisait beaucoup maugréer le jeune sorcier. Et ses réflexions arrachaient toujours un sourire à Arthur, entre deux sarcasmes. Pourtant, malgré ses râleries, Merlin n'oubliait jamais son rôle.

Et son rôle, c'était de regarder Arthur avec déférence quand il lui resservait à boire. C'était ces regards de soumission qui devaient transparaître sur son visage et qu'observaient les nobles. En cet instant présent, Arthur se moquait éperdument de l'air que prendrait le visage de Merlin. Mais il serait _obligé_ de le regarder. Ragaillardi par cette idée, Arthur paracheva sa tenue en mettant sa couronne. Et soupira de nouveau en sentant son poids peser sur sa tête. Ce truc était lourd et encombrant, sans compter qu'il devait faire très attention à ses mouvements de tête. Manquerait plus qu'il ne la fasse tomber. Il serait pour toujours un roi pitoyable, incapable de garder sur son crâne le symbole même de son pouvoir ! Si Merlin avait été là, il aurait entendu le soupir d'Arthur, même aussi infime soit-il. Et lui aurait sorti une petite réplique Merlinesque sur le poids des responsabilités et du pouvoir, sur un ton sérieux mais avec les yeux rieurs.

Mais il n'était pas là. Alors Arthur rejoignit Guenièvre qui l'attendait, lui prit le bras, et ils entrèrent dans la salle de banquet. C'était une fête ordinaire. Ses chevaliers, les nobles. Comme le veut l'usage, ils étaient debout derrière leurs chaises, et s'inclinèrent au passage de leurs souverains. Les deux époux remontèrent lentement les tables, en souriant à leur peuple, et en hochant la tête en guise de remerciement. Sans trop se pencher, à cause de cette foutue histoire de couronne. Y'a des jours où vraiment, Arthur aurait aimé se soûler pour, ivre au petit matin, jeter ce truc qui lui serrait bien trop le crâne en criant que le premier à l'attraper aurait le droit de la garder. Ça n'arriverait jamais bien sûr. Et au cas improbable où cela se produirait, il était persuadé que Merlin attraperait l'emblème de sa monarchie avant tout le monde pour lui rappeler les serments qu'il avait prononcé.

Tout à ses pensées déplacées, Arthur était arrivé à sa table. Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit le mouvement de Merlin s'approchant pour commencer le service. Enfin, le roi et la reine s'assirent. Et dans un fracas épouvantable de raclement de chaises, le banquet commença.

...

Il en était à peine au milieu du repas que la frustration d'Arthur était presque à son comble. Merlin ne le regardait pas. Enfin si. Il se débrouillait pour regarder le roi quand il le fallait, mais toujours au moment où lui-même ne pouvait pas l'observer, ce qui fait que leurs yeux ne s'étaient jamais croisés. Alors qu'il murmurait des choses à Guenièvre, qui la faisait rire à chaque fois. C'était proprement déplacé.

De toute manière, personne ne s'en inquiétait. Bien trop de vin et de bière avaient coulé. Il faisait très chaud dans la salle, et même ses chevaliers si sérieux avaient les pommettes colorées par le début de l'ivresse et la joie. Gwaine notamment. Mais c'était Gwaine, et ça faisait des semaines qu'il était privé de taverne. Il était couru d'avance que Percival le récupérait à la fin de la soirée, le jetterait en travers de ses épaules pour le mettre au lit en attendant qu'il décuve. C'était un accord tacite avec ses chevaliers. De la même manière, Arthur donnait sa bénédiction pour ce genre de choses, tant que le chevalier restait compétent le reste du temps. Ivrogne d'accord, mais en dehors des heures de boulot.

Puis Arthur se leva, fit tinter son verre. Cela lui prit un certain temps avant de se faire entendre de tout le monde. Il aurait dû faire son discours plus tôt. Puis un tintement beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pensait – il crut bien avoir cassé son verre mais non – retentit, et ramena un semblant de calme. Dans l'ombre derrière lui, les yeux de Merlin redevinrent bleus et il laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Personne ne le vit, comme de bien entendu.

– Mes amis, ce soir nous fêtons le solstice ! L'éveil de notre terre au printemps, à la chaleur et aux récoltes ! Sachons remercier l'hiver et accueillir le printemps ! Et reprendre l'entraînement avec assiduité, pour nous préparer à affronter tous nos ennemis, que les belles saisons ramènent toujours, hélas.

Tous savaient qu'Arthur faisait ici référence à l'impraticabilité des routes en ces températures. Il n'y avait donc ni bataille, ni traité de paix à signer. Les beaux jours signifieraient pour le jeune roi la reprise des négociations avec les royaumes voisins.

Il ne cita pas Morgana. Il ne citait jamais Morgana. Jamais en public. Merlin lui avait confié qu'il la pensait en vie. Après tout, son corps avait disparu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce coup là. Mais l'opinion publique n'avait pas besoin d'entendre que le roi frémissait en songeant à sa sœur, qui attendait probablement son heure, cachée quelque part. En attendant la fonte des glaces, juste avant que le château n'ait réorganisé parfaitement ses défenses de belle saison, par exemple.

Après avoir encore ajouté quelques mots, il porta un toast au solstice. Et vida son verre d'une traite. Les autres l'imitèrent, puis le bruit des conversations recommença à enfler et reprit ses droits. Elyan vint parler à sa sœur. Assoiffé, Arthur fit comprendre à Merlin son envie en levant son verre dans sa direction. Il était ravi d'avoir une occasion de glisser un mot, ou de jeter un regard à Merlin sans craindre qu'il ne détourne son attention avec Guenièvre. Silencieusement, le jeune homme s'approcha, et inclina la cruche qu'il avait à la main. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait – un jour, Arthur lui avait dit que chaque tâche de vin sur la nappe blanche, si elle était de son fait, lui vaudrait une corvée supplémentaire. Merlin avait pris au mot ce qui n'était qu'une boutade – il ne leva pas les yeux.

Alors qu'il allait se reculer, discret et efficace pour une fois, Arthur, excédé, agit. D'un mouvement vif de la main, il saisit le poignet de Merlin (celui qui ne tenait rien, bien sûr) et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui en soulevant son menton.

Ce qu'il lut alors dans les yeux de Merlin l'effraya. Merlin était mort de peur. Ses pupilles, comme celle d'un chat, se dilatèrent brusquement sous l'effet du stress. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule, et il se mit à trembler. En moins d'une seconde, le roi enregistra tout ça, et se demanda, sincèrement « pourquoi ? ». Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à Merlin. Pas physiquement. Pas volontairement. Pas violemment. La réaction de jeune homme lui était totalement incompréhensible. Il n'avait pas le temps d'en discourir ou de faire une introspection. Alors il lui glissa simplement quelques mots :

– Arrête de fuir, Merlin, c'est un ordre. Surtout pas mon regard. Et si tu continues, il faudra qu'on discute sérieusement, toi et moi, souffla-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Puis il relâcha son poignet et le serviteur recula, se replaçant dans l'ombre. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de trente secondes et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Seule Gwen lui adressa un petit sourire. Mais un de ceux qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience de l'importance de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle avait vu les deux hommes de sa vie, son mari et son meilleur ami, penchés l'un vers l'autre, échanger quelques mots. Elle ne pouvait se douter de ce que ces gestes renfermaient.

Puis soudain, un fracas épouvantable envahit la pièce, se faisant se retourner tous les invités en direction des époux, qui eux même tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Deux ou trois chevaliers, probablement les nerfs à fleur de peau, avaient même dégainé leurs épées. Mais ce n'était que Merlin. Ou plus exactement, la cruche pleine de vin que tenait Merlin, qui avait chu et qui déversait maintenant son liquide vermillon sur le sol, tout autour de Merlin, lui aussi à terre. Si Arthur avait suivi des yeux son valet, il l'aurait vu trembler inconsidérément, essayer de se retenir, puis finalement tourner de l'œil. Mais Arthur ne l'avait pas suivi des yeux, il ne put que constater le jeune homme à terre, en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait encore pour se rendre intéressant ?

Puis simultanément, deux informations parvinrent à son cerveau. La première, ce fut l'air inquiet de Gaius lorsqu'il se leva pour rejoindre son protégé. La deuxième, c'est le fait que Merlin convulsait sur le sol en des mouvements spasmodiques qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air feints, et que son regard était fuyant, comme inatteignable. Du coup, il passa du mode « Merlin, arrête de faire des tiennes » à « Oh non, il est encore malade, c'est de ma faute, il a recommencé à travailler trop tôt ».

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps. Aussi vite que la crise était arrivée, elle s'arrêta. Merlin s'immobilisa, recroquevillé, les yeux grand ouverts, mais étrangement vides. Il sauta soudain sur ses pieds, lança un regard éperdu et brillant de larmes à Arthur, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Il heurta au passage la cruche en métal, provoquant un son résonnant longuement dans le silence de la grande pièce. Gaius n'avait même pas eu le temps de le rejoindre. Il lança un regard étonné au roi.

Le tout n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin.

Comme c'était précisément la question qui était dans tous les esprits, personne ne lui répondit. Il s'écoula encore une minute de silence gêné, où tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux, avant qu'Arthur ne décrète qu'il allait voir ce qui se tramait.

– Non, le contredit Gaius. Je m'en charge, votre Majesté. Profitez de votre fête.

Et sur une courbette, il se retira. Peu à peu, le silence disparut, remplacé par le murmure des conversations. Mais elles n'étaient plus aussi joyeuses qu'auparavant. Merlin avait glacé l'ambiance. Aussi le roi se promit-il de ne pas faire s'éterniser le banquet, et d'aller tirer les oreilles de cet idiot pour toujours tout gâcher. Histoire de ne pas montrer à quel point il était dévoré d'inquiétude.

La main de Guenièvre posée délicatement sur la sienne le ramena à la réalité. Elle aussi se faisait du souci. Mais comme Arthur le savait que trop bien, ils devaient jouer leurs rôles jusqu'au bout. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils étaient roi et reine.

...

Merlin fuyait en direction de sa chambre. Puis, se sentant sur le point de vomir, il fit brusquement demi-tour et dévala les marches en direction de la sortie. Il traversa la cour du château en courant, sans se rendre compte du froid glacial qui pénétra presque aussitôt ses os. Il n'était pas habillé pour affronter le froid, et surtout pas au milieu de la nuit. Il se retrouva rapidement à la lisère de la forêt, et vomit tripes et boyaux. Vu qu'il n'avait pas participé au banquet, il n'avait presque rien dans l'estomac et ce fut pire encore. La bile lui brûlait la gorge. Mais plus encore, c'était ce qui s'était passé qui le faisait pleurer. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Mais la douleur que cela avait provoqué s'infiltrait dans les moindres parcelles de son corps, et le glaçait d'effroi.

Peu à peu, sa raison revint. Et avec elle, ses sensations corporelles extérieures. Son épiderme lui rappela avec violence la température qu'il faisait, ses pieds humides lui indiquèrent que la neige à moitié fondue avait transpercé ses bottes.

_Gaius_, pensa-t-il. Il devait parler à Gaius.

Et il repartit en courant vers le château, indifférent à ses membres gelés et peu coopératifs. Il tomba à trois reprises, une fois dans la neige, une fois dans la cour du château, une fois dans les escaliers. Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa chambre – une part de son cerveau encore en état de marche l'avait informé qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que son mentor l'ait suivi, après sa petite scène du banquet – il n'y trouva personne.

...

Gaius avait suivi Merlin aussi vite que son vieux corps lui permettait. Mais il ne le rattrapa pas. Cependant, il ne doutait pas de sa destination, aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris, en ouvrant la porte de son laboratoire, de n'y trouver âme qui vive. La chambre de Merlin était tout aussi vide. L'inquiétude de Gaius grandit. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, et supposait que le jeune homme était vraiment en état de choc. Plus que sa crise de convulsion, c'était le regard qu'il avait jeté à Arthur qui déroutait le médecin. Comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Comme s'il doutait qu'il soit réel.

_Comme si Merlin ne percevait plus la réalité_. La réflexion traversa l'esprit du vieil homme, s'installa vicieusement, grandit, et finit par prendre toute la place dans sa tête. Merlin avait peut être perdu la raison. Et dans ce cas, il était dangereux à la fois pour lui-même et pour les autres. Le trouver devenait alors la priorité absolue.

Alors Gaius quitta son office en direction de la grande salle, pour demander à Arthur d'ordonner des recherches. A une minute à peine, il rata Merlin qui revenait.

A peine était-il entré dans la salle du banquet qu'Arthur se leva brusquement, faisant s'abattre le silence une fois de plus sur la pièce. Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du roi, lui expliquant ce qu'il pensait : a priori, Merlin faisait une crise de panique, il ne l'avait pas trouvé, et c'était dangereux. Arthur se mordit les lèvres. En tant que roi, il ne pouvait ordonner la fin de la fête et faire sonner le tocsin pour un simple serviteur. En tant qu'ami, tout le poussait à chercher le jeune homme.

Finalement, il trancha à mi-chemin de ces deux désirs. Il fit signe à Gwaine et Leon de le rejoindre, et leur ordonna à voix basse de chercher Merlin. Conscient que tout le monde était tourné vers eux, il leur donna des ordres de manière expéditive. Gaius les enjoignit à se montrer prudents. Dieu seul sait ce que Merlin était capable de faire durant sa crise. Les deux chevaliers et le roi eurent un sourire amusé. Merlin, ce gringalet, leur faire du mal. Quelle bonne blague ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter.

Gaius et les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, tandis qu'Arthur se justifiait brièvement auprès de ses convives. Son explication fut bancale, et tous perçurent son trouble. Mais disciplinés, ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Et reprirent le cours de leur repas et de leur conversation, en maugréant contre toutes ces interruptions.

...

**FIN CHAP 4 PART 1**

**...  
**

_Reviews ?_


	8. Chapter 4 part 2

_Enjoy le délai ! Vu le wi-fi un peu pourri qui me bloque certains sites (dont celui de l'université, la vie est belle… génial pour ma réinscription –'), je fais ça maintenant, et prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine (mercredi prochain). _

_Je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre aux reviews, du coup, mais je le ferai dès que possible. Et je les lis, ce qui me fait très plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas ;)_

_Et si le comportement de Merlin vous parait étrange/disproportionnée, dites vous bien que tout trouvera son explication… un jour !_

_Merci encore à toutes les m66ises en favoris/followers. Le nbre est impressionnant et me touche beaucoup !_

**CHAP 4 PART 2**

A peine la porte franchie, le médecin se sépara des deux hommes pour retourner dans ses appartements dans le cas où Merlin rentrerait chez lui. Quant aux chevaliers, ils se mirent rapidement en quête.

C'est mort d'inquiétude que Gaius poussa la porte de chez lui. Pour y découvrir Merlin, assis sur une chaise. Le soulagement se fit dans le cœur de Gaius. Puis il remarqua que Merlin tremblait encore, qu'il tenait ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et qu'il était emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

– Gaius ! Enfin ! s'écria Merlin en se précipitant vers lui.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Gwaine et Leon vont te chercher dans tout le château inutilement maintenant ! lui reprocha-t-il.

Il reçut pour toute réponse le regard perdu et embué d'incompréhension de Merlin. Décidant de lâcher l'affaire, parce que le jeune homme ne semblait pas en état de réfléchir, il le fit se rassoir et lui demanda des explications, tandis qu'il s'affairait à préparer une potion pour le jeune homme. Pour l'aider à dormir. La même qu'il donnait à Morgana il y a de ça des années.

Merlin tordait ses doigts, l'air de ne pas savoir par où commencer. Puis il inspira une fois, deux fois, et commença à parler.

– C'était horrible Gaius… C'était devant mes yeux. D'un coup, comme un voile. Je voyais quelque chose qui n'était pas devant moi, mais qui s'imprimait sur ma rétine. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas encore de réalité physique. Mais qui ne manquera pas d'arriver.

– Comme une vision ? demanda Gaius en s'interrompant un instant.

Merlin hocha la tête.

– Exactement comme une vision. Après plus de détails et de précisions que je ne le pensais possible.

– Mais tu ne dormais pas, observa Gaius. Et tu n'as pas don de prophétie… Je ne l'explique pas…

– Moi si, souffla Merlin. C'est Morgana qui voyait, pas moi.

Gaius se redressa, électrisé. Les conséquences des actes de Merlin se payaient chers, s'il se mettait à partager sa tête avec Morgana. C'était assurément une bonne raison de trembler. Merlin sembla percevoir le trouble qui prit Gaius. Il le rassura immédiatement.

– Il n'y pas de lien entre moi et Morgana… Mais entre nos magies. La sienne a provoqué sa vision, elle devait dormir, et je l'ai ressenti aussi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait conscience de ce lien. Contrairement à moi, elle ignore ma véritable nature, tempéra-t-il.

– Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais si peur ?

– La teneur de la vision… murmura Merlin.

Il resta silencieux un instant. Puis finit par avouer.

– Arthur mourait.

Le silence se réinstalla.

– Dans un futur proche ? demanda doucement le vieil homme en s'asseyant à côté du sorcier et en lui tendant sa mixture.

– Je ne sais pas. Mais il était mort, Excalibur plantée à côté de lui. Morgana exultait. Et puis…

– Et puis ?

– Je ne sais pas la suite. Mais j'ai ressenti le réveil en sursaut de Morgana. Et sa colère, après. Dans la vision, elle était ravie. Mais dans le monde réel, quelque chose la rendait furieuse. Comme si… comme si elle avait déjà eu cette prémonition, qu'elle en connaissait la fin.

Merlin ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ça lui était venu, d'un coup. Il avait eu la certitude que son ancienne amie savait que la fin n'était pas heureuse pour elle. Il avala la potion d'une traite.

– Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il. Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès d'Arthur demain… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui raconter…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discourir davantage. Avec force, le roi pénétra dans la pièce, ses chevaliers favoris sur les talons. Il avait l'air furieux, et parut soulagé en voyant son incapable préféré se balancer sur ses talons d'un air gêné devant son regard furibond. D'un geste maladroit de protection, il resserra sa couverture autour de lui. Gwaine et Leon arrivèrent juste après, venant annoncer à leur roi leurs recherches infructueuses.

– Merlin ! Tu es là ! s'écria Gwaine de son habituel ton joyeux. Ça sert bien à quelque chose qu'on crapahute dans tout le château !

Puis il se tut en voyant l'air sombre d'Arthur.

– Tu ne dis rien ? aboya celui-ci.

Sa fureur avait le mérite de dissimuler son inquiétude.

– Vous ne m'avez pas invité à parler, Sire, répondit Merlin dans un sourire.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Arthur de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

– Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné votre soirée, et d'avoir nécessité l'aide de vos chevaliers. J'ai eu un étourdissement passager. Consécutif à ma maladie, probablement. Je me suis senti mal, donc j'ai préféré sortir plutôt que parachever la destruction de votre fête. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je serai demain à votre chevet, comme tous les jours.

Arthur sentait sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Les excuses de Merlin, ses yeux bleus trop innocents et son ton un peu ironique qui signifiait « je dis les mots que vous voulez entendre, mais en réalité, je me moque de votre colère comme de mon premier lait » lui donnait envie de pardonner, même si ce n'était pas raisonnable, et pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il rendit les armes.

– Que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Et il tourna les talons. Etonnés, les chevaliers suivirent le mouvement avec un haussement d'épaules, en souhaitant des bonne nuit à tout va. Merlin, les yeux écarquillés, n'en croyait pas sa chance. Arthur n'avait pas insisté plus que ça. En même temps, fit une voix perfide dans sa tête, il n'a peut être pas envie de creuser plus que ça. Parce qu'il ne tient pas à toi autant que tu le crois.

La petite voix fit son nid dans son esprit toute la nuit. Et au matin, Merlin y croyait dur comme fer. Arthur ne s'inquiétait pas de lui, voilà pourquoi il s'était contenté d'excuses bancales. Arthur avait Gwen et son royaume. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un empoté dont il ignorait les vrais talents et qu'il ferait exécuter sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation s'il savait.

...

Et c'est ainsi que Merlin tomba dans une sorte de dépression. Ce n'était pas vraiment visible. Il faisait de son mieux pour se comporter comme d'habitude. Il babillait des banalités, se moquait du tour de taille d'Arthur. Se prenait des tapes à l'arrière de la tête lorsque son roi estimait qu'il dépassait les bornes. Evitait avec agilité les divers objets qu'Arthur faisait voler à travers la chambre.

Mais tout cela, il le faisait par habitude, comme un automate. A aucun moment son esprit était présent à 100% dans ce qu'il faisait. Parfois, lorsqu'il sentait le regard d'Arthur peser sur lui, il croyait qu'il allait remarquer quelque chose. La voix vicieuse qui avait élu domicile en permanence dans son esprit se trouvait supplanté par l'espoir d'avoir l'attention du roi. Puis Arthur lui lançait un ordre, une pique, une critique, une méchanceté. Et la voix reprenait ses droits.

Et Merlin l'écoutait. Une part de lui même savait que c'était mal, de se laisser aller comme ça. Que c'était futile. Qu'il se comportait comme un lâche. Comme la vision qu'Arthur avait de lui : un idiot.

Parfois, il y avait même deux voix en lui : la première disait qu'Arthur se moquait de lui, et que se comporter comme un simplet n'y changerait rien. La deuxième essayait de lui faire comprendre que plus il agissait ainsi, plus il persuadait Arthur de ne pas prendre la peine de s'intéresser à lui. Merlin aimait beaucoup la deuxième voix. Elle avait un timbre chaleureux, amical, qui l'enveloppait d'une douce quiétude. Elle lui rappelait sa mère, lorsqu'elle le couchait et lui lisait une histoire, lorsqu'il était petit.

La première voix était plus froide, plus tranchante, plus décidée dans ses propos. Il n'appréciait pas toujours sa manière de s'exprimer. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se mettait à croire à ce que murmurait la deuxième, cette dernière s'arrêtait toujours de parler au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Et la première retrouvait ses droits.

Alors Merlin se laissait vivre, balloté par une routine confortable. Il ne remarquait même pas les murmures de Guenièvre sur son passage. Encore moins ceux d'Arthur et de ses chevaliers.

...

Quant à Gaius, il ne lui parlait même plus. Laconiquement, il lui annonçait chaque soir qu'il était fatigué et allait se coucher, en mangeant à peine. Il était réellement épuisé par les deux voix en lui. Elles se faisaient presque la guerre parfois, c'en devenait usant. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il évitait Gaius. La partie de sa raison qui subsistait lui soufflait que le vieil homme le connaissait trop bien, et qu'il se rendrait trop vite compte du vide qui l'habitait. Sur ce point, les deux murmures en lui s'accordaient : Gaius l'aimait comme son fils, il n'en doutait pas. Et c'est parce qu'il l'aimait en retour qu'il lui était impossible de se confier à lui. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes.

Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant. A vrai dire, c'était même plutôt confortable. Il ne pensait pas, ne réfléchissait pas. Se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir. Réfléchir, c'était penser à Arthur. Et cela était douloureux. Alors il s'évitait ce problème, en refusant d'écouter voix n°2 : "il faut affronter la douleur et y faire face pour avancer".

Il n'avançait pas, certes, mais il ne reculait pas pour autant. Et vu tout le chemin parcouru depuis toutes ces années, il avait bien gagné le droit de stagner un peu non ?

Alors il vivotait tranquillement, sans plus se soucier de rien.

...

Gwaine s'en inquiéta au début, puis mit son étourderie sur le compte d'un Arthur beaucoup trop exigeant avec son serviteur. Le roi chargeait Merlin de tâches, bien plus que d'habitude. Depuis son investiture, Merlin avait gagné la confiance du roi. Il était rare qu'il fasse autant de corvées que lorsqu'il servait un prince. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai depuis la montée de Gwen sur le trône. Mais comme depuis quelques jours, Merlin était redevenu comme le valet du prince arrogant. Alors Gwaine comprenait l'attitude de Merlin comme le corollaire de celle d'Arthur, pas plus compréhensible, certes.

...

Guenièvre s'en inquiéta aussi. Mais le problème était qu'elle voyait assez peu Merlin dans la journée, en fait. Il suivait toujours Arthur, comme de bien entendu. Et comme elle-même voyait parfois peu son mari... Du coup, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où provenaient les agissements de Merlin : était-ce un hasard s'il paraissait distant quand elle le voyait ? Existait-il une gêne entre eux ? Ou bien était-ce un problème avec Arthur ? Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui en parler, elle s'était heurtée à un mur fermé. Même le regard d'Arthur sur elle s'était durci. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agacé. Alors elle avait pris peur et n'avait plus osé dire un mot. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'incliner devant son époux. Mais le comportement d'Arthur n'était pas logique, ces derniers temps. Elle mettait ça sur le compte du printemps qui arrivait, et la réorganisation qui en découlait.

...

Arthur fit celui qui ne voyait rien, surtout en public. Ses chevaliers, et même les membres de sa cour lui lançaient des regards lourds de sens lorsqu'ils surprenaient un échange entre eux deux. Un échange qui n'avait aucune saveur comparé à d'habitude. Il ressentait bien qu'il avait perdu son Merlin, et que celui qui le servait actuellement n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'original. Mais il ne voulait plus se faire du mal à essayer de comprendre le jeune homme et à se soucier de lui. Penser à Merlin n'était que douleur. Alors il se convainquait que tout allait bien, et que tout était parfaitement normal. Il devenait très bon à ce jeu là.

...

Enfin, Gaius se morfondait. Merlin l'inquiétait au delà de toute raison. Ce ne pouvait pas être sa vision qui l'avait changé à ce point. C'était quelque chose de plus profond qui s'était brisé en lui. Quelque chose que le jeune homme ne parvenait même pas à lui confier. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait plus. Gaius redoutait le moment où il rentrerait. Il le redoutait parce que chaque jour, il avait l'espoir que le Merlin qu'il connaissait passerait la porte. Et chaque jour, un simili Merlin apathique franchissait le seuil. Lui adressait deux mots, avalait trois bouchées. Et allait s'effondrer sur son lit. Gaius avait vérifié : lorsqu'il déclarait aller dormir, c'était vrai. Il tombait comme une pierre cherchant dans le sommeil un oubli que seul le repos lui offrait.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la patience de Gaius prit fin. Il ne pouvait pas se confronter à Merlin, cela n'aurait aucune utilité. Alors il décida de remonter à la seule source envisageable.

Il entra dans la salle du trône, où le roi, penché avec ses conseillers sur une quelconque carte, discourait. Il réclama l'attention du roi, puis sollicita une audience privée. Arthur le regarda d'un air franchement étonné. Ce n'était pas le genre de son médecin. Silencieusement, celui-ci forma le mot "Merlin" avec ses lèvres. Arthur congédia immédiatement ses hommes, qui sortirent en s'inclinant.

– Que se passe-t-il, Gaius ?

–Avez-vous remarqué des étrangetés dans le comportement de Merlin récemment, Sire ?

Arthur haussa les épaules, dans un geste qui pouvait autant vouloir dire "je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez" que "oui, et ?". Un geste neutre qui évitait de dévoiler ses sentiments.

– Il est bizarre, mais il l'a toujours été, finit-il par répondre.

– Non Sire. Je conçois que la conduite de Merlin ait pu vous paraître parfois dénuée de sens, mais... C'est pire actuellement. Il ne parle même plus.

– Il me parle, à moi.

– Réellement ?

– Il forme des mots qui constituent des phrases, je ne crois pas que l'imagine, donc oui, il parle réellement.

Gaius soupira. Arthur, debout face à lui, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

– Il émet des sons qui constituent des phrases, nous sommes d'accord Sire. Mais pouvez-vous vous souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'est moqué de vous comme à son habitude ? Qu'il vous a raconté une banalité sur la vie du faubourg dans le seul but de vous divertir, et pas seulement donner le change que tout va bien ? Je vous en prie Arthur. Vous passez vos journées en sa compagnie. Vous ne pouvez pas n'avoir rien remarqué.

Le ton plaintif et effrayé du vieil homme fit peur à Arthur. Ainsi donc, le comportement anormal de son serviteur n'était pas cantonné à son seul bénéfice, comme il l'avait cru. Et pour que Merlin ne soit pas normal avec Gaius, c'est qu'il y avait un vrai problème.

– Non... souffla-t-il. Je ne me souviens même plus comment c'est, un Merlin joyeux. Mais je sais que ça me manque. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

– Moi, rien, votre altesse. Le seul à avoir du pouvoir sur lui, c'est vous. Faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie.

Arthur opina du chef.

– Je lui parlerais. Dès ce soir. Il est temps qu'on le sorte de ce marasme et qu'on retrouve notre incompétent adoré.

Le soulagement de Gaius fut perceptible, même de loin. Son visage ridé s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il fut même sur le point de faire quelque chose d'étrange, comme serrer le roi dans ses bras. Il fit un pas, puis sembla se raviser, s'inclina et sortit.

Arthur ressortit perturbé de cette discussion. Autant être honnête avec lui-même, le comportement de Merlin l'arrangeait parce qu'il n'avait pas à l'affronter. Là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il l'avait promis.

...

Ainsi, le soir même, il prit son courage à deux mains. Il avait fondé l'ordre des chevaliers, si nobles, oui ou non ? Il devait bien être capable d'aligner trois phrases sensées pour faire comprendre à son incapable personnel que ça n'allait pas du tout, son comportement. Il avait volontairement éloigné Guenièvre pour la soirée. Merlin s'affairait autour de lui dans sa chambre. Il papillonnait, comme d'habitude. En silence.

– Merlin.

– Oui, Sire, que vous faut-il ? demanda le susnommé sans cesser de s'agiter.

– Que tu arrêtes de bouger pour t'assoir. Je dois te parler, déclara-t-il d'un air agacé.

Il ne devait pas céder à la colère, aussi s'obligea-t-il à respirer profondément. Merlin avait paru surpris, et légèrement effrayé. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la table où Arthur se tenait assis. Il tira une chaise à lui et s'y installa, levant finalement les yeux vers son roi. Pour la première fois depuis presque dix jours, leurs regards se croisèrent vraiment, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Arthur sentit son affectation pour Merlin se réveiller et l'étouffer. Il adorait cet idiot de catastrophe ambulante.

Il eut un léger sourire en constatant que le sorcier tenait toujours une de ses chemises, qu'il était en train de ranger. Et que ses doigts tordaient le tissu en un geste nerveux compulsif. Il songea lui en faire la remarque, mais comme le nouveau Merlin était imperméable à l'humour, il conclut finalement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

– Merlin, tu vas mal, commença-t-il.

C'était une constatation, pas une question.

– Mon travail vous déplaît, Sire ?

– Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais été aussi bien fait. Mais toi, je vois que tu souffres. Et ça ne me plaît pas. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Le Merlin habituel me manque.

Le cœur de Merlin bondit de joie. Enfin, l'attention et l'affection tant recherchées d'Arthur lui était accordé ! Presque aussitôt, la voix perfide fut étouffée par le bonheur qui l'engourdissait. Arthur ne perçut cependant rien, et ne constatant aucune réaction, il continua.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est de ma faute... Mais si c'est le cas, sache que je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas fâché après toi Merlin, même si j'ai pu paraître dur ces derniers temps. Réveille-toi, supplia-t-il. Quand tu n'es pas toi même, nos échanges n'ont aucune saveur.

En Merlin, quelque chose de doux s'épanouit. La voix froide disparut, remplacé par la deuxième. En cet instant, Merlin comprit. Si cette voix lui rappelait celle de la douceur de sa mère, c'est parce qu'elle était l'expression de sa magie. Et comme sa mère, sa magie était une chose qui avait toujours été en lui. Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer jusque là ? Arthur venait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'important. Et il l'en remerciait de tout cœur.

Alors il sourit. Lentement d'abord, puis avec franchise. Arthur se sentit soudain plein de guimauve. Il avait ramené son Merlin. Ce sourire là, il le connaissait par cœur.

Par son sourire, Merlin fit comprendre à Arthur qu'il était de retour, bel et bien là pour de bon. Mais il devait profiter de cet instant de complicité pour éclaircir un point important.

– Pourtant, vous avez une bonne raison de m'en vouloir.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

– Laquelle ?

– Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... murmura pudiquement Merlin.

Ah ça, pensa Arthur. Bon, eh bien puisqu'il fallait en parler...

– Non, affirma-t-il. Nous serons d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'un instant d'égarement, qui ne se reproduira plus ?

Il avait tenté d'insuffler à sa voix de la fermeté, mais son ton laissait entrevoir une question. Il désirait l'assentiment de Merlin plus que de raison. Ce dernier hocha la tête frénétiquement.

– Nous n'avons pas de raison de laisser ce malheureux dérapage gâcher notre relation n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en suis pas furieux. Il faut que tu acceptes la situation avec ses inconvénients. Et surtout, que tu ne laisses pas je ne sais quel sentiment de gêne te bouffer à ce point ! Tu as le droit de me parler de tes problèmes !

De nouveau, sa voix dérailla et il s'en voulut de laisser Merlin provoquer une telle confusion en lui.

Puis le jeune homme hocha la tête, et lui sourit de nouveau. Il entendait bien ce que disait Arthur et l'acceptait.

– Alors... dit-il d'un air espiègle, j'ai le droit à un câlin ?

Il ouvrit les bras d'un air taquin.

– Cela dit, je suis Roi Merlin. Cette conversation n'a donc jamais existé.

Devant l'air bizarre de son servant, Arthur rit et se leva pour lui donner une accolade virile qui les fit s'esclaffer tous les deux.

Lorsque Guenièvre arriva peu après, elle les trouva toujours en train de glousser comme deux adolescentes. Elle se sentit soudain légère de voir ses problèmes avec ses deux là s'envoler, et se joignit à leur fou rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils riaient, mais leur bonne humeur était contagieuse.

Puis Merlin finit par quitter la pièce en s'inclinant de manière déraisonné, ce qui augmenta l'hilarité du roi, si c'était possible.

Merlin rejoignit ses appartements d'un pas léger. Il était heureux. En entrant dans la pièce, il déclara :

– Je suis là.

Et Gaius faillit pleurer de soulagement en voyant son presque fils adoré de retour.

...

**FIN CHAP 4 PART 2**

**...  
**

_Reviews ?_

_Et surtout, ne croyez pas que la situation va s'arranger *sadique*_


	9. Chap 5: Où Merlin et Arthur se promènent

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous l'avez vu, j'ai craqué et j'y ai répondu. Je suis une infâme impatiente. Et puis, c'était pour me tenir occupée pendant que le site de la fac chargeait… ce qui n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance. Mais ouf, ça c'est fait. (La fac autant que les RàR, d'ailleurs)_

_Sinon, je vous promettais du sadisme : je tiens à vous décevoir, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je voulais juste vous informer que même si tout paraissait aller mieux à la fin du chapitre précédent, cela ne durerait pas. Surtout qu'on en était à un tiers de la fic. Mais je vais quand même leur foutre la paix cinq minutes, avant de leur re-briser le cœur. Il s'est écoulé même pas un mois, et Merlin a/est déjà : perdu le sommeil, tombé malade, couché avec Arthur, eu le cœur brisé, vu des visions terrifiantes, devenu fou pour causes de voix dans sa tête. Laissez le souffler, le pauvre ! Vu le programme que je lui réserve, il le mérite ^^_

_Rien d'autre à dire, sinon vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

_...  
_

**CHAPITRE 5 : Où Merlin et Arthur se promènent dans les bois parce que le loup n'y est pas**

**...  
**

Les relations entre le roi et son serviteur s'améliorèrent alors perceptiblement. Percival et Elyan grommelèrent à voix basse que même des girouettes étaient plus constantes dans leur comportement que ces deux là.

Ils eurent cependant le malheur de dire ça à portée de voix d'Arthur. Ils écopèrent alors des corvées habituelles de Merlin, pour la peine, tandis que le jeune homme en gagnait sa journée. Les deux chevaliers se firent chambrer par tous leurs camarades pendant trois jours entiers. D'autant que les hommes d'Arthur s'entraînaient sans relâche. Les sentiers redevenaient praticables, et ils étaient envoyés assez fréquemment en mission de reconnaissance.

Et puis comme disait Merlin, ils s'empâtaient lorsqu'ils ne faisaient rien, alors reprendre une activité intensive ne leur faisait pas de mal.

– Surtout pas à Arthur, pépia Merlin d'un ton joyeux, un matin sur le terrain d'entrainement, enveloppé dans une grosse veste, les mains gantées de laine, une écharpe autour du cou.

Guenièvre tricotait toujours.

– Il s'alourdit, depuis le mariage, ajouta-t-il d'un air de conspirateur.

Arthur avait beau avoir entendu, il n'eut aucune réaction. Sinon un sourire amusé. Il était bien trop soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le jeune homme qu'il connaissait qu'il ne relevait plus ses incartades. D'ailleurs, celles-ci étaient presque fades. Lorsque Merlin souhaitait une vraie répartie, il était beaucoup plus fin dans ses critiques. Là, c'était comme d'habitude. Alors, il ne disait rien. Et tant pis si ses chevaliers râlaient au favoritisme.

De toute manière, ils évitaient de dire ça. Gwaine avait appelé Merlin « le petit favori d'Arthur », une fois. Une semaine plus tard, il avait eu tant de travail qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de boire une goutte, ni d'aller à la taverne. Arthur avait veillé au grain pour priver Gwaine de son biberon préféré. Et le chevalier avait retenu la leçon. Plus jamais. Ou du moins, plus jamais en public. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Merlin, il ne se privait pas de l'appeler ainsi. Ça faisait rire le sorcier et le rire de Merlin était un ingrédient indispensable de la vie du château. Gwaine était heureux de le faire vivre.

Arthur se satisfaisait pleinement de sa relation avec son serviteur. Il lui arrivait de frémir lorsque les mains de Merlin couraient sur sa peau pour l'habiller. Mais il mettait ça sur le compte d'une réminiscence de leur agréable expérience. Finalement, Arthur n'avait pas conclu que du négatif de leur étreinte passionnée. D'un point de vue moral, c'était certes la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais fait. En termes de plaisir, il se souvenait d'un grand bonheur.

Et comme leurs relations étaient au beau fixe, il était heureux.

D'ailleurs, sa relation officielle se portait bien elle aussi. Guenièvre était ravie de les voir rayonner de concert, et dès lors, leur union s'en trouvait apaisé. Même si Arthur avait eu du mal, au début, de cesser de penser à Merlin à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa femme. Le plus difficile, dans ces instants gênants, c'était de ne pas savoir s'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, ou parce qu'il désirait parfois que ça soit Merlin, entre ses bras.

Mais avec le temps, il arrivait à oublier. Merlin acceptait parfaitement la situation, il faisait donc de même. Quant à Guenièvre, elle avait pris ces difficultés dans l'intimité de leur couple comme une faiblesse passagère, comme en ont parfois les hommes. Elle lui pardonnait. D'une manière générale, elle pardonnait tout à Arthur. Elle était une femme amoureuse. Une femme parfois aveugle.

Hélas, Arthur et Merlin se mentaient à eux-mêmes. L'un et l'autre faisaient semblant de ne rien remarquer, lorsqu'ils se touchaient par inadvertance. Lorsque Merlin habillait Arthur. Lorsqu'il prenait son bain, Merlin détournait toujours le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré dans l'eau chaude. Avant, il n'y avait pas de gêne entre eux. Ils étaient deux hommes, ce n'était pas comme si une courtisane du château surprenait le roi nu. Et lorsqu'Arthur annonça ses projets à Merlin, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, sa mâchoire se décrocha et son cri résonna dans tout le château.

– UNE TENTE ?

Ils étaient dans la cour du château, et quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, tandis que les manants regardèrent d'un air intrigué dans leur direction.

– Oui, Merlin, une tente. Pour y dormir. Nous partons pour deux jours.

– Et ce nous inclut combien de personnes ? Vous, moi – je vous suis indispensable de toute manière – la moitié de vos chevaliers, une douzaine de nobles, trois carrioles et de quoi dresser un banquet dans la forêt ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu délires. Nous voyagerons léger.

– Emmener une tente n'est pas ma définition de léger. Vous savez à quel point c'est dur à monter ? Et lourd à porter. Vous êtes vous seulement demandé qui va la porter ?

– Eh bien toi, naturellement. Et nous n'avons définitivement pas la même définition de léger. Le problème, c'est que la mienne est vraie, puisque je suis roi. Je ne peux pas avoir tort.

Ce fut au tour de Merlin de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi nous avons besoin d'une tente ?

– Tu arrives à te servir de ta tête parfois ou tes oreilles sont tellement grandes qu'elles laissent passer trop d'air ? Il fait trop froid pour dormir à la belle étoile.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi partons-nous ? répliqua Merlin, rhétorique, d'un air buté.

– Parce que le royaume de Cenred est toujours actuellement sans roi. Je dois y rencontrer les nobles actuels pour décider de l'avenir de leur pays.

« L'unification d'Albion ! », hurla la voix de la magie en Merlin. Cela le surprit, car elle ne s'était pas manifestée depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il dut paraître un moment hébété puisqu'Arthur se pencha vers lui pour le secouer comme un prunier.

– Et ça ne peut pas attendre les beaux jours ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant.

– Il n'y a plus de neige. Cela suffira. Prépare les bagages, nous serons partis demain à l'aube.

Et il tourna les talons, signifiant que la discussion était close. Mais Merlin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il courut après Arthur, et le rattrapa sur les marches.

– Attendez, il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Une seule tente officielle ? Pour vous et toute votre clique ? Ça ne suffira pas !

– Où as-tu été allé pêcher que toute la cour suivrait ? J'ai dit que nous voyagerions léger il me semble ? Toi, moi, deux chevaliers.

Merlin s'arrêta brusquement. Arthur lui, continua son chemin, puis s'apercevant que son serviteur n'était plus sur ses talons, fit demi-tour pour le prendre par le bras et le traîner à sa suite.

– Tu gênes le passage, nota-t-il. Que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

– Vous voulez aussi que je prépare un grand écriteau « attaquez nous, on transporte un roi sans protection » ?

– Ce que tu peux être peureux ! Il ne nous arrivera rien voyons !

– C'est fou ce que vous êtes rassurant, dit tristement Merlin en secouant la tête d'un air déprimé.

– Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? interrogea Arthur d'un ton distrait.

Il continuait de traîner Merlin à travers le château. Il ne s'était pas dégagé de sa poigne.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance que je vous porte, et que vous savez acquise. C'est des autres dont je me méfie.

– Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ?

Il était arrivé devant la chambre royale, et Arthur poussa Merlin sans ménagement dans la pièce.

– Les bandits…

– Encore terrés à attendre les beaux jours.

– Les ennemis du royaume…

– Nous sommes en paix avec la majorité des contrées alentours. Et la trêve du solstice est toujours présente.

– La trêve du solstice n'est pas coulée dans le bronze. Et ne vaut que lorsqu'il neige.

– Elle est valide tant que la terre est gelée, et c'est le cas. Et elle est tacitement respectée par tous les dirigeants, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

Tout en démontant les arguments de son serviteur, Arthur envoyait des vêtements à Merlin pour qu'il les empaquète, en vue de leur voyage. Penché vers son armoire, tournant le dos à Merlin, il ne vit pas son serviteur se planter au milieu de la pièce, arrêtant d'arrêter de rattraper les chemises de son maître, qui se mirent à joncher le sol.

– Morgana… finit par dire Merlin.

Arthur se figea. Puis se retourna lentement, constatant au passage les dégâts causés par l'inactivité de son servant.

– Elle n'attaquera pas, décréta-t-il d'un air résolu.

– Mais si elle le fait ?

Merlin était anxieux. Pas vraiment pour Arthur. Vu qu'il était du voyage, il le protégerait. Il pensait surtout à la préservation de son secret. Il craignait que Morgana n'ait cherché – et découvert – qui était Emrys. Ce qui impliquerait qu'elle se prépare à leur prochaine rencontre. Cette éventualité l'effrayait. Pour l'instant, il avait toujours eu l'avantage sur la jeune femme parce qu'il détenait des informations qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais en terme de pouvoir magique, il n'aurait su dire qui des deux était le plus puissant. Merlin avait pour lui des années de pratique et d'entraînement, et une certaine expérience des situations désespérées. Mais Morgana portait en elle la rage du désespoir, la colère et la haine, des éléments destructeurs.

Soupirant, Merlin finit par se ranger à l'avis d'Arthur, et commença les bagages, sous l'œil attentif de son maître.

– Qui sont les chevaliers qui nous accompagnent ?

– En quoi cela t'importe-t-il ?

– Le voyage sera bien plus plaisant avec Gwaine, par exemple…

– Je ne vous laisserais pas le plaisir de vous moquer de moi tous les deux ensembles. J'emmène Sir Glaston et Sir Bury.*

Merlin ouvrit des yeux étonnés, puis grommela en s'en allant :

– Je vais préparer un deuxième panneau alors : « attention, chevaliers en formation, incapables de se défendre contre une mouche, prière de ne pas déranger »

– TOUT SE PASSERA BIEN ! hurla Arthur en direction de la porte qui se refermait.

Il essayait de s'en convaincre autant qu'il avait tenté de persuader Merlin.

...

Le lendemain à l'aube, comme Arthur l'avait demandé, les quatre cavaliers quittèrent le château. Guenièvre les regarda partir avec une franche inquiétude, et murmura à l'oreille de Merlin, en le serrant dans ses bras, de veiller sur son époux. Gaius aussi pria Merlin de protéger le roi, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit que c'était un boulot à plein temps et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de démissionner, donc tout irait bien. Ils se mirent en route. Merlin passa la première moitié du trajet à se plaindre que la tente en pièces détachés, que lui et les deux chevaliers supportaient, était lourde et déséquilibrait sa monture. Arthur finit par lui répondre que lorsqu'on ne savait pas monter, on s'abstenait de chevaucher. Merlin répliqua et cela dura ainsi, dans une ambiance bonne enfant et détendue.

Les jeunes chevaliers, récemment adoubés, ignoraient tout des relations de leur roi avec le jeune magicien. Aussi furent-ils surpris de ces échanges. Ils n'en dirent pourtant pas un mot. Eux avaient bien trop peur de leur seigneur. Ils lui vouaient un immense respect, un peu mêlé de crainte. Ce roi, si jeune, si peu conventionnel, leur paraissait un modèle inatteignable. C'était le but des relations qu'entretenait Arthur avec ses hommes. Cela leur permettrait de toujours se dépasser, en quête d'un mieux. Et la crainte qu'ils cultivaient à son égard lui permettait d'assoir son autorité. Mais Merlin, c'était différent.

...

Dans la soirée, alors qu'il arrivait à la frontière, Merlin changea de refrain. Il se mit à râler que quitte à être si près d'Ealdor, ils auraient mieux fait d'aller voir sa mère pour y dormir, plutôt que trimballer ce truc encombrant. Refusant de reconnaître qu'il avait totalement raison et qu'Arthur n'avait tout simplement pas assez réfléchi à cette éventualité, il ne répondit rien. Sentant qu'il y avait touché juste, Merlin arbora alors un petit sourire satisfaisant des plus irritants. Agacé, Arthur sévit. Et Merlin hérita de la corvée montage de la tente, repas, bois, feu, eau.

Le jeune homme grommela pour la forme, mais s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Ce fut la tente qui lui posa le plus de problème. Ce machin était sur le principe, très simple : des piquets, de la toile tendue. C'était peu utile contre le grand froid ou la neige, mais ça protégeait efficacement du vent, qui était le plus dangereux ici dans le nord. Mais seul à monter, c'était un calvaire. Or Arthur venait d'interdire à ses chevaliers de l'aider. Et le regardait batailler avec la toile, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, tout allait bien. La tente enfin montée et aménagée se tenait droite. Le repas était prêt et avalé, un immense feu brûlait. Arthur bailla ostensiblement, donna à voix basse quelques instructions à ses hommes et se retira sous ladite tente. Merlin se roula en boule au sol, serrant ses vêtements contre lui, se préparant à dormir. Lorsqu'Arthur ressortit d'un air étonné, et considéra Merlin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

– Je dors Sire. Du moins, j'essaye.

– Tu es stupide à ce point ? Suis-moi.

Etonné, Merlin se redressa et accompagna le mouvement sous la tente. Etonnamment, il y faisait vraiment beaucoup plus doux qu'à l'extérieur.

– Tu dors ici, dit Arthur en désignant un matelas.

Certes moins épais que le sien. Certes avec une couverture moins épaisse que la sienne. Mais un matelas. A son bénéfice. Au pied du lit de camp légèrement surélevé d'Arthur. Abasourdi, Merlin ne sut que dire pendant un instant. Puis il bégaya de reconnaissance.

– Tu croyais vraiment que je ne te faisais trimballer une tente que pour moi ? Je suis peut être roi Merlin, mais je suis chevalier et entraîné. Je peux passer une nuit dehors. En revanche, toi, tu es faible et pas épais. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir dans les bois si tôt après ta grave maladie. D'ailleurs, Gaius me l'a déconseillé. Je ne saurais te regarder grelotter de froid, ou retomber dans les affres de la fièvre. Alors tu dors ici.

Le ton était sans appel.

– Et… et les… chevaliers ? balbutia Merlin

– Ils apprennent la vie à la dure. Comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, ils sont tous deux inexpérimentés. Ils font leurs classes ainsi.

Peu après, Merlin n'en croyait toujours pas sa chance. Couché à côté d'Arthur dans le noir, il murmura un « merci Sire », à peine audible. Et sentit la main d'Arthur serrer la sienne un court instant pour lui prouver qu'il avait entendu. Puis ils sombrèrent tous deux dans le sommeil, protégés par les chevaliers qui se partageraient les tours de gardes.

...

Merlin s'éveilla un peu après l'aube. Il était tôt, mais ils étaient bientôt arrivés, aussi Arthur n'avait pas émis le souhait de repartir dès potron-minet. Il voulait au contraire être en forme pour rencontrer les dirigeants du royaume de Cenred. Merlin savait que le jeune roi était très nerveux à l'idée de cette entrevue. Il avait entretenu des rapports compliqués avec cet Etat, dans la mesure où il avait été un bastion de la magie. Aussi espérait-il de tout cœur que tout irait bien pour son ami. Arthur méritait de réussir ce premier pas vers son destin.

A titre personnel, Merlin n'était pas aussi inquiet pour la signature du traité. C'est plutôt la magie qui le rendait soucieux. Sur les terres où ils se trouvaient actuellement, elle était tolérée. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Arthur face à la magie. D'autant que les créatures magiques lui avaient clairement indiqué qu'elles migraient vers le nord. Vers l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Il espérait vraiment ne pas en croiser. Ce serait fâcheux de laisser Arthur tuer des créatures pacifiques. Ce serait tout aussi gênant de devoir laisser libre court à ses talents en cas d'attaque hargneuse. Puis il pouffa en se disant que même si Arthur le voyait utiliser sa magie, elle n'était pas proscrite dans ce royaume là. Arthur ne pouvait rien. Il s'imaginait sauter de part et d'autre d'une ligne imaginaire en criant « là vous pouvez pas me punir ! » « Mais là oui ! » « Et puis non ! »

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par le grognement qu'émit Arthur dans son sommeil. Et le coup que celui-ci lui porta au thorax. Son bras royal vint bondir hors des couvertures pour se poser sur son torse. Doucement, Merlin respira le plus lentement possible pour ne pas gêner le roi. Mais le poids que représentait ce bras le pesait. Il se sentait oppressé. Il essaya une délicate tentative pour le repousser. Mais cela eut un effet négatif. Déséquilibré, Arthur chuta de tout son poids sur Merlin, qui en eut la respiration coupée.

Arthur grogna de nouveau, les yeux toujours fermés, couché sur la poitrine de son serviteur. Merlin devait loucher pour voir les yeux d'Arthur, dont les paupières papillonnaient.

Puis il sentit le bras d'Arthur remonter vers son visage, et l'explorer à l'aveuglette. Avec douceur, les doigts du roi glissaient sur ses tempes, l'arrête de son nez, sa bouche. Son autre main fourrageait dans ses cheveux. Le cerveau de Merlin paniquait complètement. La partie encore sensé de son être l'informait de tout arrêter immédiatement. Avant un dérapage fatal pour leur relation. L'autre part de son esprit le suppliait de profiter de l'instant présent.

Et comme à sa mauvaise habitude, il écoutait la voix qui lui disait de mettre sa raison à la porte. Il garda juste assez de lucidité pour ne rien tenter de son propre chef. Pas tant qu'Arthur ne lui donnait pas clairement son consentement. Pas tant qu'il était à moitié endormi.

**FIN CHAP 5 PART 1**

**...  
**

_* Sir Glaston et Sir Bury… Y'a quelqu'un à qui ça évoque qqch ? ^^ _

_** Oui, bon alors, la tente, je pense qu'il faut que je m'explique. Vous voyez nos tentes à nous, celles qu'on jette et qui se montent toutes seules ? Ben c'est pas ça xD. Mais les tentes de chevaliers lors des tournois me paraissent raisonnablement démontables et transportables. Un gros poteau central (qu'on peut démonter), des piquets en rond autour, de la toile. Comme les tipis des indiens. En guise de mobilier, je conçois deux matelas roulés et genre qql couvertures, et un ou deux chandeliers, des trucs comme ça. Rien d'exceptionnel. A trois (Merlin + deux chevaliers), j'suis sure que c'est faisable. Et pour l'avoir vu en guise de décor à Pierrefonds, ça a confirmé mon impression. C'est pas grand, malgré ce que les caméras nous laissent croire. Et si vous pensez que non, dites-vous que c'est la magie des fanfiction. Ou la magie de Merlin tout court ^^ _

_Reviews ?_

_Suite dimanche ;) _

_Et au rang des bonnes nouvelles, sachez que le chapitre 10 est achevé, le 11 en bonne voie ;)_


	10. Chapter 5 part 2

_Merci pour les reviews ! Et vous savez quoi ? j'ai un compteur de visite par fic ! (enfin, je crois) Et si c'est bien ce que je pense, je suis totalement sidérée par le nombre. Limite, j'en aurais pleuré tellement ça m'a fait plaisir. Alors merci à tous, revieweurs et lecteurs anonymes ! Je vous aime (et pour les lecteurs anonymes, sachez que je vous aimerais encore plus si vous sortiez de l'anonymat ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(et cessez de me traiter de sadique : la fin du dernier chapitre était gentillette comparé à ce que j'ai écris la semaine dernière et que je vous promets pour la fin xD)_

**CHAP 5 PART 2**

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Merlin constata que si Arthur avait l'air ensommeillé, une partie de son anatomie ne dormait pas du tout, elle. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait guère plus que les yeux d'Arthur et son cerveau qui étaient en veille. Tout le reste fonctionnait avec avidité. Des mains d'Arthur qui parcouraient son torse, à sa langue humide qui traçait des sillons brûlants sur son épaule en passant par ses murmures étouffés de plaisir, tout paraissait parfaitement fonctionner chez le roi.

Il doit penser que je suis Gwen, pensa tristement Merlin. Il était logique qu'il pense à sa femme loin de lui, non ? Pourtant, les mains qui le caressaient ne pouvaient pas ignorer qu'il lui manquait quelque chose sur la poitrine, quelque chose dont Guenièvre était fort bien pourvue. Tout comme il était dur d'ignorer qu'il avait un truc dressé contre leurs cuisses qu'il serait surpris d'apprendre que la reine possédait.

Sa résolution de ne pas agir disparut comme par enchantement lorsque la bouche d'Arthur se posa contre la sienne. Et l'embrassa dans un baiser qui était tout sauf sage. Puis il murmura dans un souffle, au creux de son oreille « Merlin... » Alors il se laissa aller à la tentation, une nouvelle fois.

...

Lorsque leurs murmures erratiques se furent calmés, Arthur se lova contre lui en ramenant sur leurs corps nus et encore en sueur une couverture. Merlin savait qu'il ne s'était pas rendormi. Ils s'étaient regardés, et sans un mot, le roi lui avait donné son accord pour cette étreinte délicieuse et interdite. Les mains rugueuses de Merlin remontèrent le long des hanches de son seigneur, et repoussèrent doucement le bras qui le tenait, tandis qu'il se levait et se rhabillait prestement, subitement gêné par sa nudité.

– Merlin... Il faut qu'on parle, dit Arthur.

Il avait l'air d'un gamin pris en faute qui refuse de reconnaître l'évidence. Ce qu'il était, à la réflexion. Ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Ils le savaient tous deux. Et pourtant ils cédaient à ce fruit défendu, parce que c'était si bon. Comme deux enfants piquant en douce dans le pot de confiture. En sachant pertinemment que leurs babines écarlates et leurs mains collantes les trahiraient à coup sûr. Mais qui le faisaient quand même, autant par amour de la confiture que par goût du risque. Comparer mentalement leur relation bancale à du chapardage d'enfant dans un pot de gelée fit un instant sourire Merlin. Puis il se reprit et répondit à Arthur.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez discuter Sire. Vous m'avez explicitement demandé d'accepter la situation. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Le visage grave et résolu, Merlin osa finalement regarder Arthur dans les yeux. Le visage du roi offrait un reflet de ses propres sentiments. Cette résolution sans faille de mettre fin à ces écarts. Et l'assurance d'y céder de nouveau si l'occasion se présentait. Parce que c'était trop fort, beaucoup plus qu'eux. Et ce qu'ils partageaient dans ces étreintes les dépassaient, les consumaient. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative que de capituler.

Finalement, Arthur hocha la tête et se détourna de Merlin. Par ce geste, ce dernier comprit à la fois qu'il était congédié et qu'Arthur agréait à ce qu'il disait.

Dehors, il fut surpris de trouver les deux chevaliers. Tout à leurs ébats, il les avait complètement oubliés. Et il rougit en songeant à ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Arthur et lui n'étaient pas spécialement du genre discret. Fort heureusement, à cause du froid et de la fatigue, les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas être en mesure d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Merlin s'en trouva immédiatement soulagé. Tant que le problème se cantonnait à lui et à son ami, c'était gênant et compliqué, mais pas insurmontable. Mais si d'autres l'apprenaient, les conséquences désastreuses n'étaient même pas envisageables.

Merlin commença à ranger les affaires pour lever le camp. Arthur sortit finalement de la tente, habillé.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de la matinée. Et lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au château où les dirigeants du royaume avaient pris leurs quartiers, Arthur ordonna d'un ton sans appel, et après les salutations protocolaires de rigueur, que Merlin pouvait disposer jusqu'au soir.

La journée du jeune homme fut donc bien vide. Pour s'empêcher de penser, il partit se promener dans les alentours. A pied, car son cheval était déjà épuisé, et il devait reprendre la route ce soir.

...

Son errance le conduisit près d'un lac. Il pensa alors à Freya. Il n'avait jamais douté de son amour pour elle, même s'ils n'avaient pas où le temps de consommer leur attirance. Même encore aujourd'hui, il avait conscience que s'il lui était offert le bonheur de retrouver la jeune femme, il en serait heureux. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Arthur... n'avait rien en commun avec ces chastes sentiments. C'était déraisonné, totalement fou, incontrôlable. Il aimait Arthur. Il le voulait, _pour lui _et exclusivement pour lui. Il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux. Mais il n'avait jamais aimé qu'un autre touche le roi. _Son_ roi. Bien sûr, il avait toléré Guenièvre. Il avait sacrifié son propre bonheur pour elle. Parce qu'il n'imaginait rien de possible entre lui et Arthur. Gwen méritait de connaître le plaisir d'être aimée en retour, et Arthur le lui avait offert.

Non, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir permis à ces deux là de se trouver. Guenièvre était la reine que Camelot méritait. Lui n'aurait jamais pu remplir ce rôle. Et il avait beau savoir cela, il savait aussi que si le roi lui offrait un rôle d'amant, il l'accepterait sans hésitation. Même s'il devait en souffrir en silence, seul. Parce que c'était Arthur. Et parce qu'il était Merlin.

Ses pensées l'avaient fait se perdre dans la contemplation de la lagune. En voyant le pâle soleil d'hiver scintiller si bas sur l'eau, il constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà tard. Il se hâta pour rentrer.

Il aurait d'ailleurs été à l'heure si sa route n'avait pas croisé celle de trois ou quatre brigands de grand chemin, à la recherche d'un peu d'or. Ils étaient bien mal tombés avec Merlin. Non seulement ne possédait-il rien de valeur, mais en plus les fit-il voler à travers bois d'un seul regard. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'ils étaient déjà assommés et que le sorcier reprenait sa course effréné vers le château.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Arthur saluait les nobles, les chevaux étaient prêts et les chevaliers déjà en selle. Arthur lui lança un regard courroucé. Mais aussi noir que soit ce regard, Merlin en fut ravi. C'était un air habituel. Un qu'Arthur avait souvent à son égard. Un qui disait « Tu me désoles, de n'être jamais là quand il le faut, mais en même temps, je m'ennuierais si tu étais à l'heure ». Un regard, dans ce cas précis, qui sous tendait l'acceptation d'Arthur. Leurs relations resteraient à l'identique.

Merlin s'excusa platement, se prit un coup dans les côtes, et retint un rire en voyant Arthur lever les yeux au ciel dans un geste incontrôlé.

En se mettant à route, Merlin était content. Ce soir, il verrait sa mère. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Arthur l'autorisation de faire un détour pour visiter Hunith, celui-ci avait accepté. A condition qu'elle les héberge tous pour la nuit. Merlin était sûr qu'elle ne refuserait pas.

...

Ce fut effectivement ce qui se passa. Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit. Hunith fut ravie de voir son fils, et le serra longuement dans ses bras. Puis elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Arthur, et l'informa qu'elle ne saurait refuser à un roi l'accès à sa modeste demeure.

– Je vous en prie Hunith, je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours l'homme qui emploie votre fils pour lui faire exécuter toutes les tâches ingrates qui me passent par l'esprit.

Hunith sourit.

– Oui, mais il est consentant. Je suis heureuse de voir Arthur. Continuez de prendre bien soin de lui. Et lui de vous.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je suis content de vous retrouver aussi.

Et le jeune roi prouva une fois de plus son anti conformisme. Il se pencha pour serrer la femme dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur. Derrière eux, les chevaliers détournèrent le regard tandis que Merlin se moquait doucement du comportement de fillette du roi.

– Vous allez enlacer tout le village comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que vont dire vos hommes lorsqu'ils sauront que vous êtes un sentimental ?

– Tais-toi Merlin. Range les affaires, et sors le diner.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, et obéit. Arthur avait abattu des faisans sur le chemin, et les ramenait en guise de repas. Hunith accepta le présent avec joie. Elle était trop pauvre pour nourrir quatre bouches de plus, même ponctuellement. Surtout que trois d'entre elles étaient habituées au luxe de la chair, à des tables plus garnies que la sienne.

Lorsque les chevaliers furent installés dans la grange, et Arthur chez elle, Hunith partit se coucher en souhaitant une excellente nuit à son fils. Ce dernier s'allongea sur un matelas auprès d'Arthur, à quelques mètres de sa mère, mais séparés par un rideau. Au moins était-il sûr qu'il ne se passerait rien cette nuit là. Avec sa mère à coté, ce serait impossible. Il lui était inconcevable de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair quand votre génitrice se trouvait à quelques pas.

Fort de cette résolution, il engagea la conversation avec Arthur. Une conversation sérieuse. Ils n'avaient échangés que des banalités que le trajet.

– Alors... qu'en est-il ressorti de votre entrevue des nobles de Cenred ?

– Si ça t'intéresse, pourquoi n'as-tu pas posé la question avant ?

– J'ignorais si vous souhaitiez mettre vos chevaliers inexpérimentés dans la confidence de certains secrets du royaume. Je n'ai donc rien demandé jusqu'à maintenant par tact. Je sais bien que vous en êtes dépourvu, mais tout de même...

Il se prit un coup de pied gentillet.

– Je ne suis pas totalement dépourvu de tact. Et si je ne dis rien à mes chevaliers, tu crois que je vais te livrer des secrets du royaume à toi ?

– Ils sont jeunes, ils avoueraient tout sous la torture. Moi, en revanche...

– Tu es à peine plus âgé qu'eux.

– Mais je mourais pour vous sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, dit-il d'une voix douce. Et vous le savez. Et vous m'avez gratifié plus d'une fois de votre confiance dans les affaires de régence. Alors ?

Arthur rendit les armes.

– Ils acceptent de se soumettre. Ces gens sont désormais _mes_ gens. Avec quelques petites différences. Par exemple, le décret qui abroge la magie à Camelot ne sera pas étendu. Je n'ai pas un pouvoir direct sur les villageois, mais seulement par le biais du conseil des nobles. Et si un jour se présente un héritier légitime à Cenred, je devrais m'incliner. Mais de cela je doute. Il est de notoriété publique que c'était un guerrier, pas un homme à femmes. Je serais surpris d'apprendre qu'il ait engrossé une quelconque femme, sans en avoir informé quiconque. Ça restait un homme d'honneur. Il aurait assumé ses responsabilités.

– Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, il a aimé désespérément une femme qui ne lui a jamais rendu et il a fait vœu de chasteté tant que ce n'était pas elle.

Arthur rit.

– J'imagine mal Cenred faire ça. Et puis, c'était un homme de pouvoir. Les femmes ne résistent pas à ça. Je crois plutôt qu'il se désintéressait de la question.

– Au risque de vous décevoir, je me dois de vous informer que toutes les femmes ne sont pas attirées exclusivement par le pouvoir. Sinon, vous auriez eu beaucoup trop de prétendantes, et votre royaume se serait dépeuplé. Et j'attire votre attention sur le fait que certaines femmes n'en ont cure du pouvoir. Gwen ne vous a pas épousé pour ça. Et vous aurait repoussé, tout prince que vous étiez, si elle ne vous avait pas aimé.

Le rire d'Arthur retentit de nouveau, encore plus fort que précédemment. Il tenta de se maîtriser dans ses couvertures, craignant de réveiller Hunith. Merlin pouffa avec lui de concert.

– Ton analyse des femmes est très pertinente, Merlin. Je ne veux même pas savoir d'où tu tiens tout ça. Maintenant, dors. Tu racontes des bêtises, et une longue journée nous attend demain.

Merlin acquiesça, puis se souvenant qu'Arthur ne pouvant le voir dans le noir, murmura à l'obscurité :

– Bonne nuit Arthur.

– Bonne nuit Merlin, lui répondit la voix rauque d'Arthur.

Puis le silence et le sommeil s'abattirent sur eux.

Le lendemain, ils firent leurs adieux à Hunith et reprirent la route. Le trajet se passa sans incident notable. Une fois en vue de Camelot, Arthur fit perversement remarquer que personne ne les avait attaqués, comme Merlin l'avait craint. Outré, celui-ci relata l'épisode des bandits au royaume voisin. Ne pouvant expliquer qu'il s'était débrouillé magiquement, il narra une fuite désespéré, d'où son air épuisé en retrouvant le roi.

Arthur, loin de compatir, se moqua de lui et de sa faiblesse.

– Tu es un aimant à ennuis, Merlin. Il suffit que tu craignes quelque chose pour qu'elle se produise.

Merlin se vexa et débuta ainsi une gentille dispute entre les deux hommes. Elle durait toujours lorsque la petite troupe entra dans la cour du château.

Guenièvre les accueillit avec bonheur, enlaçant Merlin avec plaisir, puis embrassant passionnément son époux. Merlin détourna les yeux. Il avait encore tout le rangement des affaires à s'occuper, et il faisait presque nuit. Il se mit donc au travail tandis qu'Arthur regagnait sa chambre, sans un regard pour son serviteur.

Quant aux deux jeunes chevaliers, lorsque leurs condisciples leur demandèrent de raconter cette première mission officielle, ils répondirent « plus jamais avec ces deux là, ils sont insupportables, toujours en train de se chamailler ». C'a eu le mérite de faire exploser de rire Gwaine, Leon, Percival et Elyan, qui connaissaient le mieux les relations explosives du roi et de Merlin.

...

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent normalement. La neige avait bel et bien fondu, et même la terre gelée semblait s'éveiller. Un froid soleil de fin d'hiver s'élevait chaque matin et dardait ses doux rayons vers la terre pour la réchauffer. Merlin avait beau adorer la neige, le soleil lui faisait plaisir, et lorsqu'Arthur l'avait trouvé en train d'offrir son visage au soleil à la fenêtre, il s'était moqué de lui. Gwen l'avait défendu.

Bref, c'étaient des jours normaux à Camelot. Même les relations entre roi et serviteur allaient pour le mieux. Ils ne se cachaient plus qu'ils frémissaient lorsque l'un touchait l'autre. Mais ils ne faisaient rien. Ils étaient amis. Aussi ami qu'on pouvait l'être lorsque l'un des deux dirigeait un état et édictait des lois qui mettrait à mort l'autre, si le premier savait le secret du deuxième.

Dans la mesure où cela avait toujours été, mais ne serai pas toujours, Merlin s'accommodait fort bien de la situation. Même avec Guenièvre. Il subsistait continuellement un élan de culpabilité lorsqu'elle citait des problèmes de couples, ou le peu de considération qu'avait pu avoir le roi à son égard lors d'un sujet particulier. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle était heureuse avec son roi. Alors Merlin était sincèrement heureux pour ses deux amis.

...

Quelque temps passa, une ou deux semaines de normalité, jusqu'au jour où les premiers bourgeons apparurent. C'était un peu trop tôt pour la saison, mais les fermiers en furent ravis. C'était le signe qu'ils pouvaient recommencer à ensemencer. Les cultures allaient pouvoir reprendre. Et Arthur recommença à respirer. Il avait passé l'hiver.

Il décida alors de faire de Morgana sa priorité. Il devait se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais une affaire plus pressante s'imposa à lui.

Des rapports lui parvinrent d'au delà des frontières du Nord. Une bête magique sévissait sur le royaume qu'il venait d'annexer et selon les édits qu'il avait signé, la protection des terres de Cenred était sous sa responsabilité.

En entendant le rapport, Merlin soupira de désespoir par avance. Arthur allait vouloir y aller. Il allait emmener Merlin, et ce dernier se retrouverait obligé de sauver tout le monde en passant pour un idiot. Non vraiment, les créatures magiques, si elles n'étaient pas occupées à lui sauver la vie comme cela avait pu se produire, il s'en serait bien passé.

A sa grande surprise pourtant, Arthur décida de ne rien faire. La bête se trouvait sur les terres de Cenred il y a de cela cinq jours. Or, des rapports plus récents la signalaient se dirigeant vers le château. Il n'y avait donc aucune urgence. Ils attendraient que l'animal paraisse près du château, et se posteraient en embuscade. Ce serait rapide, facile, et efficace, conclut Arthur. Puis il congédia la cour réunie dans la salle du trône pour discuter du problème. Il retint Leon un instant pendant que tous sortaient pour lui signaler qu'ils voulaient ses meilleurs chevaliers prêts à partir au combat dès qu'il le faudrait.

Resté seul avec son roi dans la grande salle, Merlin posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et dont il s'étonnait que personne n'ait soulevée :

– Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'agir au plus tôt ? Vous vous moquez des gens terrassés par le monstre sur son passage ? Rappelez-moi, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez dit « ces gens sont désormais mes gens » ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, en songeant qu'avec Merlin, ce geste allait bientôt se transformer en tic.

– Je sais bien que tu n'as aucune marge de décision dans cette affaire, et donc que fondamentalement, ces réunions t'ennuient, mais vu que tu t'y intéresses, as-tu simplement écouté le moindre mot de ce que nous avons raconté ? demanda-t-il en se repenchant vers les papiers divers qu'ils observaient sur la table.

– Euh…

– Non, évidemment. Rappelle-moi à quoi te sert ta tête ? Ce monstre s'attaque aux cultures et au bétail. Il ne devient agressif envers les humains que lorsqu'il s'est senti menacé. Mes gens ne craignent rien.

– Jusqu'au moment où ils attaqueront la créature parce qu'elle détruira leurs possessions. Là, elle les tuera.

– Tu as vraiment dormi tout du long ou quoi ? Mes messagers sont en route pour faire parvenir à tous les nouvelles : personne ne doit s'opposer au passage de cette bête, même si elle ravage tout. Ils seront dédommagés des préjudices subis. Et lorsqu'elle arrivera à Camelot, elle sera abattue et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

– Si elle n'est pas dangereuse pour l'homme, pourquoi la tuer ?

– Merlin, ton amour envers les animaux est touchant, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un lapin ! Elle est plus grande que toi, a des griffes aussi acérées qu'un rapace ! C'est une menace potentielle. Et nous sortons à peine de l'hiver, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser quoi que ce soit abîmer nos futures récoltes ou notre bétail.

Vexé que les arguments d'Arthur soient convaincants, Merlin croisa les mains sur sa poitrine en boudant.

– Et quand partez-vous ?

– Nous, Merlin, nous. Tu viens avec moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. D'ici deux jours.

– Non.

Arthur releva finalement les yeux vers son serviteur.

– Quoi non ?

– Je ne viens pas.

Il eut l'air surpris. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un ordre direct. Il ne venait pas de lui ordonner de le faire. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il s'opposait à ses décisions. Mais tout trouillard qu'il était, Merlin n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais refusé de le suivre dans ces périlleuses missions. Ce qui prouvait qu'il était moins lâche que tout ce que pouvait dire Arthur. Ce dernier en avait bien conscience, mais aimait simplement taquiner Merlin.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

– Vous avez dit que cette bête venait du nord. Je veux m'assurer que ma mère va bien.

– Tu as vu ta mère il y a peu de temps !

– Avant le passage de ce monstre !

– Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'attaque pas les gens !

– Sait-on jamais !

Arthur était médusé. L'inquiétude de Merlin pour sa mère n'était clairement qu'un prétexte. Le jeune homme avait beau adorer sa mère – ce dont Arthur était jaloux – il avait toujours eu la première place dans l'ordre des priorités de Merlin. Et il était évident qu'il était plus en danger qu'Hunith. Merlin ne cherchait qu'à se dérober du combat. Pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ce n'était pas de la couardise.

– Qu'y-a-t-il Merlin ? Tu es fâché après moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– Bien sûr que non, vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne voyez jamais rien hein ?

Et il quitta la pièce en courant, furieux. La porte claqua lourdement et manqua de se décrocher de ses gonds lorsqu'il la referma violemment. Resté seul avec l'écho de ce son, Arthur était perdu. Merlin ne s'énervait pas après lui, d'habitude. Il se sentait très bête aussi, de ne pas comprendre les pensées de son valet. Il songea à aller trouver Merlin et lui dire « je t'ordonne de venir » ordre auquel Merlin ne pourrait se soustraire. Mais il avait l'intuition que cela n'arrangerait rien à leur relation.

_Gwen,_ pensa-t-il soudain. Elle était proche du jeune homme. Peut être pourrait-elle l'informer de ce qui se cachait derrière les yeux bleus en furie.

...

_Reviews ?_

_Il s'énerve pour un rien not' pov' Merlin hein ? Et ça va pas s'arranger…_

_Suite mercredi matin (très tot. Comprenez, une heure du mat'). Après, je ne sais pas du tout l'état de ma connexion._


	11. Chapter 6 : Où Camelot est attaqué

_Je… je viens de découvrir toute la portée des stats sur ma fic… j'en pleure. Déjà que j'ai la voix cassée à soutenir l'équipe de France aux JO (si si, je gueule devant ma télé). Là, c'est trop magnifique. Merci beaucoup à tous. Tous ces chiffres, ces courbes, c'est juste trop beau. Merci du fond du cœur à tous mes lecteurs._

_(et j'oublais pour le chap 5.1 : Sir Glaston et Sir Bury = Glastonbury, lieu mythique où sont prétendument enterrés Guenièvre et Arthur)_

_Viahana m'apprenait au chapitre précédent que dixit le très sérieux et documenté « sacré Graal », lapin = dangereux._

_Grâce à mon non-sérieux ni documenté « Celui qui… », désormais, vous saurez que poule = danger._

_Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 6 : Où Camelot est attaqué par une poule**

**...**

Sa femme ne fut pas si simple à trouver. Déjà, il était interrompu toutes les cinq minutes dans ses recherches par quelqu'un qui souhaitait lui parler. En plus, il croisa Merlin à trois reprises, qui lui lança le regard le plus noir de sa collection, ce qui le perturba plus que nécessaire dans sa quête. Enfin, lorsqu'il parvenait à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Guenièvre, il constatait qu'elle venait de le quitter. Comme ce jeu du chat et de la souris, bien involontaire, l'agaçait au plus au point, il finit par aboyer à Merlin, lorsqu'il le vit pour la quatrième fois, de trouver sa femme et de la lui amener immédiatement dans ses appartements.

Tout de suite après le départ de Merlin, il s'en voulut. Il n'aurait pas dû crier. Son sentiment d'énervement à l'égard de lui-même se renforça lorsque le jeune homme parut moins de trois minutes après, accompagné de Gwen. Bien sûr, lui avait trouvé la jeune femme en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Sans dire un mot, Merlin ressortit immédiatement, en prenant grand soin de faire le plus de bruit possible. Guenièvre en sursauta.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– C'est ce que je voulais te demander. Il est furieux après moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Guenièvre secoua négativement la tête.

– Tu es le seul à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état. Dis-moi dans quelles circonstances il s'est énervé, et je peux essayer de t'expliquer ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais sinon, je n'ai aucune certitude.

Arthur narra le plus objectivement possible sa discussion avec son serviteur. A sa grande surprise, sa femme eut un petit rire.

– Et sincèrement, tu ne vois pas pourquoi il est vexé ?

– Ben non, grommela Arthur, touché au vif.

Voyant qu'elle l'avait blessé, Guenièvre s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu lui parles gentiment, il te pardonnera. Il n'est pas rancunier, et il est incapable de rester fâché contre toi longtemps. C'est simplement que tu ne lui as pas demandé son avis.

– Hein ?

Arthur se sentait particulièrement stupide. En même temps, il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu royal.

– Arthur, regarde les choses en face : tu adores Merlin. Et généralement, tu lui laisses exprimer son opinion.

– Oui…

– Là, tu ne lui as même pas annoncé convenablement que vous partiez en chasse. Tu lui as simplement laissé déduire ce fait de ta conversation avec les chevaliers. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadée qu'il l'avait bien compris. Mais il aime l'entendre dire de ta bouche.

– C'est pourtant la première fois qu'il se braque comme ça… Je veux dire, je n'ai pas toujours dit « Merlin, nous partons ». Parfois, il fait même les bagages avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit !

Guenièvre soupira.

– Oui, je sais. Mais c'est juste qu'il a un peu les nerfs à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Quand j'ai voulu lui en parler l'autre jour, il s'est complètement fermé. Il a même crié ! Puis il s'est excusé. Je n'ai pas compris, mais je n'ai pas voulu insister. Toujours est-il que je sais que tu accordes de l'importance à son avis. Il n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il est redevenu un moins que rien à tes yeux.

– Mais… mais, balbutia Arthur. Mais c'est faux ! Il existe deux personnes sans lequel mon royaume s'écroule. Toi et Merlin.

Le sourire de Gwen s'élargit, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'amour.

– Merci. Mais moi je le sais, et tu me le prouves assez souvent. Merlin, lui, a besoin de te l'entendre dire.

– Donc, je devrais me comporter comme une midinette et dire à Merlin qu'il compte pour moi ? grogna Arthur en serrant Guenièvre dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas une fille !

D'une voix étouffée par la poitrine de son homme, Gwen répondit en riant :

– Oui, mais tu sais bien que Merlin est une vraie fillette, lui !

Après un instant, Arthur se dégagea.

– Je vais aller lui parler.

.

Et il partit. Mais comme précédemment, il eut les plus grandes difficultés à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ça en devenait complètement dingue. Lorsqu'il ne voulait pas voir Merlin et ses yeux accusateurs, il le croisait toutes les cinq minutes. Lorsqu'il le cherchait, impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. En désespoir de cause, il parut chez Gaius, qui parut surpris de le voir. Il demanda après Merlin, ce à quoi le médecin l'informa qu'il n'était pas là.

– Eh bien tant pis, je l'attendrais. Il faudra bien qu'il revienne à un moment ou un autre.

Et sans attendre l'accord de Gaius, il traversa la pièce, entra d'un air résolu chez Merlin et s'assit sur le lit pour patienter. Gaius haussa les épaules. Il avait passé l'âge de régler les disputes de ces deux là.

Lorsque Merlin revint, Gaius était sorti visiter un malade de la ville basse. Personne ne l'avait prévenu de la visite du roi, aussi fut-il vraiment surpris de le trouver sur son lit, feuilletant un de ses livres.

Sa première réaction fut l'effroi. Il craignait qu'Arthur ait découvert son livre de magie. Puis constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un bestiaire de Gaius, il se détendit. Avant de se rappeler qu'il était fâché.

– Pas étonnant que tu laisses ma chambre en désordre tout le temps, quand on voit le rangement que tu mènes dans la tienne, lança négligemment le roi en relevant la tête.

Le regard de Merlin l'informa immédiatement que ce n'était pas la bonne approche.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Certainement pas le ménage j'imagine… lança le sorcier d'un ton glacial.

– Pour ton humble information, ceci est mon château, et toutes les pièces m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que les mettre à ta disposition. Et je suis venu m'excuser.

Surpris, Merlin ravala la répliqua acide qui lui venait (« si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je libère les lieux sur le champ ! ») et darda sur son seigneur un regard perdu, mais dénué de colère.

– Je suis un idiot Merlin, tu me le dis assez souvent. Et je ne comprends rien à tes sentiments. D'un autre côté, si tu ne fais que me crier dessus comme tu l'as fait, je ne peux rien comprendre, moi.

– Parce que vous avez une sensibilité proche du néant à mon égard.

– C'est totalement faux, s'outra Arthur. Je m'intéresse à ton avis. Mais comme d'habitude, tu me le donnes sans que j'ai besoin de te le demander, lorsque tu t'énerves comme tu l'as fait, je suis perdu.

– Donc, vous pensez que je suis vexé parce que vous ne m'avez pas consulté sur le fait de partir en chasse ?

– Ça, et le fait de ne t'avoir pas clairement demandé de m'accompagner. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

– Si, en partie, répondit Merlin en faisant la moue. Je devrais vraiment m'énerver plus souvent. J'aurais plus fréquemment le droit à des excuses, comme ça.

Le ton léger de Merlin lui montra qu'il était pardonné, et Arthur respira un peu plus librement.

– Bon alors, que penses-tu de mon plan pour chasser ce monstre ?

– Complètement nul. A l'opposé de l'Arthur que je connais. D'habitude, vous vous précipitez aux quatre coins du pays pour défaire des créatures magiques. Je ne vous connaissais pas si mesuré.

– Pas envie de me fatiguer, bougonna Arthur. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'est pas dangereuse.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis le roi reprit :

– Je veux que tu m'accompagnes, mais je ne te l'ordonnerais pas. Et si tu veux vérifier comment va ta mère, je t'y autorise aussi.

Finalement vaincu, Merlin se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de son ami. Tout le temps de la discussion, il était debout, heureux de dominer un peu, pour une fois.

– C'était juste pour vous énerver. Ma mère est une pacifiste, c'est la dernière personne que j'imagine attaquer une créature aux intentions non belliqueuses envers elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne risque rien.

Arthur hocha la tête, puis désigna le livre qu'il tenait.

– Tu t'informais sur ce que nous allons affronter ?

– Oui, je suis venu le chercher tout à l'heure. Mais comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer, je n'ai rien écouté de la réunion. Alors je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble.

Arthur sourit. La réponse de Merlin lui prouvait que tout à sa colère, il avait toujours eu l'intention de le suivre.

– Paraît-il que c'est assez ridicule. Ça ressemble à une grosse, une énorme poule jaune. Sauf que son bec est aiguisé comme un rasoir, ses pattes sont pourvues de griffes assez longues et acérés. Et ses ailes, on ne sait pas si elles lui permettent de voler ou non.

Merlin tournait rapidement les pages.

– Et son cri ?

– Un truc du genre « Kwoa ». Ridicule comme bestiole, je te le dis.*

– Désolé, je ne trouve rien.

– Ce ne serait pas la première fois, va.

Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, et se prépara à sortir.

– Merci, Merlin, dit-il sur le pas de la porte. Et range ta chambre, lança-t-il de loin.

En partant, il croisa Gaius à qui il adressa un sourire rayonnant. Le médecin de la cour lui lança un regard d'incompréhension en retour. Il ne comprenait plus rien. En voyant paraître Merlin dans l'encadrement de la porte, il lui demanda :

– Tu m'expliques ?

– Je me suis légèrement énervé, et j'ai crié après Arthur tout à l'heure… Il est venu s'excuser. C'est rare non ?

– Plutôt. Tu dois être ravi.

– Disons qu'il a pris conscience que je n'étais pas là que pour laver ses chemises. Ça fait plaisir d'être écouté.

– Tu joues avec le feu Merlin, dit-il soudain d'un air grave. N'aies pas trop confiance en ta relation avec Arthur.

– Je sais que je t'ai fait peur Gaius, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à Arthur à propos de moi… mais ne sois pas si pessimiste non plus. Qu'il me demande mon avis, c'est quelque chose de positif pour nous non ? Il m'écoute. Et un jour viendra où ma sorcellerie lui apparaîtra. Et ce jour là, Albion naîtra.

L'air extatique et plein d'espoir de Merlin empêcha Gaius de jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure en rappelant les risques et le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir.

...

Le lendemain, pourtant, le génialissime plan d'Arthur tomba à l'eau. Un messager ensanglanté parvint au château tôt au matin, et Sir Leon le reçut. Considérant les nouvelles que celui-ci apportaient, il se permit de faire irruption dans la chambre royale avec fracas, malgré l'heure, en priant de ne surprendre aucune scène gênante.

Dans la chambre, Arthur, encore en vêtements de nuit, paressait dans son lit tandis que Gwen et Merlin discutaient gentiment, ce dernier réajustant la robe de sa reine. Tous trois parurent excessivement surpris de le voir et se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui.

– Sire ! commença-t-il immédiatement. Nous avons un problème !

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en sautant à bas de son lit, parfaitement réveillé subitement.

– A moins d'une lieue, la bête a attaqué un paysan qui a fait fi des consignes ! Refusant de perdre ses meilleures brebis, il s'est défendu. Et l'a blessée. Furieuse et paniquée, la bête se dirige droit vers le château en détruisant tout sur son passage. Et surtout, elle attaque l'humain. On note déjà de nombreux blessés !

– MERLIN ! s'époumona Arthur comme si ce dernier se trouvait à l'autre bout du château et non à ses côtés.

– Oui Sire, répondit aussitôt Merlin, qui n'avait pas besoin qu'Arthur explicite son ordre.

Il s'activait déjà dans la chambre pour récupérer l'armure et la fixer sur son maître. Et tant pis pour les dessous, Arthur s'accommoderait de ne pas avoir de chemise rouge mais ses vêtements fins de nuit. Pendant ce temps, Arthur ordonna à Leon de rassembler les chevaliers, et de se tenir prêts. A peine le chevalier fut parti qu'ils entendirent un cri surprenant dans la cour du château.

Ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Le monstre était là. C'était effectivement ridicule. Mais c'était également furieux, et ça envoyait voler les soldats comme des plumes. Et son cri vous glaçait le sang.

Arthur ne tergiversa pas longtemps. Qu'importait que ses chevaliers ne soient pas disponibles, lui était prêt, et cela suffirait. Se saisissant de l'épée que lui tendait Merlin d'un air grave, il s'élança vers la porte. Et fut arrêté par le cri de Guenièvre.

– Arthur !

Il se retourna un court instant, figé dans sa course folle.

– Fais attention, je t'en supplie. Camelot a besoin de son roi, tout comme moi !

– Ne sors surtout pas Gwen, c'est un ordre. Je refuse que tu sois blessée. Si je dois l'être en combattant, alors Camelot aura sa reine. Aide Gaius avec les blessés, je sais que tu auras besoin de te sentir utile. Mais ne sors sous aucun prétexte, même s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Merlin, avec moi.

Le ton était sans appel. Le visage d'Arthur exprimait la gravité de ses actes, et sa résolution. Et son esprit était entièrement tourné vers le combat à venir. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le visage un instant furieux et écarlate de colère de Merlin, lorsque celui-ci se jeta sur ses talons.

**...**

**FIN CHAP 6 PART 1**

_*Si y'en a qui se posaient la question, oui, je viens bien de vous décrire un chocobo xD Pour les autres, il s'agit d'une créature du jeu vidéo Final Fantasy. Ça ressemble à une grosse poule jaune (ou doré, à son stade le plus élevé), et ça vole, ça nage et ça grimpe les montagnes. Ce qui en fait un super moyen de locomotion. Ça bouffe des légumes, et c'est gentil tout plein. J'en ai fait une version méchante, mais c'est tout._

_..._

_(Mauvaise nouvelle : si ce chapitre est publié plus tôt que prévu, il semblerait que le prochain attendra 12 ou 13 aout, que je rentre chez moi… et pdt ce laps de temps, je n'aurais que peu la possibilité d'écrire. ça va me frustrer, mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_En plus, il se passe rien d'intéressant dans ce chapitre, je suis absolument navrée… Ce n'est pas un de ceux que je préfère. La deuxième partie est mieux… Enfin, sait-on jamais, en cas de réussite d'une connexion, il se peut que vous ayez un cadeau impromptu ;))_

_(Vianaha, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas trop la possibilité d'avancer ta review non plus je suis navrée. Mais ça ne dépend pas de moi)_

_(Mais passé le 12 Aout, promis juré craché, je reprends un rythme régulier, je me fais un calendrier de publication et je m'y tiens ! De toute manière, mes vacances seront finies T-T)_


	12. Chapter 6 part 2

_Pas de cadeau impromptu, vous l'aurez constaté… Navrée, mais j'étais à l'étranger. Et le wi-fi n'était même pas assez stable pour regarder mes mails… Mais je suis de retour et je ne repart pas. Alors vous aurez désormais un rythme régulier de publication, chaque samedi et chaque mercredi. (sauf, à deux reprises, un dimanche. Pour cause de réunion familiale et WEI les samedis xD). Du coup, ça vous fait un chapitre par semaine. Et samedi 29 Septembre, fin :)_

_Quant au rythme d'écriture, ça va bien._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_...  
_

**CHAP 6 PART 2**

En temps normal, descendre les escaliers à une telle vitesse n'aurait manqué de faire tomber Arthur, ou Merlin, voire les deux. Mais l'urgence de la situation et l'adrénaline pulsant dans leurs veines rendaient leurs gestes précis et ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans la cour du château. La bête continuait de sévir, attaquant avec rage les manants se trouvant là, qui hurlaient de terreur et de douleur. En un clin d'œil, Arthur analysa la situation. Deux soldats tentaient de repousser le monstre, deux autres évacuaient les blessés tandis que les derniers se tenaient devant un groupe de populace apeuré, acculé dans un coin, et prochaine cible du monstre. Ils n'étaient clairement pas assez nombreux pour repousser l'assaut. Mais aucun éclat rouge d'une cape de chevalerie ne vint s'imprimer dans son champ de vision. Aussi se résolut-il en un cri de charger seul le monstre. Il ne saurait voir mourir son peuple parce qu'on était tôt le matin et que ses chevaliers étaient en retard. Enfin, se consola-t-il, il n'était pas réellement seul. Il sentait la respiration saccadée de Merlin dans son dos. C'était une maigre consolation d'un point de vue militaire, mais le jeune homme était là, et cela gonfla le cœur du roi de courage.

...

La bête, en voyant foncer Arthur sur elle, s'était détourné de sa cible initiale, et piquait vers lui son bec acéré en glapissant. Arthur battait vainement l'air pour essayer de l'atteindre de son épée, mais à ce jeu là, elle était plus forte que lui. Ses larges ailes brassaient l'air avec puissance, provoquant autour d'elle de telles bourrasques qu'Arthur en était aveuglé et ne pouvait porter ses coups avec précision.

Soudain, il trébucha et se retrouva à terre. Un instant, son champ de vision ne fut plus que points lumineux clignotant avec insistance. Sa tête avait heurté le sol avec violence et chacun sait que les pavés d'une cour de château ne sont pas recommandés pour dormir confortablement. Avec effroi, il vit la bête écarter ses ailes au dessus de lui, et approcher ses serres aiguisés, avec la ferme intention de l'écraser, apparemment. Arthur avait assez combattu pour savoir que de telles armes abîmeraient profondément son armure, et risqueraient de déchirer son abdomen. Il frémit en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur – et de peur, quand bien même il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.

Puis, alors qu'il attendait l'horreur du choc et la douleur de la griffure en fermant les yeux, il entendit le bruit d'une lame qui heurte un bec, et un bras le tira violemment en arrière. On le remit sur ses pieds brusquement, tandis qu'il entendait Gwaine lancer avec insolence :

– Besoin d'aide, Sire ?

Puis considérant que son seigneur se débrouillerait très bien tout seul maintenant qu'il était debout sur ses deux pieds, il rejoignit Percival à l'assaut du monstre, tandis qu'accouraient Elyan et Leon. De ce qu'il pouvait analyser de la situation, c'était Merlin qui leur avait donné les instructions pour le tirer de la fâcheuse posture dans laquelle il s'était mis. Tandis qu'il regardait ses chevaliers combattre, il se fit la réflexion que la bête se moquait éperdument de leurs lames. Sa peau paraissait bien trop épaisse pour être percée. _Le feu_, songea-t-il soudain. Comme la plupart des animaux, il était possible qu'elle en ait peur. Ou que cela puisse l'affecter d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Et manifestement, Merlin venait de se faire la même réflexion que lui puisqu'il se jetait à l'attaque, une torche enflammée à la main. Le cerveau d'Arthur enregistra l'information, et lui demanda « mais où diable Merlin avait-il bien pu trouver une torche allumée si vite », mais il n'en fit pas grand cas sur le moment. Merlin courait au mépris du danger, et aucun des hommes combattant ne l'avait vu arriver. Alors il commit une erreur. Il hurla. Ça n'avait rien de cohérent, mais son cri n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de faire s'arrêter son serviteur – le cri ressemblant vaguement au prénom de Merlin – cela fit se stopper les chevaliers. Qui laissèrent ainsi Merlin se précipiter sans protection vers le poitrail de l'animal.

Au moins était-ce efficace, puisque le feu fit reculer la bête en criant de nouveau, ce qui transperça une nouvelle fois les tympans des gens alentours. Mais Merlin continuait de s'avancer sans frémir, agitant sa torche, tentant de toucher et de brûler mortellement son adversaire. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Effrayée à la fois par le feu et par les chevaliers qui revenaient à l'attaque, elle fondit sur Merlin, et planta son bec dans sa poitrine, sans se préoccuper de la douleur ressentie lorsque la torche la toucha. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Arthur constata avec horreur que l'appendice était ensanglanté. Quant à Merlin, il tomba lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience de la douleur, Merlin eut le temps d'entendre Arthur crier son nom de nouveau, voix à laquelle s'ajouta celle de Gwaine. Il constata également qu'il avait réussi à brûler le monstre, et que sa torche flambait toujours sur le sol. Juste en dessous des pattes de l'animal. Alors dans un dernier effort, il fit s'éclairer d'or ses yeux et les flammes grandirent brutalement, entourant la bête qui se consuma alors. Elle hurla, encore et encore, tandis que le feu l'anéantissait. Un instant, Merlin se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait lui tomber dessus et le détruire lui aussi. Mais on le tira loin du foyer. Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

...

Il s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard, dans la grande salle, désormais salle des blessés, avec un élancement terrible à la poitrine. Le voyant réveillé, Gaius qui œuvrait juste à côté se précipita vers lui.

– Cesse de faire des choses aussi stupides ! Mon pauvre cœur ne le supportera plus.

– Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Arthur. Il faut bien que je lui sauve la vie, dit-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

Gaius eut une moue indulgente.

– Tu as eu de la chance. La plaie était profonde, mais Arthur a stoppé l'hémorragie en pressant ta blessure, alors qu'ils t'amenaient ici. Je t'ai recousu au mieux.

– Je peux partir ?

Le médecin eut l'air embêté.

– Tu te rétablis trop vite pour que ce soit seulement l'œuvre de la chance ou du hasard, murmura-t-il, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce à quoi il faisait référence. Tu as été blessé il y a très peu de temps, et tu es déjà capable de te lever. D'un point de vue médical, je n'ai aucune raison de t'empêcher de bouger. Mais en tant que mentor, je te demanderais de ne pas en faire trop.

– Tout va bien, le rassura Merlin.

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit qui empestait les blessures et la mort. A sa grande surprise, il y avait beaucoup plus de blessés qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Gaius en aurait pour la journée de s'occuper de tout cela. Le monstre avait vraiment fait des ravages sur son passage vers le château. Merlin se sentait le cœur lourd d'avoir dû défaire cette bête. Lorsqu'il l'avait vaincue, il avait senti en lui que l'animal n'était que panique. Rien d'agressif ou de violent, si ce n'est par défense. Et il l'avait détruite. Et cela le minait.

D'un autre côté, il avait prouvé à Arthur sa valeur. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas agi dans l'ombre. Et qu'importe que le roi lui hurle dessus parce que ce qu'il avait fait était particulièrement crétin. Il savait qu'Arthur s'inquiéterait pour lui, et il aimait ça. C'est pourquoi c'est heureux qu'il repartit vers ses appartements, avec la ferme intention de se reposer. Son roi se passerait de lui, il était blessé et agonisant. Enfin, presque.

...

Lorsque le feu bondit et s'accrocha aux plumes de la bête, Arthur vit avec horreur que Merlin était toujours évanoui à quelques dizaines de centimètres du cœur du brasier. Eut égard au fait que ledit brasier était mouvant, Merlin était plus en danger que jamais. Il ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement d'Elyan lorsqu'il se jeta en avant, attrapa Merlin et le ramena vers eux, sur les marches où ils regardaient les derniers soubresauts de l'animal agonisant, puis chutant finalement, mort. Le feu continue de se consumer lentement. Mais Arthur ne le voyait pas. Il avait prestement remonté la chemise de Merlin pour constater la vilaine entaille sanguinolente à droite de sa poitrine.

Il déchira vivement le bas de la chemise de Merlin pour en faire un bandage de fortune et presser le plus possible sur la blessure. Ça n'avait rien d'hygiénique, mais le problème de conserver la plaie propre n'était pas immédiatement à l'ordre du jour. Si Merlin perdait trop de sang, il mourrait. Arthur leva les yeux d'un air paniqué vers ses chevaliers, tentant muettement de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait déplacer ses mains ne serait-ce d'un millimètre, puisqu'il tentait d'arrêter le saignement. Et qu'il leur faudrait déplacer le blessé au plus vite, sans qu'Arthur diminue la pression qu'il exerçait. Fort heureusement, ils étaient bien entraînés. Et Gwaine n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole, contrairement au roi. Avec efficacité et rapidité, ils suivirent les instructions d'un garde les informant que Dame Guenièvre avait fait installer tous les blessés au même endroit pour faciliter le travail de Gaius.

Le vieil homme, en voyant arriver son presque fils, fit de ce dernier sa priorité absolue. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des cas les plus graves. Avec peine, Arthur dut se résigner à lâcher son serviteur, et suivre ses hommes pour réunir la cour et dresser rapidement un bilan. Il abandonna Merlin à contre cœur et quitta la salle. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. C'était doublement sa faute. Non seulement il avait obligé Merlin à rester à ses côtés, mais en plus, c'était lui qui avait détourné l'attention des chevaliers au moment fatidique. Un vrai crétin, songea-t-il.

Il serait toujours temps de s'excuser en revenant, se consola-t-il en partant. Mais lorsqu'il revint, Merlin n'était plus là. Arthur avait congédié ses hommes, refusant qu'il y ait plus de témoins que nécessaire pour ses excuses à quelqu'un de la plèbe. Il restait le roi, noble et fier. Normalement, personne ne méritait qu'il s'excuse. Sauf qu'avec Merlin, il faisait ça tout le temps. Malheureusement, il aurait bien eu besoin de soutien lorsqu'il constata qu'en lieu et place de Merlin, il y avait un drap blanc recouvrant un cadavre. Il n'osa le soulever de peur de vérifier l'irréfutable. Ce fut Gaius, s'apercevant de son trouble, qui l'informa que Merlin était simplement sur ses deux pieds, et parti. Aussitôt, la colère remplaça l'inquiétude dans le cœur d'Arthur. Il se mourrait de terreur et Merlin partait tranquillement en promenade. Il était le serviteur personnel du roi, et n'avait pas à prendre ce genre d'initiative. Furieux, Arthur partit en courant pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Merlin, ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Il semblait avoir constaté les dégâts de la plaie et d'Arthur sur sa chemise, et l'avait enlevé. Et même de dos, torse nu, Arthur fut saisi par l'irrépressible envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Avant de se rappeler qu'il était furibond.

Merlin ne l'entendait absolument pas, tandis qu'il se couchait et se pelotonnait dans ses couvertures, avec l'air et les manières d'un chat abandonné. Alors seulement, regardant vers la porte, il aperçut Arthur.

– Sire ? dit-il d'un air étonné.

De son point de vue, Arthur n'avait rien à faire là.

– Merlin, commença le roi d'une voix posée. Tu-ne-me-re-fais-ja-mais-ça, continua-t-il en détachant toutes les syllabes.

– Faire quoi ? interrogea Merlin d'un air bête.

Il ne voyait pas du tout où le roi voulait en venir. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Arthur se planta au pied du lit tandis que Merlin se redressait dans sa couche.

– Quitter la pièce où je t'ai laissé mourant ! Tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu m'as faite ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il faut aussi que tu cesses de mener des actions aussi idiotes dans des combats qui te dépassent ! Tu n'es pas un guerrier, reste en dehors de ça !

La colère latente de Merlin, qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Arthur lui avait ordonné de le suivre, mais qu'il avait fait taire, explosa soudain. Elle le fit se redresser et se lever. Pieds nus sur son lit, il dépassait Arthur.

– Mais c'est de VOTRE faute ça ! C'est VOUS qui vouliez que je vous suive ! C'est VOUS qui ordonnez que je sois toujours sur vos talons ! C'est VOUS qui vous mettez dans des situations impossibles qui me poussent à agir parce que JE m'inquiète pour VOUS ! C'est VOUS qui dites vous soucier de moi, mais vous mettez Gwen à l'abri, et prenez ce pauvre Merlin avec vous ! On s'en fiche après tout, de ce pauvre Merlin, ce n'est qu'un consommable ! C'est VOUS qui trouvez si simple de piétiner ma dignité et de venir s'excuser après, parce que ce pauvre benêt de Merlin vous pardonne tout ! C'est VOUS qui ne comprenez rien à rien !

Douché par la tirade haineuse de Merlin, Arthur ne sut que répondre aux yeux en colère qui le fixaient. Mais derrière les yeux bleus, il y avait plus de larmes que de fureur. Merlin était triste. Malheureux. Désespéré. Par sa faute. Et le roi ne saurait tolérer que son Merlin souffre à cause de lui. Alors il s'excusa, encore une fois. Et insuffla à sa voix toute la sincérité qu'il ressentait.

– Je suis désolé. Mais je ne supporte pas de te savoir loin de moi. J'ai besoin de ta présence, de savoir qu'en cas de problème, je serai là pour te protéger. Il faut que je te surveille en permanence, que tu sois dans mon champ de vision. Sinon, j'ai peur pour toi.

Sa voix tremblait. Mais ses paroles eurent le mérite de calmer le jeune homme, qui se rassit brusquement sur ses couvertures. Il leva ses yeux trop clairs et humides vers le visage ravagé du roi.

– Je vous pardonne Arthur. Je vous pardonnerai toujours.

Approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Merlin, Arthur tenta de contrôler la pulsion subite qui courait dans ses veines. Mais il en fut incapable. Lorsqu'il murmura « Merci », Merlin combla le vide qui les séparait et encore une fois, embrassa son roi. La réaction d'Arthur fut immédiate. Il répondit au baiser, s'avança pour se tenir plus près encore, serrer le corps maigre et tellement désiré dans ses bras, et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Mais il buta contre le montant du lit et bascula sur Merlin, entraîné par le poids de son armure, qu'il portait toujours.

Merlin laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand le métal froid et dur cogna contre sa poitrine nue et blessée. Mais l'instant d'après, ses mains agiles et entraînées débarrassait Arthur de tout le superflu. Chaque élément de l'armure tombait au sol avec un bruit sourd. Merlin n'avait pas oublié qu'en dessous, Arthur ne portant rien d'autre que ses légers vêtements de nuit, si facile à enlever. Si facile d'y glisser une main pressée dessous. Arthur n'était pas en reste. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de son serviteur, tâchant de l'apprendre par cœur, revenant toujours autour de la plaie, bien visible. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser, vérifiant qu'il était toujours vivant, qu'il donnait son accord pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Et tant pis si le lit de Merlin était trop petit. Tant pis si le matelas était trop dur. Tant pis si les draps étaient inconfortables. Seul comptait leur désir. Tremblant l'un contre l'autre, ils cédèrent à la tentation, encore une fois.

...

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Arthur s'allongea confortablement et installa Merlin sur sa poitrine. L'un et l'autre étaient réveillés. Et se révélaient mortifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais n'avaient pu l'empêcher. Couché sur la poitrine du roi, Merlin écoutait lentement battre son cœur de plus en plus doucement, au fur et à mesure que le rythme de leur respiration redevenait normal. Arthur constata avec surprise que la porte de la petite chambre était fermée. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir close tout à l'heure. Aucun des deux ne put dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, sans échanger un mot, sans bouger. L'astre lumineux allait amorcer sa redescente lorsqu'enfin Merlin brisa le silence.

– Une fois c'est un hasard, deux fois c'est une coïncidence, trois fois… ça devient des rendez-vous ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que poser la question. Son statut l'empêchait de présumer quoi que ce soit, et il pouvait encore moins imposer. Il refusait de se laisser aller à l'espoir d'avoir le plaisir de goûter à la chair du roi encore une fois. Il s'attendait réellement à ce qu'Arthur mette un frein à leur relation bancale et interdite. Encore une fois, il aurait accepté en cet instant tout jugement de la part d'Arthur.

Mais il n'avait pu contrôler la note d'espérance qui avait teinté son timbre. Son cœur et son corps bondissaient de joie à la simple possibilité que le bonheur défendu auquel il avait goûté ne lui soit pas enlevé si vite. Sa tête elle, jouait les troubles fête moralisateur en lui répétant que l'espoir faisait vivre, mais détruisait lorsqu'il n'était pas assouvi.

Pourtant le roi le surprit. Il obligea Merlin à le regarder, en prenant son menton entre ses mains, et lui répondit d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

– Oui. Et ça peut continuer tant que j'en ai besoin. Or j'en ai envie. Terriblement envie. C'est mal, et on ne devrait pas. Mais je ne peux pas nier les sensations qui m'envahissent quand tu me touches.

Et Merlin se transforma en fontaine. Il embrassa Arthur, encore et encore, tandis qu'en son for intérieur, il explosait de joie.

...

_La guimauve c'est mal ! ça ne durera pas… Mais pour l'instant, laissons les être heureux un instant d'accord ?_

_Reviews ?_


	13. Chap 7 : Où Merlin et Arthur batifolent

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci de toutes vos reviews et vos lectures sur le chapitre précédent ! Ça me motive beaucoup, surtout que j'ai du mal à écrire : les mots, les idées sont là, mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en forme et les écrire (il y a aussi 50% de flemmardise et de procrastination dans l'affaire ^^')_

_Bonne lecture !_

_...  
_

**CHAPITRE 7 : Où Merlin et Arthur batifolent… et se détruisent**

Une nouvelle routine s'installa alors. Fondamentalement, rien n'avait changé. Arthur et Gwen gouvernaient. Merlin faisait de l'humour, Arthur lui lançait toute sorte d'objets à la tête. Ils débattaient sur des sujets divers et variés, se disputaient parfois. Gaius secouait la tête d'un air désespéré lorsqu'il voyait Merlin maugréer dans son coin à cause d'Arthur. Et Guenièvre amusée de leurs enfantillages, recollait les pots cassés entre ses deux là, sans savoir qu'elle condamnait par la même son mariage.

Les seules différences n'étaient visibles pour personne. Des effleurements, des caresses. Des sous-entendus lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Des traces le long des clavicules de Merlin. Arthur adorait imprimer la peau de son serviteur, comme une marque de possession. Et heureusement pour eux que Merlin avait pour habitude de porter des foulards été comme hiver, aussi cela ne choquait-il personne. Des moments où Merlin laissait un peu trop traîner ses doigts sur la peau d'Arthur, en l'habillant. Et le pinçait gentiment au ventre, lui rappelant qu'il grossissait. Arthur lui proposait alors, si personne n'était dans les parages, une séance de sport de chambre pour l'aider à retrouver la ligne. Merlin ne refusait jamais. Quand ils n'avaient pas le temps, Arthur se glissait dans un renfoncement du château, l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, le relâchait et repartait comme si de rien n'était. Merlin en finissait par développer un amour sans borne pour les zones d'ombre du château.

Très étonnamment, ils trouvaient une foule de moments pour satisfaire leur désir sexuel l'un de l'autre. Le plus difficile bien sûr, était de trouver une excuse pour éloigner Gwen de la chambre royale, ou du château pour l'après midi, ou bien la soirée. Mais Arthur trouvait toujours. Et ne disait jamais clairement à Merlin qu'il était libre et que la situation était sans risque. Son serviteur le comprenait toujours. C'était un sentiment, une odeur dans l'air, une sensation un peu plus pressante de la main d'Arthur sur son bras lorsqu'il lui demandait quelque chose. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de mots. Merlin aimait ce lien invisible entre eux.

La plupart du temps, ils faisaient l'amour sans une parole, à part leurs murmures erratiques et leurs prénoms prononcés dans un souffle. Parfois Arthur prenait Merlin. Parfois Merlin prenait Arthur. Il avait découvert à son grand étonnement qu'en matière de sexe, Arthur ne se montrait pas égoïste et souhaitait tout le temps lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait, quitte à se laisser totalement aller avec lui, et ne rien dominer.

...

Le printemps s'installa confortablement, et avec lui revinrent les parties de chasse. Tout roi qu'il était, Arthur organisait dans son emploi du temps – Enfin, Arthur ordonnait et Merlin organisait – des longues parties de chasse, juste lui et Merlin. L'intégralité de la cour songeait qu'il se défoulait ainsi de la pression qui reposait sur ses jeunes épaules, et tolérait avec bienveillance ces promenades. Personne ne se doutait que les bois offraient simplement un nombre merveilleux de possibilités pour folâtrer pour les deux jeunes gens. Comme l'avait noté Merlin, Arthur avait une préférence pour les arbres à large tronc, contre lesquels il pouvait plaquer Merlin pour l'embrasser avidement.

Quant à Merlin, il préférait les clairières à l'herbe moelleuse. C'était beaucoup plus agréable pour renverser son seigneur par terre et se livrer à des activités répréhensibles. Leurs actions avaient un goût d'interdit érotique auquel s'ajoutait la crainte d'être surpris, ce qui aurait provoqué leur mort à tous deux, qui donnait à l'urgence de la situation un piment agréable.

Il y avait aussi le retour des grands tournois donnés à Camelot. Lorsqu'Arthur y participait, et chacun savait qu'il n'aurait manqué un combat pour rien au monde, Guenièvre était alors coincée en tant que représentante royale dans la loge officielle, et se morfondait toute la journée en regardant les matchs. Pendant ce temps, Arthur et Merlin profitaient pleinement des tentes fermées, et du fait que personne n'osait entrer sous la tente du roi sans y être annoncé. Or personne n'aurait pu annoncer quoi que ce soit, Merlin s'occupant généralement de l'entretien de la peau d'Arthur entre chaque combat pour vérifier les hématomes avec beaucoup de ferveur et d'enthousiasme. Même si parfois, il était celui qui provoquait lesdits hématomes.

...

Il y avait aussi les moments où ils partaient en délégation à travers le pays, pour vérifier le bien être de la population, pour défaire une quelconque attaque magique, pour faire régner l'ordre et la justice. Dans ces cas là se trouvaient avec eux une clique de chevaliers plus ou moins attentifs à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le jeu consistait alors à ne rien faire pendant la nuit, parce que les chevaliers avaient le sommeil léger, mais à satisfaire leurs besoins quand même. Merlin allait alors chercher du bois, s'éloignait ostensiblement. Arthur faisait mine de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il mettait trop de temps, et partait à sa recherche. Il échangeait des baisers enflammés et des caresses aussi osées que possible cachés à l'abri d'un chêne. Quand ils revenaient, Arthur traitait Merlin « _d'incapable congénitalement irrécupérable pas foutu de se repérer dans la forêt_ ». Et Merlin répondait que « _tous les arbres étant malheureusement marrons avec des branches et des feuilles vertes_ », il les confondait tous. Les chevaliers explosaient de rire alors que Merlin recevait une botte en pleine tête, et personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit.

...

Il y eut aussi, à deux reprises, l'invitation chez un seigneur voisin, dans le but de raffermir entre les différents comtés les traités de paix qui existaient. Arthur partait en bande avec ses hommes, mais n'emmenait pas sa femme qui assurait l'intendance du château. La première fois, Arthur eut une idée de génie.

– Inutile de donner une chambre à mon servant. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Merlin manquer de s'étouffer d'indignation, alors qu'il défaisait les bagages dans la chambre allouée à Arthur.

– Il dormira par terre ici avec moi. Il se perd déjà dans les couloirs de Camelot, qu'il connaît par cœur depuis plus de cinq ans, et arrive tous les matins en retard. Ne lui imposons pas un labyrinthe demain matin pour me servir mon repas. Il sera bien assez logé ici.

Les deux souverains éclatèrent de rire sur la difficulté de trouver des valets dignes de ce nom, et sur le fait que la main d'œuvre qualifiée se faisait rare.

...

Le soir venu, Merlin bouda pour la forme. Il savait que le faire passer pour un idiot aux yeux des autres était le moyen le plus efficace de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais cela le vexait à chaque fois. Et puis, il aimait les tentatives d'Arthur pour se faire pardonner. Ça commençait toujours par un souffle chaud à son oreille, puis une langue câline qui dessinait le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que des mains baladeuses glissaient sur son ventre. Il aimait bien ces excuses sans paroles.

– Tu me pardonnes ? Tu es certes un idiot, mais tu es mon idiot à moi…

Cédant à la voix adorable, comme celle d'un enfant qui a fait une bêtise mais lève vers vous des grands yeux de biches innocents, Merlin se retourna et embrassa franchement son seigneur. Ils étaient assis au bord du lit très confortable qu'avait reçu Arthur. Il était roi. Ses chevaliers n'étaient pas aussi bien logés.

– A condition que je puisse partager ce lit avec vous, et ne pas dormir par terre.

– Oh, je crois même qu'on peut partager plus que le lit.

Ce fut la seule nuit qu'ils passèrent totalement ensemble. En temps normal, Arthur s'endormait après l'amour, et Merlin en profitait toujours pour quitter la pièce. Parfois Arthur ne fermait les yeux que pour ne pas voir Merlin partir. Mais ce matin là au réveil, sous les épaisses couvertures, Merlin était toujours lové contre lui. Et toujours complètement nu. Arthur se fit la douloureuse réflexion qu'il aurait voulu plus de matin comme celui-ci. Puis il se rappela qu'il était déjà exigeant d'avoir Merlin à ses côtés chaque jour. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en demander plus. Surtout considérant le danger et les risques de leur relation.

...

La deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans cette situation, le roi voisin refusa tout net de laisser un membre de la noblesse partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un de la plèbe. Merlin se retrouva avec Gwaine, Percival, Elyan et Tristan, dans une chambre bien trop petite pour eux cinq. Manifestement, ce roi là n'acceptait que difficilement que l'ordre des chevaliers dont il avait tant admiré la noblesse ait pu recevoir dans ses rangs des membres du peuple. Arthur en fut en colère. Mais ses relations de paix avec cet homme étaient fragiles et Merlin le dissuada de protester. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était qu'un invité. Merlin assura qu'une nuit en compagnie des autres ne le tuerait pas.

En réalité, Percival ronflait et Tristan balançait son oreiller à travers la pièce toutes les deux heures environ. Le sommeil hyper léger de Gwaine s'en retrouvait perturbé à chaque fois, et toutes les deux heures, tout le monde se retrouvait réveillé. Merlin n'en mourut effectivement pas mais passa une nuit exécrable. Loin de compatir, Arthur se moqua de lui. En public il n'avait certes pas le choix, mais ce fut aussi le cas en privé. Merlin bouda et s'enferma dans un mutisme vengeur. Arthur voulut se faire pardonner sur le chemin du retour mais ils furent interrompus dans leurs excuses muettes par un craquement de bois écrasé sous une botte. Gwaine venait voir ce qui prenait autant de temps. Ils simulèrent une dispute et une explication un peu vive pour justifier leurs teints d'une couleur soutenue. Gwaine haussa les épaules et s'en contenta.

...

Il y eu aussi un jour cette formidable invitation à un tournoi hors de Camelot, qui représentaient pour les deux amants des occasions formidables dans la forêt sur le trajet, sous les tentes pendant le tournoi, et dans la chambre la nuit. Un programme qui avait tout du bonheur et qui leur permettrait de faire une overdose l'un du corps de l'autre. Si toutefois il leur était possible de se lasser de l'autre, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement, cette belle occasion fut entachée par une très mauvaise nouvelle qui les empêcha d'agir librement. Le trajet et le début du tournoi se passèrent très bien. Arthur gagnait jusqu'à présent, mais entendait se laisser battre par un homme de son hôte. Merlin glanait des effleurements par ci par là en fixant l'armure d'Arthur entre chaque combat, et la vie leur paraissait belle. Lorsqu'un soldat vint les informer que la reine Guenièvre venait d'arriver et désirait s'entretenir de toute urgence avec son époux. Arthur et Merlin en blêmirent d'horreur et d'inquiétude. Ils ignoraient ce pourquoi Gwen était là et échafaudaient à toute allure des scénarii, et les moyens de nier leur relation le cas échéant. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Gwen, elle faisait les cent pas et se rongeait frénétiquement les ongles de la main droite. Elle se jeta dans les bas d'Arthur dès qu'elle le vit arriver. En un geste automatique, Arthur la serra contre lui, percevant son trouble et sa panique.

– Que se passe-t-il Gwen ? demanda Merlin.

– C'est surtout toi que je voulais voir, Merlin, répondit Guenièvre. J'ai fait appeler Arthur, mais je me doutais bien que tu serais à sa suite. Gaius est tombé très malade. Il te réclame.

Merlin, déjà blanc comme un linge, pâlit encore un peu plus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Je l'ignore, dit-elle en remuant la tête dans un air de dénégation et de frustration. Il refuse de se laisser examiner par un autre médecin. Mais il répète sans cesse qu'il a besoin de toi. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te prévenir au plus vite.

Merlin hocha le menton en signe de remerciement, puis se tourna vers son roi.

– Je rentre avec Guenièvre dès maintenant. Vous vous passerez de ma présence pour la fin des matchs.

Le ton ne demandait aucune permission, mais énonçait simplement des faits. Arthur donna néanmoins sa bénédiction, et les deux quittèrent la pièce, indifférents à la frustration d'Arthur. Pour la peine, il se défoula un maximum dans le tournoi, oubliant toute règle de politesse concernant les candidats qui jouaient à domicile, et remporta avec brutalité le titre de champion. Cela n'apaisa pas sa frustration sexuelle, mais eut au moins le mérite de calmer ses nerfs.

Au retour, il eut le plaisir d'apprendre que Gaius avait accepté d'écouter Merlin et s'était laissé soigner. Il se remettait doucement du violent empoisonnement qu'il avait subi. Arthur se sentit coupable d'avoir désiré Merlin et d'avoir été vexé d'être passé au second plan, alors que Gaius souffrait le martyre. Mais comme Gaius ne pouvait comprendre la teneur des ses excuses s'il lui les présentait, il les adressa à Merlin, un jour de chasse. Avec lenteur et application.

Ce que Merlin ne pouvait dire à Arthur, c'est que la maladie de Gaius avait eu des origines magiques. Des plantes de la forêt avec laquelle il se préparait une potion contre les rhumatismes avaient été infectées par de la magie noire, et ce poison s'était infiltré dans le corps de Gaius. Merlin avait été le seul à pouvoir agir et c'est pourquoi le vieil homme l'avait fait réclamer aussi expressément. Merlin l'avait sauvé, mais son inquiétude avait bien failli le tuer. Merlin était très attaché à Gaius.

...

_La partie 2 sera plus longue, le découpage n'est pas idéal, mais vu que je pars sur autre chose, c'était mieux._

_Suite dimanche._

_Reviews ?_


	14. Chapter 7 part 2

_Merci de vos lectures/reviews/mise en favori !_

_Par contre, ne vous focalisez pas sur le problème de Gaius… Ce n'était pas le point important du chapitre, mais il se trouve que je coupais là pour des raisons de logique._

_(C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai publié jusqu'à maintenant. Mais pas nécessairement le plus long que vous aurez ;))  
_

**Chapitre 7 Partie 2**

Les réactions que suscitaient leurs nouvelles relations étaient assez diverses. Tous se rendaient compte que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux hommes, mais personne n'avait conscience de ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Personne ne pouvait concevoir qu'Arthur trahisse sa femme et son royaume à ce point, donc personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit.

...

Les chevaliers, pourtant les plus proches d'Arthur et de Merlin, qui passaient avec eux une majorité de leur temps, ne voyaient rien. Pour le cercle rapproché d'Arthur, leur relation était bizarre, un peu suspecte, mais à peine plus que d'habitude. Pour les plus éloignés, ce n'était même pas remarquable. Leur roi était inatteignable à leurs yeux, ils n'étaient que déférence et respect, et ne réfléchissaient pas aux relations qui sous-tendaient les piques adressés par Merlin. Ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se poser des questions. Arthur restait le même, fier, fort et exigeant. Son royaume était gouverné avec plus de compassion qu'Uther ne l'avait jamais fait, et il était clément. Mais sinon, il était ferme et pouvait se révéler obtus dans ses opinions, notamment sur la magie. Lorsqu'ils avaient en patrouille croisé une quelconque créature magique, bien que celle-ci n'ait manifesté aucune intention d'attaque, il l'avait fait tuer. Son credo était que sa simple existence était condamnable, et qu'elle aurait pu à terme être dangereuse. Les chevaliers n'avaient pas le courage de leurs opinions comme Merlin. Aussi s'étaient-ils cantonné à écouter la violente dispute qui avait éclaté sur le chemin de retour. Arthur ne démordait pas de son point de vue. Quant à Merlin, il refuserait d'admettre que tuer une créature innocente soit autre chose que de la barbarie. Bien sûr, Merlin ne pouvait pas admettre devant son roi que la bête était blessée, effrayée et paniquée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qu'Arthur. Et qui, avec un peu de malchance, s'appelait Morgana. Il se passait quelque chose dans la forêt qui affectait les créatures magiques, et Merlin avait songé que la jeune femme puisse en être la cause. Il ne pouvait le dire à Arthur. De toute manière, Arthur avait mis la violente répartie de Merlin sur le compte de ses nerfs à fleur de peau, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Seul Gwaine s'était inquiété plus que de raison de la réaction quasi agressive de Merlin. Il l'avait pris à part pour lui demander ce qu'il avait contre Arthur pour s'énerver de la sorte.

– D'accord, il t'énerve la plupart du temps… Mais tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça ! Tu lui passes tout, d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Arthur t'a blessé ? Il est mon roi, mais tu es mon ami Merlin. Et s'il te blesse, il faut qu'il en paye le prix.

Merlin avait fait mime de ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait Gwaine. Il avait nié, plaisanté, détourné la conversation par quelques mots bien placés. Avait assuré à son ami que tout allait bien, il se sentait fatigué, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi méchant, Arthur était comme d'habitude à son égard.

– Non vraiment Gwaine, tout va bien. Tu te fais du mouron pour rien. C'est juste un crétin royal, peut être un peu plus que d'habitude.

Gwaine l'avait admis et accepté les explications de Merlin, sans être vraiment convaincu. En même temps, il n'eut pas le loisir d'insister davantage, Merlin se dérobant à son étreinte et fuyant en prétextant des tâches à accomplir. Le jeune homme craignait de laisser voir son cœur meurtri si la conversation se poursuivait.

...

Guenièvre ne voyait rien. Elle était totalement aveugle à ce qui se tramait sans grande discrétion parfois sous ses propres yeux. Ou bien ne voulait-elle rien voir. Elle était heureuse comme jamais. Arthur et Merlin avaient beau se chamailler comme des enfants, ils se réconciliaient toujours. Arthur était l'homme de sa vie et Merlin son meilleur ami. Aussi ne pouvait-elle que se réjouir du bonheur qui lui était accordé de les voir si bien s'entendre. Pour elle, les moments passés avec les deux hommes étaient des instantanés de bonheur dont elle appréciait chaque minute. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la relation physique entre Arthur et Merlin, alors même qu'elle se jouait sous ses yeux, lorsque Merlin préparait le bain de son époux et qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce. Son esprit niait les évidences et les preuves parce qu'elle refusait de se soustraire à l'état de béatitude dans lequel elle était plongé. L'ignorance était aussi une forme de bonheur.

De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'éléments pour étayer ses idées saugrenues. Ce n'était qu'une impression, un sentiment doux-amer parfois. Mais Arthur revenait toujours vers elle. Il continuait de la câliner, de l'embrasser, de respirer son odeur au matin, et de lui sourire de ses yeux bleus. De ce sourire si particulier qui lui provoquait des papillons dans le ventre, comme toute jeune fille amoureuse. Alors elle préférait se focaliser sur ses instants de joie et de douceur que sur les soirées passées en solitaire, parce qu'Arthur lui avait expressément demandé de prendre ses quartiers juste-pour-la-nuit-s'il-te-plaît dans la chambre voisine. Il avait toujours une bonne raison. Une partie de chasse tôt le matin, et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Une campagne militaire, et il voulait se reposer pour être en forme*. Un parchemin à étudier ou un discours à écrire qui allait lui prendre toute la nuit et il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de dormir.

Arthur trouvait toutes sortes d'excuses. Et Guenièvre préférait les croire plutôt que d'en vérifier la véracité. Se mentir à soi même lui évitait la souffrance. Et Guenièvre avait assez souffert pour en arriver là. Ce n'était pas le pouvoir qui l'attirait, mais la place privilégiée aux côtés d'Arthur. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle s'obstinerait sans doute à ne rien voir jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui soit révélée.

...

Arthur oscillait en permanence entre un sentiment de culpabilité bien compréhensible, et un de plénitude. Il était heureux, nageant dans la félicité à chacun de ses rendez vous avec Merlin. Il aimait les moments passés avec le jeune homme. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas durant ces instants là. Il aimait la peau nue de Merlin contre la sienne, ses murmures lubriques, sa sueur et ses gémissements. Il était heureux de se savoir la cause de tout ça. Le plaisir de Merlin le rendait ivre de joie, et savoir qu'il était la raison de ce plaisir le rendait stupidement béat. Et puis, Merlin lui rendait bien ce plaisir. Il était doué, très doué, _trop_ doué avec ses mains. Comme une mécanique bien réglée, Merlin savait exactement où presser ses doigts sur Arthur pour le faire réagir à chaque fois. Lorsque muettement, ils décidaient qu'Arthur serait à la merci de Merlin, celui-ci jouait avec lui comme un marionnettiste avec son pantin. Arthur adorait ces instants de soumission où il s'oubliait lui-même à la jouissance.

Lorsque c'est lui qui avait le contrôle c'était généralement la peau de Merlin qui faisait les frais des marques de sa possessivité. Il aimait penser que Merlin était son Merlin, et n'était rien qu'à lui. Le principal intéressé d'ailleurs, semblait ravi lui aussi de cet état de fait. Bien sûr, l'un et l'autre évitaient soigneusement de penser et de dire qu'Arthur ne serait jamais à Merlin. Et surtout pas exclusivement. Arthur appartenait – si tant est qu'un être humain puisse appartenir à un autre – à Gwen.

D'ailleurs, cela permettait à Arthur d'apaiser sa conscience. Il était toujours amoureux de sa femme. Ce qu'il ressentait avec Merlin n'était pas purement physique, et le nier serait stupide. Mais tant qu'ils n'en parlaient pas, il n'y avait pas lieu de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Aussi pouvait-il continuer d'exprimer les siens à Guenièvre. Il aimait la douceur de la jeune femme, sa justesse dans ses décisions, ses paroles mesurées et pleines de sagesse. Elle était une reine formidable et une épouse fantastique. Il culpabilisait de la trahir avec Merlin, mais il continuait à l'aimer. Continuait de lui faire l'amour, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé par son serviteur. Et égoïstement, il aurait souhaité que rien ne changeât. Après les premiers écarts, où le sentiment de trahison et de dégoût de lui-même avaient failli le bouffer, il s'était plutôt bien accommodé de la situation. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne serait jamais repu du corps de son servant, et ce que Gwen ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. S'il pouvait continuer comme ça durant des années, il serait ravi. Mais la part rationnelle de son esprit lui soufflait que ça ne pourrait durer éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait qu'il réponde de ses actes, et ce jour là, Gwen, Merlin et lui souffriraient, parce qu'il serait dans l'impossibilité de continuer les deux relations et mettre fin à l'une ou à l'autre procurerait de la douleur. Il essayait simplement de ne pas y penser et profitait de l'instant présent.

La seule question qui subsistait dans l'esprit d'Arthur concernait sa cour. Ils n'étaient – hélas – pas discrets avec Merlin, du moins pas toujours, malgré leurs efforts. Il se demandait sincèrement si personne ne voyait rien, ou s'ils fermaient les yeux. A quel point son statut de roi changeait les comportements des autres vis-à-vis de lui-même. Il lui été arrivé de se rendre sur la tombe de son père et de murmurer à la pierre froide quel lourd fardeau il lui avait laissé. Il comprenait un peu mieux l'aigreur et la fermeté d'Uther. Il était difficile de gouverner avec ses sentiments. Comme tout le monde semblait feint et hypocrites avec lui, et taisait ce qu'il pensait réellement du roi, comment devenir un homme meilleur pour les gouverner ?

Fort heureusement, il avait Merlin. Merlin ne lui mentait pas, et lui disait toujours le fond de sa pensée, même si ça dégénérait en dispute. Il lui en était profondément reconnaissant à chaque fois, même quand il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Et il aimait Merlin un peu plus à chaque fois.

...

Mer in était le plus affecté par la situation. Il souffrait profondément, et sombrait dans une spirale bipolaire. D'un côté, il y avait Arthur, et le bonheur qu'il lui procurait. Lorsque le roi le touchait, sa raison mettait les voiles. Son corps devenait alors seul pilote à bord et il répondait automatiquement aux désirs de son roi. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait ça, bien sûr, mais il s'en voulait de céder à Arthur à chaque fois. Même quand la situation était dangereuse, stupide, risquée, il cédait. Avant, il se disait toujours « cette fois, tu résisteras Merlin. Vous en avez tous les deux besoin ». Et pourtant, il ne parvenait jamais à s'y tenir.

D'un autre côté, il se demandait comment refuser quoi que ce soit à Arthur. Ce n'était pas seulement ses envies. C'était aussi son statut. Arthur n'avait pas, à proprement parler, de droit physique sur lui.** Il n'était pas esclave, mais un homme libre de ses mouvements et de sa pensée. Mais il avait toujours existé de par le monde des rois qui prenaient maitresses ou amantes sans vraiment demander leur avis aux jeunes filles concernées. Le savoir ne rendait pas la chose plus tolérable, mais c'était malheureusement un fait indéniable.

Bien sûr, Arthur était différent. Déjà, Merlin était un homme, on ne pouvait donc pas parler d'une maitresse. Ensuite, celui ci était totalement consentant.

Mais tout de même, ils n'étaient pas sur un pied d'égalité. Merlin savait que le jour où tout cela tournerait mal –et ce jour arriverait, à ne pas en douter – Arthur aurait l'avantage de la situation. Ce serait Merlin qui sera chassé, honni, vilipendé, traîné dans la boue. Peut être même jusqu'au bûcher. Mais même la crainte de la mort ne suffisait pas à faire reculer le jeune sorcier. Ce qu'il partageait avec Arthur était trop fort. Ça le consumait, mais il se jetait à chaque fois dans le brasier avec plaisir.

Et pourtant, cela le détruisait.

Outre le bonheur des étreintes dans les bras puissants d'Arthur à respirer son odeur virile, il y avait de l'autre côté la vilaine culpabilité de Merlin. Lui ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Elle le dévorait comme un cancer, comme la gangrène. Elle le rongeait lentement, mais avec application. Elle s'insinuait dans toutes ses pensées concernant Arthur, et dieu sait si elles étaient nombreuses. Il se détestait à chaque fois qu'il quittait le lit et les bras d'Arthur, sans jamais parvenir à haïr son seigneur cependant. Seul était son dégoût de lui-même.

Il y avait Gwen dans la balance évidemment, mais elle n'était pas la seule composante dans l'équation. Le cœur de Merlin était aussi à prendre en compte. Et ce dernier se brisait chaque fois qu'il quittait Arthur après un de leurs rendez vous. Le pire était lorsqu'Arthur éloignait Guenièvre de la chambre royale. Merlin disait à Gaius qu'Arthur avait besoin d'aide, et qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'il ne servait à rien de l'attendre. Il rejoignait Arthur et tous deux roulaient sous les draps pour atteindre la félicité et la communion la plus parfaite. Puis Arthur s'endormait. Pour un chevalier, l'endurance n'était pas son point fort. Merlin se doutait que c'était un moyen de se soustraire à la souffrance qui provoquait son départ. Il l'acceptait très bien.

Il se rhabillait toujours en silence, rapidement, et quittait la pièce avant de laisser les larmes déborder. Il pleurait une fois revenu dans sa chambre, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. Parce qu'il aurait voulu être plus qu'une agréable distraction physique pour Arthur ? Parce qu'il souffrait de cette situation interdite ? Parce que la culpabilité l'anéantissait ? Sans doute un mélange de tout ça.

Le problème, c'est ce ça n'affectait pas uniquement sa vie privée avec Arthur, mais aussi tout le reste. Sa magie, pour commencer. Elle vivait en lui depuis toujours, il savait la comprendre, la maîtriser, la dresser. Là, tout devenait hors de contrôle. Il avait la sensation qu'elle lui hurlait de tout révéler à Arthur sur sa vraie nature. Ce n'était pas la voix dans sa tête, mais une pulsion dans ses veines qui le faisait trembler. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la magie exigeait de lui. Et il se voyait mal aller déranger le grand dragon, qui devait s'occuper de l'éducation d'Aithusa pour lui causer problèmes de cœur et réactions magiques. Il voyait d'ici l'hilarité que cela provoquerait chez la créature magique. Alors il se contentait de supporter en silence les hurlements muets de sa magie.

Il y avait le mensonge aussi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il avait été habitué. Sa mère lui avait inculqué des valeurs d'honnêteté et de droiture. Bien évidemment, il mentait tout le temps et à tout le monde concernant sa magie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comparable. Il s'agissait de se garder en vie, d'attendre pour un meilleur futur. Là, sa relation interdite et cachée lui pesait, car elle entraînait une foule de mensonges destinés à tous, y compris à Gaius. Et celui à qui il mentait le plus était Arthur bien sûr, en lui taisant sa magie, mais aussi ses sentiments. Coucher avec le roi, ressentir son bonheur était une chose. Avouer qu'il l'aimait en était une autre, et c'était impossible. Il sentait bien que tant que leur relation se limitait à quelque chose de purement physique, il devrait s'en contenter. Car tant qu'il n'y avait pas de mots sur les sentiments, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en préoccuper et il était très simple pour faire croire que ça n'existait pas. C'était plus simple pour tout le monde. Même si, de fait, Arthur mentait à Merlin et Merlin mentait à Arthur sur la réalité de leurs relations. Conclusion, il n'y avait plus une seule personne à qui le jeune magicien pouvait parler sans proférer des boniments.

Enfin, il y avait ses nerfs. Tout le monde le savait, Merlin était un livre ouvert. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments à qui que ce soit. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Et cela se ressentait sur son humeur. Il était le Merlin souriant, heureux et béat. Puis l'instant d'après, il se mettait à avoir envie de chialer comme une fillette. Alors pour le cacher, il se montrait agressif et méchant. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Jusqu'au jour où il agressa Gwen suffisamment violemment pour la mettre au bord des larmes. Brusquement radouci, il s'était confondu en excuses.

– Je suis tellement désolé Gwen... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je me sens pas bien... Et je passe mes nerfs sur la première personne venue...

– Tu en fais trop Merlin. Ça te tue à petit feu. Ralentis le rythme. Et redeviens notre Merlin, tu nous fais peur.

Dès lors, il avait tenté de se contrôler, et y parvenait tant bien que mal. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il était blessé bien trop profondément dans son cœur pour espérer une guérison un jour.

...

Et puis, il y avait Gaius.

Gaius voyait l'état physique de Merlin se dégrader de jour en jour. Il entendait ses cauchemars et ses insomnies fréquentes. Il constatait ses cernes et son corps fatigué par des nuits sans sommeil. Il remarquait les élancements dans ses muscles douloureux, et ses déplacements lents, las. Il était le témoin privilégié de la progressive destruction de Merlin. Et il souffrait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider son pupille. Il avait essayé, bien sûr, de parler au jeune homme.

Merlin avait crié en guise de réponse à ses interrogations paternelles inquiètes, puis s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour sangloter toute la nuit. Le vieux cœur de Gaius comprit que la colère de Merlin ne lui était pas destinée. Elle ne servait qu'une souffrance dans laquelle s'abîmait le sorcier.

Ce n'était donc pas seulement physique, observa Gaius. Il avait tout d'abord cru que Merlin s'épuisait auprès d'Arthur, comme d'habitude. Mais si les nerfs de Merlin entraient en jeu, ce n'était plus le même problème. Il y avait un réel souci qui tuait Merlin lentement, mais avec application.

Le médecin mit un certain temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il finit par parvenir à une conclusion tellement absurde qu'elle lui parut risible. Il était vieux, il avait bien vécu. Et il avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, la solution était toujours la même.

Il partait du principe simple, un postulat évident : Seul Arthur, royal et bêta, pouvait influer sur l'humeur de Merlin à si long terme. Il était la personne la plus proche du sorcier, si l'on exceptait ses ignorances pour ses dons. Et Merlin était le meilleur ami du roi. Gaius ne pouvait nier cet état de fait, quand bien même il n'avait de cesse de rappeler à Merlin leurs différences de statuts.

Partant de là, on en concluait qu'Arthur était directement responsable des troubles de Merlin. Il fallait ensuite déterminer ce qui avait pu changer dans leur relation. A demi-mot, Gaius interrogea, et finit par conclure qu'en public, rien n'avait bougé.

C'était donc un problème d'ordre privé entre les deux hommes.

Gaius rajouta dans la formule les symptômes physiques : les tâches étranges dans le cou de Merlin, sa subite passion pour son baume de soin pour les ecchymoses et les courbatures, sa manière de marcher parfois.

On ajoutait à cela les quelques tensions qui existaient dans le couple royal, et l'humeur changeante d'Arthur, dans un parfait parallélisme avec celle de Merlin.

La vérité sautait toute seule aux yeux. Gaius n'en fut pas horrifié, mais terrifié. Il était évident que ça ne pouvait pas durer, mais il ne se voyait pas en parler à Merlin.

Et il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Merlin se jeter du haut d'une tour, ce qu'il finirait sans nul doute par faire si rien ne changeait rapidement. Sans compter le problème de la magie de Merlin. L'inquiétude de Gaius atteignit son paroxysme lorsque d'un mouvement faussement maladroit, il renversa un baquet d'eau qui traînait sur la table. D'ordinaire Merlin tendait la main dans un geste mécanique, arrêtait l'eau, la chute de l'objet, replaçait le tout. C'était juste retour des choses puisque c'était_ lui_ qui faisait tout tomber, jamais Gaius. Il fallait bien qu'il compense sa maladresse pour éviter de _tout_ casser. Mais là, sa main se jeta en avant, ses yeux brillèrent de leur lueur dorée habituelle… et le fracas du baquet qui s'écrasa contre le mur résonna dans le silence dans la pièce.

Merlin, hébété, hoqueta des excuses, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu'il perde à ce point le contrôle. Il s'empressa de nettoyer l'eau qui coulait en une longue rigole du mur à la table. Gaius, lui, comprenait que trop bien. Merlin perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

Alors par une matinée d'été, il choisit alors la dernière option qui lui restait. Il vérifia avec soin son moment, et alla parler au roi.

– Sire, s'inclina Gaius en entrant dans la chambre royale, où Arthur travaillait seul.

– Gaius ? s'étonna le jeune roi en relevant brusquement la tête de ses parchemins militaires.

Il était très rare que le médecin pénètre dans la chambre du roi. A part pour le soigner, Arthur ne se rappelait pas d'un jour où Gaius serait entré volontairement ici pour lui parler. Et pourtant, il connaissait le vieil homme depuis qu'il était enfant. Gaius avait toute sa confiance, et c'est pourquoi Arthur comprit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Je crains que oui, Sire, grimaça Gaius. Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez assis.

Arthur lui lança un regard franchement soucieux.

– Nous devons parler de Merlin.

Comme il s'y attendait, les muscles d'Arthur se contractèrent un peu plus, ses lèvres se fermèrent en une ligne mince. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en une position de défense. Tout dans son attitude indiquait clairement que la conversation qui allait suivre ne plairait pas, mais alors pas du tout, au roi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? interrogea Arthur.

– Il ne s'agit pas de ce qu'il a fait, mais bien plutôt de ce qu'il ne fait pas. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et je crains que vous n'y soyez pour quelque chose…

Gaius choisissait ses mots avec soin. Il fallait qu'Arthur comprenne où il voulait en venir sans le braquer au passage.

– Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, décréta Arthur d'une voix glaciale.

– Et moi je pense que vous le savez très bien. J'ai compris ce qu'il se passait entre vous. _Physiquement_, entre vous. Et si vous n'arrêtez pas, Merlin va en mourir de douleur et de désespoir.

En entendant les mots de Gaius, une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du roi. Il vit soudain sa relation charnelle avec Merlin par le prisme des yeux du médecin. Il blêmit et se mit à paniquer en comprenant ce que pensait Gaius. La douleur physique et morale de Merlin, son énervement et sa tristesse pour un rien, leurs différences de statut, tout pouvait indiquer qu'il forçait Merlin à l'accepter dans leurs relations physiques. Il bégaya, tenta de se justifier, mais rien de cohérent ne sortit de sa bouche. Et tout aussi brutalement, il se rappela ses propres mots « _ça peut durer tant que j'en ai besoin _». Il se mit à trembler tandis que son cerveau réinterprétait le tout. Se pouvait-il que Merlin ait compris comme un ordre ces paroles ? Qu'il satisfasse les besoins d'Arthur juste parce qu'une relation de servitude les reliait ? Vu de ce point de vue là, ça l'effrayait. Il lui fallut la main de Gaius sur son bras pour se rendre compte qu'il avait compulsivement serré dans son poing un parchemin, désormais tellement broyé qu'il était illisible.

Il s'obligea à respirer profondément, plusieurs fois, avant de se redresser et de faire face à Gaius, qui s'était reculé en voyant son roi reprendre constance.

– Ce qui se passe entre Merlin et moi est d'ordre privé. Mais… Il ne… Il est d'accord…

Et voila, il recommençait à bégayer, incapable d'affermir sa voix. Il doutait de lui-même, et ne parvenait donc pas à avoir l'assurance nécessaire à cette affirmation.

– Si ça peut vous rassurer, dit Gaius d'une voix douce, je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse contraindre Merlin.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment adhérer à l'idée d'un Arthur violent et violeur. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre cette confirmation.

– Mais vous m'avez dit un jour que la seule personne à avoir du pouvoir sur lui, c'était moi, gémit Arthur.

– C'est le cas, acquiesça le vieil homme. Mais il s'agit d'une autorité somme toute relative. Lorsqu'il n'est pas d'accord, il n'hésite jamais à le clamer haut et fort. Vous paraît-il retenir ses mots ?

– Non.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, la conscience d'Arthur qui avait déserté le navire revint progressivement, ramenant avec elle la rationalité.

– Non, répéta-t-il. Il est totalement consentant, j'en suis persuadé.

Le soulagement de Gaius fut perceptible. Entendre confirmation de ce dont son cœur était convaincu faisait du bien.

– Sire, vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi… Vous allez le détruire. Il souffre de cette relation.

– Et moi pas peut-être ? Il n'y a pas de solution, Gaius. J'ai besoin de Merlin à mes côtés, c'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que lui, plus fort que nous. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à résister.

Heureux d'entendre son roi parler à cœur ouvert, Gaius eut l'audace de proposer les deux seules alternatives qu'il envisageait.

– Vous avez deux options, Sire, et poursuivre ainsi n'en est pas une. Soit vous rompez avec Merlin, même si cela vous blesse tous les deux, et vous sauvez votre couple, votre royaume. Soit vous affichez clairement votre position vis-à-vis de lui, au risque de briser votre mariage, et de vous discréditer aux yeux de votre peuple.

Malheureusement, les deux propositions de Gaius furent très mal accueillies. Arthur refusait en bloc l'une et l'autre. Son esprit refusait même de les conceptualiser.

– Non, assena-t-il d'une voix puissante, en mode « je suis roi ». Vous n'avez aucun droit pour me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. N'outrepassez pas vos fonctions Gaius, ou je serais obligé de sévir ! Vous êtes là pour remuer des plantes dans des fioles, rien d'autre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils !

– Sire ! protesta Gaius, surpris par la véhémence et la colère du roi. Je suis également votre conseiller ! Et j'essaye de vous dire…

– SILENCE ! hurla Arthur, qui s'était levé et se redressait de toute sa hauteur, bien plus grand que le vieil homme ratatiné. Vous êtes médecin de la cour et rien d'autre ! D'ailleurs même, vous ne l'êtes plus, vous êtes renvoyé ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'insubordination à ma cour !

Et il se retourna pour signifier que la discussion était close. Soufflé, Gaius ne sut que répondre, et il se retira sans un mot. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses bagages. La colère d'Arthur ne durerait pas, bien sûr. Mais Gaius était en profond désaccord avec le dicton que le roi semblait appliquer vis-à-vis de Merlin : « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ». Et il ne pourrait supporter de servir Arthur tant que ce dernier ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, ou au moins n'accepterait pas le dialogue.

De retour dans ses appartements, il commença à empaqueter ses affaires.

...

En fin d'après midi, Merlin revint d'excellente humeur. Il avait passé l'après midi à l'armurerie à astiquer cottes de maille et épées, ce qui n'était pas en soin une raison de se réjouir. Mais Gwaine l'avait soutenu et fait rire toute la journée, ce qui l'avait mis dans de bonnes conditions. Cependant, lorsqu'il comprit ce que faisait Gaius, sa joie retomba comme un soufflé, et il demanda des explications. Gaius lui exposa son renvoi, sans pour autant lui expliciter les raisons de sa dispute avec le roi. Il n'eut pas le temps de tempérer le jeune homme que Merlin se gonfla de colère et bondit à travers les couloirs à toute vitesse, bien décidé à expliquer sa façon de penser à Arthur. Il n'avait pas le droit de renvoyer Gaius, et il allait lui faire comprendre. Furieux comme jamais, il poussa avec fracas la porte de la salle du trône, où Arthur s'était réfugié.

...

_* Le roi Arthur qui ne peut pas coucher avec sa femme parce qu'il part en campagne dans une semaine… ça dit quelque chose à qqn ?! ^^_

_**Cette partie là est très importante : le droit de cuissage, comme je l'ai souvent vu, n'existe pas réellement. Enfin, du moins, il ne consiste pas à la capacité des rois de coucher avec leurs serviteurs, hommes ou femmes, selon leur bon vouloir. Pour ça, il n'y a pas de mot, si ce n'est l'abus et le viol. Je rappelle que je ne fais pas l'apologie du viol, et que Merlin est totalement consentant dans cette relation. Gaius va un instant penser le contraire, parce qu'à l'époque, vu la relation qu'entretiennent Merlin et Arthur, c'est la chose la plus logique à penser. Et c'est pour ces raisons que je ne classe pas la fic en tout public, même si on excepte les lemons_

_...  
_

_(Juste pour info : il s'est écoulé un mois et demi/deux mois depuis l'attaque de la poule, et durant lesquels Arthur et Merlin ont tu leur relation. On s'en rend difficilement compte, mais nous sommes au début de l'été (juin). Je vous avoue sans souci que sans le calendrier que j'ai fait et superposé à mon plan, je ne m'en sortirais pas donc je vous livre cette info difficile à calculer pour vous ^^)_

_Reviews ?_

_Suite mercredi_


	15. Chap 8 : Où la discussion mène à tout

_Merci à tous, lecteurs et revieweurs… Et pourquoi diantre vous pensez tous que la situation va empirer ?! Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça quand même ! (en fait, si)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(A ma lectrice (teur ?) anonyme : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments… Effectivement, ça ne sera jamais un épisode parce que le MerThur ne pourra jamais être officiel, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on s'amuse à écrire/lire des fanfics ! Je fantasme, j'ai la prétention de mettre mes fantasmes par écrit, et pire encore, je les fais partager xD)_

_(j'oubliais : référence du chapitre précédent : Kaamelott bien sûr !)  
_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 8 : Où la discussion mène à tout.**

Il fit irruption avec fracas dans la salle, les gardes postés devant n'ayant même pas eu le temps de réagir que déjà Merlin claquait les portes derrière lui et se dressait devant Arthur. Celui-ci, surpris par l'apparition brutale de Merlin, échevelé et furieux, se leva, contourna la table sur laquelle il travaillait et s'approcha lentement de son serviteur. Il était un bon chasseur, avait l'habitude des bêtes furieuses ou blessées. C'est dans ces instants qu'elles étaient le plus dangereuses. Il fallait alors s'en approcher avec calme, ne pas montrer d'attitude menaçante, avancer à pas lents et mesurés. Vu l'état de colère et de rage de Merlin, il lui inspirait un animal sauvage, et c'était le comportement qui lui semblait le plus important d'arborer.

– Merlin, interrogea-t-il d'un air inquiet en tendant doucement les mains vers lui.

Histoire que si son serviteur se jette sur lui, il puisse le retenir.

– Comment… comment avez-vous… comment avez-vous osé faire ça ? bégaya-t-il sous l'effet de la colère, écarlate et fulminant. Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

– Faire quoi ? demanda Arthur d'un tout suspicieux.

Il ne pensait pas du tout à Gaius. Lorsqu'il voyait Merlin, la seule chose à laquelle il songeait était «eux », et leur relation interdite. Or de son point de vue, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible pour leur relation, susceptible de mettre Merlin dans cet état. Il s'était montré discret, n'avait rien dit à personne, et n'avait même pas fixé de rendez vous dans une situation risquée.

– Gaius, souffla Merlin, dardant sur son seigneur un regard sombre. Vous n'aviez pas le droit. Je vous hais, maintenant.

Les mots de Merlin blessèrent Arthur plus que de raison. Merlin s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui. Si Arthur tendait les bras – qu'il avait baissés en ne percevant pas de violence, seulement de la colère, chez son servant– il pourrait le toucher. Et il mourrait d'envie de le toucher. Mais avant, il devait s'expliquer. Merlin devait retirer ses mots, trop douloureux. Arthur refusait de perdre Merlin ainsi.

– Je n'avais pas le choix, il m'a manqué de respect. Je suis roi, ne l'oublie pas.

– Ça ne vous donne pas le droit d'être un CRETIN ! hurla Merlin en accentuant la dernière syllabe. Gaius… Gaius est la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse. Comment pouvez-vous détruire l'abnégation de toute une vie en quelques mots ! Ce n'est pas ça, être roi ! Comme d'habitude, vous n'y comprenez rien !

Merlin battait l'air avec ses mains, provoquant un vent froid sur les joues d'Arthur, alors que son haleine chaude tentait de plus en plus le souverain.

– C'est faux Merlin, la personne la plus loyale, c'est toi.

Sa phrase stoppa nets les moulinets des mains menues de Merlin. * Et Arthur en profita. En un petit pas, il réduisit l'espace entre eux deux, saisit d'une main les hanches de son serviteur pour le coller contre lui, tandis que la deuxième prenait possession avec violence de sa nuque. L'instant d'après, les lèvres d'Arthur caressaient celles chaudes et douces de Merlin, qui restaient obstinément fermées, de colère et de stupeur. La langue d'Arthur cajolait les lèvres de Merlin, tandis que la main posée au creux de ses reins le maintenait fermement, un peu plus près à chaque instant.

Merlin essayait vainement de raviver sa colère, et de faire revenir à lui sa raison. Mais les efforts que déployait Arthur commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Comme d'habitude, il voulait plus. Dans un éclat de lucidité, il se souvint qu'il se trouvait coincé contre une table, dans la salle du conseil. Dans un grognement qu'heureusement, Arthur ne comprit pas, il fit appel à ses dons pour au moins verrouiller la porte. L'idée lui avait paru lumineuse. En fait, ça eut une conséquence inattendue. Non, Arthur ne vit rien de ses yeux brillants, trop occupé à le câliner. Mais il profita que Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour glisser sa langue dedans.

D'accord, Merlin ne répondait pas au baiser, mais il ne repoussait pas non plus son roi, qui s'appliquait avec délectation à découvrir la bouche de Merlin, qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur. Merlin se laissa finalement aller. Le baiser d'Arthur était bien trop coercitif, trop pressant. Il lui devenait trop douloureux, physiquement et mentalement, de ne pas répondre aux attentes d'Arthur.

Avec joie, Arthur sentit la langue de Merlin s'enrouler autour de la sienne, et ses mains remonter le long de son dos pour le serrer lui aussi. Il avait gagné. Il rompit un instant leur étreinte.

– Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il, avant de reprendre possession du visage de son serviteur.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter des excuses, grommela Merlin en rejetant son visage en arrière.

Arthur s'attaquait maintenant à sa jugulaire avec appétit, tandis que ses mains avait glissé sous la chemise de Merlin. Il poussa son serviteur vers la table. Lorsque celui-ci, à reculons, buta dedans, il saisit Merlin à bras le corps. Ce dernier, comprenant parfaitement l'intention, entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de son seigneur pour que ce dernier puisse le soulever plus facilement. Ainsi se retrouva-t-il assis sur la table, ayant parfaitement perçu au passage l'excitation d'Arthur dans son pantalon. Arthur rejoignit Merlin en grimpant à son tour, et fit s'allonger son servant sous lui.

– Je m'excuserai auprès de Gaius, souffla-t-il dans son cou. Mais d'abord, toi.

Le grognement étouffé de Merlin valait toutes les confirmations du monde.

D'une pression du genou, il fit s'écarter les jambes de Merlin pour y insérer l'une des siennes, et se sentir plus proche de son amant. D'un geste fluide, il se redressa, jeta à terre sa chemise. Bientôt, une partie des vêtements de son serviteur rejoignirent les siens. Il aimait cependant quand Merlin gardait son foulard parce qu'ainsi, il savait exactement où marquer sa peau sans que ça soit un casse tête à cacher le lendemain. Merlin en haletait de bonheur. Histoire de ne pas être en reste, il laissa traîner ses mains le long du corps du roi, prodiguant de délicieuses caresses qu'Arthur adorait. Mais alors que Merlin descendait trop bas, Arthur le stoppa.

– Non, l'interrompit Arthur en se redressant pour enlever ses mains. Pas aujourd'hui. Que toi.

D'abord frustré, Merlin comprit que ce n'était pas de la domination que souhaitait Arthur, mais simplement qu'il n'agisse pas pour se laisser aller au plaisir qu'Arthur voulait lui donner. Aujourd'hui, Arthur mènerait la danse dans l'unique but de l'extase de Merlin. Pouvant difficilement refuser un tel bonheur, Merlin hocha la tête et se laissa aller sur la table. Elle était dure, inconfortable, lui faisant mal au dos. Fort heureusement, la douceur de la langue d'Arthur qui le cajolait contrebalançait largement le désagrément du lieu. Penché sur lui, le roi le caressait doucement, traçant sur sa peau tremblante de désir des sillons brûlants désordonnés. La seule chose logique qui en ressortait, c'est qu'il descendait chaque fois plus bas. Puis soudain, les mains d'Arthur lui saisirent les hanches, le soulevèrent, et firent glisser les long de ses jambes pantalon et sous vêtements, qui tombèrent sur ses chevilles. En gigotant, Merlin parvint à s'en débarrasser totalement, envoyant au sol ses chaussures au passage. Il était alors totalement nu, avec juste son foulard bleu autour du cou, à la merci du roi. Victime consentante, figure emblématique de la tentation personnelle du roi, et du péché de luxure. Arthur songea un instant à utiliser le foulard pour lui lier les mains, ou le bâillonner, histoire d'assoir sa domination. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que Merlin n'ait plus aucune marge de manœuvre, alors il renonça à ses désirs d'hégémonie. Et contempla, béat, son amant.

Il était beau, yeux bleus enfiévrés et peau claire luisante de sueur. Par gourmandise, Arthur l'embrassa encore, lentement, avec application. Avant de laisser glisser mains et bouche le long du corps de son amant. Merlin se laissa aller aux impudiques caresses qu'Arthur lui prodiguait de ses mains et de sa langue, gémissant à chaque fois un peu plus fort, sans aucune retenue.

.

Lorsqu'Arthur revint vers le visage aimé et aimant de son serviteur, Merlin grogna de frustration et Arthur souriait comme un chat devant un bol de lait. Ses lèvres gonflés de désir trouve une fois encore le chemin vers celles de Merlin, qui sourit à son tour.

– Et là maintenant, tu me hais toujours Merlin ? demanda Arthur.

C'était important qu'il ait cette confirmation avant de lui faire l'amour. Il refusait de rester avec cette phrase horrible gravée dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas croire la haine de Merlin à son encontre. Mais il l'avait dit avec tellement de conviction et d'emphase qu'il craignait qu'elle fut vraie, au moins en partie. Une part étrange de son esprit lui rappela sa conversation avec Gaius, et le fait que celui-ci avait cru qu'il forçait Merlin. Cela renforça son besoin d'entendre Merlin lui confirmer ce que son cœur était déjà convaincu.

– Jamais… je ne pourrais vous haïr Arthur, murmura Merlin au pavillon de son oreille. Même si je le dis, sur tous les tons et dans toutes les langues, ce ne sera jamais vrai. Jamais.

Le cœur d'Arthur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, puis se mit à tambouriner avec tellement de force qu'il envisagea un instant sérieusement qu'il bondisse hors de son torse. Il essuya même une petite larme au coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point entendre Merlin professer son attirance pour lui pouvait être désirable. Et aussi tentateur.

Son corps se rappela à lui lorsque Merlin se redressa légèrement contre lui. Les mots de Merlin avait certes plongé le roi dans la félicité, mais l'avait aussi privé de réaction, et Merlin se sentait lésé. Arthur reprit alors ses divines caresses, et en profita pour se déshabiller complètement, ce dont Merlin le remercia en se collant contre lui, au plus proche de son seigneur.

Il prépara doucement et lentement son amant, conscient de la douleur inévitable de leurs ébats. Ils avaient beau pratiquer, encore et encore, Arthur n'oubliait jamais de se retenir et d'attendre que Merlin soit totalement relâché contre lui. Surtout quand on se trouvait dans une salle sombre, sur une table dure aux arrêtes saillantes. Et lorsqu'ils furent prêts tous deux, haletant, Merlin fit comprendre à son seigneur qu'il pouvait y aller, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

Durant ces instants, Merlin savait qu'Arthur n'était rien qu'à lui. Les mouvements lascifs du roi le faisaient gémir, un peu plus fort à chaque coup de rein. Avec une langueur contrôlée, Arthur accéléra et ralentit le rythme, appréciant grandement les paupières mi-closes, les battements désordonnés de son cœur et les soupirs concupiscents, autant de preuves que Merlin s'était laissé emporté par le maelstrom de leurs sensations.

Puis, sentant Merlin proche de la rupture, il accéléra brutalement, heureux de constater que Merlin se laissait aller, vaincu par la jouissance qui s'emparait de lui. Avec un sourire victorieux, Arthur se relâcha, rejeta sa tête en arrière sous l'effet de la jouissance qui le prit à son tour. Haletant, il se retira finalement de son amant, et s'allongea à son tour sur la table.

Elle était toujours aussi dure et inconfortable, mais aucun des deux n'en avait cure. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, pour se réchauffer contre le froid glacial qui les prit, après l'étreinte brûlante qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Arthur posa une main possessive sur le thorax de son servant, à la place du cœur. Il sentait chacun des battements qui ralentissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils retrouvaient leur souffle.

...

Un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, roulés en boule dans les bras l'un de l'autre, couchés sur une table dont les papiers officiels avaient depuis longtemps volé au sol. Finalement, ce fut Arthur qui se redressa en premier, et se leva. C'était une grande première dans l'histoire de leur relation. Il descendit de la table, ramassa les vêtements de Merlin, les lui tendit, avant d'attraper les siens et de se revêtir.

Merlin s'habilla, mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Il s'assit en ramenant les genoux contre sa poitrine, et se balança d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement compulsif. On sentait dans son attitude son besoin de parler. Cependant, Arthur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Tout cela doit cesser, déclara-t-il une fois vêtu.

...

_*notez l'allitération s'il vous plait : moulinets, mains, menues, Merlin_

_A Snapou Black, qui m'avait un jour traitée de criminelle à cause de mes fins de chapitre : voilà, __**ça **__c'est criminel. Et encore, je vais faire pire._

_(La version complète LJ est dispo, bien plus longue. Lien sur le chapitre trois, pour ceux qui auraient oublié)_

_(suite samedi ;))  
_


	16. Chapter 8 part 2

_Merci de vos reviews ! _

_Mais tout de même, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que vous l'avez tous pensé… ^^_

_A ma lectrice anonyme qui me fait très plaisir à se faire un peu connaître :) : Merlin souffre plus qu'Arthur de cette relation, c'est sûr, et il y a une bonne raison à cela. Cela dit, sa situation n'est pas enviable non plus, il souffre aussi et n'utilise pas Merlin. Et surtout, il ne l'oblige à rien…_

_(N'oubliez pas que le titre était « la discussion mène à tout ». Et pour l'instant, niveau discut', z'aviez pas vu grand-chose. En voila, donc ^^)_

_(z'avez de la chance, on a beau être samedi, je suis debout avant 10 h du mat, et de bonne humeur, donc chapitre ;))  
_

Chapitre 8 Partie 2

Merlin s'immobilisa brusquement, avant de se mettre à trembler compulsivement. Les mots d'Arthur étaient ceux qu'il attendait et redoutait. Il savait, au fond de lui, que le roi avait raison, que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal et déloyal. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer, et l'anéantissement en un instant de tous ses désirs lui fit mal, au point de frémir et de sentir ses yeux s'humidifier. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, qui tenaient fermement ses jambes contre lui. Il eut soudain l'envie de se laisser aller ainsi, se replier en position fœtale dans un lit pour attendre que ça passe.

Mais Arthur en décida autrement. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Merlin, et il attendit que ce dernier relève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il aurait pu bien sûr, placer une main possessive sous son menton et le forcer à le regarder, mais Arthur n'avait pas le cœur à obliger Merlin à faire quoi que ce soit. Après quelques instants, Merlin céda enfin et leva les yeux. Ce qu'il observa dans ceux d'Arthur le bouleversa.

– Gaius sait, dit Arthur. Il m'a donné le choix. Toi ou Gwen. Rompre avec toi, pour protéger mon mariage et mon peuple. Ou bien afficher clairement notre relation aux yeux de tous. Et je ne parviens pas à me résoudre.

Merlin savait bien sûr, quelle serait la décision du roi. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Mais pourtant, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Alors la gentillesse et la douceur d'Arthur pendant leurs ébats, ce n'était qu'un moyen de lui dire adieu ? Pour qu'il n'oublie jamais leur dernière étreinte ? L'attention était délicieuse, mais tellement triste qu'il se mit à sangloter.

– Ne pleure pas, murmura Arthur, bouleversé par les rivières qui creusaient leurs lits sur les joues de son amant. Je ne supporte pas que tu sois triste.

C'était probablement les paroles les plus sincères qu'Arthur ne lui ait jamais dites, mais Merlin ne put toutefois les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Tout dans cette scène sonnait comme un adieu. Le jeune sorcier savait que si le roi lui ordonnait de partir et de quitter le château, il le ferait. Même si ça allait à l'encontre de sa volonté, à l'encontre de ses désirs, à l'encontre de ses besoins. Ceux d'Arthur seraient toujours prioritairement servis sur sa liste.*

Le roi resserra les bras contre Merlin, pour l'amener plus près de lui, et lui permettre d'enfouir son visage ruisselant dans son torse. Merlin pleurait comme l'enfant qu'il avait été dans le giron de sa mère, lorsque la vie se montrait cruelle avec lui. Ses sanglots s'apaisèrent finalement, calmé par la respiration calme d'Arthur qu'il sentait contre lui. Il repoussa son roi et sécha ses joues avec le dos de sa main. En apercevant quelques gouttes au coin des orbes lumineuses de son seigneur, il manqua de se remettre à larmoyer, mais se contint. Il n'a toujours pas dit un mot, craignant de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa voix.

– Je vais chercher Gwen et Gaius… Attends-moi ici. Nous devons parler.

Cela parut bizarre à Merlin. Pourquoi fallait-il son mentor et sa meilleure amie pour qu'Arthur rompe avec lui, le congédie, et l'abandonne ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'Arthur n'était pas du genre humiliation en public… Incapable de penser davantage, il obéit à l'ordre reçu. Il eut simplement la présence d'esprit de descendre de la table et de ramasser les papiers éparpillés sur le sol. Puis il s'assit sur une des chaises de bois et arrêta de penser.

..

C'est donc l'air particulièrement éteint que les trois autres le trouvèrent en revenant. Inquiet, Arthur agita frénétiquement sa main devant son visage jusqu'au moment où Merlin releva finalement les yeux vers son roi. Son air éteint ne s'illumina pas, mais au moins, il s'était rendu compte de la présence des autres. Arthur alla verrouiller la porte. Ce qu'il avait à dire ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune interruption. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Gaius et Guenièvre avaient pris place sur les chaises autour de Merlin, et le regardaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Le regard de Gaius était teinté de colère, celui de Gwen d'inquiétude. Il se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

– Hem, tout d'abord, je vous dois des excuses Gaius. J'ai agi sous l'impulsion de la colère, et je le regrette. Vous pouvez rester, bien entendu. Et je vous prie de me pardonner.

Gaius hocha la tête d'un air entendu pour montrer qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rancune.

– J'accepte vos excuses, Sire. Mais je réitère mes propos et les maintiens. Cela ne peut durer, et vous n'avez que deux solutions.

Guenièvre lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de reporter son attention sur Arthur, lui demandant par le regard de quoi pouvait bien parler Gaius.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, encore une fois. Il prit la chaise à coté de Gwen. A la droite de celle-ci Merlin, puis encore à la droite de Merlin, Gaius. Drôle de brochette de personnes que rien ne présumait être liées par un secret. Parce que ce que s'apprêtait à dire Arthur allait tous les lier, et les murer dans un voile de mensonges et de dissimulation.

– Il existe un troisième choix, Gaius.

Puis, se tournant vers sa femme, il lui prit les mains, posées sur la table et commença :

– Je suis désolé Gwen mais… mais il y a un problème.

A la périphérie de son champ de vision, il vit Merlin qui se redressait, plus intéressé soudainement par la tournure de la conversation. Il s'obligea à ne regarder que sa femme, tant ce qu'il se préparait à faire était difficile.

– Je ne peux plus être avec toi.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Elle refusait de comprendre l'irréfutable vérité affichée sous ses yeux.

– Quoi ?

– Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus… et crois moi quand je t'affirme que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Mais je ne peux plus. Je te mens, je me mens, et c'est mal. J'aimerais avoir le choix, mais je n'y parviens pas.

La voix d'Arthur tremblait, et sa sincérité était évidente. Malgré tout, Guenièvre refusait de l'entendre. Elle aurait du être furieuse, s'énerver, demander des explications, mais seule croissait en elle la souffrance de la séparation. Rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle douleur. Elle arracha ses mains de celles d'Arthur, les croisa sur sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

–Tu me quittes ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix blessée.

– Oui et non, tempéra Arthur. Officiellement, je ne peux pas te quitter. Mais officieusement…

Guenièvre lança un court rire glacial, comme Arthur n'en avait jamais entendu sortir de la gorge de son épouse. Pour un peu, elle ressemblerait à Morgana.

– Tu me demandes l'autorisation de te prendre une maîtresse ou quoi ? Je ne te satisfais pas à ce point là ?

Gwen essaya de rendre sa voix tranchante comme un poignard, qu'Arthur ressente la douleur qu'il lui procurait. Mais elle ne parvint qu'à se montrer pitoyable. Pitoyable d'amour.

– Pas une maitresse… souffla Arthur.

– Qui ? demanda Guenièvre en contenant ses sanglots.

Il y eut un instant de silence gênant.

– Si vous voulez mon assentiment, vous feriez mieux de parler. Qui est plus important à vos yeux que moi ?

Le vouvoiement sonna désagréablement aux oreilles du roi. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, il avait insisté pour qu'elle le tutoie, ce qui lui semblait plus logique et plus intime. Elle avait fini par y parvenir, avec quelques difficultés au début. Ce retour au vous marquait la fin de leur proximité. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'égoïstement, il aurait souhaité avoir les deux : Merlin et Gwen. Mais même son statut de roi ne lui permettait pas.

– Merlin, finit-il par lâcher en baissant les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard des autres.

Juste avant, il eut le temps de percevoir la brusque inspiration que prit Gaius, se raidissant, craignant les conséquences. Et l'air extatique de Merlin, qui se peignit sur son visage en éclairant l'intégralité de son joli minois de l'intérieur. Il exultait, rayonnait, réchauffait l'atmosphère de sa simple présence. Rien que pour l'air de pur bonheur de Merlin, Arthur ne regretta pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Du moins, pas avant que Gwen laisse échapper un sanglot, ce qui l'obligea à relever la tête.

– Merlin, répéta-t-elle d'une voix hachée par la douleur, comment peux-tu ? Nous sommes amis !

– Je suis désolé, Gwen, dit Merlin, qui parlait pour la première fois.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers lui, semblant avoir oublié jusqu'à cet instant qu'il était présent dans la pièce, lui aussi.

– Navrée Merlin, mais là, c'est trop dur. Ne me parle pas.

Merlin se terra de nouveau dans le silence, rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il avait eu la décence de prendre un air contrit et affligé, mais dans le fond, il n'était que joie. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Malgré tout, il se sentait coupable de se réjouir du désespoir qui habitait Guenièvre. Ils étaient amis.

– Gwen, je sais que c'est difficile… Mais je dois te demander ton soutien. Je ne peux pas être roi… pas avec Merlin publiquement à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi pour tenir ce rôle… Mais je ne veux pas t'y obliger… reprit Arthur

Guenièvre eut un petit rire cynique, à travers les larmes qui commençaient à inonder ses joues.

– Tu as une manière de présenter les choses absolument délicieuse !

– Je t'en prie, Gwen, je suis désolé. Mais ce choix…

– Ce choix n'est pas un choix, et il n'est juste pour personne Arthur, mais c'est le seul que nous ayons, je le comprends bien.

De par cette phrase, elle commençait à montrer l'acceptation de ce que lui demandait Arthur. Si elle avait écouté sa colère, jamais elle n'aurait cédé. Le problème était que la colère ne dominait pas son cœur actuellement. Seule la blessure subsistait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché les entrailles, et laissé un trou béant dans la poitrine. Pourtant, son cœur battait encore, raccroché à quelques filaments, lambeaux de chair lui rappelant ce qui avait été. Le problème, c'est que son amour pour Arthur et son amitié pour Merlin existaient encore. Même la rage de cette situation ne pouvait les détruire. Elle les regardait, l'un après l'autre, regards suppliants et atterrés de ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir.

Elle les regardait et ne pouvait les haïr. Parce qu'ils étaient Arthur et Merlin. Elle savait que leur profonde amitié et les liens ineffaçables qui les unissaient pouvaient être dangereux. Elle n'avait simplement jamais réalisé que cela pu être dans ce sens là.

– Pourquoi Merlin ? finit-elle par demander.

Arthur se gratta la tête, désabusé. Il ne savait que répondre, et avait conscience que seule l'honnêteté pourrait offrir une réponse convenable à sa femme.

– Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime encore, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il y a entre nous, Merlin et moi. Je ne parviens ni à me l'expliquer, ni ne cherche à t'en convaincre. C'est, tout simplement. Et lutter contre ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, nous dirigeons un royaume, et les sentiments n'ont pas leur place sur le trône. J'aimerais renoncer à Merlin. Mais je ne le peux.

Plus que tout, ce fut la sincérité qui transpirait dans les paroles du roi qui blessa Guenièvre. Car elle ne pouvait aller contre la force de leurs sentiments. Le savoir ne rendait pas la situation plus juste ou plus agréable.

– Je tiendrais mon rôle, céda-t-elle.

– Merci Gwen, répondit Arthur d'un air franchement soulagé.

– Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que bénisse votre relation. Il y a un gouffre entre reconnaître ce qu'il y a entre vous et vous permettre d'être libre, et l'accepter. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'accepte, c'est d'être reine. Je n'ai jamais aspiré au pouvoir, voulais simplement être à vos côtés. On dirait bien que je vous ai perdu, et gagné en échange la couronne et les responsabilités qui y incombent… Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… je vais m'installer dans la chambre voisine. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on remarque qu'on fait chambre à part.

Sur ce, elle repoussa sa chaise et se leva, sans un regard pour personne, avant de quitter la salle et de refermer la porte. Le silence qui se réinstalla était lourd.

– Gaius ? finit par demander Arthur en regardant le vieil homme. Vous n'avez rien dit.

Gaius avait l'air mi-furieux, mi-anxieux. Ce qui provoquait un mélange détonnant d'émotions sur son visage.

– Je vous ai offert deux solutions, Monseigneur, parce que celle-ci ne me paraissait pas envisageable. Je ne cautionne pas votre attitude, ni votre relation, mais ne peut décemment pas la condamner au vu du tort que cela causerait à Merlin si elle devait prendre fin. Vivre cachés n'est jamais une solution.

Arthur hocha gravement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il entendait bien les paroles prononcées, qu'il avait conscience que tout ce qui était dit était viscéralement vrai, mais qu'il ne saurait être raisonnable.

– Cependant, il va de soi que je garderai votre secret. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, n'est-ce pas Merlin ? dit-il l'air légèrement amusé.

Merlin manqua de se faire un torticolis en tournant aussi vite la tête vers Gaius, une expression furieuse et ahurie peinte sur le visage. Tout en lui disait « comment tu as pu dire ça Gaius ! »

Arthur ne comprit évidemment pas l'allusion du médecin, et l'interpréta comme le fait que Merlin avait confié son attirance pour le roi avant que celle-ci ne soit concrétisée, et que Gaius s'était tenu coi sur ce sujet jusque là. Il se trompait bien sûr, mais il valait mieux ça que de poser des questions. Soulagé qu'il ne demande rien de plus, Merlin n'ajouta rien, à part darder un regard furieux sur son mentor, qui lui en semblait fort amusé.

– Sire, finit par dire Gaius en s'inclinant.

Puis il quitta la pièce à son tour. Soudain seul avec son roi, Merlin prit peur de ce qu'il allait venir. Arthur ne l'avait pas consulté sur la décision qui venait d'affecter leur vie à tous les deux. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais la simple perspective de discuter en tête-à-tête avec Arthur lui nouait la gorge d'angoisse. L'avantage de leur relation physique, c'est qu'elle ne nécessitait pas de mots. En mettre brutalement sur ce qu'il y avait entre eux le terrifiait plus que de raison.

Arthur lui, paniquait en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Primo, il venait de détruire son mariage. Secundo, il venait de s'enchaîner à Merlin, sans lui avoir demandé son avis. Et quand on savait combien il pouvait être vexé quand on ne le laissait pas exprimer son point de vue, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. Tertio, il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter en privé avec lui, ni comment communiquer avec lui, si ce n'est par des baisers, ou dans un rapport de force où il était le maitre et lui le valet. Une relation sur un pied d'égalité le terrifiait. Fondamentalement, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Il avait juste su qu'il en avait besoin. Alors il l'avait fait. Rassemblant tout son courage à Merlin, qui le regardait d'un air tellement profond que cela le mettait mal à l'aise, il parvint à dire quelques mots :

– Ce soir, tu dors avec moi.

Avant de fuir, abandonnant Merlin seul.

..

Ce dernier profita de la quiétude de la salle du conseil pour réfléchir, seul avec ses pensées. Contrairement à tout ce que pouvait craindre le roi, Merlin ne lui en voulait absolument pas d'avoir révélé leur relation à Gwen et Gaius. Au contraire, Merlin n'était que bonheur. Si on lui avait posé la question il y a quelques années à peine, il aurait ri au nez de l'impudent qui aurait osé suggérer une quelconque attirance entre les deux hommes. Récemment, ça lui avait paru beaucoup moins ridicule, mais il n'avait songé à la réalité d'une relation basée sur les sentiments et non le sexe que depuis deux mois ou trois.

Mais y penser ne le rendait pas réelle. Jamais il n'avait cru ça possible, même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, au plus noir de la nuit.** En même temps, au creux de la nuit, c'était souvent la souffrance et les larmes qui le portaient, tant il souffrait de devoir quitter la chambre royale avant le matin. Le bonheur que lui offrait Arthur était un miracle auquel il n'avait jamais pensé prier pour qu'il se réalise. Lui ne craignait pas le chemin sur lequel ils s'engageaient. Il avait confiance en lui, en Arthur, et en sa foi en le roi. Ne restait que le problème de sa magie, qui pulsait dans ses veines sans qu'il comprenne la source de cette agitation magique en lui. Approbation ou non de son nouveau statut d'amant officiel du roi aux yeux de deux personnes ? Il n'en savait rien, et préféra occulter totalement cette partie là de son esprit. Généralement, il n'était pas spécialement bon à cet exercice, mais cela lui vint finalement assez naturellement. Il était tellement extatique que ce n'était même pas difficile, en fait.

Finalement, il était assez rasséréné sur le futur de sa relation avec Arthur. Il se forçait à inspirer calmement, profondément, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur quelque chose de tangible et de sûr. Si l'on reconsidérait tout ce qu'avait dit Arthur – et Merlin repassait la conversation dans sa tête en boucle – il en ressortait que les sentiments du roi entraient assez bien en résonnance avec les siens. Le seul problème était de parvenir à les exprimer par des mots. Mais de son courage, Merlin ne doutait pas. Arthur venait de faire beaucoup pour eux, un pas énorme dans l'acceptation du sorcier. C'était au tour de Merlin de faire des efforts.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Arthur ne lui avait donné aucun ordre, formulé aucune demande concernant son bain, son repas, ou quoi que ce soit qui avait trait aux tâches habituelles du serviteur. Il n'avait sollicité qu'une seule chose, bien facile à accepter.

Mais avant de répondre aux désirs du roi, il devait parler à Gaius, ça lui semblait important. Il finit enfin par quitter la pièce, se rendit à l'office du médecin au moment où celui-ci attaquait son repas. Il s'assit timidement en face de lui, ne sachant par où commencer. Dans un geste totalement naturel, le vieil homme se leva, sortit une deuxième assiette, des couverts, les posa devant le jeune adulte et partagea sa soupe avec lui.

Puis il se rassit et contempla, pensif, le chemin accompli par Merlin depuis le jour où il était arrivé ici, gamin perdu et plein d'illusion.

– Tu désapprouves à ce point ? finit par demander Merlin entre deux cuillerées.

Gaius secoua la tête tristement.

– Ce n'est pas votre relation que je condamne Merlin, c'est son avenir. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y en a pas.

– Ce qui est probablement le cas, assura Merlin.

Gaius ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça aussi tranquillement ? Comment peux-tu prévoir ta propre souffrance et t'en moquer comme si de rien n'était ?

– Je ne m'en moque pas, protesta Merlin. Mais… je crois que cet interlude de bonheur, pour le temps qu'elle durera, sert l'édification d'Albion. Et si, égoïstement, je peux travailler à mon destin tout en profitant du bonheur que m'offre Arthur, alors je veux le faire. J'ai assez donné de ma personne comme ça non ?

Gaius tendit instinctivement son bras en direction de Merlin pour le presser en guise de consolation.

– En quoi penses-tu que ça sert Albion ?

– Arthur m'accepte à ses côtés plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Et lorsqu'il saura qui je suis, alors peut-être que notre relation fera pencher la balance en ma faveur, répondit Merlin, les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'espoir.

– Ou pas, nota Gaius.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. L'impressionnante capacité de Gaius à voir le verre toujours à moitié vide ne l'aidait pas.

– Je sais... Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Et puis, je veux vraiment ce bonheur qu'il me propose, ajouta-t-il en rougissant de cet aveu.

La confession fit naitre un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres de Gaius.

– Je ne puis que te le souhaiter Merlin. Tu vas le retrouver ce soir, je suppose ?

Incapable de parler, Merlin hocha la tête. La reconnaissance et l'amour paternel qu'il ressentait pour Gaius étouffaient les mots qu'il aurait voulu prononcer et qui mourraient à la barrière de ses lèvres.

Bégayant, il finit quand même par dire quelque chose.

– Merci... Ton soutien, même si ce n'est pas ton approbation, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Gaius hocha la tête.

– Allez, file. Je rangerai, dit-il en désignant les restes de leur repas.

Merlin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il recula vers la porte, et en faisant volte-face, heurta au passage la table de préparation, faisait s'envoler un précieux breuvage sur lequel Gaius avait longuement travaillé. Dans un réflexe totalement naturel, Merlin le retint magiquement avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre, et le reposa en douceur sur la table. Plus que tout, ce fut ce geste anodin qui conforta Gaius dans ce dans quoi s'engageait Merlin. Sa magie s'était apaisée avec son cœur.

Sans un mot de plus, Merlin quitta l'office et rejoignit les appartements royaux. Fort heureusement, il ne croisa personne. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à quiconque pourquoi il esquissait presque des pas de danses dans les couloirs au crépuscule.

Il frappa obligeamment à la porte, au cas où Gwen soit encore là, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il n'attendit cependant pas de réponse. Qu'Arthur soit seul ou non, ça ne choquerait personne qu'il se présente avec le moins de politesse possible. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

Mais Arthur était seul, à sa table de travail. En apercevant son serviteur, il se leva.

– Ah enfin. Tu tombes bien, il faut vraiment que je finisse ce discours, et je n'y parviens pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il faut que tu m'aides.

Merlin ne retint pas le sourire amusé que lui procurait la vue d'Arthur, désespéré par quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un discours, alors qu'il y avait eu beaucoup plus en jeu aujourd'hui.

–C'est vraiment pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ?

Arthur laissa retomber sa plume et son parchemin, qu'il agitait frénétiquement.

– Non. Définitivement non.

D'un air calme et assuré, il laissa tout tomber, et avança lentement vers Merlin, planté comme un piquet devant la porte. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure où elle s'enclencha avec un bruit satisfaisant. Puis il se tourna vers Merlin et l'embrassa tendrement, le prenant dans ses bras avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais eue à son égard.

Avec bonheur, il sentait Merlin répondre à son désir.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour lui dire les mots qu'il avait soigneusement préparé.

– Nous n'avons pas à changer quoi que ce soit entre nous. Tout ce que nous devons, c'est être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je reste... ton roi, mais je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche de me dire ce que tu penses. Même si avant, tu te passais de mon autorisation, je te la donne. Nous serons ce que nous avons toujours été. Simplement, nous sommes ensemble. Ça te va ?

Les lèvres de Merlin qui se posèrent sur les siennes avec une incroyable douceur répondirent à sa place.

Ils firent l'amour lentement et calmement, plus apaisés qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, et pas de risque à courir. Ils se découvraient comme si c'était la première fois, ce qui en un sens, était un peu vrai. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour en reconnaissant être ensemble.

Après l'amour, Arthur fut profondément reconnaissant à Merlin de ne pas s'endormir tout de suite. Il appréciait la présence chaude et calme à ses côtés, qui n'avait pas besoin de repartir. Le corps blotti contre lui, tranquillisé, qui écoutait battre son cœur. Juste avant qu'ils ne sombrent l'un et l'autre dans le sommeil, Merlin parla finalement :

– Je vous aime. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur hocha la tête, trop bouleversé pour parler. C'était une chose que de ressentir des sentiments, c'en était une autre de les entendre avouer. Merlin le regardait droit dans les yeux.

– Je sais. Et tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre***. Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt, pour moi. Mais ça ne change rien à mes sentiments.

Souriant, Merlin se contenta de cette réponse et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Arthur, dans un oreiller plus confortable qu'il n'avait jamais osé en rêver. Arthur embrassa son épaule dénudée en guise de bonne nuit, et ils se laissèrent tous les deux emporter au pays des rêves, réchauffés chacun par la présence de l'autre.

..

_* je ne suis pas responsable de cette phrase. Elle vous parait belle, mignonne, jolie ? Ben, moi, elle m'évoque uniquement les ordres boursiers, servis plus ou moins prioritairement selon les ordres de sens contraire. Croyez le bien, il m'est très dur d'être triste pour Merlin quand mes cours de marchés financiers me montent à la tête –'_

_** référence plus dure cette fois ci… Tapez dans un domaine beaucoup plus enfantin xD_

_*** J'ai beaucoup hésité quant à cette scène. Au début, je voulais placer la confession de Merlin pendant leur phase « couchons ensemble sans que personne n'en sache rien », et du coup, l'absence de réponse d'Arthur (« tu sais que je ne peux pas te répondre ». La réplique devait s'arrêter là) paraissait plus logique. Puis malgré sa souffrance, je me suis dis que Merlin n'était pas bête à ce point là. Tout avouer à Arthur aurait été crétin. Malgré tout, je tenais qu'Arthur dise cette phrase, parce qu'elle montre vraiment ce qu'il est : amoureux, mais incapable de le dire. Alors je l'ai mise là, en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas trop bizarre. _

_Sinon, sachez que tout ce qu'a dit Arthur dans ce chapitre a été rigoureusement exact. Même la partie où il dit toujours aimer Gwen. Ce n'est juste pas la même forme d'amour que pour Merlin. Vous verrez ^^_

_...  
_

_(Sortez le champagne, je viens de finir d'accoucher du chapitre 12. 10 800 mots. Gloups O_O Il a été tellement dur, et tellement long à écrire ! ça va vous en faire, de la lecture !)_

_(suite mercredi)  
_

_Reviews ?  
_


	17. Chap 9 : Où l'été se passe

_Merci de toutes vos reviews et lectures !_

_Désolée pour cette partie, qui est plus courte que la suivante, car le découpage n'est pas franchement idéal…_

_Sinon, c'est l'un des rares chapitres où ils sont heureux. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mielleux, mièvre, pays des bisounours et fin de Walt Disney ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Référence du chapitre précédent : Anastasia, Raspoutine qui chante « au plus noir de la nuit »… Ben quoi ? J'assume tout à fait ! Bravo à celles qui ont trouvé ))_

_(A ma revieweuse anonyme que j'aime de plus en plus ^^ : Non, ma remarque comparative sur Morgana/Gwen n'est annonciatrice de rien… C'est juste que Morgana est consumée par sa haine envers Uther et Arthur, et la souffrance que provoque l'annonce d'Arthur à Gwen aurait pu la consumer aussi. Sauf que Gwen, ce n'est pas la colère (et donc la haine, parlez-en avec Yoda xD) qui a dominé, mais la douleur de la séparation. Les deux zozios n'auront absolument pas besoin d'elle pour foutre en l'air leur relation… elle va prendre fin d'elle-même. Parce qu'il le faut bien ^^ Merci de tes compliments et de tes félicitations, au passage)_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 9 : Où l'été se passe**

Lentement mais sûrement, la nouvelle hiérarchie se mit en place, avec en son centre, le terrible secret qui les liait, et un seul mot d'ordre : maintenir le silence sur la réalité des relations qui gouvernaient le pays. Guenièvre se faisait doucement à l'idée de mentir à tout le monde en permanence, y compris à son frère. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de cacher quoi que ce soit, elle avait toujours eu besoin d'extérioriser. Comme lorsqu'elle avait compris que Morgana était douée de magie, elle s'était confiée à Merlin. Là, elle souffrait de l'intérieur, sans rien ne pouvoir avouer à quiconque. Lorsqu'elle se sentait prête à exploser, elle ressentait plus profondément encore son malheur, puisque c'était toujours Merlin la première personne que convoquait son esprit pour se soulager. Mais elle se rappelait l'instant d'après que Merlin était celui qui la faisait souffrir, et se murait alors dans un silence amer. Elle encaissait sa douleur en silence, n'ayant que trop conscience de la nécessité de son silence. Si elle parlait, si elle quittait Arthur, le royaume s'effondrerait. Le divorce n'était pas une option.

Les jours qui suivirent la mise en place de leur statut quo, Arthur avait envisagé d'aller lui parler, mais Merlin l'en avait empêché. Il comprenait que trop bien le sentiment de trahison que devait ressentir la reine, et avait conscience que la gentillesse d'Arthur ne faisait qu'accentuer son désespoir. Chaque parole douce était un désagréable rappel de ce qu'elle avait perdu au profit d'un autre, et Merlin savait que Guenièvre n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle en endurait déjà beaucoup.

Arthur fut reconnaissant à Merlin d'éviter ce genre d'intentions stupides et impulsives, qui n'auraient servis en rien les intérêts du royaume.

..

En ce qui concernait la gestion du royaume, rien ne changea. Arthur était roi, Guenièvre était reine. Leurs paroles avaient valeur de loi, et ils débattaient ensemble des affaires les plus graves. Pour les problèmes mineurs cependant, il devint de plus en plus fréquent que Gwen décide unilatéralement quelque chose. Il lui était trop difficile d'affronter le regard et la voix d'Arthur pour de simples broutilles, aussi préférait-elle faire seule ses propres choix. Ils ne correspondaient pas toujours à ceux qu'aurait faits Arthur, ce qui amena quelques tensions entre eux. Arthur trouvait Guenièvre trop tendre, là où celle ci lui reprochait justement son aveuglement et sa fermeté. Il dut parfois utiliser de son autorité de roi et de mari pour faire valoir ses choix plutôt que ceux de Gwen, ce qui lui déplut profondément. Ne pas être en accord avec Guenièvre la faisait souffrir encore plus, et il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Ce fut Merlin qui désamorça le problème, expliquant à son roi pourquoi Gwen agissait sans le consulter. Arthur se fit sévèrement réprimander par son ami de ne pas comprendre les tourments de celle qui restait sa femme, et bouda toute la journée. Il aimait bien bouder, parce qu'il aimait bien les réconciliations qui en découlaient inévitablement. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Il était très ironique de le remarquer, mais force était de constater que Merlin était le ciment de l'union des deux souverains, qui permettait au royaume de tenir debout, alors qu'il était également celui qui était à la base de leur déchirement.

...

Arthur ne se gênait pas de mentir à sa cour, mais il semblait avoir plus de mal avec ses chevaliers. La loyauté et l'honnêteté faisaient partie des principes de base qu'il leur inculquait, en plus du respect, de l'honneur et de l'art du combat. Bafouer ces fondements lui paraissait beaucoup plus mal en soi que de coucher avec Merlin en plein milieu de journée, et de les faire patienter un peu trop longtemps en cuisant sous le soleil. Il s'excusait toujours en arrivant. Mais comme la ponctualité ne faisait pas partie du code de la chevalerie, il culpabilisait assez peu, surtout quand il songeait aux raisons de son retard. A l'inverse, si l'un de ses chevaliers n'arrivait pas à l'heure, il était sévèrement réprimandé, et écopait de tâches ingrates, généralement allouées aux serviteurs. Ou à Merlin. Qui en gagnait du temps libre, qu'il mettait généralement à profit de manière très intelligente et très satisfaisante pour le roi.

Arthur était heureux, et son bonheur en était tangible. Malgré ses sautes d'humeur dignes d'une femme enceinte quand quelqu'un osait toucher à SON Merlin, il était gai, souriant, clément, et respirait la justice et l'égalité. Qu'on le connaisse de loin, comme c'était le cas pour son peuple, ou de plus près, comme ses conseillers et ses chevaliers, tous disaient que le roi n'avait jamais été aussi épanoui qu'actuellement. Ce qui inquiétait parfois vaguement les membres du cercle rapproché du souverain, c'était que la reine, elle, ne semblait pas du tout partager cette vague de félicité. Or il paraissait surprenant que l'humeur du roi ne soit pas liée à celle de la reine. Alors quand elle se rendait compte que ça murmurait trop sur son passage, Guenièvre fermait les yeux, inspirait profondément, souriait et disait que « non, définitivement non, il n'y avait pas de problèmes entre elle et Arthur ». C'était juste leur royauté (enfin, surtout la sienne, son nouveau statut, sa difficulté de s'intégrer dans ce monde de nobles alors qu'elle avait été –et resterait toujours, pour certaines dames de la cour particulièrement médisantes – une roturière) qui leur posait problème. Mais vraiment, tout allait très bien.

Les mots lui arrachaient le cœur à chaque fois, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Envers et contre tout, elle restait la jeune fille fébrile amoureuse de son Prince, qui n'avait pourtant aucun droit de regard sur le jeune homme bien né. Et maintenant qu'elle avait accédé au bonheur de vivre à ses côtés, elle restait amoureuse du roi qu'il était devenu, et ne pouvait se détacher de ses sentiments, aussi faisait-elle obligeamment ce qu'il lui avait suppliée de faire. Merlin souffrait de voir Gwen dans cette position aussi désagréable. Il était gêné de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et avait une forte tendance à s'en vouloir déraisonnablement. Guenièvre comprenait fort bien le malaise de Merlin quand elle croisait son regard, et s'en voulait que le jeune homme souffre lui aussi de cette situation. Même du fin fond de son malheur, elle ressentait encore l'amitié qui les avait liés, et les liait encore, et elle ne parvenait pas à souhaiter à Merlin cette douleur.

Puis un jour qu'il avait tenté maladroitement de s'excuser, de se faire pardonner, Guenièvre lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le plus surprenant était qu'il n'avait pas accepté son absolution comme elle le pensait :

– Bien sûr que si c'est ma faute Gwen, et je mérite que tu m'en veuille, gémit-il.

– Mais non, le contredit-elle. J'aurais dû voir qu'Arthur s'éloignait de moi, je n'ai pas su comprendre, nié l'évidence, n'ai rien fait pour le retenir

– Mais il ne se serait jamais éloigné de toi sans moi !

– Mais à la base, il ne m'aurait jamais épousée sans toi !

– Je suis coupable !

– Je suis responsable !

Arthur les trouva à moitié en larmes au milieu du couloir, attirant un peu trop l'attention sur eux en criant leur malheur à la face du monde. Il finit par les mettre d'accord.

– Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable, et c'est moi. C'est moi qui vous impose tous mes désirs, moi qui n'ai pas été capable de me soustraire à l'attirance de Merlin, moi qui ai pris la décision de rompre avec Gwen, moi qui vous sacrifie tout deux sur l'autel de mon bonheur.

Et il quitta le couloir à grandes enjambées, un peu secoué par ce qu'il venait de dire, et qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé prononcer un jour.*

Quant à Merlin et Gwen, ils finirent par conclure qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'avait dit Arthur. Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre refusait d'envisager de ne pas être responsable des afflictions de l'autre, mais ils comprirent qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul coupable dans leur étrange relation à trois. Ils étaient tous coupables, tous fautifs dans cette histoire. Il n'y avait pas de raison, ni de solution à leur malheur, et seule l'acceptation de leur souffrance pouvait les aider. Comme l'avait dit Arthur il y longtemps, il fallait « faire avec ». Arthur avait souhaité faire vivre Merlin à ses côtés, Merlin avait choisi de le suivre sur ce chemin difficile, Guenièvre avait accepté de protéger leur secret. Tous, à leur manière, avaient eu la possibilité de renoncer aux tourments qu'ils supportaient actuellement, et ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Bien sûr, ils avaient de bonnes raisons d'avoir agi ainsi. Les autres chemins qui leurs étaient proposés étaient sans doute pires. Le savoir ne rendait pas la situation plus tolérable, mais ils progressèrent dans leur mensonge. Peu à peu, Guenièvre et Merlin redevinrent amis. Pour la reine, ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'elle ré-acceptait la présence du jeune sorcier à ses côtés. Mais pouvoir partager des choses avec lui à cœur ouvert lui faisait du bien. Il était le seul avec qui elle pouvait parler librement, et ne pas s'excuser si elle laissait échapper un commentaire amer ou cynique à propos d'Arthur. Merlin avait la présence d'esprit d'épargner à Gwen l'étalage de son bonheur avec le roi, lui taisant toujours ses rendez-vous avec le souverain, ne défendant pas Arthur lorsqu'elle s'épanchait à son sujet, faisant constamment preuve de délicatesse et de tact. Leur relation était fragile, tel un fil de soie prêt à se rompre s'il était trop tendu. Alors ils faisaient chacun de leur mieux pour ne pas trop tirer dessus, et le tisser pour qu'il soit un peu plus épais et solide dès que l'occasion le leur permettait.

...

Gaius désapprouvait fortement, mais comme il savait si bien le faire, il se taisait. Il contrôlait même ses regards tristes et inquiets lorsqu'il voyait Merlin quitter son office pour se rendre auprès du roi. Ce n'était pas simplement le fait que la relation interdite qu'ils entretenaient finirait par leur exploser au visage, et les laisserait horriblement blessés qui chagrinait Gaius. C'était aussi pour lui le retour de sa solitude dans ses appartements. Il s'était habitué à la présence du jeune garçon auprès de lui, à partager ses repas, ses nuits, ses inquiétudes, leurs échanges sur la magie, les plantes, les potions, la médecine, et d'autres sujets divers et variés. Merlin n'avait certes pas l'ambition de remplacer le médecin de la Cour, mais il n'en restait pas moins un garçon intelligent, et avide de savoir. La concoction de certains remèdes avait fait partie de son enseignement. Depuis que le jeune homme ne vivait plus qu'à moitié dans sa chambre, Gaius se sentait comme le père de famille déchiré qui laisse partir ses enfants vivre leur vie. Il savait que Merlin avait besoin de sa liberté, de son libre-arbitre, et qu'il n'était pas enchaîné à la petite chambre qu'il lui avait allouée, il y a de ça des années. Mais comme tous les parents du monde, Gaius souffrait de voir son fils quitter le domaine familial et voler de ses propres ailes. Surtout que, dans le cas de Merlin, il était plus que certain qu'il finirait par se brûler et reviendrait en sanglotant.

Mais c'était le rôle de tout parent de laisser ses enfants faire ses erreurs. Même si Merlin n'était plus un enfant. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Un trop grand destin sur de si frêles épaules, cela obligeait à une maturité trop rapide. Merlin n'avait jamais eu l'innocence des enfants, aux prunelles dilatées par le plaisir de jeux simples, ignorants des problèmes d'adultes. Quand Gaius pensait à Merlin ainsi, il ne pouvait que ressentir cruellement le parallélisme avec Arthur, qui expliquait pourquoi les deux jeunes gens se complétaient aussi bien.

Pour l'avoir élevé, éduqué, été son précepteur pour certaines matières, le vieux médecin connaissait parfaitement le petit Prince. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu d'enfance. Appelé depuis son plus jeune âge à porter un jour la couronne, Arthur avait toujours senti celle-ci lui ceindre la tête, quand bien même il ne la portait pas. Elle était là, poids fantôme de ses responsabilités futures, et de son comportement irréprochable à arborer en toutes circonstances. L'enfance dorée et luxueuse avait trop souvent été de longues journées d'ennui en solitaire. Uther avait beau adorer l'enfant, son héritier, il était trop douloureux pour lui de s'amuser avec le prince. Ce dernier était, dans son caractère, le reflet d'Ygerne. Et dans ses yeux, son père lisait trop souvent la douceur de sa femme disparue. Il était plus pratique pour le roi qu'était Uther de s'enfermer dans un rôle trop ferme et trop dur. En fermant son cœur à l'amour filial qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'Arthur était petit, Uther avait à bien des égards perdu son fils. Et l'homme qu'il était devenu, dont il aurait voulu être plus proche, était alors devenu un étranger. Exactement comme Morgana.

Et quand Arthur avait grandi, il s'était oublié dans le maniement des armes, se tuant à la tâche pour devenir le meilleur guerrier du royaume et voit enfin briller dans les yeux de son père une lueur de reconnaissance et de fierté.

Gaius voyait l'amour qui liait Arthur et Merlin. Ils goûtaient dans cet amour le bonheur d'être insouciants, gais, libres. Ils pouvaient se permettre, ensemble, d'être jeunes et amoureux comme des idiots. L'amour rendait toujours un peu bête. Ils rattrapaient leur jeunesse perdue, pour des raisons somme toutes assez proches, dans l'accomplissement de leurs désirs et leur vie à deux, dans la mesure du possible. Bien sûr, cela ne durait jamais. Arthur récupérait toujours à un moment ou un autre l'étiquette de roi, et devait se plier aux exigences de la cour. Un jour, Gaius avait entendu râler Arthur à propos d'une quelconque audience que son peuple réclamait.

– Si je ne peux même pas décider de les envoyer balader pour rester avec toi, alors que je gouverne, à quoi ça me sert d'être roi ? grommela-t-il à l'intention de Merlin, en marchant dans les couloirs à vive allure vers la salle du trône.

Merlin, sur ses talons comme d'habitude, réussissait l'exploit de suivre Arthur, lui attacher sa cape officielle, et poser la couronne sur sa tête, le tout en même temps à une vitesse soutenue. Sans trébucher. Depuis que le cœur de Merlin était apaisé, il était clair qu'il allait mieux. Plus encore, c'est la réponse de Merlin qui avait causé à Gaius une immense joie, et une indescriptible fierté.

– Gouverner un peuple, ce n'est pas simplement asservir des gens Arthur, c'est aussi accepter que ça soit eux qui nous gouvernent.

Arthur s'était arrêté, hébété. Ce n'était pas seulement les paroles pleines de sagesse de Merlin qui le touchaient. Lui-même les avait prononcées un jour à l'intention de son père, et le serviteur était loin d'être l'idiot dont Arthur se moquait souvent. C'était ce « nous », qui le fit stopper sa course folle. Merlin s'incluait volontairement à ses côtés dans la direction du royaume. Merlin lui prouvait son amour, son attachement, sa volonté de rester auprès de lui. Merlin le contemplait d'un air grave, supposant que c'était les mots emplis de discernement et de maturité qui l'avaient fait se planter au milieu du couloir. Arthur jeta un regard furtif autour d'eux, n'aperçut que Gaius, qui se hâtait un peu plus loin pour ne pas voir la suite. Alors il saisit Merlin, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa furieusement. Bien que perdu, Merlin lui répondit immédiatement, mais réfréna les ardeurs du roi, aux mains trop empressées.

– Non, non, non Arthur, on n'a pas le temps. Sans compter que la plus proche pièce vide est un peu loin, dit-il en repoussant la main baladeuse sur son torse.

Arthur grogna de frustration, mais se résigna. Merlin n'était pas le plus mesuré des deux, mais il était le plus prudent. Il fallait dire qu'aussi, il était celui qui avait le plus à perdre, en cas de découverte impromptue de leurs petits échanges corporels.

Sur le chemin de la salle, pour écouter les doléances du peuple, il expliqua à Merlin le pourquoi de sa vive réaction. Lorsque Merlin comprit ce que voulait dire son seigneur, il afficha un sourire idiot et béat, qui le rendit plus désirable encore. Ses prunelles bleues illuminées d'amour contemplèrent le roi pendant toute la séance, sans se rendre compte qu'il souriait aux anges. Il aimait Arthur plus encore, lorsque le roi tentait maladroitement de lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui. Or, pour Merlin, et connaissant la pudeur d'Arthur, savoir que des mots si simples l'avaient bouleversé, ça s'apparentait à une vraie déclaration d'amour. Il lui fit bien comprendre, une fois seuls dans la salle vidée, combien la réaction d'Arthur l'avait émoustillé. Et lui répéta les serments qu'il prononçait au moins une fois par jour :

– Jamais je ne me lasserais, jamais je ne vous laisserais. Je serais à vos côtés, pour voir le grand roi que vous devenez, et voir s'élever votre ère, et votre avènement sur toutes les terres de ce pays.

Arthur en aurait pleuré de reconnaissance et de bonheur.

...

**Fin Chap 9 Part 1**

_* Mais… mais bordel Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu me fous ?! J'ai jamais prévu que tu dises un truc pareil moi ! Arrête de saper mon autorité d'auteur merde !_

Reviews ?

_(je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le chapitre 13 n'a pas avancé d'un pouce. J'ai tiré les lignes du plan sur mon cahier de brouillon, et c'est tout. Motivez-moi, laissez moi des reviews ^^)_


	18. Chapter 9 part 2

_Merci pour toutes les reviews et les lectures ! ça me motive vraiment !_

_A ma chère lectrice anonyme : au risque de te décevoir, je vais abréger leur histoire, puisque la fic prendra fin au chapitre 13. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est si dur à écrire… Je ne veux pas voir la fin T-T _

_(ben quoi ? j'avais dit samedi, on est toujours samedi. D'accord, il est tard et vous le verrez dimanche, mais je tiens ma parole et poste samedi ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_...  
_

**Chap 9 Part 2**

Il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Le royaume se portait bien, la collaboration avec Guenièvre se passait aussi efficacement que possible. Arthur gardait Merlin à ses côtés tout le temps, euphorique de la présence rayonnante du magicien, bien qu'il ne sache toujours rien de ses talents. Bien sûr, rien n'avait changé dans leur relation. Merlin était toujours le serviteur, et Arthur le maître, et la plupart du temps, leur relation intime n'en souffrait pas. Merlin râlait juste un peu plus qu'avant répétant des « vous pourriez le faire tout seul » et des « franchement, ce n'est pas si dur à faire, pourquoi c'est à moi de m'en charger ? » à tout bout de champ. Arthur s'en amusait beaucoup.

Mieux encore, il aimait donner des directives à Merlin en public. Premièrement, c'était des ordres directs donc il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'y soumettre. Deuxièmement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à Arthur de la même manière que dans l'intimité de leur chambre, et le roi adorait faire des allusions à leur vie de couple sexuellement épanoui, bien dissimulées dans ses ordres.

La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, Merlin en avait été devenu tellement cramoisi qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues. Il avait alors filé sans demander son reste, bégayant et rougissant, plantant tous les chevaliers et le roi au milieu de la cour du château. Arthur avait été dans l'obligation de le punir, pour ne rien laisser paraître de suspect dans leur relation. Ça ne lui avait pas plu, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait voulu que taquiner son amant, sans se rendre compte des conséquences potentielles. Merlin avait été profondément vexé. Ce n'était pas tant la corvée punitive qui l'avait choqué, de cela il avait l'habitude. C'était plutôt l'insouciance et le ton badin avec lequel Arthur avait failli tout révéler en public qui l'avait perturbé. Il en bouda longtemps, et même Arthur ne sut comment le dérider. Il tenta longuement de faire parler son amant, incompétent face à la colère muette de Merlin.

Finalement ce dernier finit par s'énerver pour de bon et lui cracher au visage que s'il voulait le mener directement au bûcher, il n'avait pas besoin de s'embarrasser de sous-entendus pour divulguer leur relation, et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien donner l'ordre d'exécution immédiatement. Arthur resta complètement perdu, et muet de stupeur. Puis lentement, les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche, et il réalisa avec horreur comment Merlin avait interprété ses propos. Alors seulement, il se confondit en excuses mille fois, lui assurant que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et qu'il préférerait mourir brûlé vif avec lui plutôt que le perdre.

Pendant ces quelques horribles instants où Merlin refusa de lui pardonner, même après ses explications et ses suppliques, il réalisa ce que serait sa vie si Merlin mourait, et décréta qu'il ne saurait y survivre. Et ressentit le besoin inexplicable de le dire.

– Je peux supporter que tu me quittes, que tu me haïsses, ou même que tu cesses tes fonctions de servant, mais je suis incapable d'envisager que tu meures. Cela me serait intolérable. Alors une bonne fois pour toutes, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Calmé par le ton suppliant du roi, Merlin cessa ses va-et-vient dans la pièce, la chambre d'Arthur, où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour se disputer en paix. Il contempla Arthur d'un air pensif, inclinant la tête sur le côté, se plantant devant le roi, assis sur son lit. Ce dernier n'avait aucune conscience de la profondeur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas un simple aveu de son amour pour le jeune magicien, c'était aussi l'assurance que lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité, le bûcher ne serait pas nécessairement sa première option envisageable. Tremblant, Arthur paraissait attendre le verdict, la fin de l'examen consciencieux que semblait faire Merlin sur sa personne. A mille lieux de là, perdu dans ses pensées, Merlin réalisait une sérieuse introspection, pesant longuement le pour et le contre de la grande révélation, là maintenant, au milieu de leur lit.

Finalement, Merlin céda et se laissa tomber à côté d'Arthur, et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils étaient au début de leur relation, et il était trop tôt pour Arthur. Il avait beau faire comprendre ses sentiments à Merlin, il restait un grand crétin insensible assez gauche, et tant que Merlin n'aurait pas l'assurance de l'amour total, irrationnel et éternel d'Arthur à son égard, il valait mieux se taire.

Avec bonheur de le voir le câliner, Arthur l'embrassa tendrement, avant de le repousser. Il avait un conseil à diriger dans moins de dix minutes, et autant il pouvait se permettre de faire attendre ses chevaliers, autant ses conseillers militaires n'avaient pas vraiment la même patience. Il expliqua la situation à Merlin, ce qui est était fortement superflu, dans la mesure où le serviteur connaissait mieux l'emploi du temps de son seigneur que lui-même.

– En plus, vous n'êtes même pas doué pour dissimuler ce dont vous parliez, finit par dire Merlin, une lueur amusée et canaille au fond des yeux, tandis qu'il regardait Arthur partir.

– Je te mets au défi de faire mieux ! rétorqua Arthur, vexé.

– Tenu, murmura le magicien à la porte qui se refermait.

Et comme de bien entendu, Merlin se révéla meilleur que son roi pour manier les mots. Leurs échanges n'en eurent que plus de saveur. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous à rappeler à l'autre leurs échanges de la nuit passée, ou les promesses de la nuit future, le tout sans que personne n'y comprenne rien.

C'était un jeu dangereux, et terriblement risqué. Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance. S'il quelqu'un comprenait, ou découvrait quoi que ce soit, ils seraient plongés dans une situation délicate. Bien sûr, la position de roi d'Arthur permettrait sans doute de menacer le fouineur, mais à part le faire pendre haut et court dans l'instant, il n'y aurait guère d'alternative pour s'assurer de son silence éternel. Or aucun des deux ne souhaitait, ni même n'envisageait arriver à une telle extrémité dans l'unique but de garantir leur bonheur.

...

Ils eurent quelques frayeurs, notamment de la part des chevaliers. Ceux-ci étaient proches du roi, et amis de Merlin. Gwaine notamment, avait d'abord été l'ami du servant avant d'être anobli. Il connaissait alors les deux hommes par cœur, et il devenait alors difficile pour Merlin de lui mentir. Plus d'une fois, il sembla avoir des soupçons, et sur le point de dire quelque chose. Puis il se ravisait en secouant la tête négativement, et se taisait finalement. Arthur ne voyait rien de ces tentatives avortées de demander des explications ; parce qu'il était d'une manière générale totalement aveugle à toutes ces subtilités, tant qu'elles ne concernaient pas son amant ; mais ce n'était pas le cas de Merlin, qui frémissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Gwaine prendre une brusque inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Il finit par prendre la ferme résolution d'avouer à Gwaine sa magie, s'il finissait par poser des questions. C'était somme toute un vrai secret, suffisamment important pour justifier nombre de comportements bizarres. Merlin avait confiance en son ami, et il espèrerait que celui-ci se contenterait de la révélation de son incroyable talent, et n'irait pas chercher plus en profondeur d'explications sur son attitude étrange.

Lorsqu'il songea à tout cela, Merlin observait la préparation des chevaliers avant l'entraînement d'un air distrait, assis par terre contre le mur. Et il fut pris d'une brusque hilarité en réalisant que dans l'ordre d'importance, son secret magique qui avait toujours été le premier sur la liste et le plus terrible, venait d'être supplanté par son secret royal. Cela le fit exploser d'un rire nerveux et compulsif, incapable de s'arrêter. Il pleurait de rire, sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Finalement, ils se joignirent à son allégresse communicative, même s'ils n'en comprenaient pas la raison. Lorsqu'Arthur arriva finalement, ils riaient toujours comme des bossus. Il en demanda les motifs, énervé de les voir se reposer, mais dissimulant difficilement le sourire heureux que lui procurait la vision de ses hommes et de son amant, nageant en plein bonheur enfantin. Personne ne put lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, y compris Merlin qui reconnut avoir été pris d'un fou rire sans raison. Le roi haussa les épaules, laissa tomber, et commença l'entraînement.

...

Leurs relations restaient celles d'un maître à un serviteur, mais il y avait tout de même quelques améliorations notables pour Merlin. Pour commencer, les travaux les plus insignifiants et avilissants lui étaient épargné. Cela n'était pas uniquement dû à son nouveau statut. Même avant ça, récurer les écuries royales ne faisait plus réellement partie de ses attributions, par exemple. Avoir gagné le respect et l'amitié du roi à la force du poignet – ou plus exactement, dans le cas de Merlin, à force de franchise, d'humour désastreux, et de réflexions assassines – permettait quand même d'échapper à certains travaux. Lorsqu'il était encore seulement l'ami du roi, Merlin n'écopait de ces tâches que lorsqu'Arthur voulait le punir ou lui donner une bonne leçon. Aujourd'hui, Merlin ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où Arthur l'avait envoyé remuer le crottin. Sauf une fois ou deux, dans l'unique but qu'à son retour dans la chambre royale, sale et passablement éméché, Arthur prenne un air contrit et désolé, et demande à Merlin de prendre un bain sur le champ, et avec lui, pour se faire pardonner et rendre au serviteur apparence humaine. Et, oh comme c'est étrange, ledit bain était déjà prêt, fumant, et dans une large bassine susceptible d'accueillir deux personnes. Merlin avait souri en découvrant la nouvelle passion d'Arthur.

Le service au repas, par contre, restait l'une des obligations du serviteur. Sauf pour les repas du soir pris en compagnie de Guenièvre. La jeune femme souffrait suffisamment de voir son époux passer tout son temps à roucouler de bonheur avec son servant, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus d'être le témoin privilégié de leurs sentiments à table. Dans ces dîners là, c'était donc un quelconque serviteur qui remplissait les assiettes et servait le vin. Merlin en profitait pour voir Gaius, qui lui manquait beaucoup depuis qu'il ne le voyait plus aussi fréquemment. C'était un sentiment d'autant plus cruel qu'à l'inverse de sa mère, Gaius était tout près et il aurait pu le voir quand il voulait. Mais il ne trouvait jamais le temps, trop accaparé par Arthur. Ces moments avec le vieux médecin, dans une routine irrégulière, lui firent extrêmement plaisir.

...

Par ailleurs, lors des soupers qu'Arthur prenait en solitaire dans sa chambre (et ils étaient de plus en plus fréquent), Merlin amenait à manger pour deux. La première fois, Arthur avait haussé un sourcil amusé au vu de la quantité astronomique de nourriture, qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

– Tu ne me trouves plus aussi gros, Merlin ?

– Si, si, avait répondu le serviteur en tirant une chaise et une assiette à lui. Mais moi pas assez.

Arthur, médusé, l'avait regardé attaquer sa cuisse de poulet en silence.

– Où te crois-tu donc ?

– Dans votre chambre, seul avec vous. Et si honnêtement, être votre amant ne me permet même pas de profiter de votre table, je ne vois aucun intérêt à le rester, avait-il répondit, le visage sérieux mais un sourire dans la voix.

Arthur, qui le connaissait par cœur, avait grommelé un « crétin » parfaitement audible, puis avait attaqué son repas en silence.

...

Le soir après leur repas, Arthur posait toujours une question à Merlin. Toujours la même. Il lui proposait, et lui demandait par là même, s'il souhaitait rester à ses côtés pour la nuit. Arthur se sentait obligé de solliciter l'acceptation de Merlin tous les soirs. Il avait bien évidemment conscience que Merlin l'aimait, il voyait son bonheur briller au fond des magnifiques prunelles bleues qu'il chérissait en silence, il voyait le comportement radieux de Merlin en sa présence. Il lui était impossible de nier les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard. Mais en aucun cas, il ne voulait priver Merlin de sa liberté. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des sous-entendus de Gaius, au début de leur relation, alors qu'ils la taisaient encore à tous en refusant de s'avouer quoi que ce soit. Il refusait de toutes les fibres de son être de ressentir une nouvelle fois la terreur horrible qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait imaginé que Merlin reste à ses côtés par devoir, et non par envie. Merlin était libre de refuser tous les soirs, et jamais Arthur ne s'en serait offusqué. De toute manière, cela n'arriva jamais. Lorsqu'en de rares occasions, le lit du roi restait vide, Merlin prévenait Arthur bien en amont, et ce dernier n'avait alors pas à poser la question, devenue rituel.

Arthur ne formulait pas toujours sa demande avec des mots. Il l'avait fait la première fois, gauche, rougissant et bégayant, et la vision de Merlin acceptant sa proposition, les yeux luisants d'envie et de joie, les joues d'une couleur un peu plus soutenue, l'avait propulsé directement au paradis. Depuis, ils avaient de moins en moins besoin de mots. Il arrivait qu'Arthur vienne prendre dans ses bras doucement son compagnon, et l'embrasse délicatement, dans l'attente de la langue de Merlin, qui viendrait passer le barrage de ses lèvres, scellant ainsi leur accord. Parfois, c'était simplement le regard qu'Arthur laissait traîner sur Merlin, et celui-ci, sentant l'examen minutieux de son seigneur, hochait la tête ou répondait dans un murmure « Oui ».

Quelle que soit la situation, Arthur mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais présumer des sentiments de son amant, ni de sa volonté de rester auprès de lui. Il refusait d'enchaîner Merlin, de le priver de son libre arbitre. Il aimait à penser que Merlin restait parce qu'il le désirait, et non pas parce qu'il s'y sentait contraint. Ce n'était pas simplement leur différence de rang. Merlin lui avait si souvent dit qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour lui, et que c'était son destin d'aider le roi dans sa gouvernance qu'Arthur souhaitait encore plus fort voir Merlin faire ce choix par amour, et pas par obligation cosmique d'une quelconque destinée. Lui se moquait éperdument du destin et de tous ces tissus de bêtises dont Merlin l'abreuvait de temps à autre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le corps chaud de son serviteur contre lui, son cœur battant frénétiquement à l'unisson du sien, sa peau douce collée à la sienne, ses lèvres contre les siennes, et sa langue qui le caressait tendrement. Arthur était ivre d'envie et de bonheur et ne se repaissait jamais du corps du jeune homme, paisiblement alangui entre ses bras après l'amour.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas ce qui retenait réellement Merlin à ses côtés. Bien sûr, le jeune magicien aimait Arthur, de toute son âme, et il ne désirait rien d'autre que de profiter du bonheur dont Arthur lui faisait l'honneur, chaque jour et chaque nuit. Mais ses désirs n'étaient plus les seuls à peser dans la balance. Il y avait aussi sa magie. Depuis qu'il était avec Arthur, il la sentait toujours au creux de lui, le portant, le berçant, le félicitant. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, mais depuis l'officialisation de sa relation officieuse avec le roi, elle était plus forte, plus puissante. Merlin la sentait courir le long de ses veines en permanence, pulser sous sa peau, vibrer contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle était telle qu'il se demandait comment Arthur faisait pour ne rien percevoir, lorsque Merlin le touchait. Il en était d'ailleurs encore plus euphorique, se sentant puissant, aimé, heureux. Il lui semblait que sa magie agissait comme la libération d'endorphines dans son organisme, l'engourdissant de bonheur et de félicité. Mieux encore, il avait la sensation que si sa magie bouillonnait autant en lui, c'est parce qu'elle approuvait sa relation avec le roi, et il comprenait cette réaction physique interne comme la preuve qu'il servait son destin.

La puissance qui vivait sous sa peau lui coupait parfois le souffle, et c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'il s'abandonnait au plaisir dans les bras d'Arthur. Bien sûr, le roi était doué, et avait fait beaucoup de progrès, surtout pour quelqu'un qui, il y a quelques mois à peine, n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, mais il n'était pas toujours l'unique raison du plaisir de Merlin. Lorsqu'Arthur le gratifiait de câlins et de caresses, il arrivait que ce ne soit pas Merlin, mais sa magie, qui réponde aux mains empressées du souverain. Et cela provoquait en le jeune sorcier des décharges de plaisir, de désir et d'amour mêlés qui le faisait gémir de ravissement, se répandant dans tout son corps comme une lente agonie, chaude et violente. Arthur se félicitait grandement du corps en sueur se tortillant sous ses doigts, s'enorgueillissant d'être la source de ces émois. Merlin, pour ne pas blesser sa fierté masculine, et s'éviter des explications compliquées, ou bien des mensonges alambiqués, ne le détrompait pas.

Il s'inquiétait vaguement de la force de sa magie, jusqu'à avoir peur de lui-même quelquefois. Il craignait de perdre le contrôle, et de révéler bien involontairement ses dons au roi. En soi, ça serait mieux de faire ça dans l'intimité de leur chambre, où les sentiments d'amour qu'éprouvaient Arthur à son égard avaient le droit d'exister, plutôt qu'en public où la condition d'Arthur l'obligerait à prononcer la sentence fatale. Malgré tout, tant que Merlin pouvait éviter la grande révélation, il préférait autant continuer ainsi. Sa relation avec Arthur était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Dès que la magie s'en mêlait, cela compliquait tout. Les créatures magiques, les tournois où Merlin permettait à Arthur de gagner magiquement… toutes ces choses qui étaient leur quotidien avant le début de leur relation continuaient. Et Merlin découvrait qu'il était difficile de mentir à Arthur quand on passe tout son temps avec lui. Lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de rentrer chez Gaius, tout était beaucoup plus simple car l'officine était un lieu où il était lui-même.

Mais malheureusement, il vivait désormais dans la pièce royale, où il avait le droit d'être Merlin l'amant, mais pas Merlin le sorcier. Cela lui pesait, parfois un peu plus que d'habitude, mais il s'en accommodait. Grâce à Arthur, aux mains d'Arthur, à la bouche d'Arthur sur la sienne, il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait s'accommoder de tout.

...

Ce qu'Arthur appréciait le plus dans sa relation avec Merlin, c'est le fait que le jeune homme avait tout de la moule accrochée à son rocher. En l'occurrence, le rocher était Arthur, dans le lit la nuit. Qu'importe les mouvements brusques et compulsifs du jeune sorcier dans son sommeil, il en revenait toujours à Arthur, collé contre lui, voire le tenait d'une main possessive. Si dans les premiers temps, ce sommeil agité et exclusif l'avait dérangé, il s'était maintenant habitué au rythme désordonné des mouvements de son compagnon, et cela ne le réveillait même plus, comme cela avait pu être le cas auparavant. Au contraire, il adorait le corps toujours chaud lové contre lui, et suivait désormais le déplacement des soubresauts de Merlin, sans décrocher les bras qui l'enserraient. Même s'il se réveillait généralement seul. Pour protéger les apparences, Merlin le servant devait tenir son rôle, et avait l'habitude de s'éveiller seul, au rythme du soleil, bien avant le roi pour aller lui chercher son petit déjeuner. Il s'habillait alors sans un bruit, et quittait la pièce en laissant se reposer encore un peu son amant.

Le premier matin, ils s'étaient disputés à cause de ça : Ce fut d'abord Arthur qui se vexa, furieux de se retrouver dans un lit vide en ouvrant les yeux, et lorsque Merlin était revenu avec son plateau repas, il avait crié après son valet, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il ne s'agissait alors que d'un serviteur. Merlin s'était alors vexé à son tour, rétorquant qu'il ne dormait pas dans le lit royal avec Arthur pour le bon plaisir de celui-ci, mais parce qu'il le voulait bien, et qu'il cherchait simplement à préserver leur secret ! Il avait ajouté qu'Arthur avait peut-être des droits sur lui en tant que maître, lorsqu'il exécutait les tâches assignées à sa condition, mais ce n'était pas le cas en permanence, et qu'il ne devait pas prendre pour acquis la présence de Merlin à ses côtés. Ce fut depuis cet instant qu'Arthur prit la résolution sans faille de ne jamais priver Merlin de sa liberté. Il pria Merlin de lui pardonner platement, et commit une erreur en voulant dérider le jeune homme, qui allait et venait dans sa chambre de long en large.

– De toute manière, tu n'arriveras jamais à aller chercher mon plateau tous les matins sans me réveiller, c'est déjà un exploit que tu aies réussi ce matin à ne rien heurter, maladroit comme tu es, tu fais d'habitude plus de bruit qu'un troupeau de brebis affolées par le loup ! Y'a des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché !

La phrase se voulait taquine et gentillette, et avait pour but de ramener Merlin à sa place, dans le lit encore chaud, mais Merlin le prit très mal et se drapa dans une dignité mal placée, et refusa de répondre à Arthur pendant un long moment. Il s'acquittait de son travail de rangement avec plus de zèle qu'il n'en avait jamais mis. Et dans un mutisme angoissant pour le jeune roi, qui réalisa à quel point Merlin avait pris la mouche. Il s'expliqua un peu, tenta de se faire pardonner, râla que Merlin était buté, reçut en guise de réponse un « Vous aussi, mais le problème est que vous êtes un idiot, royal par-dessus le marché », puis une porte qui claque. Mais comme Merlin était incapable de rester furieux après son souverain plus d'une heure, Arthur obtint finalement l'absolution de son maladroit personnel, et ils convinrent ensemble de la nécessité que Merlin reste à sa place, et continue d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner du roi tous les matins. En retard, ou non. Aussi Arthur, marmotte ambulante, s'éveillait toujours après Merlin, seul dans le grand lit très confortable, qui lui paraissait alors bien vide. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé avant de connaître le plaisir de dormir à deux avec Guenièvre, puis avec Merlin, mais ce lit était bien trop immense pour une seule personne. Fort heureusement, lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux dans la solitude déserte de sa chambre, il sentait la présence de Merlin à ses côtés, par la température des draps, et la forme du matelas, qui conservait la silhouette de son compagnon.

Vers le début de l'automne, il y eut cependant une nuit où Merlin s'éveilla en sursaut. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs mois, et il se mit à en trembler. Incapable de rester auprès d'Arthur, il franchit le seuil de la pièce sans la moindre hésitation, à peine rhabillé, dans un brouillard confus de sensations, et alla se coucher dans son lit, dans sa petite chambre, où il trouva le repos. Ce fut alors le début des problèmes de Merlin. Et pas seulement parce qu'Arthur trouva le lit froid au matin et le réprimanda sévèrement.

...

_Et voila, fin de leur bonheur, je replonge Merlin dans les ennuis ! On arrête le bisounoursisme ambiant et on chavire ! Yeah ! *auteur sadique qui s'assume*_

_Reviews ?_

_Suite mercredi._


	19. Chap 10 : Où la folie s'installe

_Merci de vos reviews et de vos lectures !_

_Ma chère lectrice anonyme : même quand tu n'as rien à dire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis lue et appréciée, donc merci pour ça !_

_Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : il semblerait que la diffusion de la s5 de merlin va être repoussée… d'une ou deux semaines, ce n'est rien, mais moi, j'allongerais mes délais pour vous faire bisquer sur la fin ^^ Parce que mes fins de chapitres, sur les trois derniers, sont terriblement sadiques, et j'aime vous frustrer (pour recevoir plus de reviews. Je suis vénale et la review est le salaire de l'auteure ^^) xD_

_(En terme d'écriture par contre : c'est fiiiiiniiiii ! Depuis ce matin à plus de minuit, après plus de six ou sept heures d'écriture dans la journée. Putain, ça doit être bourré de fautes d'ortho.*pleure de soulagement*._

_Bon allez, idée suivante dans mon esprit tordu, nouveau document)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 10 : Où la folie s'installe**

Avec la fin de l'été, et le retour à des températures plus fraiches, Arthur dut s'occuper activement de la préparation de l'hiver. Il devenait urgent de réaliser un contrôle strict des réserves de nourriture, d'eau, de bois, et de tout ce dont le peuple pourrait avoir besoin en plein cœur de l'hiver. Le royaume s'étant fait surprendre par la neige l'année dernière, Arthur s'était juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Aussi veillait-il au grain pour tout gérer, de manière quasi monomaniaque. Il en devenait légèrement névrosé. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne remarqua pas suffisamment tôt les ennuis de Merlin. Hélas, au fur et à mesure que l'automne progressait, la santé mentale de ce dernier s'étiolait de plus en plus.

...

Cela commença par une réflexion anodine du serviteur responsable en chef de la blanchisserie. C'était un homme assez âgé qui avait toujours servi Uther, et projetait de servir Arthur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'opinions sur la magie, ou sur les affaires politiques du royaume. Mais il avait suffisamment vécu pour savoir qu'Uther, malgré sa fermeté et son aveuglement parfois, avait tenu le royaume d'une main de fer, et l'avait sauvé à de nombreuses reprises. Que ce soit contre les ennemis du royaume, ou à la suite du marasme endeuillé qui avait suivi la mort d'Ygerne. Le peuple aimait la reine, et son décès avait provoqué de longues veillées funèbres à la bougie de la part des manants, qui ne se remettaient pas de la perte de leur douce souveraine. Uther, au lieu de les laisser se complaire dans ce malheur qui les touchait tous, et lui particulièrement, avait ordonné le début de la Grande Purge, et présenté officiellement le petit Prince à son peuple, alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. En leur offrant ce petit être vierge de tous vices à aimer et chérir, preuve que la reine avait eu le temps de leur donner un héritier avant sa mort, Uther leur avait redonné l'espoir de voir le royaume se poursuivre. Quant à la chasse aux sorciers, elle était devenu un but pour les soldats, une preuve qu'au palais, on était capable de surmonter la perte tragique de l'un des deux époux royal, et que tout irait bien. Quelle autre réaction pouvait alors avoir le peuple ? Ils avaient acclamé Uther. Ganwyn, puisque c'était son nom n'était pas différent des autres. C'était un homme grand et fort, bien bâti, qui était veuf depuis maintenant plusieurs années. La mort de son épouse, alors qu'elle portait leur premier enfant tellement désiré l'avait tellement brisé de chagrin qu'il n'avait su surmonter ce deuil et ne vivait désormais plus que par son travail. Ce dont il s'acquittait fort bien. Il savait avec rapidité à quel panier de linge affecter les riches étoffes, que les servantes personnelles des dames de la cour revenaient chercher pour leur Dames, sans jamais se tromper. Il aurait fait scandale qu'une de ces dames porte les robes d'une autre, à cause d'une erreur d'un serviteur. Il savait aussi quels vêtements méritaient un traitement particulier pour ne pas s'abimer, et quels autres supporteraient un lavage rapide et inattentif sans en pâtir. Les lavandières l'appréciaient beaucoup pour sa droiture, et ses mains usées par le temps, l'eau chaude et le savon, preuve qu'il avait été l'un des leurs avant d'accéder à ce poste à responsabilité.*

Merlin aimait beaucoup ce vieil homme aux conseils et à la vision avisée. Il n'était certes pas un homme de sciences ou de lettres, encore moins un conseiller militaire, mais des années passées dans les bas-fonds du château, à voir autant de serviteurs de bas étage que ceux qui servaient directement les nobles, voire les membres de la famille royale, entendre tous les ragots des valets, mais aussi ceux de leurs maîtres, lui avaient permis de développer une capacité impressionnante pour commenter les décisions du roi, souvent à raison. Discuter avec Ganwyn mettait souvent Merlin de bonne humeur, même lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Le vieil homme ne se vexait jamais, écoutait ses arguments et débattait avec plaisir. Il avait été d'accord avec la politique d'Uther, mais celle d'Arthur ne le perturbait pas davantage, même si le jeune roi n'était pas son père, et n'agissait pas toujours comme lui. Ce qui amusait le plus le jeune serviteur en son for intérieur, c'était lorsque Ganwyn louait une action d'Arthur, à laquelle Merlin s'opposait. Cela le faisait rire de penser qu'en tant qu'amant, Arthur écouterait son opinion, et changerait peut être d'avis. Alors le lendemain, Ganwyn dirait « C'est bizarre, le roi n'a plus la même idée aujourd'hui »

Si Merlin appréciait autant l'homme, c'était aussi pour son talent particulier à reconnaître l'expression débordée de Merlin lorsqu'il arrivait avec un tas de linge particulièrement imposant à laver le plus urgemment possible. Il savait toujours, avant même que Merlin n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, si le jeune homme pouvait se permettre de déposer le paquet de linge sale, et revenir le chercher plus tard une fois que les lavandières auraient agi, ou s'il fallait libérer une cuve sur le champ pour que Merlin plonge ses mains dans l'eau bouillante et ramène immédiatement au Prince – désormais le roi – son linge fraîchement lavé. Ce jour là, Merlin avait un peu de temps libre. En fait, il en avait même beaucoup plus souvent depuis qu'il vivait aux côtés d'Arthur. L'égoïsme du roi le poussait à ne pas surcharger Merlin de tâches, dans l'unique but qu'il soit disponible et auprès de lui la nuit. Le jeune serviteur ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait ainsi tout le loisir de deviser avec Ganwyn. Ce fut le vieil homme qui amena le sujet sur le tapis, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur un banc de pierre dans un coin de la blanchisserie.

– Tout de même, c'est étrange ce qu'on raconte en ce moment sur le roi…

– Quoi ? demanda Merlin, immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

Sa place lui permettait d'être au courant de la plupart des ragots et des on-dit de la Cour, et Merlin prêtait une oreille attentive à tous ces racontars, histoire de pouvoir les rapporter à Arthur et lui intimer la prudence, s'il semblait que quelqu'un ait perçu quelque chose de suspect.

– Y'a pas si longtemps, tout le monde murmurait que le roi s'activait à faire un héritier, et en ce moment, plus rien…

– Il n'y a peut être plus lieu de s'activer, sourit Merlin. L'héritier est peut être déjà en route.

Il avait appris à mentir et lancer ses réparties comme d'habitude, même lorsque ça touchait directement Guenièvre et Arthur. Le vieil homme secoua cependant négativement la tête, dans un signe de résignation.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible… Ils l'auraient annoncé. Et puis ce n'est pas simplement ça. Il paraît qu'il ne touche plus sa femme.

Merlin sentit une goutte de sueur glacée descendre entre ses deux omoplates, et glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il bénit la chaleur et l'humidité de la pièce, qui provoquaient un nuage permanent de buée et dissimulaient ses joues en feu.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Quelqu'un les a vus ?

Réponse négative de la tête.

– Y'en a qui disent que la reine, debout aussi tôt tous les matins, c'est signe que son homme ne la satisfait pas vraiment. Sinon, elle serait plus souvent au lit.

C'était aussi pour ça que Merlin aimait Ganwyn. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de détours et de faux-semblants. Il disait les choses comme elles étaient.

– Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que les soirs, tout va parfaitement bien entre eux.

Merlin ajouta à sa phrase un parfait sourire canaille, celui du serviteur un peu intrusif qui se fait congédier par son roi plus tôt que prévu, parce qu'il a la ferme intention de profiter de sa femme et que ledit serviteur le gêne dans la réalisation de ses plans. Si Merlin maîtrisait aussi bien l'intonation de sa voix et l'expression de son visage, ce n'était pas simplement ses dons pour les mensonges qu'il mettait en application. C'était aussi une réalité qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il n'était alors pas intiment lié à Arthur. Il n'avait certes jamais rien dit de la fois où il avait surpris Arthur et Guenièvre au matin, mais ne s'était jamais privé pour toutes les fois où Arthur, peu subtil, lui avait dit « ça ira pour ce soir, Merlin », alors qu'il était bien trop tôt et que le roi dévorait Gwen des yeux.

Ganwyn contempla longuement Merlin, sembla réfléchir à la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer.

– C'est vrai qu'ils sont tes amis tous deux, et que tu les connais bien. Tu as sans doute raison, tu es plus proche d'eux que la plupart des commères qui colportent ces ragots. Elles doivent probablement être jalouses, rit-il doucement.

Merlin rougit derechef. Lui aussi avait été jaloux de la reine. Pas au point de médire, mais désirer le roi dans son lit, il l'avait fait. La seule différence, c'est qu'il l'avait obtenu. Il devint plus écarlate encore, si c'était possible, en sentant le regard de Ganwyn peser sur lui.

– Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça gamin ? lui demanda-t-il en riant. Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? Allez va, ce n'est un secret pour personne tu sais ?

– Quoi ? demanda Merlin, désormais blanc comme un linge.

– Qu'ils sont tes amis bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas correct, tu sais, de la part d'un servant.

– Arthur n'est pas un roi conventionnel, parvint à murmurer Merlin. Et Gwen était mon amie avant d'être reine !

– Gwen ! Comme tu y vas pour parler de Dame Guenièvre !

Se détendant alors que Ganwyn continuait de se moquer doucement de lui, Merlin reprit sa défense.

– C'est elle qui a exigé que je continue de l'appeler comme ça, bougonna-t-il. Et puis c'est Arthur qui m'a un jour appelé son ami, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu ! Plutôt mourir, compter un tel crétin parmi mes amis !

Ganwyn en riait aux larmes. Il n'était pas très correct de la part de Merlin de maugréer ainsi sur son seigneur, et il réservait d'habitude ses commentaires acides sur l'intellect ou l'embonpoint d'Arthur aux chevaliers, qui étaient plus proches du souverain. Pourtant, comme le vieil homme ne voyait que très rarement Arthur en personne – le roi n'ayant aucune raison de descendre ici, lui ne remontant des sous-sols que lors de la fin de son service – il y avait peu de chances que ça remonte aux royales oreilles et Merlin pouvait se le permettre de temps en temps.

– Allons, tu l'adores gamin, tu ne trompes personne ! Tu es, et tout le monde le sait, la personne la plus dévouée à ce royaume et à nos deux souverains !

Il lui asséna une gentille tape sur le bras, puis se releva en déclarant que « ce n'était pas tout, et que le travail ne faisait pas tout seul », et s'éloigna. Merlin le laissa finalement glisser à terre à son tour, et quitta la pièce. Mais dans son esprit, une seule pensée subsistait.

..

Elle l'occupa durant toute la journée, tandis qu'il réalisait ses tâches la manière d'un automate, et répondait aux sollicitations des autres en mode automatique. L'illusion était parfaite, puisque personne ne sembla s'inquiéter de son silence et ses réponses laconiques. Il fallait noter cependant qu'il ne croisa personne de réellement susceptible de se soucier de lui : Il n'alla pas voir Gaius, ne vit pas Guenièvre de la journée, ne fut pas sur les talons d'Arthur et n'observa l'entraînement des chevaliers que de loin, sans parler à quiconque.

..

Lorsque le soir le ramena aux côtés d'Arthur, ce dernier, terriblement occupé, ne se rendit compte de rien. Ils mangèrent en silence, Merlin perdu dans ses pensées, monde obscur et obsédant, Arthur oublié dans un parchemin et la résolution de leurs problèmes de stockage. Sans dire un mot, il repoussa son assiette et laissa Merlin débarrasser les reliefs de leur repas. Perdu dans sa contemplation des lignes qui se brouillaient devant ses yeux, il ne se rendit compte du silence oppressant qu'après la tombée de la nuit.

– Merlin ? appela-t-il.

Ce dernier était assis sur un bord du lit, l'air complètement éteint de quelqu'un qui est resté là sans bouger pendant des heures.

– Merlin, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Arthur en délaissant totalement sa paperasse.

Il s'approcha de son amant, s'agenouilla devant lui, en plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux.

– Eh oh, appela-t-il doucement.

Le regard de Merlin tomba soudain sur lui, et ce qu'il y vit ne fit pas du tout plaisir à Arthur. Il ne saurait le décrire, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout, savoir ce à quoi pensait Merlin car la réponse ne serait pas à son gout. Alors il décida de le faire penser à autre chose de la seule manière efficace à tous les coups qu'il connaissait. Se redressant, il releva le menton de son compagnon d'une main douce, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Content de lui, il sentit Merlin réagir à son baiser. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Les bras de Merlin ne s'enroulèrent pas autour de lui, il ne tendit pas son corps vers le sien, ne chercha pas à le renverser sur le lit. Arthur en fut en colère. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main, et ce fut lui qui rompit leur baiser pour pousser Merlin à se coucher, puis monter sur le lit le rejoindre, avant de s'allonger sur le corps de son amant, et de reprendre ses baisers. Agrémenté de ses mains baladeuses.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, les mains de Merlin réagirent. Malheureusement, absolument pas comme l'aurait souhaité Arthur. Au lieu de s'accrocher à lui comme elles le faisaient habituellement, elles se placèrent entre lui et leur propriétaire, et le repoussèrent doucement.

– Non, Arthur. Non.

– Pourquoi ?

La question d'Arthur était sincère. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur, pour une raison ou un autre, Merlin finissait généralement par céder à ses caresses coercitives. Il était rare qu'il refuse de faire plaisir à Arthur. L'inverse était vrai aussi. Lorsque le roi essayait vainement de se concentrer sur ses papiers officiels et que Merlin avait envie de câlin, ce dernier était très doué pour le divertir, et la plupart du temps, il se laissait aller. Il fallait préciser aussi qu'il était difficile de détourner Merlin de son but, quand il avait décidé quelque chose. Et que les efforts qu'il déployait se devaient au moins d'être loués, et à ce titre, Arthur estimait qu'en guise de récompense pour les efforts mis en branle, il pouvait bien répondre aux désirs de son valet. Ce n'était que des excuses bien sûr. La vérité était qu'il aimait bien trop Merlin pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit, lorsqu'il y mettait les formes. Et il l'aimait encore plus, dans la mesure où Merlin avait pleinement conscience du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son roi, mais n'en abusait jamais. Il aurait pu demander n'importe quoi, y compris lui décrocher la lune, Arthur aurait tenté d'accéder à ses désirs. C'était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Pourtant, Merlin n'avait jamais formulé de souhait abracabrantesque. A peine demandait-il d'être déchargé de ses tâches quotidiennes ponctuellement, généralement pour aller voir Gaius et se rendre utile auprès de lui. Il semblait pleinement se satisfaire de sa relation avec Arthur telle qu'elle l'était. Cela énervait toujours Arthur. Il avait la sensation que si Merlin ne demandait rien, c'est parce qu'il restait cloisonné dans ce rôle servile, et n'aspirait à rien d'autre. Pourtant, Arthur aurait voulu lui offrir plus, bien plus. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Leur seule amitié ne pourrait justifier que Merlin cesse ses fonctions du jour au lendemain, pour accéder à un poste plus haut gradé.

C'est pourquoi, quand Merlin lui répondit d'une voix atone, il s'inquiéta :

– Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

Et Merlin roula hors de ses bras, hors de sa portée, de l'autre côté du lit.

– Tu es malade ? demanda Arthur, franchement soucieux, en tendant le bras pour effleurer son amant.

– Non, lui répondit Merlin sans le regarder. Je n'ai pas envie, c'est si inconcevable ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Et je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais je pense que tu devrais dormir, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Merlin se retourna vers lui, et hocha la tête. Puis franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient du roi et se blottit dans ses bras.

– Pardon, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. J'irais mieux demain, promis.

Et il l'embrassa doucement dans le creux du cou. Arthur lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais abandonna tout espoir de continuer à travailler ce soir là. Il se déshabilla à la suite de Merlin, et se coucha presque aussitôt à ses côtés. Qu'importait que Merlin n'ait pas envie de faire l'amour. Il sentait que son amant avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, même s'il ne comprenait pas les tourments de son Merlin. Et de fait, le jeune homme se lova contre lui toute la nuit, presque sans bouger. De sa part, c'était autant un exploit que la preuve que son sommeil avait été si profond que les contrariétés qui l'habitaient devaient être immenses.

...

Le lendemain malheureusement, Merlin ne tint pas sa promesse. Il n'allait absolument pas mieux. Le souci, c'était qu'Arthur avait tellement à faire qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que le jeune homme n'était pas à côté de lui tout le temps. Il le voyait, le croisait, l'embrassait dans les couloirs et les salles désertes de temps en temps. Mais il n'eut pas Merlin toujours derrière lui quelle que soit la situation. Et comme dans les moments où il voyait Merlin, celui-ci se comportait comme d'habitude, il ne soupçonna rien. Mais dans l'esprit de son serviteur n'existait plus qu'une chose, que Ganwyn avait créée et mise là, sans s'en rendre compte et sans le vouloir : Il n'y avait d'héritier pour Camelot.

Et malgré tous les efforts que pourrait faire Merlin, il ne serait jamais en mesure d'offrir un enfant à son roi. C'était quelque chose que Guenièvre aurait pu, elle, donner à Camelot et à son époux. Merlin n'en serait jamais capable. Il n'avait jamais réellement songé à avoir des enfants, et il savait qu'être avec Arthur le privait de cette possibilité. Une part de son esprit avait déjà imaginé ce que ce serait d'avoir des gosses, des petits êtres dont la vie entière dépendaient uniquement de soi. Merlin s'était demandé s'ils auraient ses dons, s'ils lui ressembleraient. Mais ça n'avait été que des projections de son esprit sans réelle consistance, sans réelle envie, avant de connaître Arthur. Sa mère lui avait répété qu'un enfant était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait souhaiter à un homme et une femme heureux ensemble et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais regretté de l'avoir mis au monde, elle avait souffert de n'avoir pu lui offrir un père. Il savait aussi qu'Hunith, si elle devait être au courant, ne condamnerait pas son histoire avec Arthur. Mais y verrait la fin de ses espérances concernant des futurs petits-enfants. Même si Arthur et lui élevaient un enfant comme leur propre fils, jamais ils ne pourraient offrir à ce gosse une vie normale. Déjà que la vie de château et le poids des responsabilités d'héritier du trône privait n'importe quel petit de son enfance – Arthur en était l'exemple vivant – ce serait pire que tout.

Alors Merlin se demandait quoi faire : Il aurait donné sa vie pour Arthur, mais aussi pour Camelot. C'était également son destin qui le retenait ici. L'unification d'Albion, le futur radieux du pays promis par le Grand Dragon. Et si de toute évidence, rester auprès du roi rendait celui-ci heureux, cela ne profitait pas à la cité.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait envisager de voir l'œuvre pour laquelle il donnait sa vie, dépensait son temps, et usait de ses talents tout en les taisant, détruite à la mort d'Arthur. Surtout que, considérant la vision qu'il avait partagée avec Morgana, ladite mort du roi interviendrait alors que celui-ci serait encore dans son bel âge.

Il ne pouvait concevoir non plus de mêler la magie à tout ça. Uther l'avait fait pour obtenir l'héritier, pour obtenir Arthur, et on connaissait le résultat. Il avait gagné la survivance du royaume, et perdu son fils, sa femme, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Il avait fait d'Arthur un trophée, un prix quelconque, et l'avait intérieurement rendu responsable de la mort d'Ygerne. Pour cela, Merlin ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il avait sauvé Uther, moins de fois qu'il l'avait fait pour Arthur certes, mais si le roi avait gouverné aussi longtemps, c'était grâce au magicien. Cependant, Merlin savait que s'il pardonnerait un jour à Uther d'avoir ordonné la Grande Purge, jamais il ne pourrait cesser de lui reprocher d'avoir brisé l'enfance de son fils. Et c'est pourquoi il était totalement impossible de reproduire le même schéma, et de dire à Arthur « au fait, je suis sorcier, et comme on ne peut pas avoir d'héritier toi et moi, on va se débrouiller magiquement, d'accord ? »

Et puis, outre le fait que cela impliquerait la révélation de ses pouvoirs à son compagnon, cela reviendrait également à assumer son statut auprès du roi. Renvoyer Guenièvre à la plèbe dont elle était issue, si elle n'avait plus de raison d'être reine. Affronter la haine et l'incompréhension des chevaliers, des membres de la cour, des habitants du faubourg. Tous ces gens que Merlin chérissait, estimait, protégeait continuellement le détesteraient à coup sûr si tout devait être révélé. Et tout l'amour de Merlin pour Arthur, et sa réciproque, ne pourrait le sauver de la douleur de perdre tous ses amis.

Enfin, à titre personnel, cela le chagrinait de penser à la fin de la dernière lignée des Dragonniers. Après tout ce que son père avait sacrifié pour lui, après l'avoir vu mourir dans ses bras, il n'aimerait pas avoir un fils qui supporte tout ça. Mais il souhaiterait que son don pour parler aux Dragons lui survive. Surtout qu'il y avait deux de ces créatures millénaires dans la nature, maintenant.

...

Cela préoccupa beaucoup Merlin. Il n'avait jamais songé à avoir des enfants, et voila que maintenant, il voyait des têtes blondes, des Arthur miniatures courir dans tout le château, sortis tout droit de ses pensées. Pour faire bonne mesure, il rajouta des filles aux yeux bleus comme le ciel, et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, qui apprendraient autant l'escrime et à monter à cheval, qu'à coudre et se préparer à se marier. Les élever comme Morgana l'avait été, dans cette indépendance d'esprit et cette détermination sans faille, ce qui avait probablement causé sa perte – et celle d'Uther –, mais avec une bonne éducation, Merlin était sûr de pouvoir éviter les écueils et les erreurs de celle de Morgana. Il s'y voyait déjà.

Mais son esprit lui joua un sale tour : Les enfants ne devinrent pas exclusivement blonds aux yeux bleus. Ils gagnèrent aussi des longs cheveux sombres bouclés, et des grands yeux noirs. Leurs peaux claires s'assombrirent légèrement. La réalité le frappa en plein cœur. Les enfants d'Arthur, les héritiers d'Arthur, la continuité du royaume ne pouvaient provenir que de Guenièvre. Elle était la reine, elle était une femme. Aussi douloureux que cela fut, c'était la seule conclusion logique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette conclusion, et même une fois qu'il l'eut admise, ce ne fut pas plus simple. Bien au contraire.

L'automne s'était alors bien installé, et se déclara son second problème, qui allait l'obséder à égalité dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin.

...

_La fin… quels jolis petit mots ! La fin de quoi ? Ça peut être tellement multiple, la fin. La fin de sa vie, la fin de leur relation, la fin de l'automne, la fin du mois, la fin de la fic, la fin de ses sentiments… vous ne trouvez pas ça merveilleux, toutes ces possibilités ?_

_...  
_

_* Pour ceux qui connaissent, Ganwyn ressemble à Kamaji dans _Le voyage de Chihiro, _film de H. Miyazaki. Ce n'est pas son apparence générale (il en est même assez éloigné, d'après ma représentation mentale), mais plutôt dans son caractère : un homme profondément doux et bon, qui a toujours fait ce qu'il fait actuellement et ne s'en plaint pas, et sait que s'il arrêtait, tout autour de lui s'arrêterait également car il est indispensable. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille le film. Après, si vous avez une sainte horreur de l'animation japonaise, n'essayez pas, c'est pas avec _Le voyage de Chihiro_ que je vais vous convaincre de vous y mettre, bien au contraire. _

_...  
_

_Bon sinon, j'ai une question pour vous : le chapitre 13 est très très long. Mais genre, deux fois plus que d'habitude (15 000 mots, en fait). Je ne pensais pas que les quelques mots jetés sur mon plan seraient aussi longs à écrire. Alors j'hésite entre : découper en deux très longues parties ce chapitre, et publier à un intervalle assez grand _

_OU_

_découper en trois parties, et permettre un postage plus fréquent. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Reviews ?_


	20. Chapter 10 part 2

_Merci de toutes vos reviews et de vos lectures !_

_A ma bien chère lectrice anonyme, que-j'ai-cru-devenir-schizophrène-en-voyant-les-deux-reviews-sur-un-même-chapitre-mais-en-fait-non-elle-va-bien-merci-pour-elle : Oui, je suis sadique et Merlin doit souffrir parce qu'il est le personnage principal et que j'aime les briser mentalement ^^ et puis… parce qu'il a l'esprit dérangé, il est celui qui souffre le plus ^^ Merci pour tous tes compliments, de dire que c'est réaliste, et qu'on rentre dans l'univers :) et puis si c'est pour dire que j'écris bien, tu peux te répéter à l'infini ^^ Même si, après, ça fait gonfler mes chevilles et je ne passe plus les portes xD_

_A l'unanimité, et suite à la décision unilatérale de l'auteure, qui de toute manière, vous demande votre avis par pure politesse mais prend ses décisions seules (^^), il y aura trois parties au chapitre 13. J'ai trouvé un découpage équilibré et assez correct. Vous vous en foutez ? Bonne lecture alors !_

_...  
_

**Chap 10 part 2**

Cette fois ci, cela ne vint pas d'une personne mais d'un son. Celui du tocsin qui résonna au milieu de la nuit et fit se redresser brutalement Arthur dans son lit. Il s'habilla hâtivement et partit immédiatement en quête de quelqu'un susceptible de les renseigner sur la raison des cloches tintinnabulantes. Dans son sillage, Merlin baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et se frottait les yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Comme un enfant de trois ans, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, qu'on l'autorise à retourner au lit, parce qu'il ne dormait vraiment pas assez, ces derniers temps. Paraître normal devant tout le monde, alors qu'il était obsédé par le manque d'héritier du royaume, taire sa relation avec Arthur, remplir ses devoirs de servant, rendre visite à Gaius et essayer de sauver sa relation avec la reine, doucement mais sûrement, n'étaient définitivement pas de tout repos. Sans compter qu'Arthur, plus endurant que lui, était toujours partant pour des câlins. Mais lorsque le chevalier responsable de la garde de cette nuit prononça les mots fatals, il se sentit pleinement réveillé. Les mots étaient simples, banals, évidents. Il les avait entendus mille fois, les avait même prononcés à propos de lui-même : Sorcier. Dans la citadelle.

La réaction d'Arthur ne fut pas différente des autres fois. Il ordonna la chasse de l'intrus immédiatement, et la sentence ne faisait aucun doute. Le cœur de Merlin se serra. Il comprenait les sentiments del'indésirable, ce désir vengeur à l'encontre des Pendragon. Lui-même avait haï Uther et sa politique aveugle plus d'une fois. Merlin aurait voulu prouver à tous ses congénères qu'Arthur n'était pas semblable à son paternel. Et que si ses fondements n'étaient pas encore remis en cause, cela ne saurait tarder. Il y travaillait, après tout. Il aurait voulu s'élever devant tous les magiciens de la terre, et leur dire « attendez encore un peu, notre ère reviendra »

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire et fut contraint de se terrer dans le silence, tandis qu'Arthur décrétait qu'il se joindrait aux recherches dès qu'il aurait rassuré Guenièvre sur la situation. Guenièvre, à qui il avait prétendument interdit de sortir de leur chambre tant qu'il ne saurait pas quel danger il devait affronter. Le mensonge était banal. C'était celui qu'ils avaient mis en place la première fois que le tocsin avait retenti en pleine nuit. Il fallait bien justifier que la reine ne sorte pas aux côtés de son époux. Pourtant, Merlin ressentit plus profondément que d'habitude dans son cœur la douleur de cette affabulation.

Les mots « sorcier » et « pourchassez-le » avaient créé une plaie à vif dans son corps, un trou béant dans la poitrine, sur lequel le mensonge ajoutait du sel. Son corps le brûlait, et sans en comprendre la raison, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il tenta de ravaler ses sanglots, il hoqueta, et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se mit à pleurnicher au milieu du couloir, devant Arthur et ses chevaliers. Ceux-ci détournèrent pudiquement le regard, mais le roi darda sur lui des yeux noirs, furieux. Merlin n'était certes que son servant au milieu de ces gens, mais il mettait Arthur dans une position délicate. Pire encore, incapable de calmer sa peine, Merlin sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et se laissa tomber au sol. Il était déchiré pour ce sorcier qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et qu'il devrait regarder mourir le lendemain. Il était déchiré parce que demain, il haïrait Arthur d'avoir ordonné son exécution. Il était déchiré parce que ça ne stopperait pas ses sentiments pour Arthur. Il était déchiré parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'Arthur le prenne dans ses bras et le console, mais qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Jamais en public.

Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit, à la lisière de son champ de vision, Gwaine faire un pas vers lui. Mais Arthur l'arrêta d'un geste, et lui aboya de se mettre en quête du sorcier. Puis le roi grommela qu'il s'occuperait de cet idiot, et les hommes se dispersèrent. Resté seul avec Arthur, il s'attendait à des paroles douces qui lui demanderaient comment il allait. Au lieu de ça, il se sentit durement tiré par le bras, mis sur ses pieds, et emmené vers leur chambre. Tout le long du trajet, il ne put se défaire de son chagrin. Arthur maugréait, criait, s'énervait. Ses remontrances n'arrangèrent rien. Merlin avait bien conscience que c'était l'inquiétude pour son royaume qui poussait Arthur à être aussi distant avec lui, mais il était las de faire des efforts. Las d'être le seul à se préoccuper de leur relation. Las qu'Arthur l'oublie dès qu'il devait faire face à ses royaux devoirs. Ce fut d'autant plus cruellement qu'il le ressentit lorsqu'Arthur le poussa dans ses appartements en lui ordonnant de cesser sa crise de larmes, et qu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre voisine pour discuter de leur nouveau problème avec Guenièvre.

Il savait qu'il se montrait égoïste et puéril, et qu'Arthur faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais lui ne voulait qu'Arthur, les bras d'Arthur autour de lui, le cœur d'Arthur battant contre le sien, Arthur l'embrassant, Arthur le caressant, Arthur le cajolant, Arthur le consolant. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.

...

Il ne vint pas. Il partit en quête du sorcier, et ne retourna auprès de Merlin qu'au moment où l'aube fleurissait à la fenêtre. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de là où il s'était laissé tomber en entrant dans la pièce. A savoir, aux pieds de la table, enroulé dans ses bras. Ses larmes s'étaient taries mais son chagrin demeurait. En poussant la porte de ses appartements, Arthur le chercha du regard, et l'avisant toujours prostré, il soupira. Il était trop épuisé de sa nuit blanche à poursuivre un fantôme pour se mettre en colère. Il s'assit en tailleur près de Merlin, et lui demanda d'une voix lasse :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Pourquoi tu nous as joué une telle scène ?

– Je ne sais pas, murmura Merlin d'une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots. Je ne sais pas.

Arthur souffrait de la sincérité qui transparaissait dans les paroles de son amant.

– Moi non plus je ne sais pas, Merlin. Dès que tu vas mal, tu te fermes à moi. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, si tu continues comme ça.

Et il se releva, et sans un mot, se déshabilla et se coucha, espérant grappiller un peu de sommeil avant de reprendre ses fonctions. Le cerveau de Merlin se remit à tourner à plein régime. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait perdre Arthur. Alors il trouva la force de se relever et de s'avancer vers le lit. Arthur lui tournait le dos. Il était à quelques centimètres à peine et pourtant, Merlin n'arrivait pas à tendre la main pour le toucher

– Le sorcier… vous l'avez attrapé ? finit-il par demander.

Arthur se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec un air qui disait « sérieusement, c'est la seule chose que tu me demandes ?! »

– Oui.

– Et il va être exécuté ?

Arthur soupira. Il connaissait la suite de cette conversation par cœur.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

La question, profondément sincère, fusa des lèvres du jeune magicien sans qu'il puisse contrôler la douleur que cela lui provoquait, et qui transparaissait dans son timbre.

– C'est la loi, Merlin.

– Il n'a pas commis d'autre crime que celui d'être sorcier. Vous trouvez juste de le punir pour quelque chose qu'on ne décide pas ?

– Il s'est introduit dans la cité en pleine nuit !

– Parce que ce serait pire pour lui en plein milieu de la journée ! Il ne voulait pas vous défier, encore moins vous tuer ! Juste commercer avec des gens pour des besoins naturels, ce qu'il ne peut pas faire sur la place du marché en plein midi !

C'était ce qu'il était retenu de la réunion impromptue avec les chevaliers de tout à l'heure. Les gardes avaient vu un trafic suspect, ils s'étaient approchés, et l'un des deux hommes, prenant peur, avait tendu sa main vers eux, et les avait envoyé voltiger sur quelques mètres. Le malheureux garde encore en vie, bien qu'un peu sonné, avait appelé des renforts et crié à la magie. La suite, Merlin la connaissait.

– Pourquoi tu tiens tant à protéger ces sorciers, Merlin ? demanda Arthur d'une voix curieuse et sincère. Que tu n'aimes pas la chasse, que tu n'y comprennes rien à l'art du combat, que tu aimes aider les paysans, tout ça je parviens à le concevoir, même si ça ne fait pas partie de ma nature. Mais les sorciers ? Après le mal qu'ils ont causé au royaume !

Il avait abandonné tout espoir de dormir.

– Parce que le crime pour lequel vous les condamnez n'en est pas un.

– La magie est un crime.

– Selon les dires d'Uther. La plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas choisi d'avoir des talents en sorcellerie. Ça n'a jamais été votre position, de mettre à mort des innocents.

– La magie n'est pas innocente, elle a tué mon père.

– Vous n'en savez rien !

– J'étais là, je l'ai vu de mes yeux !

– Ce sorcier vous avait arraché la promesse de rétablir la magie à Camelot, il n'avait aucune raison de tuer Uther, si ce n'est pour se faire pourchasser et condamner à mort !

Arthur ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

– Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Merlin, ça ne mène à rien. J'ai passé la nuit dehors, je voudrais dormir.

Merlin soupira à son tour. Il souffrait pour le sorcier, et c'était pire encore pour lui de voir Arthur fuir ce dialogue, être si aveugle quant à ce que Merlin essayait de lui faire comprendre.

– Dormez bien, Arthur. Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre.

Il tourna les talons sans frémir et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Arthur ne le rattrapa pas.

...

Le lendemain, après bien trop peu de sommeil pour son corps déjà écrasé de chagrin, il dut supporter le simulacre de jugement que le roi dirigea. L'homme dit s'appeler Jazor*, reconnut être magicien, et n'avoir eu d'autre intention que de s'approvisionner en herbes auprès d'un revendeur de Camelot. Il témoigna de sa haine contre Uther, mais jura n'avoir ni planifié, ni eu l'envie de détruire le château et ses souverains. Arthur n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, si ce n'est sa nature. Mais devant son refus obstiné de livrer le nom de l'autre homme, celui qui le fournissait et qu'ils n'avaient pu attraper la nuit dernière, il fut obligé de le condamner au bûcher. Il prononça la sentence la mort dans l'âme. Ce pauvre homme n'était qu'un exemple. Il y avait des mois qu'aucun sorcier n'avait attaqué, et toute sa cour attendait de lui qu'il affermisse sa position, parfois floue, vis-à-vis de la magie. L'acte fort que cette mise à mort impliquait rappellerait à tous les magiciens du royaume et des alentours la politique de Camelot. Il vit dans les yeux de Merlin que celui-ci désapprouvait fortement sa décision, et lorsqu'Arthur voulut croiser le regard de son amant, ce dernier détourna la tête. Mais dans sa main, il y avait celle de Guenièvre qui lui pressait les doigts pour le soutenir dans sa décision. Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, il se sentit plus proche de sa femme que de Merlin.

L'exécution était prévue pour le lendemain. Le soir même, il demanda à Merlin qui lui servait à manger en silence, sans rien n'avoir apporté pour lui, s'il était fâché.

– Je comprends votre position, Arthur, même si je ne l'approuve pas, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il restait debout, à côté du roi, sans montrer le moindre signe d'amour, de proximité, ou d'un quelconque sentiment autre que l'asservissement vis-à-vis d'Arthur.

– Alors tu restes ce soir ? insista Arthur.

Contrairement à ce pouvait croire Merlin, la décision de mettre froidement à mort un homme n'était pas facile à prendre. Il avait vu de nombreux cadavres dans sa vie, avait été à l'origine de plusieurs d'entre eux. Mais il y avait un gouffre entre se défendre contre quelqu'un lors d'un combat, et de porter un coup fatal volontairement ou non, et regarder se consumer lentement un homme en l'entendant hurler de douleur. Ce n'était pas la partie de son rôle de roi qu'il préférait. Il en était malade par avance, et entendait déjà dans sa tête les suppliques que prononçaient tout supplicié au bûcher, lors de ses derniers instants. C'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de Merlin auprès de lui ce soir. Pour chasser ses cauchemars, apaiser ses démons. Se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible qu'il savait qui ne le trahirait jamais.

– Oui, répondit Merlin, sans y mettre beaucoup d'entrain.

Arthur se contenterait de ça, ce soir.

...

Bien plus tard, dans la nuit noire, Merlin rouvrit les yeux, décrocha le bras d'Arthur autour de sa taille, et s'habilla hâtivement d'une lourde cape. Puis il se glissa furtivement au cachot, ouvrit la porte, et guida le sorcier à la lisière de la forêt. Ce dernier remercia son sauveur, et demanda à voir son visage mais Merlin refusa de baisser son capuchon. Si l'homme se refaisait prendre, il était envisageable qu'il lance le nom de Merlin pour se protéger et ce n'était pas un risque qu'il était prêt à courir.

Il s'en retourna auprès d'Arthur et se re-glissa sous les draps auprès de lui. Ce dernier grogna, battit vaguement des paupières, mais ne se réveilla pas totalement. Merlin lui chuchota des mots d'apaisement et il retomba dans le sommeil. Lorsque le tocsin sonna, Arthur bondit sur ses pieds, et quitta la pièce, sans Merlin, pourtant parfaitement réveillé. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsque les cloches sonnaient et résonnaient comme si elles ne s'arrêteraient jamais ? Et quand son cœur battait frénétiquement au même rythme que le carillon, emplissant ses oreilles de ce son.

En silence, Merlin attendit que son amant réapparaisse.

En revenant un peu plus tard, Arthur tira une chaise au pied du lit, s'assit et regarda Merlin droit dans les yeux. Son serviteur l'attendait, calme et serein, sans colère ni haine.

– Le prisonnier s'est enfui.

Merlin ne dit rien.

– Tu n'es pas surpris n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours le silence.

– Pourquoi, Merlin ?

– Pour ne pas vous haïr.

La réponse s'éleva dans les airs et flotta entre eux, sans qu'il n'ait pu la retenir. Merlin se morigéna intérieurement. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de donner comme explications. Arthur ne semblait plus furieux, mais perplexe. Il se sentit le besoin d'expliciter.

– Si vous aviez mis cet homme à mort, si j'avais dû le regarder rendre son dernier souffle parmi une foule avide de scandales, je vous aurais détesté. Et je ne veux pas vous haïr.

Arthur n'était pas vraiment en colère avant. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce que Merlin avait fait le soulageait. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'ambition d'être un meurtrier, un chasseur de sorciers et de sorcières aveugle. La réponse de son compagnon lui faisait même plaisir plus qu'autre chose.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais, Merlin. Je comprends tes motivations. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est où tu as trouvé le courage d'agir.

Ce courage qui lui faisait terriblement défaut. Il pouvait traiter Merlin de lâche autant qu'il le voulait, puisque ce dernier fuyait les affrontements physiques comme la peste, la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre une décision raisonnée, Merlin avait le courage de ses opinions. Beaucoup plus que lui.

– Vous ne comprendriez pas, finit par lâcher Merlin. A présent, je manque de sommeil, et si vous n'avez pas l'intention de me jeter au cachot pour trahison, je voudrais dormir.

Arthur sourit et laissa son amant se rallonger et fermer ses paupières.

Mais Merlin ne s'endormit pas, contrairement à ce que crut Arthur. Il avait pensé que libérer le sorcier le libérerait de ses propres démons, mais ce ne fut pas le cas : les voix dans sa tête, qui étaient revenues lors de la capture du sorcier, ne cessèrent pas leur sarabande. C'était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Arthur. Son réveil en sursaut, il y a plus de trois semaines de cela, sa crise de larmes, c'étaient parce qu'elle était revenues dans son esprit. Sa froideur au dîner précédent, c'était parce qu'elles murmuraient tellement qu'il ne parvenait même plus à entendre le son de sa voix. La libération du sorcier, c'était parce qu'elles le lui avaient ordonné. Il devenait fou.

...

Les voix devinrent son plus gros problème dans les jours qui suivirent. Arthur, un peu trop occupé, passait un certain temps avec Guenièvre, et ne le remarqua pas. Personne ne fut témoin des arrêts brutaux du jeune homme, en plein milieu du couloir, parce que les voix prenaient trop d'ampleur et qu'il ne parvenait même plus à faire un simple pas. Les voix lui murmuraient sensiblement la même chose : Celle qui était la plus douce, l'expression de sa magie, lui rappelait tristement que son destin était d'être un grand enchanteur, et qu'il mentait à Arthur sur sa véritable nature. L'autre voix, qu'il finit par identifier comme la part la plus sombre de sa magie – qui croissait en lui à une telle vitesse que c'en était terrifiant – était plus cynique, le rabaissant sans cesse : Menteur, hypocrite, vil, simulateur, fourbe, mythomane, affabulateur, imposteur, trompeur, manipulateur, charlatan, esbroufeur, faux-semblant… Traitre. Les qualificatifs étaient nombreux. Mais quel que soit le ton qu'elles empruntaient, les deux voix étaient d'accord : Il taisait à Arthur qui il était, et c'était mal. Elles le dirent tellement à son oreille que même lorsqu'elles se turent, il ne put se détacher de cette pensée. Et comme il était toujours obsédé par le problème d'héritier, son cerveau tournait en boucle avec deux malheureuses pensées.

Arthur lui disant qu'il avait plus confiance en lui qu'en personne d'autre. _Menteur._

Croisant Gwen, esseulée dans le couloir. _L'héritier._

Arthur lui rappelant à quel point il appréciait sa loyauté sans faille_. Menteur_.

Croisant à la bibliothèque Geoffrey de Monmouth, lui citant la généalogie d'un quelconque seigneur. _L'héritier._

Lui, murmurant à Arthur qu'il ne le trahirait jamais_. Menteur._

Croisant un enfant blond aux yeux bleus dans le faubourg. _L'héritier_.

Lui, félicitant Arthur pour une quelconque victoire, ou un trophée de chasse, dont il était à l'origine. _Menteur._

Arthur recevant une femme noble de la Cour, accompagné de son époux, qui lui annonçaient la venue future de leur enfant. _L'héritier_.

Lui, guérissant Arthur d'une forte fièvre –parce que cet idiot avait sué tant et plus au soleil à l'entraînement, puis pris un bain trop froid – et lui disant au matin que le remède de Gaius était efficace. _Menteur._

_...  
_

Lentement mais surement, il se sentit glisser sur la pente de la déchéance. Tout en continuant à donner le change. Il en prit conscience un jour qu'il cria sur Arthur.

Ils étaient alors seuls dans la salle du trône, et Arthur venait de lui demander son avis sur quelque chose. Il ne savait même pas quoi, parce qu'il voyait bouger les lèvres d'Arthur, conscient que ce dernier prononçait des mots mais ne parvenant pas à les entendre. Les voix chantaient dans son esprit leur habituel couplet sadique. Il vit la bouche d'Arthur s'ouvrir encore et encore, probablement répétant son nom dans l'attente d'une réponse.

– TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Arthur, choqué, fit un pas en arrière, touché par la violence que Merlin mit dans ses mots. Elle eut au moins le mérite de faire taire les voix. Définitivement, comme il s'en rendrait compte bientôt. Sa raison regagna le navire et il avisa l'air blessé de son roi, qui restait muet de stupeur.

– Pas vous… murmura Merlin.

Mais il avait conscience que tenter de s'expliquer n'aurait aucune utilité. Arthur ne pourrait comprendre que s'il racontait tout, depuis le début, y compris la révélation de ses dons. Et il n'était pas encore prêt.

Il marmonna des excuses et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Trois jours plus tard, durant lesquels il n'avait pas vraiment vu Arthur, ni eu une conversation approfondie avec lui, il avait pris une décision : Il n'avait pas le droit de priver Camelot de sa descendance. Et mentir à Arthur en tant que serviteur, puis en tant qu'ami avait déjà été mal, mais cela lui était inconcevable de poursuivre leur relation de cette manière, en le trahissant. Arthur avait déjà été blessé par les personnes qu'il estimait le plus. Son père lui avait menti à propos de sa mère, et Merlin savait que, quelque part dans un coin reculé de son esprit, il flottait toujours la vision de Morgause, et qu'il se demandait la part de vérité à y accorder. Guenièvre l'avait trahi avec Lancelot. Morgana s'était laissé plonger dans la haine et la vengeance aveugle. Aggravain avait comploté derrière son dos dès le début de son arrivée au château. Si Merlin rajoutait à cela la trahison de son ami, puis amant concernant sa véritable nature, il n'était pas sûr que le pauvre roi retrouve un jour confiance en qui que ce soit, voire en la nature humaine. Sa décision était donc motivée pour le bien d'Arthur, et celui du royaume. Il entra dans la salle de conseil, où Arthur travaillait en solitaire.

Sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être interrompu, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. En entendant le cliquetis de la serrure et le voyant s'approcher, le visage du roi s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il n'était absolument pas contre une séance de câlins, ce qui le détendrait. Mais Merlin resta à bonne distance de lui et prononça des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens.

– Je pars.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

– Où ça ?

– Chez ma mère, probablement.

Il se détendit. C'était une façon un peu cavalière de lui demander une permission, mais venant de son serviteur, cela ne l'étonnait même pas.

– D'accord. Quand reviendras-tu ?

Merlin secoua tristement la tête. Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, et pour cela au moins, il tint bon. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sentir son cœur voler en éclats lorsqu'il énonça les derniers mots.

– Vous n'avez pas compris Arthur. Je ne reviendrais pas. J'en ai assez fait, et vous serez un grand roi sans moi. Je vous quitte, Arthur.

...

_*avec son aimable autorisation, j'emprunte le nom du sorcier à Vianaha, de sa fic « Le fruit de Mâab ». Les deux personnages n'ont rien en commun si ce n'est leur nom. C'est un remerciement de sa fidélité )_

_Voila, ça c'est du vrai crime, bien cruel et sadique._

_Reviews ? Suite mercredi._


	21. Chap 11 : où le royaume court à sa perte

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures ! Par contre, c'est dingue, vous avez eu envie de tuer Arthur ou l'auteure (surtout l'auteure, d'ailleurs), mais aucun de vous n'a voulu faire la chose essentielle : consoler Merlin ! J'me dévoue donc pour la bonne cause et fais des câlins à mon sorcier chéri !_

_A ma lectrice Potiron, nom qui lui va très bien au vu de la taille qu'elle fait prendre à ma tête en me complimentant : Tu fais bien te t'habituer aux souffrances de Merlin, c'est parti pour durer ! ^^ Quant à l'ingéniosité de faire apparaître un magicien… C'est venu tout seul. Les voix dans la tête de Merlin étaient là… et d'un coup, y'avait un sorcier apparu sous mes doigts. Inspiration divine quand tu nous tiens, j'en suis très fière. J'aime beaucoup le chapitre précédent, entre Ganwyn et le sorcier, tous deux pas prévus à la base… C'est l'un des chaps que je préfère. _

_Encore merci pour les compliments, comme d'habitude ! Je souris comme une idiote quand je les lis, et on me regarde d'un air soupçonneux… (gosh, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je serais de retour à la fac et que je regardais mes mails et mes reviews entre deux cours ?! J'vais avoir l'air cruche ! Raaah, mes coupains d'amour vont avoir matière à charrier !)(Que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire des gentillesses par review hein ? je devrais survivre aux vannes de mes z'amis ^^)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_(une précision : dans ce chapitre, nous sommes début Octobre. Je rappelle que nous avons commencé en février et que ma fic dure un an)_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 11 : Où le royaume court à sa perte**

Arthur en resta sans voix un court instant. Suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Merlin de tourner les talons, déverrouiller la porte et quitter la pièce à grands pas. Il craignait que, s'il ne s'éloignait pas immédiatement, sa résolution flanche et il ne retourne se jeter dans les bras du roi.

Lentement mais sûrement, les rouages du cerveau d'Arthur – tant décrié comme inexistant par Merlin – se mirent en marche et il réagit instinctivement : il courut rattraper la silhouette fine qui se hâtait au détour du couloir, indifférent aux regards surpris des gardes, et courroucés des gens qu'il bousculait.

– Merlin ! s'époumona-t-il. Reviens ici, c'est un ordre !

Mais le jeune homme n'avait cure des directives d'Arthur. En le quittant, c'était aussi sa position de servant qu'il abandonnait, et à ce titre, il n'y avait plus lieu d'obéir au roi. Mais finalement, Arthur le rattrapa et lui saisit fortement le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui, et à se rapprocher. Merlin roula des yeux, effrayé. Il n'avait pas pris la décision de rompre avec Arthur pour risquer de voir leur dangereuse liaison révélée au détour d'un couloir. Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se dérober de la douloureuse conversation qui allait suivre, il se dégagea de la poigne d'Arthur et entra dans la pièce la plus proche. Arthur le suivit.

Celle-ci se révéla être une chambre de bonne, petite et misérable, à peine de la place pour vivre dignement. Grandement semblable à la chambre qu'occupait Merlin chez Gaius, celui-ci ne fut donc nullement surpris par le manque de place, mais gêné de la proximité que cela impliquait. Arthur en revanche, semblait découvrir dans quelles conditions vivait son personnel, mais la pensée qu'ils méritaient mieux disparut de son esprit à l'instant où il posa ses yeux sur son valet, son idiot, son amant, son Merlin.

– Je vous quitte, répéta celui-ci fermement. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement me laisser partir ? Il vous faut à ce point du mélodramatique dans toutes vos actions ?

Arthur songea qu'il était culotté de dire ça, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui s'exprimait la plupart du temps par énigmes et fonçait au devant des ennemis alors qu'il ne savait pas se servir d'une épée. Mais ce n'était pas le propos qui l'occupait et il ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire. Sans quoi il était assuré qu'il perdrait Merlin. Il essaya de ne pas geindre.

– Mais tu disais que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais !

C'était raté. De toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit en cet instant, toutes ces formulations rationnelles, calmes et adultes qu'il envisageait, aucune ne parvenait à passer la frontière de sa bouche. Il en était réduit à pleurnicher et supplier que ce ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie, une taquinerie qui s'achèverait par une réconciliation spectaculaire dans leur chambre. Ou même immédiatement, sur le lit du malheureux serviteur qui vivait ici, malgré le risque d'être découverts.

Il tendit la main pour toucher Merlin, mais celui-ci se déroba à son toucher et s'éloigna un peu plus encore au fond de la pièce. Si Arthur l'avait voulu, il lui aurait suffi de faire quelques pas pour acculer le servant dans un coin de la pièce, et pouvoir ainsi prendre le corps tant désiré dans ses bras. Mais le regard de Merlin l'en empêcha. Il avait déjà lu cette détermination sans faille dans les prunelles océans. Chaque fois qu'ils s'apprêtaient à combattre un monstre particulièrement dangereux, repousser une armée ennemie, chaque fois qu'ils pensaient aller mourir dans l'entreprise, et qu'Arthur s'étonnait de la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés, Merlin avait au fond des yeux cette résolution qui brillait.

Il ne céderait pas, réalisa Arthur. Cela le détruisait de le constater, mais il sut au plus profond de lui-même que la décision était sans appel, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? gémit-il d'une voix plaintive

Merlin inspira brusquement et ferma les yeux pour répondre, incapable de soutenir le regard humide du roi.

– Ce n'est vous, c'est moi… ça n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments que je vous porte, et qui demeureront. Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne vous abandonne pas : au contraire, je vous rends votre liberté pour que vous finissiez de vous élever comme le plus grand roi de Camelot.

– Je ne peux pas le devenir sans toi.

– Je vous prive pourtant de quelque chose d'essentiel.

– Laquelle ?

– Un héritier, souffla doucement Merlin à mi-voix, conscient que la proximité de leurs corps suffirait pour que sa voix porte jusqu'aux oreilles d'Arthur.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il aurait pu contrattaquer sur n'importe lequel des arguments de Merlin. Celui-ci était le seul auquel il ne pouvait s'opposer. Il y avait songé, lui aussi. Il aurait pu bien sûr, dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils s'en accommoderaient. Mais ce ne serait qu'un mensonge et ils le savaient tous deux. Le royaume aurait besoin d'un enfant à aimer comme prince héritier, lui-même aurait besoin d'une descendance. Fermer les yeux sur le problème ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Et plus ils attendaient, plus ils en souffriraient. Une fois de plus, Merlin faisait preuve de plus de courage que lui.

Il relâcha la tension de ses épaules, abattu. Il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas un geste lorsque Merlin le contourna et se pressa vers la sortie. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna un court instant et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et disparut. Pour de bon. Cette fois, Arthur ne se donna pas en spectacle en lui courant après. Il se laissa simplement glisser au sol et demeura ainsi jusqu'à ce que la faim et d'autres besoins naturels s'emparent de lui et ne le forcent à se relever. Avec un éclair de lucidité, il réalisa la chance qu'il avait eu que le serviteur propriétaire de la chambre ne rentre pas plus tôt. Quel scandale ça aurait été alors. Le roi, prostré à cause du départ d'un simple servant, un homme du peuple. Il se releva et avança comme un automate, incapable de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la fin de sa relation, et la douleur qu'il avait dû causer à Guenièvre.

...

Merlin prit un cheval dans les écuries royales en songeant qu'Arthur ne pouvait plus réellement le punir pour ça. Lors de son arrivée à Camelot, il avait fait le chemin à pied et une fois lui avait suffi. C'était bien assez long comme ça. Et si le roi voulait récupérer son étalon, il saurait où venir le chercher. Il avait dit à Arthur qu'il irait « probablement » chez sa mère, mais ce n'était qu'une façon de parler. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un autre endroit où se rendre. Depuis plus de sept ans, son foyer était le château. Ça lui faisait mal de revenir à la masure maternelle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait aimé profiter de sa nouvelle liberté pour chercher son père. Mais ce dernier était mort, il le savait pertinemment. Désormais, la seule personne sur cette Terre à l'aimer inconditionnellement et à pouvoir le consoler de sa peine était sa mère. En quittant le château, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux en direction de l'office de Gaius. Quitter Arthur lui brisait le cœur bien sûr, mais savoir la peine qu'il faisait au vieil homme qui l'avait accueilli, aimé, écouté et protégé durant toutes ces années sans rien attendre en retour l'attristait tout autant. Il avait choisi avec soin son moment pour rassembler ses affaires et faire ses adieux à Arthur, pour ne pas avoir à croiser le vieil homme. Affronter Gaius, il n'en avait pas trouvé le courage. Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir le médecin pour connaître sa réaction : une petite part de « je vous l'avais bien dit », et surtout une immense peine de le voir malheureux, et de le regarder partir. Gaius partagerait sa douleur, et c'est quelque chose que Merlin refusait de lui faire porter. Son fardeau est bien assez lourd comme ça pour qu'il accepte que quelqu'un d'autre en fasse les frais.

S'il pouvait, Merlin aimerait voyager aussi. Il avait beaucoup chevauché avec Arthur, mais il y avait toujours un but, une quête, une finalité qui empêchait de profiter du paysage. Même s'ils en avaient eu le temps, Arthur n'était pas homme à contempler un paysage, de toute façon. Une part du cerveau de Merlin invoqua, bizarrement, le désir de chercher le lieu où Freya avait vécu, et découvrir le lac qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais il n'avait pas cette possibilité.

Lorsqu'il travaillait à Camelot, une partie de sa solde de valet de pied allait à Gaius, pour l'hébergement, la nourriture, et la chaleur humaine. Il en gardait quelque peu pour ses besoins personnels, et envoyait le reste à sa mère tant que possible. Ealdor était un village pauvre, et désormais seule pour travailler aux champs, sans compter sa vieillesse qui s'installait lentement, Hunith aurait eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts sans l'aide de son fils. La montée de Gwen sur le trône avait d'ailleurs permis à Merlin d'augmenter l'argent envoyé à sa mère, puisque la jeune reine avait fait revaloriser une bonne partie des soldes du personnel à la hausse. Lorsque Merlin avait protesté, elle avait ri en disant qu'il n'avait qu'à considérer cette augmentation comme une récompense du soutien indéfectible qu'il apportait à Arthur, et sa résistance face à sa mauvaise humeur. Arthur n'avait jamais rien su de tout ça, puisqu'il fuyait tous ces détails techniques sur l'intendance du château, et n'avait de toute manière aucune conscience de la réalité de la vie de ses serviteurs.

Désormais Merlin n'avait plus de solde et il devrait alors aider sa mère aux champs et dans la vie du village. Fort heureusement, vivre aux côtés d'Arthur ne lui avait pas couté grand-chose ces derniers temps et il ramenait à la maison une bonne partie de ses économies.

Tout à ses pensées, il finit par arriver au village et rentrer chez lui. Et il se surprit à penser « voilà mon _nouveau _foyer », preuve que l'endroit où il avait été le plus heureux et qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sa maison était un palace avec trop de couloirs, et trop d'escaliers. Il ne pleura pas en expliquant la situation à sa mère, brièvement et sans s'appesantir sur les détails. Il avait verrouillé son cœur à tout sentiments quelconques, hormis pour Hunith. Il n'y avait plus de larmes en lui. Ou du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader.

...

Trois semaines plus tard, Merlin gelait sur place dans les champs. La terre commençait déjà à se glacer, et elle était dure à travailler. Il souffrait physiquement plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. La vie de château l'avait conforté dans une oisiveté et un luxe plus qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte. Son corps lui rappelait avec douleur qu'à part courir derrière Arthur, et servir de cible de temps à autre, il n'avait pratiqué aucune activité sportive. Il était rouillé dans le maniement de la bêche, et ses courbatures, après seulement trois jours de travail, lui firent remonter à la surface des souvenirs de difficultés physiques qu'il songeait éteintes à jamais. Lui qui n'avait jamais été épais, il avait pris du poids à force de manger à la table royale. A celle de sa mère, il fondit comme neige au soleil. Ce qui ne lui assurait absolument aucune protection contre le froid mordant qui s'étendait lentement sur le pays. Il repensait avec tristesse à sa petite chambre, dans l'officine de Gaius, qui était plus chaude que la maison de sa mère. En une semaine, il comprit pourquoi, même jeune et insouciant, il s'était senti tellement décalé dans ce village qu'il lui avait fallu partir. Sa destinée était ailleurs, et il avait abandonné le foyer maternel pour y répondre.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, sa destinée était accomplie : Arthur était roi, et Camelot vivait en paix. Un jour, le roi y tolérerait la magie, et ce jour là, il remarcherait vers le château et se présenterait à Arthur, enfin entier. D'ici là, il en avait assez fait pour le futur du royaume. C'était du moins ce qu'il se répétait lorsque sa résolution vacillait et qu'il mourrait d'envie de retourner vivre aux cotés d'Arthur, en suppliant ce dernier de lui pardonner. Et puis surtout étaient revenues dans sa mémoire des paroles d'un autre temps : « _Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire avec Arthur Pendragon sert les intérêts du royaume, mais il faudra y mettre fin_ ». Il ne voyait pas très bien comment le royaume avait été servi par leur relation, si ce n'est que le bonheur du roi le poussait à la clémence, mais il avait obéi à l'antique animal. Il y avait mis fin. Contre son gré, mais il l'avait fait.

..

Sa mère ne lui avait posé aucune question, avec cet instinct et cette fibre maternelle toute particulière qui lui dictait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Ce même instinct qui lui soufflait qu'aussi fort soient les efforts qu'elle réalisait, cela n'aiderait jamais son fils. Il était perdu dans une peine bien trop grande pour lui-même, qu'il était incapable de gérer et dont elle ne pouvait l'extraire. La seule chose dont elle était capable actuellement, c'était lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Quand il voudrait sortir de cette mélasse de malheur dans laquelle il se complaisait, il en serait capable. Et la main de sa mère serait là pour l'aider. Mais tant qu'il n'en avait pas la volonté, il n'y avait aucune issue envisageable.

Un jour cependant, elle fit un pas en avant et tenta une nouvelle approche :

– Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais retourner chez toi ? Tu dois leur manquer…

La réponse fut sans appel et Hunith abandonna.

– Chez moi, c'est ici.

Il n'y avait pas lieu d'insister. Toute sa jeunesse, Merlin s'était senti trop grand pour ce petit village qui le brimait, et même s'il ne disait rien pour ne pas la faire souffrir, Hunith savait que le jour où il quitterait le foyer familial, il cesserait de considérer ce lieu comme sa maison. Pour qu'il recommence à penser l'inverse, il avait dû se produire un intense bouleversement dans son cœur. Un bouleversement qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui confier.

De son point de vue, Merlin trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il avait arrêté de frémir à la moindre évocation du château, ne sentait plus ses yeux s'humidifier lorsqu'il songeait à Arthur. Une fois, une lettre manqua de lui arracher le cœur : Il reconnut l'écriture serrée de Gaius sur la missive que le coursier lui tendit. Fort heureusement, elle portait le nom de sa mère, et il ne sut jamais rien de son contenu. Il n'aurait pas supporté de lire les mots de son mentor.

Et puis, il y eut un jour un messager du château royal. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'il avait quitté le château. L'homme, qu'il n'avait jamais vu malgré ses années passées dans la citadelle, paraissait extatique. Il fit se rassembler toute la population autour de lui, gonfla ses poumons d'un air important et débita son message d'une voix puissante, vibrant sous l'émotion de la nouvelle qu'il transmettait.

Alors seulement, le cœur de Merlin déjà brisé se désagrégea en une fine poussière et il se sentit mourir de chagrin.

...

_Ce chapitre est plutôt long, mais comme je suis sadique, je termine sur le cœur brisé de Merlin dans cette partie, malgré le décalage en termes de mots des parties. La deuxième est donc plus longue )_

_Reviews ? (je fête mon n'annizervaire demain, vous me feriez un joli cadeau en en laissant plein ^^)  
_

_A samedi_


	22. Chapter 11 part 2

_Merci de toutes vos reviews et vos gentils messages pour mon z'anniv' ! Je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes tous très polis et personne ne m'a demandé mon âge. C'est très bien, parce qu'une dame bien élevée ne donne jamais son âge. Elle le laisse deviner xD_

_A ma chère Pôtiron, que tu sais que je n'aime même pas le potiron, en soi ? Dans les cucurbitacées, à part les courgettes et les concombres, moi… : Oui, « Sadism as way of life », nouvelle devise. J'aime vous frustrer, ça m'occupe. Et bordel, j'ai __définitivement __l'air stupide en lisant tous mes mails/reviews à la fac. C'est magnifique, je passe pour une imbécile heureuse. La vie est belle. Pour Hunith, Merlin est resté superficiel sur les raisons de son retour, et ne lui a rien dit sur sa relation avec Arthur. _

_Pour le rythme de postage, ça ne change rien du tout de découper le dernier chapitre en trois ! Comme la date de diffusion a été reculée, et que je veux finir le jour de diffusion anglaise… ben ça recule aussi mon postage ! Pas de chance pour vous hein ? Personnellement, j'ai aussi fort à faire, et je ne peux pas poster plus souvent, désolée._

_Bonne lecture ! Retour au château, vous attendrez bien gentiment pour savoir ce qu'a dit le messager royal à Ealdor ! Quant à la lettre de Gaius à Hunith, je vous remercie de m'avoir posé la question ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a dedans… mais j'ai oublié de l'écrire xD Problème résolu, donc, merci pour ça._

_(Au fait, quant au contenu de ce qu'a dit le messager royal : le mot important est extatique…. Ça vous donne un indice ))_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 11 Partie 2**

Arthur ne dit rien à personne sur le départ de Merlin. Lorsqu'on le découvrit et qu'on lui en fit la remarque, il prétendit qu'il croyait tout le monde au courant avant lui. En réalité, il était tellement malheureux qu'il ne pensa pas une seconde à en discuter avec qui que ce soit. Brusquement privé de son amant, de son meilleur ami et de son serviteur personnel simultanément, Arthur se rendit compte de la solitude dans laquelle il vivait :

Il ne voyait Guenièvre que pour des raisons professionnelles liées à leur statut.

Il croisait ses chevaliers à l'entraînement, lors de leurs rapports sur la situation à la frontière et à l'intérieur des terres, mais ce n'était qu'une discussion codifiée. Aucune part de spontanéité dans leurs échanges. A la réflexion, il réalisa qu'il ne discutait vraiment à ses chevaliers que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix, auprès des feux de camp dans les bois, en mission.

Il voyait une foule de serviteurs se presser dans les couloirs bien sûr, mais jamais ceux-ci ne lui adressaient la parole. Bien au contraire, en le voyant arriver, ils se mettaient à raser les murs et courbaient l'échine. Ce n'était pas de la peur, simplement une marque de respect. Mais elle bouleversa profondément Arthur, parce que jamais Merlin n'avait agi ainsi à son égard. D'une manière générale, Merlin semblait profondément ignorant des règles de base qui devaient exister entre un maître et un servant. Mais le roi s'y était tellement habitué qu'il fut surpris, en entendant toquer discrètement à sa porte, puis en voyant un homme entrer, s'incliner, poser son plateau repas sur la table et ressortir à reculons. Il avait d'ailleurs mis deux jours entiers à demander à ce qu'on lui apporte à manger. Il s'était senti très stupide, devant constater qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à qui il devait s'adresser pour cela. Merlin gérait tellement de choses au quotidien, lui facilitant la vie en permanence que lorsqu'il devait les accomplir seul, Arthur était perdu. Il avait oublié les tâches habituelles à faire seul. Il n'était qu'un assisté, malgré son statut de régent. Assisté d'un incapable aux grandes oreilles, qui s'emmêlait ses propres pieds ensemble. Arthur se sentit pitoyable.

...

Une semaine passa. Une semaine à se débrouiller seul, à n'adresser réellement la parole à personne d'autre que lui-même. Lorsqu'enfin ce fut trop à supporter pour lui, et qu'il devenait fou de sa solitude, il en appela à la seule personne capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Pour la bonne et très simple raison que par sa faute, elle avait été condamné à ressentir exactement la même chose que lui quelques mois plus tôt : Guenièvre. Cette dernière, très surprise de la convocation d'Arthur dans ses appartements à la nuit tombée, parut tout de même sur le seuil de la porte. Considérant ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Arthur aurait compris qu'elle ne vienne pas. Il avait bien précisé qu'il souhaitait la voir à titre privé, et qu'elle était libre de refuser. Comme avec Merlin, il s'obligeait à ne pas la priver de sa liberté. Guenièvre le salua froidement, restant circonspecte sur sa visite ici.

– Où est Merlin ? finit-elle par demander à Arthur. Quel fouillis ici !

La pièce était dans un état indescriptible. Soit Merlin expérimentait une nouvelle méthode de rangement, bien peu efficace, soit il n'avait pas touché à la pièce depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne fallait pas être bien intelligent pour voir que quelque chose clochait par rapport à d'habitude. Mais Arthur, lui, leva vers Guenièvre un regard embrumé. Lui ne voyait pas le désordre ambiant. Il ne sembla rien voir, en fait.

– Arthur ? demanda Guenièvre, franchement inquiète.

Et ce dernier s'effondra en sanglots.

– Il est parti, renifla-t-il. Pour de bon.

Lorsqu'Arthur lui avait annoncé que lui et Merlin étaient amants, la première chose que Guenièvre avait ressentie était la douleur. Une douleur sourde et lancinante, qui la transperça de part en part. Ensuite seulement, était venue la colère. Elle avait haï Arthur de réveiller cette souffrance à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Et puis lentement, ses souvenirs d'amour partagés l'avaient apaisée. Elle se calmait en se répétant qu'à défaut d'avoir continué, l'amour que lui avait porté Arthur pendant le début de leur règne était réel. Elle était aujourd'hui toujours aussi blessée. Mais lorsque le roi lui tomba dans les bras en tremblant, la seule chose qu'elle ressentit fut de la pitié.

Il connaissait enfin ce par quoi elle était passée. Une femme plus rancunière ou plus vile aurait sans doute savouré une vengeance bien méritée. Mais Guenièvre n'était pas rancunière. Elle souffrait au même rythme qu'Arthur. Elle lui avait sincèrement souhaité de connaitre avec Merlin le bonheur. Lorsqu'il était Prince et qu'elle s'effaçait, insistant sur ses « Sire », et évitant de croiser son regard, elle choisissait le bonheur du royaume plutôt que le sien. Laisser le champ libre à son meilleur ami dans le lit royal, ça avait au final le même objectif. Elle se doutait bien de la sensation des millions d'aiguilles cruelles qui traversait le corps de son époux en cet instant. Elle l'aida alors à se redresser, et le mena dans son lit.

Et comme elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative, elle s'installa à ses côtés. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu partir. Arthur s'accrochait à elle comme si elle était son dernier refuge. Ce qu'elle devait représenter, en fait.

– Je suis tellement désolé Gwen, tellement désolé… je ne savais pas que ça faisait si mal.

Pauvre Petit Prince, aimé, choyé, protégé à l'extrême. Pauvre petit garçon ignorant des affres de la déception sentimentale. Guenièvre ignorait si c'était la pitié ou ses sentiments survivants qui la poussèrent à rester. Sans doute un mélange des deux. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi. S'il continuait ainsi, dans un mois, il n'y aurait plus de roi. Sans roi, pas de royaume. Et Arthur semblait bien parti pour s'oublier dans la douleur.

– Ça va aller Arthur, ça va aller, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Ça fait mal, mais ça passe.

– Quand ?

– Quand vous déciderez d'y faire face, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

D'accord, il souffrait, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser enfermer dans le rôle d'une mère protectrice. Le jeune roi était trop vieux pour faire avec elle son Oedipe de sa mère disparue !

Les mots de la jeune femme eurent cependant un effet radical qu'elle n'avait pas escompté. Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux, se frotta les paupières et stoppa le flux continu de ses larmes. Il inspira fortement une fois ou deux pour se redonner une constance, et se redressa. Il regarda son épouse sans ciller, les yeux encore humides.

– Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas te mêler à tout ça, ce n'est pas très juste pour toi.

Un fantôme de sourire naquit sur les lèvres du roi en entendant la réponse de sa femme. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une vraie conversation depuis une semaine.

– Rien de tout cela n'est juste, mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix… Tu te sens mieux ?

– Oui. Tu peux partir, si tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, et il en fut soulagé. Il était terrifié à l'idée de rester tout seul.

– Je suis ta femme, Arthur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'ai accepté de reconnaître ta relation avec Merlin, ce n'est pas pour te laisser abandonné maintenant.

Les propos de Guenièvre ramenèrent à l'esprit d'Arthur les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour elle, et qui n'avaient jamais été vraiment éteints. Simplement étouffés par ceux, trop grands et trop forts qu'il avait pour Merlin. Mais toujours existants.

– Pourquoi tu ne me hais pas ? murmura-t-il, curieux.

– Parce que j'en suis incapable, soupira-t-elle.

Réponse en tout point identique à celle qu'aurait eu Merlin. Le cœur d'Arthur se serra. Il avait eu deux personnes à ses côtés, prêtes à l'aimer inconditionnellement et jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et il les avait brisées toutes les deux. Il méritait sa peine et sa souffrance, au fond.

– Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris d'amant ? Tu aurais pu, je ne t'en aurais pas empêché.

Guenièvre éclata d'un rire sans joie.

– Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ? Nous devions continuer à jouer le parfait couple royal ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas aller conter fleurette aux jeunes nobles, ou aux paysans ! Sans compter le fait que ça ne se fait pas, aux jeunes filles, de prendre les devants.

Arthur réalisa qu'il avait été maladroit, et s'en excusa aussitôt.

– Ça va… lui assura Guenièvre tristement. Et puis même, je crains que tu ne sois le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé…

Le moment était sans doute mal choisi, mais Arthur ne put pas s'empêcher de rebondir sur ce que Gwen venait de lui avouer.

– Et Lancelot ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Il n'insista pas. Il avait bien conscience qu'elle le ménageait. Elle aurait pu à son tour le cribler de questions sur sa relation avec Merlin, l'assassiner de commentaires acides et le brimer. Il était tellement épuisé moralement par le désir inassouvi de voir – et de serrer contre lui, s'il fallait être honnête – son servant qu'il se serait laissé détruire par la puissance des mots. Mais Guenièvre ne dit rien, se contentant de rester à ses côtés, sans le toucher. Il n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Pitié, amour, partage de sa souffrance, détresse de le voir perdu sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien… Guenièvre était pour lui un livre ouvert. Merlin était un labyrinthe. Lorsqu'il pensait le connaître, le jeune homme le surprenait. Et révélait d'autres questions, chemins tortueux où l'esprit d'Arthur n'aimait pas se risquer. Etre avec Merlin n'avait été que souffrance, mystère, dispute et incompréhension. Il avait été heureux, bien sûr, mais leur relation était compliquée.

Depuis qu'il l'avait sacrée reine, celle qu'il entretenait avec sa femme était pure et simple. Elle le comprenait, il savait comment répondre à ses envies muettes. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il aimait plus Gwen que Merlin ? Qu'il préférait leur relation d'époux à celle d'amants illégaux ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait couché avec Merlin dans ce même lit – le souvenir le fit d'ailleurs rougir – il se posa réellement la question. Mais il était incapable d'y répondre, pas dans l'immédiat. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il aimait profondément les deux, que ce n'était pas la même forme d'amour, et que ces derniers lui avaient rendu ses sentiments au centuple.

Epuisé par son chagrin, et rasséréné par la présente apaisante de sa femme, il finit par se laisser aller au sommeil. Gwen le veilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme profondément. Elle connaissait son époux par cœur, et sut avec précision le moment où il bascula dans sa phase de sommeil profond, de laquelle il ne réveillera pas avant le lendemain. Elle s'autorisa alors à descendre du lit et s'interroger sur les suites à donner aux éléments. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer Arthur, ni paraître empressée, mais le départ de Merlin l'obligeait à reprendre sa place dans la chambre royale. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, mais une simple question de logique et de préservation de leur secret. Même si l'amant qu'était Merlin avait disparu, jamais l'équilibre n'avait été aussi fragile. Il faut dire aussi qu'Arthur ne leur facilitait absolument pas la tâche. Il était incapable de prendre soin de lui tout seul. Délaissé par son valet de pied, il aurait besoin de l'aide de sa reine. Sans compter que le ciment du secret, le plus doué pour le mensonge, c'était le jeune magicien. Il les avait sortis de toutes les situations désespérées où la relation adultérine d'Arthur les avait placés. Sans lui, Gwen doutait de réussir à maintenir le voile sur la réalité de la régence du royaume.

La mort de l'âme, elle regagna alors sa chambre, directement voisine de celle d'Arthur, rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'elle y gardait, et ramena le tout dans les appartements du roi. Après quoi, elle se coucha auprès d'Arthur. Cela lui fit bizarre de sentir un autre corps dans le lit. La chaleur, le poids du matelas, la place occupée, toutes ces choses dont elle s'était déshabituée. Elle s'était réhabituée à la solitude. Et enfin, elle se laissa gagner par le repos à son tour.

...

A son réveil, Arthur trouva le corps de Guenièvre à ses côtés, et lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas être partie. Il avait besoin de soutien, de compagnie. Elle lui annonça que, pour le bien de l'image à donner, elle entendait rester vivre ici. Il hocha la tête, avant de trouver le courage de se lever et de vaquer à ses occupations.

Le réconfort de savoir Guenièvre auprès de lui lui prodigua un sentiment de plénitude qui lui permit, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, d'assurer son rôle de roi pleinement. Et il constata avec effroi les dégâts de sa déprime passée. Il avait pris des décisions stupides, envoyé trop de chevaliers à la frontière Ouest, laissant le Sud sans protection. Et personne pour le ré-aiguiller dans la bonne direction ! D'ordinaire, Merlin se serait chargé de commenter ses décisions, en ponctuant ses phrases de petites piques assassines lorsqu'il le jugeait bon. Cela dit, ça n'avait jamais été son rôle, il avait des conseillers et une cour pour cela ! Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réagi à ses décrets idiots. Ils servaient à quoi alors ? grommela Arthur en son for intérieur. Si en une semaine, il était capable de foutre en l'air la moitié de leurs défenses militaire, ce dont Gwen ne s'occupait absolument pas, il n'osait imaginer les ennuis si son état avait perduré. Fort heureusement, Guenièvre avait été là. Il n'en remercierait jamais assez la jeune femme, qui avait sauvé le pays d'une condamnation certaine.

Comme Arthur allait mieux, il se sentit le courage d'aller voir Gaius, ayant un instant de répit dans la journée. Le vieil homme le reçut avec un sourire attristé.

– Je me demandais quand vous viendriez, dit-il.

– Vous saviez ? interrogea Arthur, sans rien n'expliciter.

Tous deux savaient parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence. Gaius secoua la tête négativement.

– Il m'a laissé une lettre, répondit le médecin, mais il ne m'avait pas informé de son départ au préalable. Je crois que ça le brisait déjà tellement de vous dire adieu qu'il n'a pas été capable de rejouer cette scène avec moi.

A la mention de Merlin le quittant, Arthur sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il s'était préparé à parler de son serviteur bien sûr, c'était même le but de sa visite, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Gaius en souffrait lui aussi.

– Pourquoi est-il parti Gaius ? Pourquoi ? gémit le roi d'une voix hachée par la douleur sourde qui habitait son cœur.

Gaius se redressa et frémit imperceptiblement. Dans sa lettre, Merlin lui parlait de son désir de revenir lorsqu'Arthur pourrait l'accepter pleinement. En attendant, il refusait de continuer de mentir à son souverain et compagnon, et il ne le sentait pas encore prêt pour cette révélation. C'était de toute évidence quelque chose que Gaius ne pouvait confier à personne, sous peine de voir les efforts de Merlin – et ses possibilités de retour – réduits à néant.

– Que vous a-t-il dit à vous ?

Une question en réponse à une question, le meilleur moyen de contrattaquer sur un point délicat. Arthur se trémoussa un instant sur son siège, apparemment gêné de la réponse, ce qui attisa davantage la curiosité de Gaius. Puis finalement, Arthur avoua.

– Qu'il refusait de priver le royaume d'un héritier…

Gaius se détendit face à l'aveu d'Arthur. Merlin avait également évoqué ce problème dans sa lettre, sans s'appesantir sur ce détail.

– Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, murmura Gaius doucement. Vous devez poursuivre la lignée des Pendragon… et Merlin n'était pas à même de le faire.

– Je sais… Je voulais simplement savoir s'il vous avait donné une autre explication.

– Non Sire. Vous ne me ferez pas dire qu'il ne vous aimait plus, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Au contraire.

Entendre la confirmation du vieux médecin blessa Arthur. Il s'était imaginé que, s'il se convainquait que Merlin l'avait quitté parce qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment à son égard, il se sentirait mieux. Mais il ne pouvait s'en persuader parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Du coup, il ne se sentait pas mieux du tout. Mais il pouvait faire avec. Guenièvre l'avait fait. Merlin, de son côté, devait le faire également. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de ces deux personnes qui l'avaient chéri, et qui se montraient fortes pour le soutenir. Fort de cette résolution, il prit finalement congé de Gaius.

..

Le soir venu, il marqua un temps d'hésitation sur le seuil de sa propre chambre en notant la présence de Guenièvre. Puis il se ressaisit, passa la porte et fit comme si de rien n'était. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait craint, le diner fut agréable et la conversation aisée. Il retrouvait les sensations du début de leur mariage, cette confiance absolue en sa femme, cette sensation de tout connaître d'elle. Son cœur réalisa avec surprise que, bien qu'il ne retrouverait jamais la passion dévorante connue avec Merlin, il était encore capable d'aimer. Restait à savoir la compassion de Gwen pouvait la pousser à lui pardonner.

Lorsqu'ils se déshabillèrent pour se coucher, il détourna pudiquement les yeux. Mais ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle dans le lit, cherchant la présence et la chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés, comme si elle pouvait remplacer Merlin. Gwen le laissa venir. Et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa tendrement en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Ce soir là, il s'en contenta.

Une semaine plus tard, assuré des sentiments que Guenièvre avait toujours pour lui, il recommença à faire l'amour à sa femme, avec un plaisir et une tendresse qu'il croyait à jamais disparu.

...

Lentement mais surement, Arthur recommençait à vivre. Il trouvait en Gwen un soutien et une béquille inébranlable qui l'aidèrent à gouverner le royaume sans le mettre en péril, comme ce fut périodiquement le cas, dans des moments où Merlin lui manquait physiquement. Puis il se remettait d'aplomb et retrouvait son rôle. Le royaume connut ainsi deux mois de gestion plutôt chaotique, qui inquiéta aussi bien la population que le Conseil. Après tout, nous étions désormais aux portes de l'hiver, et il était inconcevable qu'on ne puisse plus compter sur le roi. Heureusement, dès que la situation était trop désordonnée et que la cour se préparait à réagir, tout rentrait des l'ordre. Et tout le monde s'en contentait.

Quant à Guenièvre, elle s'épuisait : Elle ré acceptait la présence d'Arthur à ses côtés parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix. Elle avait bien conscience que l'amour que lui portait de nouveau Arthur était sans comparaison avec celui qu'il avait partagé avec Merlin, mais il lui suffisait pour l'instant. Mais soutenir son époux, le royaume, tout cela lui pesait dès fois. Elle s'acquittait pourtant de ses tâches avec ardeur. Elle avait bien conscience que si elle traînait trop, ne montrait pas l'exemple, Arthur s'effondrerait. Malgré cela, elle se demandait bien d'où pouvait provenir cette incurable fatigue qui la tiraillait depuis quelques temps.

...

Elyan était un homme bien. Un frère aimant et protecteur, un chevalier sans reproche. Certes, il n'avait pas toujours été l'un et l'autre. Pendant longtemps, Gwen avait dû se débrouiller seule parce qu'il n'était pas là, mais cette époque était désormais révolue. Depuis, il protégeait sa petite sœur et avait accédé au grade le plus élevé et honorifique du royaume (après roi bien sûr), il était chevalier. Il avait admiré l'honneur et la droiture d'Arthur. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était pour le secourir, sur demande de sa sœur. Arthur s'était volontairement mis en danger pour lui, mettant en péril par la même le royaume. Après tout, la mort du Prince héritier ou simplement sa capture pouvait déclencher une guerre. Mais Arthur avait promis à Guenièvre de la soutenir et de l'aider, ce qu'il faisait sans regarder ce que ça lui coutait. Arthur ne regardait pas derrière lui, se remettait rarement en cause. Il avançait sur son chemin, fier et arrogant, toujours persuadé d'être dans son bon droit. On pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher, au vu de son éducation. Puis il avait grandi, était descendu de son piédestal d'argent et reconsidérait désormais ses décisions, lorsque quelqu'un les contestait. Bon d'accord, il était parfois terriblement borné, mais c'était de moins en moins fréquent.

Elyan aimait beaucoup son seigneur. Il avait fait de lui un chevalier, lui avait appris l'honneur, l'art du combat. C'était un guerrier impitoyable, un maître sévère et avare de compliment, mais qui savait féliciter lorsqu'il le fallait. A errer sur les routes, Elyan avait appris à se battre et à se défendre sans technique, sans art. Juste l'envie de survivre, qui pousse un homme à intégrer très vite les principes de base de l'escrime. A la cour de Camelot, Elyan avait perfectionné sa technique, renforcé ses muscles. Et puis, il se battait maintenant dans un but beaucoup plus noble : la protection du château, du roi, la pérennité du pays. Et depuis quelques temps, la protection de la reine. Sa sœur.

Lorsqu'Arthur avait banni Guenièvre, Elyan l'avait détesté. Cependant, il en comprenait les raisons et n'avait pas passé sa colère sur le roi. Il adorait Gwen, mais il ne voulait pas mettre en péril son statut de chevalier. Contrairement à Lancelot, devenir membre de l'ordre le plus prestigieux du pays n'avait pas été le but ultime de sa vie. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de porter avec fierté la cape rouge ornée du blason royal. Il avait souffert du départ de sa sœur, mais pas assez pour jeter aux orties la position à laquelle il avait été élevé, alors qu'il venait de la plèbe.

Et puis, Arthur avait consacré sa sœur. Ce jour là fut l'un des plus heureux de sa vie. Il voyait clairement le bonheur de Gwen, plus heureuse que jamais depuis la triste mort de leur père. Ce n'était pas la place sociale à laquelle accédait la roturière qu'elle était qui le faisait sourire ainsi. Elle concrétisait son amour éternel pour le Prince Arthur, désormais le Roi Arthur. Sa joie était tangible, et la fête qui avait suivi le mariage avait été l'une des plus belles qui soit. Elyan avait chaudement et honnêtement félicité les deux époux. Guenièvre rayonnait. Et lui, en bon frère aimant de sa petite sœur, exultait aussi.

Et puis Elyan avait noté que Guenièvre n'allait pas toujours si bien. Au fil du temps et de leur mariage, il avait eu de plus en plus de doutes quant à la capacité d'Arthur de la rendre heureuse. Il était un chevalier admirable, un combattant hors pair, un roi sans reproche. Tout cela ne faisait pas nécessairement un bon mari. Elyan s'interrogeait de plus en plus souvent sur la capacité d'Arthur à exprimer ses sentiments. Il en avait eu récemment un bon exemple avec Merlin.

Aucun des chevaliers, proches du roi, n'ignorait à quel point Arthur adorait son idiot. Il était la cible favorite des nerfs d'Arthur, preuve que celui-ci le respectait. Et puis, quelques semaines plus tôt, Gwaine avait demandé à la cantonade où se trouvait Merlin. Arthur l'avait regardé d'un air hébété. Avant de leur avouer qu'il avait rendu son tablier. Depuis plus de dix jours. Sur l'instant, Gwaine avait bien failli frapper son roi. Il lui en voulait profondément de ne pas l'avoir prévenu avant. Si l'on devait être honnête, Gwaine en voulait sans doute encore plus à Merlin de ne pas l'avoir averti de ses intentions, sentiment partagé par l'ensemble des chevaliers, qui adoraient le jeune homme et sa bonne humeur jamais ébranlée. Mais présentement, Gwaine n'avait eu qu'Arthur sous la main pour se défouler. Sans l'intervention de Percival, nul doute qu'Arthur serait allé voir Gaius pour soigner un coquard.

– Mais pourquoi vous n'en avez rien dit ? vociféra Gwaine à l'adresse du roi.

Il fallait aussi préciser qu'il venait de vider plusieurs verres de vin, sans que le roi ne le vit, ce qui pouvait être un début d'explication de sa virulence. Arthur, muet de stupeur, constatant la colère muette de ses chevaliers. Merlin leur manquait, point auquel il n'avait jamais songé.

– Mais… je croyais… enfin, je pensais… que vous saviez ! bégaya Arthur

– Non ! hurla Gwaine. Et il est probablement parti à cause de vous ! Vous n'avez de cesse de le brimer alors qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour vous contenter !

La haine de Gwaine ébranla le roi, Elyan le vit bien. Lorsque le chevalier tourna les talons, quittant le terrain d'entraînement d'un pas vif, Arthur se sut comment réagir. Il balbutia encore deux ou trois mots incompréhensibles, puis s'en alla à son tour, signant la fin de l'entraînement. C'était ce genre de scène qui lui faisait dire qu'Arthur et les sentiments, ça faisait deux. Il n'avait rien dit à propos de Merlin, parce qu'il était incapable de reconnaître que le départ de ce dernier l'attristait. Elyan concédait que le roi se devait d'être fort en toutes circonstances, mais il était d'avis qu'un peu d'humanité ne faisait pas de mal.

Aussi comprenait-il systématiquement l'humeur morose de Gwen comme la conséquence de la maladresse affective du roi. Il avait rarement tort, mais il ne put jamais le vérifier. Guenièvre niait invariablement ses affirmations inquiètes. Et puis comme chacune des phases passait, il oubliait. Ou se forçait à oublier que le mariage de sa sœur n'était peut être pas aussi parfait qu'elle le prétendait.

...

Mais un jour, deux mois après le départ de Merlin, sa sœur lui parut totalement absente, et bouleversée. C'était un jour de début d'hiver, froid mais sec. Il devait rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement, mais ayant considéré la température clairement rafraichie, il avait fait demi tour pour prendre des gants plus épais. Dès lors il se hâtait dans les couloirs, craignant d'arriver en retard. Arthur était pareil à une girouette ces temps-ci, tantôt bienveillant, tantôt leur reprochant une ou deux minutes de retard. L'heure exacte d'arrivée étant le moment où Arthur paraissait, il était assez facile d'arriver après. Et de se prendre la mauvaise humeur du roi en pleine tête. Il croisa Gwen, debout face à une fenêtre. Son regard tourné vers l'extérieur, vers le champ d'entraînement, ne semblait pas réellement voir ce qu'il y avait dehors. Elle ne le vit même pas. Elyan s'en étonna, ralentit le pas, et tapota l'épaule de sa sœur.

En faisant un bond disproportionné, Guenièvre se retourna vers lui.

– Elyan ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Son visage était marqué par de longs sillons humides, désormais taris. Il reflétait une certaine désolation.

– Tu vas bien ? interrogea-t-il.

– Non… enfin oui. Je ne sais pas, il y a…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son esprit n'était pas de la conversation, de toute manière.

– C'est Arthur ? insista son frère.

– Oui… il est… il y a… répondit Guenièvre, butant sur chacun de ses mots.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Elyan. Il ignorait de quoi il en retournait exactement, mais il venait enfin d'avoir une confirmation directe et objective qu'Arthur était responsable des tourments de sa sœur. En grand frère dévoué, le chevalier entendait faire payer le roi. Il se précipita dehors, sans voir que Gwen le suivait. La réaction violente de son frère avait réveillé la reine.

Elyan s'avança à grand pas vers Arthur, et au moment où celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire une remarque, son poing serré s'écrasa sur la mâchoire du roi. Sous le choc, ce dernier se retrouva à terre, sonné. Il se redressa sur un coude, et essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait sur son menton. L'instant d'après, il se relevait et s'apprêtait à répondre physiquement à son chevalier. Fort heureusement, les autres n'étaient pas restés les bras ballants. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'arrêter Elyan, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su ce qu'il projetait, mais Percival le ceinturait fermement désormais. Leon et Tristan se placèrent devant Arthur pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait amèrement plus tard.

– STOP ! hurla la voix de Guenièvre

Elle venait d'arriver et se plaça entre les deux hommes, qui se jugeaient du regard d'un air méfiant.

– Il te fait souffrir Gwen ! s'écria Elyan. Il mérite de savoir ce que ça fait !

– Il ne me fait pas souffrir ! Au contraire !

– Tu pleurais !

– De joie ! Je suis… je suis enceinte !

Tout le monde en resta muet. Arthur et Elyan cessèrent de forcer les bras qui les retenaient et tous contemplèrent la reine d'un air stupide, prenant lentement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

...

_Alors, vrai ou pas vrai la grossesse de la reine ? Juste un moyen de calmer son frère ? Et si elle est confirmée... qui est le père ?  
_

_Reviews ?  
_

_Suite mercredi, à une heure totalement indue . Vu que je commence mes lourdes journées à la fac, je posterais ça le matin avant de partir ;)  
_


	23. Chap 12 : Où Arthur dit adieu

_Merci de vos lectures/reviews !_

_J'aime faire planer le doute dans vos esprits… ça sort des théories très intéressantes… Vous allez voir que c'est plus simple que ça… et à terme, plus tordu également ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 12 : Où Arthur dit adieu à sa tranquillité**

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troupeau entier d'anges se bousculèrent, avant qu'Arthur ne reprenne la parole. Il avait l'air ahuri, à l'opposé du grand roi qu'il était.

– Tu es quoi ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Guenièvre soupira. Les hommes, pas un pour rattraper l'autre, songea-t-elle. Tous les autres la fixaient bouches ouvertes et yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait de proférer une quelconque absurdité, et non pas l'aveu de sa grossesse devant les chevaliers favoris du roi, ainsi que ce dernier.

– Enceinte.

– Tu es sûre ? reprit Arthur, toujours aussi hébété.

Gwen tordit ses mains, soudain hésitante.

– Non… Il me semble que oui, je veux dire, que je le suis, j'aurais voulu vérifier, puis t'en parler avant de l'annoncer à quiconque mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les yeux d'Arthur, comme ceux de tous les chevaliers, se posèrent un instant sur Elyan, qui fut brusquement gêné. Il baissa la tête, n'osant croiser les orbes clairs d'Arthur. Sa colère retombée, il se rendit brutalement compte de la stupidité et la précipitation de son acte. Les mots de sa sœur avaient été la douche froide la plus radicale qu'il n'avait jamais connu pour calmer ses nerfs. Si Arthur décidait de le punir, ce serait amplement mérité. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur sa femme. Il avait bien mieux à penser qu'à la faute de son chevalier.

– Mais comment ? demanda le roi.

Gwen lui lança un regard atterré, comme le reste de ses hommes. Il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus stupide s'il avait demandé « de qui ? ». Il comprit la bêtise de sa question, et se reprit, légèrement agacé. A croire que les gentilles (ou pas) insultes de Merlin à l'égard de son formidable esprit avaient fini par corrompre les cerveaux des autres.

– Je voulais dire, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Ses chevaliers se mirent à regarder subitement leurs pieds ou en l'air, gênés. Quant à Guenièvre, elle braqua son regard surpris dans les yeux de son époux, l'air de dire « Tu es sûr de vouloir, ici et maintenant, une explication sur la mécanique du corps féminin et ses cycles ? En public et en plein air ? »

– Eh bien… commença-t-elle vaillamment, un peu rouge de honte toutefois.

Dévoiler ses secrets de féminité devant son mari et cinq chevaliers, dont son frère, n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle désirait absolument faire. D'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas comment s'y soustraire.

– Non, ne dis rien en fait. Je ne veux pas savoir, l'interrompit Arthur.

L'expression soulagée de Gwen et de ses hommes conforta Arthur dans sa décision de ne rien vouloir entendre des mystères féminins. Il avala difficilement sa salive, tant il essayait de se remettre de la nouvelle. Le plus difficile pour lui était de savoir s'il était heureux ou non. C'était une joie bien sûr, de savoir qu'il aurait un enfant. Mais il ne l'avait pas choisi, pas prévu, ne s'y était pas préparé. La surprise avait empêché nombre de ses neurones de faire des connexions essentielles entre eux. Tout son esprit était embrumé par la nouvelle, et il s'interrogeait sur les suites à en donner. Du coup, il ne parvenait à déterminer les bons côtés de cette affaire, et les mauvais. Un enfant, un héritier, une descendance, un futur pour Camelot. Assurément, c'était un point positif. Savoir s'il était prêt à être père, dans la mesure où tout cela le prenait de court, c'était différent. Il était mort de trouille, bien que, fidèle à son habitude, il n'en laisserait jamais rien paraître. Il avait été le fils d'un père, et désormais il devrait apprendre à se comporter comme le père d'un fils.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Sa propre éducation avait été disparate et souvent inefficace. Uther était tantôt proche de son fils, l'adulant et le félicitant au possible, puis le lendemain il considérait avec froideur le petit garçon qui babillait en courant vers lui, empli de joie. Le roi le reprenait alors sévèrement, lui rappelant sa position, son rang, sa classe sociale, son maintien qui se devait irréprochable. Le brusque changement d'attitude perturbait le petit Arthur. Jusqu'au jour où il comprit qu'un masque de froideur et d'indifférence affectée devait se porter en toute circonstance, et que mettre une application presque dévote au service des cours dispensés par ses précepteurs et dans le maniement des armes étaient le seul moyen de capter de manière durable l'attention et la fierté de son paternel.

Arthur avait pris conscience en grandissant de l'enfance difficile qu'il avait vécue. Ce n'était pas un schéma qu'il souhaitait reproduire. Uther l'avait aimé, il n'en doutait pas et en avait eu de nombreuses fois la preuve. Mais il ne l'avait jamais clairement dit, ou seulement alors qu'Arthur se trouvait dans une situation critique où il risquait sa vie. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins que d'un gosse enfermé dans sa solitude de prince héritier, Arthur était devenu un homme accompli, un grand roi. Alors il s'interrogeait sur la part de l'éducation d'Uther qu'il devait conserver au bénéfice de son propre fils ? Et que devait-il changer ? L'idée d'élever un enfant l'effrayait, mais plus il y pensait et plus le bébé prenait une place concrète dans son esprit, au point qu'il ressentit quasi physiquement au fond de lui l'envie (voire le besoin) d'avoir cet enfant.

Et puis seulement, il pensa à Merlin. Merlin avait été aimé par sa mère, qui était celle qu'Arthur aurait aimé avoir pour calmer ses cauchemars et ses angoisses de petit garçon, les nuits d'orage. Cette omniprésence d'amour rassurant n'avait pas fait du jeune valet un mauvais homme, bien au contraire. Il était donc possible d'élever un enfant dans l'amour et de le préparer à son futur grand rôle sans le brimer.

Merlin, qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'un événement tel que celui-ci survienne. Merlin, qui pourrait revenir, une fois l'héritier né. La pensée de retrouver son amant, tout en ayant un fils fit béatement sourire Arthur. Juste après il réalisa simultanément à quel point cela serait horrible pour Guenièvre, et qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un garçon, ni que sa femme soit effectivement enceinte. Avant toute considération éducative, il devait s'assurer de cela.

– Et comment pourrait-on être sûrs que tu es…

Il buta sur le mot, n'osant le prononcer, par peur qu'il prenne trop de réalité. S'il s'avérait que Gwen se soit trompée, il n'aimerait pas se faire de fausse joie. Reprenant son souffle, il s'obligea cependant à achever sa phrase. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses hommes.

– …enceinte ?

– Eh bien, je suppose que ça deviendra évident dans les prochains mois, répondit-elle en riant. Sinon, Gaius peut probablement nous aider.

– Parfait, dans ce cas, allons voir Gaius immédiatement. Sir Leon, je vous laisse superviser l'entraînement.

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de protester, il prit sa femme par le bras et s'éloigna à grand pas avec elle.

...

Sur le terrain d'entraînement, les autres chevaliers, qui s'étaient tenus à l'écart pour l'instant, s'approchèrent de leurs condisciples. Tant qu'Arthur et Guenièvre – le Roi et la Reine – étaient présents, ils n'osaient se tenir plus près de peur de déranger l'importante discussion qui semblait se dérouler. Ce n'était pas leur rôle de bavasser tranquillement avec leurs souverains, et ils admiraient beaucoup le cercle rapproché d'Arthur, et Merlin, pour cela. Leur crainte et leur respect pour l'autorité était bien trop grand. Le respect de la hiérarchie leur avait été inculqué dès leurs plus jeunes classes. Bien sûr, pour les plus âgés d'entre eux, on leur avait répété qu'Arthur, alors qu'il était jeune chevalier, se devait d'être traité indifféremment des autres nobles aspirants chevaliers. Il n'en avait jamais rien été. La déférence due au prince héritier avait été trop forte. Ensuite, Arthur avait gravi les échelons, avait perfectionné son art du combat et s'était imposé comme maître des chevaliers. Il était désormais inaccessible. C'est pourquoi il était plus simple pour les chevaliers lambdas de s'inquiéter de ce qui se tramait auprès de leurs camarades, une fois leurs altesses royales éloignés. Mais ils en furent pour leur frais. Sir Leon les chassa d'un geste, leur ordonnant sèchement de s'entraîner deux par deux à l'épée. Il les informa également qu'Arthur l'avait investi de son autorité pour la journée. Malgré leur surprise, ils obéirent, mollement d'abord, puis avec plus d'entrain, lorsque l'adrénaline se mit à courir dans leurs veines. Même sans le transfert de pouvoir, ils auraient suivi les ordres de Sir Leon. Il était l'un des plus âgés, des plus expérimenté d'entre eux. Et plus que cela, il avait de nombreuses fois été gratifié de la confiance absolue du roi.

Cela lui donnait un statut, une aura privilégiée. Arthur assurait tant et plus ne pas faire de classement parmi ses hommes, ni n'avoir de préférence, et qu'ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité, tous savait que c'était totalement faux.

Par exemple, les cinq qui se penchaient les uns vers les autres avec des airs de conspirateurs, indifférents au fracas du fer croisé autour d'eux, était la meilleure illustration de ce favoritisme : Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Tristan. Quatre roturiers anoblis et adoubés par Arthur pour leur soutien indéfectible dans les heures les plus noires de Camelot. Et Sir Leon, le seul noble de sang, phare et pilier de leur petite équipe.

– Bon, c'était quoi cette scène ? demanda Gwaine.

– Notre Reine attend un heureux évènement, elle porte un héritier pour le royaume, répondit sèchement Leon. Je ne vois pas ce qui te chagrine là-dedans.

Le ton de Gwaine laissait effectivement supposer un problème, là où le commandant en chef n'en voyait aucun.

– Les rumeurs, asséna Gwaine en guise de réponse énigmatique.

Leon parut perplexe. Il était moins souvent en contact avec le peuple du faubourg et les serviteurs du château que ses camarades. Du coup, il était moins au fait qu'eux de tous ces murmures sur la cour, pourtant essentiels à connaître sur la vie de la citadelle. C'était surtout Gwaine et son penchant avoué pour la taverne, ce qui lui permettait d'être au courant de tous les racontars.

– Au début de leur mariage, Nos Seigneuries batifolaient souvent. Voire même très souvent… et les rumeurs disent qu'aujourd'hui, c'est bien loin d'être le cas. Ce serait même plutôt tout le contraire. Le bruit le plus persistant, c'est qu'Arthur serait un mauvais amant. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Dame Guenièvre passe si peu de temps dans sa chambre, énonça calmement Tristan, un petit rictus au coin de lèvres tout de même.

Vieux réflexe de voleur, il fouinait partout et laissait systématiquement traîner ses oreilles pour apprendre le moindre bruit de couloir. Lorsqu'on était recherché, c'était une mesure à prendre en permanence pour ne pas se faire attraper. Guide élémentaire du voleur de base, volume 1, page 1. Et chez Tristan, c'était devenu un don, presque une seconde nature.

– Attention à vos propos ! s'insurgea Leon. C'est de notre Roi dont vous parlez !

– Quoi ? se défendit Tristan, indigné. Je ne fais que répéter ce qui se dit !

– Il n'y a pas que ça, intervint Percival avant que Leon et Tristan ne s'écharpent. Arthur et Dame Guenièvre étaient tous les deux clairement surpris.

– Et alors ? demanda Elyan, aussi aveugle que Leon sur les mauvais côtés de l'annonce. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est problématique.

Gwaine reprit la parole.

– S'ils sont surpris, c'est que notre Reine est enceinte par hasard. Et si c'est un hasard, cela implique que le royaume est fragile. Bien sûr, on pourra nous reprocher que ce qui se passe dans la chambre royale ne nous regarde pas…

Elyan hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il n'avait aucun besoin d'imaginer _comment_ la reine se retrouvait à porter un bébé. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait penser à sa petite sœur.

– … mais si nos deux souverains ne sont pas capables d'un minimum de retenue pour donner au royaume un enfant quand ils l'auront décidé, c'est assez mauvais signe non ? compléta Gwaine.

– Sans compter que leur stupeur commune indique des difficultés de communication, nota Percival, très perspicace.

Leon les regardait, totalement abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pu décortiquer l'annonce d'une grossesse avec autant de recul, de froideur et de pessimisme, ni examiner un ventre arrondi comme le symptôme d'un problème de couple. Bien au contraire. On lui avait appris que l'arrivée d'un bébé était une joie, un immense bonheur. Il avait trois jeunes sœurs, et il n'avait jamais vu ses parents aussi heureux que lorsqu'ils apprirent chacune des trois grossesses successives de sa mère.

– Ça c'est sûr, renchérit Tristan. J'ai passé de nombreuses années sur les routes avec mon Yseult, et je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfants parce que nous en avions décidé ainsi. Il suffit de savoir se maîtriser. Et si elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il n'y aurait pas eu de réelle surprise, parce que nous en aurions fait en sorte que. Mais nous n'avions pas de vie convenable à lui offrir…

Sa voix se brisa. Même plus d'un an après sa mort, Tristan continuait de pleurer son Yseult. Plus d'une fois, Arthur ou les autres chevaliers l'avaient surpris alors qu'il essayait de mettre fin à ses jours, ivre de chagrin. La douleur physique lui faisait oublier la douleur mentale de la perte. Même s'il devait pour cela attenter à ses jours. Finalement, le roi l'avait adoubé et ce nouveau sens qu'avait pris sa vie l'avait apaisé. Il n'en restait pas moins malade de ne pas avoir réussi à suivre sa femme dans la tombe. Les mois qui avaient suivi son décès, il se sentait coupable de continuer de vivre, alors qu'ils s'étaient promis amour et fidélité éternelle, jusque dans le trépas et au-delà.

Et on entendait clairement dans le ton de sa voix ses regrets et son chagrin. Peut être que s'ils avaient eu un enfant, Yseult aurait continué de vivre à travers lui, et Tristan ne se laisserait pas autant consumer par le chagrin. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux regrets. Yseult avait été décemment enterrée, un peu à l'écart du château, dans une clairière gorgée de soleil qu'elle aurait apprécié. Même perdu dans son malheur, son mari avait refusé la crémation que lui proposait Arthur. Une simple stèle en sa mémoire ne lui convenait pas. Il voulait pouvoir s'agenouiller dans la terre humide et savoir que le corps en paix était là, juste sous ses doigts qui grattaient la terre. Ce qu'il faisait, aussi fréquemment que possible, et la vie continuait. Tristan secoua tristement la tête pour chasser ses noires pensées.

– Il reste encore la possibilité que l'enfant ne soit pas celui de notre roi… reprit vicieusement Percival après un instant de silence. Vu les rumeurs, ce ne serait même pas surprenant…

Leon parut plus qu'indigné, mais ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot. Dans le regard de ses camarades, il vit qu'ils y avaient tous pensé. Le problème ne venait pas de l'estime que les chevaliers portaient à leur souverain, mais ils reconnaissaient hélas qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ne présumons de rien. Attendons les résultats du médecin de la cour, reprit Tristan.

Leon acquiesça vivement, puis renvoya ses condisciples au combat. La sueur et le maniement des armes leurs changeraient les idées.

...

Guenièvre et Arthur n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot lorsqu'ils firent irruption avec violence dans les appartements de Gaius, main dans la main. Tandis que Gwen considérait la porte avec inquiétude, craignant qu'elle ne se soit démise de ses gonds sous la pression excessive de la main d'Arthur ce dernier énonça d'une voix sans appel :

– Nous avons besoin de vous, Gaius.

On sentait son ton vibrer sous l'émotion.

Le vieil homme, qui avait fait volte-face en entendant le choc de sa porte projetée contre le mur, se tourna de nouveau vers la lumière de sa fenêtre, tenant bien haut son tube à essai afin de mieux faire miroiter la couleur. Arthur, frustré d'être ainsi ignoré, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Gaius l'arrêta d'un geste. Qu'importait de quoi il s'agissait, ça ne pouvait pas être plus important et plus urgent que le délicat breuvage qui l'occupait depuis le début de la matinée. Ce n'était sans doute pas très correct de faire attendre ainsi ses souverains mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissaient souffrir mille morts, ils étaient parfaitement à même de patienter.

Il rajouta délicatement trois gouttes dans son mélange, avec la plus infinie précision, et eut le bonheur de voir le violet du tube virer au transparent.* Alors seulement, un sourire satisfait du travail dûment accompli aux lèvres, il se retourna vers les deux personnes, plantées sur le pas de sa porte.

– Bien sûr, Vos Majestés, je suis à votre service. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Arthur se retourna vers Gwen, incertain sur la manière d'annoncer ce dont il en retournait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la reine énonça :

– Je pense être enceinte. Nous voudrions en obtenir confirmation.

– Depuis quand ? demanda Gaius en fronçant les sourcils.

Lui connaissait la vérité sur les relations royales. L'annonce lui paraissait donc passablement surprenante.

– Un mois, un mois et demi peut-être… répondit Gwen en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Arthur, toujours muet.

– Arthur, sortez, ordonna le médecin.

– Quoi ?

– Sortez, Votre Majesté.

– Mais pourquoi ? s'insurgea Arthur. Je…

– Sortez, répéta Gaius pour la troisième fois d'un ton sans appel. Je dois examiner ma patiente, et pour le respect de son intimité, je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir. Vous pouvez rester devant la porte si ça vous chante. Je vous appellerai pour vous faire part de mes conclusions en temps utile.

– Mais je suis son époux ! Et je suis roi ! éructa Arthur, furieux.

– La règle est la même pour tous, manants ou souverains, objecta Gaius.

Arthur grommela, semblant peser le pour et le contre. L'ordre n'avait rien d'illogique, et il n'avait pas de réel motif pour s'y opposer. Mais il avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Pour un peu, il aurait voulu trouver une raison de sortir parce qu'il l'avait décidé, et non parce qu'on lui demandait. Foutue fierté royale. Puis la main de Gwen se posa délicatement sur son avant-bras et son regard croisa le sien. Il rendit les armes et sortit en soupirant, en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte tout de même. Histoire de montrer un minimum son mécontentement. Au vu du bruit sourd et violent, Gaius se dit qu'il allait devoir faire vérifier cette porte, ses gonds et ses joints s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne lui reste dans les mains d'ici peu.

Une fois la porte close, Gaius reporta son attention sur Guenièvre, la fit s'assoir et tira une chaise face à elle.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il. Combien de mois ?

– Je vous l'ai dit : un seul.

– Donc, c'est l'enfant d'Arthur ? interrogea-t-il.

– Oui, aucun doute sur cela. C'est pour vérifier ça que vous l'avez sciemment évincé de la conversation ?

Gaius soupira profondément.

– Tu ne serais pas à blâmer si tu portais l'enfant d'un autre. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait avec Merlin. Pour la quiétude du royaume, il est cependant nécessaire qu'Arthur n'en sache rien, ou qu'il élève cet enfant comme si c'était le sien. Et pour ta santé, il est essentiel que je sache réellement l'avancée de ta grossesse.

Gwen sourit. Le tutoiement sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait plus guère qu'Arthur ou Merlin pour se permettre un tel degré de familiarité à son égard. La premier parce qu'ils étaient mariés, le second parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune notion du respect dû à un supérieur, et qu'il oubliait tout le temps le nouveau statut de Gwen. Même son frère la vouvoyait désormais, ce qui faisait extrêmement bizarre quand on s'était pris des fessés communes pour avoir grimpé aux arbres et déchiré ses vêtements. Aussi, retrouver les intonations inquiètes familières dans la voix du vieil homme faisait terriblement plaisir à la reine. C'était comme retrouver un vieil ami après des années de silence.

– C'est l'enfant d'Arthur, je le jure, sourit Gwen.

Gaius sembla respirer un peu mieux, relâchant la pression des ses épaules.

– Un mois et demi… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est tôt.

Guenièvre secoua tristement la tête.

– Il se console de la perte de Merlin dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'as pas à te…vous justifier.

Il semblait s'être rendu compte de la familiarité de son ton et tentait de se rattraper. Du regard, Gwen l'autorisa à poursuivre le tutoiement.

– C'est un peu tôt pour le savoir.

– Je le sais bien… mais j'ai des symptômes physiques : l'absence de règles, quelques nausées, la fatigue… j'ai assisté Maria, de la ville basse, dans ses quatre grossesses. Et en me demandant d'où cela pouvait provenir, l'idée d'un enfant s'est imposée à moi. Depuis, j'ai la sensation de le savoir. Au plus profond de moi.

Gaius hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Certaines femmes prenaient conscience de leur grossesse de manière absolument certaine les jours suivants la fécondation. D'autres attendaient la perte des eaux pour le réaliser. Tous les cas étaient possibles et imaginables. Gaius avait depuis longtemps appris qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer l'instinct féminin, et a fortiori, l'instinct maternel. La connaissance et la médecine étaient une chose, mais jamais cela ne remplacerait les bouleversements internes d'une femme enceinte. C'était plus puissant et plus instinctif que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il n'était donc pas si surprenant que Gwen ait conscience de sa grossesse aussi prématurément dans son avancée.

– Allonge-toi. Je vais t'examiner, et te prélever du sang pour les vérifications d'usage…

...

Peu après, Gwen attendait, anxieuse, le verdict du médecin. Assisse dans un coin, elle tournait et retournait nerveusement dans ses mains une fiole vide abandonnée là sur une table, dont il était étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà brisée. Elle cherchait dans ce geste machinal à occuper son esprit, avec hélas, bien peu de résultat. Finalement, Gaius sur tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire et lui demanda d'aller quérir Arthur. Guenièvre n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Le roi patientait en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir. S'il était déjà nerveux, qu'est-ce que cela serait à l'accouchement ! A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'il se précipitait dans l'ouverture. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les deux souverains se tenaient droits comme des i devant Gaius, attendant la réponse. Ils se tenaient fermement par la main et le vieil homme sourit en constatant ce détail. Ce qu'il allait dire aux époux était source de joie. Même si, au fond de son esprit, il y avait son presque fils. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une des raisons de son départ, Merlin souffrirait de son annonce. On ne pouvait que lui souhaiter de l'apprendre le plus tard possible. Finalement, Gaius abrégea le suspense.

– Ma reine, vous attendez bel et bien un heureux évènement.

Le Roi et la Reine laissèrent chacun échapper un cri de joie, avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Arthur embrassa furieusement sa femme, la décollant du sol et la faisant doucement tourner autour de lui. Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Puis il la relâcha et posa une main délicate sur son ventre encore plat, émerveillé. Le sourire indulgent du médecin les accompagnait. Il revoyait dans cette scène la complicité de leur début, et cela lui fit plaisir.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur arrêta Gaius dans un couloir pour le prévenir de l'annonce officielle qu'il ferait le lendemain à midi. Il souhaitait que son peuple accueille le nouvel héritier en devenir, et voulait arrêter d'entretenir le mystère auprès de ses chevaliers. A sa grande surprise, Gaius parut très embêté de son annonce.

– Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça soit une bonne idée, Votre Grandeur…

– Pourquoi ?

– Nous en sommes à un stade peu avancé de la grossesse. Un incident ou une erreur sont toujours possible.

– J'ai confiance en vous, et en vos talents de médecin. Vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur.

– Le risque de fausse couche reste élevé actuellement…

– Je vais la protéger et tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Gaius ne répondit rien, mais ne se départit pour autant de sa mimique ennuyée.

– Il y a autre chose Gaius ? demanda Arthur calmement.

– Si vous faites ça Sire, il va le savoir. Et cela va le blesser. Il n'a pas besoin de ça… murmura Gaius.

Il n'explicita pas le « il ». Arthur comprit bien évidemment la référence. Et sa réponse fut sans appel.

– C'est lui qui a choisi de me quitter. Dans ce but d'ailleurs. C'est à lui d'en payer les conséquences, asséna Arthur d'une voix sèche.

Et le roi tourna les talons d'un pas vif.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Arthur monta au balcon. Il prit la main de Guenièvre, la leva bien haut et annonça d'une voix de stentor la glorieuse nouvelle à son peuple et à ses hommes.

– Peuple de Camelot, Votre Reine attend un heureux évènement !

La foule en liesse lui répondit dans de multiples exclamations de joie, et applaudissements erratiques, qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Arthur et Gwen cachaient difficilement leur immense sourire. Ils partageaient le bonheur du peuple. Des cavaliers partirent le jour même annoncer la nouvelle aux quatre coins du pays.

...

Deux jours après l'annonce officielle au balcon, le cavalier apporta la nouvelle à Ealdor. Et le cœur en miette de Merlin se désintégra en entendant l'heureux évènement à venir. Il s'était sacrifié pour cela bien sûr, mais savoir qu'Arthur avait recommencé à faire l'amour à Gwen, au point de lui faire un enfant, acheva la destruction de son esprit. Il se retint sur la place du village, mais s'enfuit dès que possible au fond des bois pour pleurer tout son soûl le reste de la journée. Lorsqu'il revint auprès de sa mère, il n'était même plus capable de penser autrement qu'à l'instant présent.

...

Le temps passa, tranquillement et normalement. Enfin, presque normalement. Le climat de joie et de bonheur qui s'était abattu sur le château semblait ne jamais vouloir retomber. Des moindres paysans aux chevaliers, des moindres courtisans aux manants, en passant par le Roi et la Reine eux même, tout le monde paraissait béatement heureux. Même l'hiver et ses températures si peu clémentes qui s'installait, par le biais d'une bise glaciale, ne parvenait pas à refroidir l'atmosphère de liesse. L'annonce de l'heureux évènement était quelque chose que tous avait attendu, car cela marquait la fin de leurs ennuis. Ou du moins, c'était ainsi qu'ils le concevaient. Ils avaient tort, bien entendu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le prévoir.

La plus heureuse, c'était sans doute Guenièvre. Elle retrouvait Arthur, son Arthur, le Prince dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et le Roi qu'elle avait épousé. Il la regardait avec un air extatique la plupart du temps, muettement. Il ne se lassait jamais de la contempler, stupidement, simplement pour le plaisir de regarder son ventre. Il ne s'arrondissait même pas encore, et il n'y avait aucune chance de sentir quoi que ce soit, mais ça n'empêchait jamais Arthur de déposer sa main dessus et de parler au bébé. Généralement, il tenait des propos incompréhensibles et gagatisants. Guenièvre s'en amusait beaucoup, levant les yeux au ciel de temps en temps. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le si digne roi Arthur puisse être autant en admiration devant sa futur descendance.

Cet amour dont il faisait preuve la rassurait toutefois, puisqu'il marquait l'assurance que cet enfant serait aimé. Et ne connaîtrait pas la difficile enfance de Morgana ou d'Arthur. Ils en avaient peu parlé, parce que Guenièvre peinait à aborder le sujet avec son mari, mais il était clair qu'il ne reproduirait pas les erreurs d'éducation du schéma paternel qu'il avait connu.

Et puis surtout, Arthur avait retrouvé sa douceur d'antan. Ses baisers volés dans un couloir, ses caresses, son amour total et sans borne. Gwen n'était pas idiote. Elle savait parfaitement que l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux d'Arthur ne lui était pas destiné. Du moins, pas exclusivement. Il y avait une réminiscence de ce qu'il les avait liés, bien sûr. Mais surtout, c'était l'amour de ce futur enfant. Le roi aimait ce bout de chou à travers elle. Quand il serait né, sans doute que leur couple survivrait grâce à lui. Cela attristait la reine, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Et elle s'obligeait à ne pas être jalouse de l'enfant à venir. Arthur mettait tout en œuvre pour être un bon père – à un point parfois effarant : Qui irait commissionner cinq ébénistes différents pour faire un berceau à l'enfant, afin de réaliser une étude prénatale sur la taille, la vitesse de balancement et tutti quanti ? – ce n'était pas pour que Gwen soit une mauvaise mère. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pense que sans cette grossesse, le royaume serait tombé, à terme. Leur couple n'était plus aussi heureux depuis le départ de Merlin, même s'ils essayaient tous deux de préserver l'illusion. Alors, Gwen aimait cet enfant, et répondait en riant aux listes de prénoms passionné qu'émettait Arthur. Même si elle restait triste de penser que ce nouveau-né serait le seul lien entre son époux et elle. Elle n'avait pas absolument désiré tomber enceinte, même si elle reconnaissait sans peine que c'était l'unique moyen de retenir Arthur à ses côtés, et ce pour toujours.

Ils se disputaient aussi, de temps à autre, sur des broutilles : Arthur n'envisageait même pas la possibilité d'avoir une fille. Il passait son temps à dire « il » en parlant du bébé, et lorsque Gwen lui fit remarquer que cela pouvait être « elle », il fut horrifié. Il était un garçon et ne savait pas décorer une chambre de fille. Guenièvre explosa de rire et lui rappela que, dans un premier temps, il n'avait aucune nécessité de faire préparer une chambre puisque le bébé vivrait avec eux.

Lors d'une visite de contrôle de sa grossesse auprès de Gaius, quelques semaines après l'annonce officielle, elle s'ouvrit à Gaius à propos de ce nouvel Arthur, névrosé et surprotecteur.

– Il en fait trop, ça m'inquiète Gaius…

Elle sirotait un thé en observant le médecin travailler. Le calme du laboratoire lui faisait un bien fou comparé à l'effervescence qui régnait au château. Non seulement tout le monde s'activait à préparer l'hiver, mais chaque personne qu'elle croisait lui adressait un immense sourire, et semblait réfréner une envie de poser sa main sur son ventre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un abdomen puisse devenir une propriété publique lorsqu'on devenait enceinte. Fort heureusement, elle était reine et ils étaient bien peu à oser poser la main sur elle. Il n'empêchait que leur air d'extase finissait par lui taper sur le système. Gaius disait que le bouleversement hormonal était normal, et que son sentiment conjoint de bonheur et de tristesse s'estomperait avec l'avancée du bébé sans souci. En attendant, elle bénissait ses rendez vous avec Gaius, sans quoi elle finirait par mettre au pilori l'intégralité du château.

– C'est toi qui es enceinte, mais c'est Arthur qui supporte le stress et la pression… Il ne veut pas reproduire le schéma d'Uther, répondit Gaius doctement, sans cesser de s'agiter.

– Il n'y a pas que ça.

Gaius coula vers elle un regard interrogateur.

– Il s'oublie lui-même en s'absorbant là-dedans. Et il oublie Merlin. Il oublie la douleur de leur séparation, il oublie la souffrance de son départ.

Le médecin soupira lentement. Bien sûr, il était évident que se maintenir occupé permettait à Arthur de ne pas penser à celui qui fut son plus proche – et seul – ami, et son amant. Il avait espéré que le bonheur de sa maternité future empêcherait Gwen de comprendre cela, et lui éviterait les afflictions que cela causait. Manifestement, la reine n'était pas si bête que ça.

– Oui… acquiesça Gaius. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime plus.

– Je sais. Mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Ça ne le sera jamais.

– Gwen, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Personne ne peut changer le passé, ni savoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Il faut que tu te concentres sur les choses positives… Vous allez avoir un bébé. Un bébé royal, qui plus est. Si tu n'es pas capable de pardonner – au moins en partie – pour avancer tous les deux ensembles et élever cet enfant avec l'amour qu'il mérite, notre royaume ne fera pas long feu.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle savait que Gaius avait raison. Elle s'était fait la même réflexion. Mais il était dur de voir Arthur s'agiter dans tous le château comme un gamin. Il ressemblait un peu à Merlin, dans son air extatique pour un rien, et son positivisme sans faille. C'en était d'autant plus douloureux lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle désirait la présence de son meilleur ami auprès d'elle pour l'accompagner dans cette épreuve. Sa représentation de la famille idéale, depuis qu'elle était mariée, plaçait Arthur en père de famille, juste et sévère, elle en mère de famille douce et bonne. Et Merlin, en précepteur, ami, parrain, tuteur, support, garde d'enfant… Jamais elle n'avait songé que Merlin ne puisse pas voir leur premier enfant. Jamais elle n'avait songé que désirer que Merlin fasse partie de la famille conduirait cependant à de telles extrémités.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le fracas de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur Arthur. Aussitôt affolée, elle se redressa subitement. Mais le regard de son mari la détrompa immédiatement de ses inquiétudes.

– Ah, enfin te voilà ! Je te cherche partout, il faut absolument que je te montre les hochets que j'ai trouvé pour notre fils !

Gaius secoua la tête d'un air désolé, et Gwen l'imita, avant de se laisser entraîner par son époux.

**...**

_*Ouais, bon Gaius a mis du permanganate de potassium sur du fer dans une réaction d'oxydoréduction. La base quoi ^^ souvenir de chimie quand tu nous tiens )_

_C'était une partie de transition, assez calme. Bon, une longue partie, mais ça c'est de la faute d'Arthur. J'avais pas du tout calculé son enthousiasme aussi débordant ^^ On retourne dans les ennuis, et on attaque la dernière ligne droite dès la prochaine publication. Eh oui, déjà…_

_Reviews ? _

_Suite dimanche soir… Pour cause de WEI ^^_


	24. Chapter 12 part 2

_Bonjour à tous, merci de vos lectures/reviews sur la chapitre précédent…_

_J'me suis bien amusée au WEI, mais je suis littéralement fracassée, pas par l'alcool (je conduisiais + boit très peu), mais par la fatigue (non, les gars, l'alarme incendie à 3h' du mat' n'est pas une bonne idée, je vous jure) (mon lit pousse des cris déchirants pour que je vienne le rejoindre… je crois que je vais céder. Il faut dire que dormir l'équivalent d'une nuit de sommeil en trois jours, ça n'aide pas ^^). De fait, le chapitre n'est pas relu en dernière lecture, navrée._

_Et sinon, comme la date de diff de l'épisode 501 est tombée pour le 6 Octobre, je vous annonce officiellement que le dernier chapitre sera publié tous les 4 jours. Ce qui nous fait : partie 1 jeudi 27, partie 2 mardi 2, partie 3 samedi 6 ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! (on attaque la dernière ligne droite)_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 12 Partie 2**

Leur bonheur ne dura cependant pas. Dès le lendemain de la brillante trouvaille d'Arthur concernant deux morceaux de bois et des grains de blé enfermés dedans, histoire de produire un joli son, ils furent attaqués. Le premier jour, les guetteurs signalèrent une vouivre fondant droit sur le château. Le roi reprit alors immédiatement sa casquette de chevalier et de meneur d'hommes, et ils combattirent la bête. Seule contre eux tous, elle fut rapidement vaincue, mais avec des dégâts notables du côté de Camelot. Le bras gauche de Tristan, par exemple, souffrit grandement de la profonde coupure que la vouivre lui infligea. Ce soir-là, Arthur se coucha très préoccupé de cette attaque si subite. Guenièvre ne parvint pas à le dérider.

...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en débattre. Le lendemain matin, il y en avait deux vouivres, attaquant en piqué la citadelle et la ville-basse. Une nouvelle fois, les preux chevaliers les chassèrent. L'après-midi, il en vint trois. Cette fois, tout le monde fut franchement inquiet, Arthur le premier. Les vouivres étaient apparentées aux dragons, c'était des créatures puissantes, et surtout résistantes. Elles se moquaient de leurs lames, de leurs lances ou de leurs arbalètes. Comme jadis le grand Dragon, elles volaient dans le ciel, fières et indifférentes, en faisant du dégât lorsqu'elles décidaient brusquement d'attaquer. Les chevaliers ne parvenaient qu'à les chasser au loin, mais elles revenaient alors plus nombreuses encore.

Au matin du troisième jour, alors qu'ils se relayaient en permanence pour combattre et repousser les attaques, la situation empira. Les hommes d'Arthur étaient déjà fatigués. Certes, ils étaient nombreux, mais ils devaient assurer la protection du château, et de la ville. Se relayer toute la nuit, combattre pendant les périodes de veille, et se reposer difficilement à cause du bruit – panique des paysans, fracas de lames, cris des vouivres – ne permettait pas vraiment de garder la santé. Ils étaient résistants, entraînés, courageux, forts. Ils n'en restaient pas moins des hommes, limités par leurs capacités physiques. Le manque de sommeil ne se faisait pas seulement ressentir dans leur force brute. Il atteignait également leur moral. Ils se montraient grincheux, agressifs entre eux, insupportables.

Arthur s'était réveillé de bonne heure, et avait rassemblé une cellule de crise. Malheureusement, rien ne se déroulait comme il l'aurait voulu. Gaius était incapable de lui dire ce qui pouvait générer une telle agressivité soudaine de la part des créatures le rapport de Sir Leon sur le moral de ses chevaliers était négatif et Merlin lui manquait affreusement. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas dans les moments calmes où il pensait laisser ses pensées errer qu'il désirait la présence du jeune homme. C'était dans les situations risquées, durant lesquelles son esprit s'échauffait et fonctionnait à plein régime qu'il ressentait le plus le manque de son amant. Car seul Merlin avait cette capacité à le rassurer avant un combat décisif. A lui donner le juste conseil sur la marche à suivre. A le détendre et à le conforter dans ses choix, ses talents, ses aptitudes.

Mais Merlin n'était pas là et la situation empira. Un chevalier débarqua brusquement dans la salle de conseil, sans faire grand cas du protocole, en hurlant qu'ils avaient un problème. Arthur lui intima le calme, afin qu'il s'explique clairement, mais la panique du jeune homme était bien trop grande. Tout ce qu'il ressortait de son discours confus, c'est que le ciel n'était plus leur seule source de problèmes. Sans chercher à comprendre davantage, Arthur partit en courant vérifier la situation de ses propres yeux. Sur ses talons, tout le monde suivit le mouvement.

Et tous s'arrêtèrent devant la même vision d'horreur qui s'étala sous leurs yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches de la cour intérieure. Leurs soldats avaient surveillé le ciel, comme ils en avaient reçu l'ordre, parce que les vouivres n'étaient définitivement pas des animaux terrestres. Mais elles ne constituaient plus leur plus grave souci. A force de regarder vers le haut, personne n'avait vu les vicieux animaux terrestres se rapprocher pour attaquer. Seuls les premiers cris les avaient alertés. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour les malheureux. Griffons, chimères, wilddorens… et beaucoup d'autres animaux dont ils ignoraient le nom, ou bien étaient incapable de se le rappeler en cet instant. Les immondes bêtes avançaient vers le château en faisant un maximum de dégâts.

Les chevaliers et les soldats se lancèrent tous à l'attaque. Déjà, les cadavres s'amoncelaient dans la cour et aux alentours du château. Arthur n'osait penser aux ravages que les créatures avaient dû faire sur le chemin, depuis la forêt ou les grottes dont elles étaient issues. A ce rythme, son royaume serait dépeuplé en moins d'un mois. Il se glaça d'horreur à l'idée du combat qui allait suivre. Même si désormais, tous ses hommes se préparaient à l'attaque, même s'ils combattaient jour et nuit, il y aurait un moment où les animaux reprendraient le dessus. Ce n'était que des bêtes, mais ils étaient nombreux, agressifs, violents, mortels. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leurs épées.

Eux n'étaient qu'humains, ils finiraient par se fatiguer. Leurs épées n'étaient que du métal, elles finiraient par s'émousser et n'avaient pas forcément l'affutage nécessaire pour transpercer des peaux aussi épaisses.

Il se retourna brièvement vers Guenièvre, et lui intima de se mettre à l'abri.

– Fais en sorte que tous les villageois, tout le royaume s'il le faut, viennent se réfugier ici. Nous allons essayer de les maintenir hors de la citadelle.

Son ton laissait entrevoir la panique qui l'habitait. Il espérait maintenir les bêtes hors de la ville, mais n'avait aucune illusion sur la destruction que cela entraînerait. Jamais il ne pourrait anéantir tous ces animaux attaquant. Les plus étrange était qu'ils ne semblaient pas mus aveuglément, mais attaquaient de manière cohérente et d'autant plus dangereuse. Lorsqu'ils parvenaient à faire reculer l'un d'entre eux, trois autres fondaient sur eux par surprise.

– Envois des messagers pour demander de l'aide aux royaumes voisins. Nous… nous ne survivrons pas seuls.

Guenièvre acquiesça, l'air grave. La crise étant sans précédent. Non seulement le royaume ne s'opposait pas à des humains, mais ils étaient clairement défavorisés par le nombre. Pour un soldat, il y avait trois créatures magiques qui l'assaillaient. Leur seule chance désormais, c'était la technique et l'art du combat dont il pouvait faire preuve. Ils ne pouvaient plus compter que sur leur intelligence d'humains, face à l'instinct primaire des animaux.

– Et par-dessus tout Gwen, mets-toi à l'abri, implora-t-il. N'oublie pas que tu portes le futur de Camelot… Si je dois mourir, ou plutôt, puisque je vais mourir, alors le royaume survivra si tu survis avec lui.

Les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de joues de sa femme faisaient écho à celles d'Arthur. Un même désespoir les habitait. Rapidement, le roi embrassa sa femme, puis la repoussa à l'intérieur, dans la sécurité des murs du château. Quant à lui, il se jetait dans la bataille auprès de ses hommes.

...

Trois jours durant, ils soutinrent le siège des créatures fantastiques, toutes plus diverses et variées les unes que les autres. Ils devaient sans cesse renouveler d'inventivité pour les abattre, car elles n'avaient pas toutes la même puissance, ni les mêmes craintes. Le feu, par exemple, fonctionnait très bien sur les griffons et les wilddorens. Mais sur les salamandres de feu, à la peau plus épaisse, cela n'avait aucune utilité. Le problème, c'est que les différentes espèces agissaient conjointement, aussi il fallait s'unir pour espérer les combattre. Mais ils n'étaient pas toujours assez nombreux.

Arthur se battait toute la journée, et lorsque la nuit leur amenait un peu plus de calme, les bêtes se retirant étonnamment à la tombée de l'obscurité, il dressait le bilan des blessés et des morts. Lorsque le feu des combats s'apaisait, ils en profitaient pour mettre à l'abri dans le château toutes les personnes alentours. Mais même la citadelle n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde, surtout considérant le nombre de blessés. Ni Gaius, ni Guenièvre, ni Arthur, ni ses chevaliers n'avaient passé une nuit décente ou eu plus de deux heures de sommeil consécutifs depuis que tous ces ennuis avaient commencé. A l'aube, toujours par surprise, jamais à la même heure, les bêtes reprenaient leurs assauts. Et au matin du quatrième jour, il y avait avec elles des hommes. Une poignée de mercenaires, par rapport à leur nombre de combattants royaux, sans ordre apparent. Mais une poignée suffisamment entraînée, puissante et organisée pour tous les mettre à terre. Surtout que Camelot avait déjà subi de lourdes pertes.

Au moment où Arthur crut qu'il pouvait vaincre les humains, et recommencer à se préoccuper du problème des animaux, il se trouvait dans la cour avec une bonne partie de ses chevaliers. Il venait de donner l'ordre d'un assaut violent et brutal, qui ne serait pas sans perte de leur côté, mais permettrait de gagner ce combat. Hommes contre hommes, fer contre fer, enfin quelque chose qu'ils maîtrisaient ! Mais soudain, le peu de maîtrise qu'ils avaient sur le combat disparut comme par enchantement.

Il était tôt le matin, et un froid soleil d'hiver brillait, presque aveuglant. Arthur avait vu plusieurs de ses hommes tomber, ou être soutenu par les autres. Tristan paraissait très mal en point, par exemple. Depuis sa blessure au bras gauche, il ne pouvait plus le bouger, et donc ne pouvait plus s'assurer de sa stabilité et de son équilibre. Du coup, aucun des coups qu'il portait n'étaient précis. Mais comme les autres, il se battait avec acharnement, mû par la folie du désespoir. Et brusquement, l'étincelant soleil fut remplacé par une ombre. Instinctivement, tous les hommes présents levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Arthur, pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. Il se l'était toujours interdit, s'obligeant lui-même à se montrer fort et presque invincible devant ses hommes, de sorte que ceux-ci fassent de même. Mais la créature millénaire qui venait d'apparaitre le glaçait de terreur. Ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir face à elle, il le savait, il l'avait déjà expérimenté.

Ce n'était pas le Grand Dragon libéré de ses chaînes, cela dit. C'en était un autre. Ce qui, soi-dit en passant, était pire. Ça impliquait que ce foutu animal s'était reproduit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant d'être vaincu par Arthur. Ça impliquait que, pour ce qu'Arthur en savait, il pouvait y en avoir des dizaines, des centaines d'autres dans la nature. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait le renseigner sur le mode de reproduction des dragons ? Et leur période de gestation ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Ses hommes, effrayés par le grand animal blanc, qui crachait du feu de toute la puissance de ses poumons, avaient pour la plupart fui ou rendu les armes. Arthur hurla pour les encourager. Puis un choc brutal l'atteignit à l'arrière de la tête et ce fut un puits noir sans fond dans lequel sa conscience chuta longuement.

...

Merlin se laissait vivre, sans penser, agissant en automate. Il faisait ce que sa mère ou toute autre personne du village lui demandait sans jamais penser à protester. Les autres habitants d'ailleurs, avaient bien remarqué l'état apathique du jeune homme, et en profitaient fréquemment pour lui infliger des tâches ingrates. Merlin ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il avait vécu bien pire lorsqu'Arthur décidait de le punir, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un servant. Ce qu'il aurait du rester. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une vaste erreur, du début à la fin. Il aurait dû résister à Arthur, se soustraire à son attirance. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il accomplirait son destin. Malgré ses raisonnements sensés, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se défaire du malheur qui l'habitait. Et il se laissait aller, se morfondait, se détruisait méthodiquement. Sa maigreur inquiétait désormais franchement sa mère, qui le forçait à manger bien plus qu'elle. Mais le temps passait et Merlin n'allait pas mieux. Jusqu'au jour où un cavalier passa au village.

Il reconnut le sceau royal des Pendragon tatoué sur le flanc de l'animal, et le cavalier le reconnut, lui. Apparemment, l'homme en question travaillait depuis toujours au château, et il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il reconnaisse Merlin, vu que celui-ci avait passé l'intégralité de ses journées au palais auprès de la personne la plus connue, reconnue, et reconnaissable qui soit, le Roi en personne. Sa tête ne disait strictement rien à Merlin, mais vu l'état de mollusque dans lequel il s'était laissé plonger, il n'était pas spécialement étonnant que sa mémoire lui joue des tours. L'homme ne le savait pas encore, mais en reconnaissant Merlin, et en s'arrêtant pour le saluer, il venait de sauver son roi. Sans grand entrain, Merlin répondit à son salut, faisant tourner à plein régime ses neurones pour se souvenir du nom de cet homme. Il finit par statuer sur quelque chose du style Galaad, ou Galaod, ou bien encore Galayn, et lui demanda ce qu'il amenait aussi loin sur les terres du roi.

– Le château est assiégé, répondit-il sombrement. Camelot subit la pire attaque de son existence. Le roi en appelle à l'aide au royaume voisin. Je dois me rendre au château de Cenred, mais comme je t'ai vu, j'en ai profité pour faire une halte.

La stupeur laissa Merlin totalement muet. Camelot. Attaqué. Arthur. Sans défense.

– Par qui ? Qui est assez puissant pour prendre la citadelle d'assaut ? demanda-il, frappé par l'horreur de son imagination.

– Pas qui, quoi. Ce sont des bêtes magiques. Dirigées par qui, mystère. Entre nous, je suis bien content d'être parti. Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de survivant là-bas. Et même si la monarchie subsiste, à quoi cela servira-t-il s'il n'y a plus personne à gouverner ?

Il frissonna en pensant au cauchemar qu'il avait quitté, et sur lequel il ne retournerait pas, même pour tout l'or du monde, même s'il avait fait vœu de loyauté. Il ne voyait aucune raison d'aller mourir si jeune. Mais Merlin n'entendait pas ce qu'il déblatérait d'un ton inquiet à propos du royaume. Il souffrait beaucoup trop. Les voix n'étaient pas là, elles ne reviendraient plus jamais, il l'avait compris, mais c'était tout comme. Sa culpabilité allait le tuer. Il était parti. Il avait abandonné Arthur, malgré toutes ses promesses. Il avait fui, délaissant le roi à la merci de Morgana. Car c'était elle, à ne pas en douter. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait pu faire, mais il n'existait pas de sorcière ou de sorcier suffisamment puissant et haineux pour mettre à genoux une armée de créatures magiques et les lancer à l'assaut de la forteresse réputée imprenable, à part elle.

Merlin gémit, et réprima un sanglot. Sous le regard médusé du messager, il bouscula la moitié du village venu ouïr ce qui se tramait et courut à toutes jambes en direction de la maison de sa mère, dont il claqua la porte avec violence. Coupable. Responsable. Meurtrier. Ses pensées terribles n'auraient pas été plus douloureuses s'il avait assassiné Arthur de ses mains. Car après tout, le roi allait mourir et ce serait de sa faute. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui sans penser aux conséquences. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, la seule chose qui avait traversé ses pensées était lui-même. Lui, sa douleur, son désespoir, son malheur, son envie d'en finir, sa peine, ses tourments, son chagrin, sa détresse. Un peu d'Arthur, la difficulté de l'avoir perdu, mais surtout sa propre personne. Il ne se savait pas si égoïste et découvrir brusquement les conséquences de son égocentrisme était plus douloureux que jamais.

Jamais, absolument jamais, à aucun moment de son exil volontaire, il n'avait pensé à quel point le château était vulnérable sans lui. Oui, il avait accompli son destin, Arthur était le Haut Roi du futur Albion, figure la plus puissante – ou presque – de ce monde, mais il n'avait plus personne pour le protéger de la magie. C'était son rôle à lui, Merlin, et il avait abandonné. Sans signe avant coureur, il se rappela les mots du messager _« les créatures magiques fuient la forêt, jeune magicien. Ce qui s'y passe ne leur plaît guère. _» _Il savait_ ! Il avait su ce qui allait se produire depuis _des mois_ – vu tout ce qui s'était passé, cela aurait pu bien être il y a des années, mais ses souvenirs demeuraient horriblement clairs – et il n'avait _rien_ fait !

Horrifié de lui-même, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en pleurant. Quel autre choix lui restait-il ? Et lorsqu'il apprendrait la fin d'Arthur, il se donnerait la mort pour le rejoindre à Avalon. Il n'envisageait plus que cela lorsqu'une main douce et fraîche se posa sur son dos. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa mère, assise au bord de son lit. Sa paume se posa sur ses pommettes et lui essuya doucement les joues striées de larmes. Le contact, aussi léger qu'une plume, le fit frémir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas si cela impliquait tuer sa mère de chagrin. Il aurait assez de morts sur la conscience comme ça.

– Ils ont besoin de toi là-bas… chuchota-t-elle.

Hunith ne pouvait pas laisser souffrir son fils à ce point. Merlin était resté évasif sur ce qui l'avait ramené à Ealdor. Il avait vaguement évoqué Arthur, mais sans plus. Le cœur perspicace d'une mère avait deviné dans le désespoir de Merlin un chagrin d'amour. Comme tous les adolescents ignorant de l'amour, Merlin sur-réagissait, prophétisant que sa vie était terminée alors qu'elle bourgeonnait à peine, se disait-elle. Ça passerait. Puis la lettre de Gaius avait anéanti tous les espoirs d'Hunith que son fils aille mieux. Le médecin détaillait la relation d'Arthur et Merlin, avec sans doute plus de détails que les deux garçons croyaient laisser derrière eux. Il explicitait la déraison, et la puissance de l'amour qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre. Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune issue pour eux. Jamais. Comprenant un peu mieux la peine de son fils – elle connaissait la douleur de perdre l'amour de sa vie, après tout. Balinor l'avait détruite. Mais elle avait Merlin, grandissant en son sein, pour qui elle avait tenté d'être forte – Hunith ne pouvait tout de même rien faire pour l'aider. Alors elle ne dit rien de la lettre à son fils, et continua d'être à ses côtés. Elle s'efforça de constamment marcher sur un chemin parallèle à celui de son fils, pour qu'il puisse la trouver le jour où il le voudrait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait bien que Merlin devait retourner sur un autre chemin, à un croisement qu'il avait pris il y a longtemps.

La réalité des mots de sa mère frappa Merlin en plein cœur. Il pouvait encore agir. Et il s'agissait pas simplement de lui et d'Arthur, il y avait aussi au château tous ses amis, Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine, les chevaliers, des gens qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas le droit de les condamner simplement parce que prendre le dessus sur sa douleur lui paraissait impensable. Les paroles maternelles et sa voix douce avaient eu un effet électrochoc. Soudainement, il bloqua ses sanglots et se redressa. Sa vie était à Camelot. Elle l'avait toujours été, du premier jour où il avait mis le pied dans la cité. Il avait fui, il avait été le lâche qu'Arthur aimait taquiner. Il ne le serait plus. Dès aujourd'hui, il devrait faire face. Même si ça impliquait tout révéler. Qu'importait son secret face à la vie des siens, et de milliers de citoyens innocents, sacrifiés sur l'autel de la gloire et de la folie destructrice de Morgana ? Il se releva, repoussa la main tendre qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et se leva d'un bond.

Sans un mot, il rassembla quelques possessions, les jeta dans son sac et s'apprêta à partir. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers sa mère, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle hocha la tête.

– Souviens-toi que je t'aime, mon fils.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle ne pleurnichait pas. A bien des égards, elle était plus forte que le gamin trop vite grandi qu'était Merlin. Et pourtant, ce fut l'homme qu'il était devenu qui fit trois grandes enjambées vers elle, la serra brièvement, puis courut de nouveau vers la sortie.

Il prit le cheval qu'Arthur n'avait jamais récupéré, et le lança au galop vers Camelot, surprenant tous les membres du village par son visage déterminé.

...

Arthur avait une vilaine sensation de tiraillement à l'arrière de la tête. Derrière ses paupières encore closes, son esprit se réveilla et il se souvint du douloureux choc, de l'attaque. Il essaya de bouger, toujours en aveugle. D'autant qu'il pouvait en juger, ses poignets étaient entravés dans son dos, et il était allongé contre le sol de pierre, froid, dur et impitoyable. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses yeux tentant de s'ouvrir pour déterminer le lieu où il se trouvait. Ses efforts pour reprendre pleinement conscience ne passèrent pas inaperçus, et une voix glaciale lui parla.

– Tiens, tiens, tiens. On dirait bien que notre petit roi se réveille enfin…

Le froid du timbre s'insinua dans ses veines et il cessa tout mouvement, y compris de respirer. Morgana. Bien sûr. Sa chère sœur, sorcière de son état, qui d'autre ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, un peu trop violemment puisque sa vision ne fut que points blancs clignotant avec insistance pendant un instant, avant de se stabiliser. D'abord les couleurs revinrent, puis les formes, et enfin la netteté. Il cligna des yeux, enregistrant sa position. Jeté à terre au pied de son trône, enchaîné, aux côtés de Guenièvre, dans le même état que lui. Les yeux de Gwen rencontrèrent les siens et il y lut la même panique muette. La salle, déjà trop grande en temps normal, lui parut soudainement immensément oppressante. Un peu plus loin, Gaius était encadré par deux mercenaires.

– Comment vas-tu, mon bien cher frère ? demanda Morgana en se penchant vers lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Elle avait l'air épuisée, terriblement cernée, mais son air de folie vengeresse et destructeur ne l'avait pas quitté. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi emmêlés que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et plus longs également. Sa robe témoignait de sa vie dans les bois et de son usure. Quant à sa peau habituellement diaphane, elle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, faisant ressortir ses cernes et les marques de son visage. Elle avait l'air d'une démente. Probablement parce que c'était ce qu'elle était.

– Morgana… souffla-t-il.

– Oui, Morgana. Si beau plan n'est-ce pas ? Camelot l'imprenable, à terre et à ma merci, tour comme toi en cet instant. Imprenable forteresse, oui, par des hommes. Tu n'es rien face à la puissance de la nature.

– Comment as-tu pu… les forcer à t'obéir ?

– Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Aithusa l'a fait pour moi. Les Dragons dominent toutes les autres créatures, tu le savais ?

Arthur n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'était Aithusa. Il devinait sans peine dans le ton de sa voix l'affection de Morgana pour le grand monstre blanc. Si elle dirigeait ce machin là, l'affaire semblait se compliquer encore plus. Déjà que la situation n'était pas reluisante…

– Mais avant je devais m'assurer que tu sois vraiment sans défense… j'ai dû me débarrasser d'Emrys.

...

Merlin arriva à Camelot, n'ayant vu sur son chemin que malheur et désolation. Cadavres et blessés agonisants, suppliants, pour lesquels il ne pouvait rien. Il entra à pied dans le château, le cheval effrayé s'était cabré un peu avant. L'équidé ressentait la présence de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Merlin avait sauté à terre, le laissant s'enfuir. La situation de la cour du château et la panique de son étalon lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement la herse franchie. _Aithusa_. Qu'est-ce que le dragon fabriquait ici ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, il était le dernier Dragonlord ! Du fond de son esprit, la voix de Kilgarrah s'éleva, alors qu'il marchait vers le bébé dragon – plus si petit que ça, pour être honnête – d'un pas calme et assuré.

_« Tu es le dernier dragonnier, et à ce titre, tous les dragons doivent t'obéir. Mais tu ne peux t'attacher plus spécialement qu'à un seul de nous… le premier qui te prête allégeance… ce fut moi, mais Aithusa a encore sa liberté. Et il a choisi la sorcière pour prendre attache… tu dois user de tout ton pouvoir pour le contraindre à t'obéir… »_

Le dragon blanc dardait sur lui un regard curieux, comme joueur. Ni effrayé, ni agressif. Merlin concentra tous ses pouvoirs et lui parla. De toute la force de ses poumons, avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable, il ordonna dans la langue des dragons à Aithusa de partir, ne jamais revenir, et d'emmener avec lui toutes les créatures magiques qui subsistaient. Il avait vu des hommes, des mercenaires, protéger les entrées. Il les avait défaits d'un battement de cil. Une fois qu'il aurait abattu Morgana, ces hommes fuiraient, car il n'y aurait plus personne pour les payer. C'était des hommes d'argent, pas de pouvoir. Ils se vendaient aux plus offrants. Ils n'étaient pas le vrai problème. C'était les animaux, que Merlin devait vaincre pour sauver Arthur.

Aithusa le contempla, pensif, pesant le pour et le contre. Merlin ne cilla pas, soutint le regard de la créature millénaire. Il répéta ses mots, encore et encore, toujours avec plus de puissance dans sa voix que la fois précédente. Puis soudain, l'animal céda, son échine plia et il s'inclina comme l'aurait fait un humain. Il lança un cri, qui n'avait rien d'une parole. Ce n'était pas la langue des dragons et ce n'était pas celle que parlait Merlin non plus, et dans laquelle il conversait avec Kilgarrah. C'était un cri, et toutes les autres bêtes lui répondirent. Dans un puissant battement d'ailes, il s'éleva dans les airs, et s'enfuit, emportant avec lui tous les autres. Ils surgirent d'endroits inattendus du château, frôlèrent Merlin pour la plupart et partirent comme ils étaient venus, sans un bruit. La place déserte glaça Merlin et il sentit un filet de sueur glacé lui couler dans le dos. Il se hâta en direction de la salle du trône. Son instinct et sa magie lui dictaient que c'était là que se trouvait Morgana, et donc Arthur aussi.

Discrètement, il s'introduisit dans la pièce, et de la place privilégiée du balcon au dessus de la salle, il entendit Morgana parler à Arthur. Ses veines se glacèrent un peu plus en entendant son deuxième nom. Emrys.

– Emrys ? répéta Guenièvre avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Vous aviez déjà dit ça la dernière fois. Et pourtant, vous n'avez rien pu faire.

Morgana lui lança un regard haineux, fit briller ses yeux d'or et Gwen, à peine redressée pourtant, s'écrasa un peu plus au sol, dans un angle inquiétant. Sa bouche laissa s'écouler un peu de sang. En sentant le goût métallisé dans sa bouche, Guenièvre pria pour ce que fut une coupure de sa gencive, et pas une hémorragie interne. En cet instant, elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de mourir. Ce qui était très ironique, quand on y pensait bien.

– Non ! hurla Arthur.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Emrys la dernière fois, mais aujourd'hui, je peux t'assurer qu'il est bel et bien vaincu… Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le voir, ou le toucher. Cela m'a beaucoup coûté, et m'a privé d'une bonne partie de ma puissance… mais j'ai appris à ensorceler de manière définitive, à distance.

– Quel type d'enchantement ? demanda Arthur.

Il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour la réponse, mais faire parler Morgana lui semblait un bon moyen pour rester en vie. Sans compter que toute a sa folie mégalomane, elle semblait parfaitement disposée à tout leur avouer de son plan diabolique.* Merlin, par contre, remercia intérieurement son seigneur d'avoir posé la question, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas absolument pas enchanté, merci pour lui.

– J'ai exacerbé ses sentiments, avoua Morgana. Tout ce qui passe dans son esprit est multiplié, amplifié, au point de le consumer. Cela fait des mois que ça dure, et le lien que j'ai créé avec lui m'a permis de sentir sa déchéance. Il n'est plus rien aujourd'hui !

Et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire sadique.

Merlin comprit soudainement. Et son cœur s'allégea brusquement. Depuis plus de huit mois, il se sentait incapable de réfréner ses pulsions. Il cédait toujours à ses sentiments, même les plus infimes, dès qu'ils prenaient trop de place dans son esprit.

Il comprit soudain les deux voix de la magie en lui, celle d'origine, et celle insufflée par Morgana, il comprit les sentiments bipolaires qui l'étreignaient lorsqu'il couchait avec Arthur, il comprit les sentiments de bonheur lorsqu'il vivait aux côtés du roi, et les réponses quasi orgasmiques de sa magie au contact des mains royales, il comprit ce sentiment obsédant de trahison de la couronne et de manque d'héritier. Et plus que tout, il comprit pourquoi il avait littéralement sauté sur Arthur, le premier soir qui marquait le début de leur relation. Ce n'était qu'une réponse à des pulsions subites, qui avaient pris trop de place, et auxquelles il avait cédé.

Il avait cédé à Arthur, trois fois de suite, et avait couché avec lui.

Il avait cédé à sa colère, à sa culpabilité, de nombreuses fois.

Il avait cédé à Arthur en acceptant cette place illégitime d'amant.

Il avait cédé à son besoin de partir et de prendre de la distance, au point de tout gâcher entre lui et l'homme qu'il aimait toujours désespérément.

Il avait ressenti ce lien avec Morgana, avait partagé ses visions, accrus ses pouvoirs et il n'avait rien compris. _Rien._

– J'ai gagné, Arthur, siffla Morgana au visage du roi.

Oui, Morgana avait gagné. Elle avait réussi à briser l'esprit de Merlin, suffisamment pour l'obliger à quitter Arthur. Mais son sentiment d'avoir failli à son destin en abandonnant le royaume avait pris le pas sur sa peine. Et Morgana avait beau l'avoir détruit, en cet instant, Merlin la remercia de tout cœur. En détruisant Merlin, elle lui avait aussi donné les clés pour la vaincre. En l'obligeant à répondre à ses pulsions, elle l'avait entraîné bien involontairement auprès d'Arthur, et Merlin avait eu l'assurance de posséder l'amour du roi, pendant un temps. Et cette assurance d'amour total et éperdu lui donnait beaucoup plus de puissance qu'elle. Il devait gagner cette bataille contre elle, _il allait gagner cette bataille_, parce qu'il avait aimé, parce qu'il aimait toujours, et que Morgana ne connaissait plus que la haine.

Il y a longtemps, il avait eu dans les mains le cristal de Neathid, et il se souvenait assez bien du ton dédaigneux qu'avait eu Kilgarrah en songeant que Morgana puisse l'utiliser _« cette sorcière n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour utiliser le cristal_ ». Lui l'avait pu. Lui avait plus de puissance. Et lui avait Arthur, et tout un royaume à protéger. Il se glissa silencieusement hors du balcon, se présenta devant les portes et fit s'écraser contre le mur les deux gardes qui y étaient postés.

A l'intérieur, Morgana et ses trois prisonniers se retournèrent vers l'entrée alerté par le bruit. Lentement, Merlin poussa la porte et marcha droit vers le fond de la salle. En le voyant, Morgana éclata de rire de nouveau.

– Merlin ! Je me demandais quand tu viendrais te joindre à nous pour nos si joyeuses retrouvailles !

Le sorcier évita à tout prix le regard d'Arthur, qui le contemplait, bouche bée par son retour. Il esquissa un geste de la tête en direction de Gaius, comme pour demander la permission pour la suite. Gaius lui répondit de la même manière.

– FUIS MERLIN ! hurla Arthur soudainement. FUIS !

Trop tard. Sans le vouloir, il croisa les yeux d'Arthur, et son cœur fermé se réveilla, et son amour l'étouffa.

– Non Arthur. Je ne fuirais plus, déclara-t-il posément.

– Tu aurais dû l'écouter, grinça sa vieille ennemie en tendant la main vers lui.

Le sort fusa sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot. Il leva la main à son tour et fit briller ses yeux, exactement comme elle, sans une parole. _C'était fait,_ songea-t-il. Qu'il meure ou qu'il gagne, c'était fait, il ne mentirait plus jamais à Arthur. Il évita soigneusement de le regarder cependant, refusant de voir l'expression d'horreur qui devait s'être peinte sur le visage de son roi, et qui annihilerait tout son courage s'il risquait un œil dans la mauvaise direction.

– N… Non, bégaya Morgana, effrayée et surprise. C'est impossible, pas toi…

– Emrys, pour te servir, répondit-il.

– Tu devais être broyé sous tes sentiments !

Il ne rajouta rien à cela, car il n'y avait rien à en dire. Il envoya voler Morgana plus loin, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Du second coup d'œil, avant que son ennemie ne se redresse, il fit s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche les deux hommes qui encadraient son mentor, qui en gagna sa liberté. Le vieil homme n'avait pas été attaché, au contraire des époux royaux. Mais la jeune femme avait de la ressource, et elle se relevait déjà. Cependant il voyait clairement que maintenir le sort qui les enchantait tous deux – et surtout lui – lui coûtait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour que le combat soit équitable. Il sentit brusquement revenir à lui son esprit, beaucoup plus clair et moins embrouillé que jamais au cours des derniers mois. Elle avait levé le sort, et il doutait qu'elle recommence l'expérience un jour.

Mais même sans cela, elle se sentait trop affaiblie pour tenter de vaincre Merlin. La surprise l'avait profondément ébranlée, et remettait en cause beaucoup trop de choses. Elle n'avait pas la force de combattre. Elle tenta encore quelque chose, que Merlin bloqua facilement, mais dont le fracas résonna jusqu'aux tréfonds du château. Dans les cachots, les chevaliers furent aux aguets, songeant que quelque chose de très important se tramait, quelque chose dont dépendait leur sort.

– Toi… depuis tout ce temps… Tu mens donc si bien Merlin ? siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de la regarder. Il aurait pu la broyer, en finir, mais il avait déjà tué de sang-froid et ne voulait pas vraiment recommencer. Il avait conscience que sa faiblesse vis-à-vis de Morgana était quelque chose qu'il paierait plus tard, mais même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

– Il me l'avait dit, qu'Emrys se trouvait au château, je n'osais pas y croire… Mais je vais aller le retrouver, et enfin l'aider dans ses plans… Et ce jour là, plus rien ne nous arrêtera Merlin. Il a bien grandi… Je reviendrai, je te le jure. Avec un allié. Cette fois, je suis disposée à l'écouter.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, ne voyant pas trop de qui elle parlait. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle hurla le sort qui fit s'abattre sur eux une montagne de poussière et de gravats, et lui permit de disparaître. Alors seulement, Merlin se tourna vers Arthur et le regarda. Ce dernier, choqué, mit un instant pour retrouver ses esprits et prononcer les mots fatals.

– Tu es un sorcier.

...

_* « Non, avant de tuer le gentil, on lui explique tout de son plan diabolique ! » Cliché des RPG… les méchants expliquent toujours aux gentils pourquoi ils sont devenus comme ça, et leur expliquent toujours comment ils ont fait pour en arriver là pour que le gentil, une fois libéré (le gentil se libère toujours), puisse savoir exactement comment enrayer la fin du monde ^^ Désolée à ceux que j'ai coupé dans l'instant dramatique du moment._

_Vous l'attendiez ça hein ? Ben suite **jeudi**. Et je vous rappelle que tuer l'auteure empêche d'avoir la suite. Les tomates et les œufs à la limite. (quoique non, les œufs au WEI, j'ai déjà donné)_

_(Qui sait de qui parle Morgana ? J'vous donne un indice, il est über cute :3)_


	25. Chap 13 : Où il recommence à neiger

_Bonjour ! _

_Qu'on soit bien clairs sur la fin de chapitre précédent : L'allié dont parle Morgana (et dont vous avez deviné le nom) n'apparaîtra jamais dans ma fic ! Mais il est au casting de la saison 5, et je vous fais donc l'un des premiers liens avec la reprise officielle de Merlin, puisque j'achève la publication le jour de la diffusion._

_...  
_

_A mon cucurbitacé préféré : Faisons les choses dans l'ordre : Tout d'abord, merci de tous les compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je n'envois pas mon histoire à la prod parce qu'ils sont anglais, et que je parle français. Mais Arthemis a déjà mis au point un plan magnifique à base de kidnapping des producteurs, syndrome de Stockholm et explications en anglais de ma fic. Tkt, c'est en cours, ça s'appellera « Merlin saison 4,5 », et je deviendrais riiiiiche ^^_

_Pour la suite, merci de dire que j'ai du talent, et que c'est ce que tu apprécies. Ça me touche beaucoup. Mais non, je n'en ferais jamais mon métier. Pour répondre à ta dernière question, je suis en première année de master de comptabilité (études supérieures) dans le but de faire de l'expertise comptable. Je maitrise donc dans mon job les chiffres… et écrire me permets de continuer à maitriser les mots (que j'aime tout autant), mais c'est quelque chose de bien trop aléatoire pour en faire mon métier. Et puis, je connais des tas d'amateurs un millier de fois plus doués que moi ! J'écris pour me faire plaisir, et quand j'en ai envie ! C'est pourquoi je ne publie que lorsque j'ai une avance confortable, parce que la publication est pour vous. Mais je n'écris pas sur commande )_

_Enfin, la saison5 reprend sur la BBC… la chaine anglaise. Ensuite, soit tu as la possibilité de voir en direct, soit la magie d'internet aide grandement… ^^_

_...  
_

_Bonne lecture ! Il s'agit quand même du dernier chapitre…_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 13 : Où la neige recommence à tomber**

Morgana fuyait dans la forêt, appelant Aithusa de toutes ses forces, sans comprendre pourquoi l'antique bête ne répondait pas immédiatement à ses appels. Perturbée à la fois par cette absence, sa défaite, la fuite des mercenaires qu'elles avaient recrutés et la découverte de l'incroyable vérité de Merlin, elle ne vit pas le coup arriver. Elle se sentit par contre très bien le choc de la masse à l'arrière de son crâne. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle entendit distinctement la voix du leader des mercenaires. Et voilà, une fois de plus, elle se faisait trahir. Plus jamais elle n'engagerait d'hommes des bois pour la soutenir. On ne pouvait définitivement pas compter sur eux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ses bras et ses pieds étaient entravés. Le cachot était glauque, et elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cela deviendrait son quotidien dans les mois à venir.

..

Gaius s'était dépêché d'aller libérer ses souverains de leurs entraves, puis s'était éclipsé. Merlin aurait sans doute besoin de soutien après sa difficile conversation avec Arthur, mais pour l'heure, il devait faire face seul à son destin. Il n'était plus un enfant. Arthur faisait les cent pas de long en large, sans mot dire. De temps à autre, il jetait des coups d'œil furtif à Merlin, face à lui. Merlin, qui restait debout, suivant des yeux le souverain. Merlin, parfaitement calme, sa respiration régulière et ses yeux tranquilles. Merlin, qui ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, alors qu'Arthur avait envie de tout détruire sur son passage et d'hurler, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Le pire était de vouloir pleurer pour être consolé par Merlin. Merlin, qui ne cillait même pas de ses yeux trop bleus. Merlin qui ne paraissait même pas craindre la sentence.

Plus que tout, ce fut cette indifférence et ce calme qui énervèrent Arthur et le poussèrent à réagir.

– Tu ne dis rien ? aboya-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ?

Si Merlin lui jurait qu'il n'était pas sorcier, Arthur avait tellement envie de le récupérer qu'il l'aurait cru. C'était stupide et faible, mais c'était ce que son cœur lui dictait.

– Je n'ai pas à dire quoi que ce soit, Votre Altesse, répondit doucement Merlin. Je suis sorcier, je ne le nierais pas. Et c'est ensuite à vous de prendre une décision.

C'était l'horreur absolue dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Entendre la douceur de la voix de Merlin lui donnait envie de courir le serrer dans ses bras, regarder son visage – l'erreur que venait de commettre Arthur en s'arrêtant face à lui – l'obligeait à lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser, savoir qu'il était sorcier devrait le contraindre à prononcer un ordre d'exécution, et sa fureur lui donnait envie d'hurler. Arthur ne savait même pas si c'était humain de ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires simultanément à propos d'une même personne sans exploser de frustration. Quel que soit le foutu choix qu'il allait faire – à savoir tuer Merlin ou se jeter sur lui pour lui faire l'amour à même le sol dans la grande salle– cela frustrerait forcément l'autre partie de ses pensées. Le tout était de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait négliger le plus sans que sa frustration ne le tue.

– Je n'ai pas à me défendre de quoi que ce soit, reprit Merlin de sa voix calme. Je ne veux plus jamais vous mentir. Je suis sorcier et je viens d'user de magie sous vos yeux. J'accepterais votre jugement Monseigneur, quel qu'il soit. Une fois, j'en ai eu assez de vous cacher qui j'étais et je suis parti. Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer à fuir.

Merlin était loin d'éprouver le calme qu'il affichait. Rien qu'à l'idée d'une décision défavorable d'Arthur, il tremblait intérieurement. En même temps, il avait déjà perdu (volontairement, mais ça ne changeait rien à la douleur de la perte) Arthur, il ne pouvait pas lui arriver grand-chose de pire. Il était mort chaque jour un peu plus chaque jour passé loin du château et de son Roi. Mais il ne supporterait pas de mourir en voyant la haine dans les yeux d'Arthur.

La colère, la vengeance, la frustration, la déception face au mensonge, tout cela lui était envisageable. La haine, impossible à supporter. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était de pire de vivre avec la haine perpétuelle d'Arthur, ou de mourir le cœur meurtri par cette même haine et finit par conclure qu'il était incapable de trancher ce choix cornélien. Et que donc, tant qu'à faire, il aimerait bien qu'Arthur prenne une vraie décision, en sa faveur de préférence.

– Depuis quand ? questionna Arthur, en essayant assez vainement de contrôler les sanglots dans sa voix.

Merlin perçut clairement sa douleur. Il avait été trompé, trahi par la personne qu'il aimait. Encore. L'émotion d'Arthur créa dans sa gorge une boule qu'il essaya de réprimer.

– Depuis toujours… murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas très bien si Arthur lui demandait depuis combien de temps il avait la magie ou depuis combien de temps il lui mentait, mais la réponse était la même, de toute façon.

– Je suis né avec la magie, avoua Merlin, dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus misérable. Et je jure de n'avoir jamais eu d'autre but que de te protéger votre vie, Sire.

Arthur ferma les yeux une seconde. Il voulait un instant cesser de voir Merlin, plus maigre que jamais, ce qui ne changeait rien à l'envie incontrôlable qu'il avait de le serrer contre lui. Il voulait se concentrer sur ses pensées rationnelles, adultes et royales, histoire de donner à cette situation une conclusion sensée et réfléchie. Sauf qu'en fermant les yeux, il sentit plus violemment le sang battre à ses tempes, au même rythme que son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine : Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Réflexion faite, les yeux fermés, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il les rouvrit donc.

Merlin n'avait pas bougé, attendant toujours patiemment qu'il ait fini de démêler les sentiments contradictoires qui l'étreignaient.

– Je… commença Arthur, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment continuer sa phrase.

Fort heureusement, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sir Leon, le teint plutôt frais pour quelqu'un qui sortait probablement des cachots.

– Sire ! Nous avons besoin de vous de toute urgence.

Assez agacé, car il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait être plus important que la conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir, Arthur demanda des précisions.

– Sir Tristan est mourant, Monseigneur, avoua Leon, embarrassé et bientôt endeuillé. Son état ne peut pas connaître d'amélioration.

Le sang du roi ne fit qu'un tour. Il abandonna Merlin et tout effort de réflexion et se précipita sur les talons de son lieutenant.

Resté seul avec Guenièvre, Merlin se demanda comment lui parler. La reine n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Elle semblait aussi choquée qu'Arthur. La trahison valait pour elle aussi. N'avaient-ils pas été amis ? Et au-delà de la traitrise magique, il y avait entre eux tous les non-dits et les reproches liés à sa relation avec Arthur. Bien sûr, ils en avaient dépassés certain en acceptant de se parler et d'avancer pendant la période estivale où Merlin vivait son bonheur librement. Il restait son départ précipité, l'Arthur dévasté qu'il avait rendu à Gwen sans un mot. Il y avait ce retour d'Arthur aux côtés de la reine, ce second choix qu'elle avait représenté, le lot de consolation d'un amour trop grand et trop fort.

Guenièvre était perdue, totalement perdue. Perdue dans sa colère envers l'amant de son mari, perdue dans le soulagement de revoir son ami, perdue dans la découverte de la déloyauté. Incapable de faire la part des choses entre sa colère et son inquiétude, elle n'avait même pas pu intervenir dans la discussion. Si on pouvait appeler ça une discussion. Mais là, présentement, il ne pouvait pas y avoir dans son esprit une place pour autre chose que les quelques mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

– Merlin… je ne me sens pas bien, déclara-t-elle, pâle comme la mort.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, brusquement inquiet. Et plus du tout à cause de la fracassante révélation de sa magie, ou à cause de son ancienne relation adultérine.

– Gwen, tu saignes ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'emmène voir Gaius immédiatement.

Et sans se préoccuper des nombreux problèmes qui existaient entre eux, il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils n'étaient plus que deux anciens amis ayant besoin du support de l'autre.

...

Arthur arriva en trombe dans la cellule où Tristan avait été retenu. Couché sur la paillasse, pâle comme jamais, les lèvres bleues, le visage exsangue. Il n'était bientôt plus rien d'autre qu'un cadavre. Arthur jeta un regard à son bras gauche, celui qui avait été endommagé. Il ne ressemblait plus un rien. Un morceau de chair presque carbonisé relié au reste par des lambeaux de peau. Si le roi n'avait pas été aussi habitué aux blessures de guerre, il aurait probablement vomi sur le champ. Elyan s'approcha de lui pour lui expliquer la situation à l'oreille. Précaution superflue puisque Tristan ne semblait plus en état ni de voir ni d'entendre. Sa respiration sifflante témoignant de ses bronches encombrées, et ses yeux étaient clos.

– Il s'est battu de toutes ses forces, malgré l'état de son bras. On pense qu'il a contracté une infection qui s'est propagé dans tout son corps… et puis juste avant l'attaque du dragon, il s'est fait attaquer et n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Gwaine dit qu'il a tenté de se protéger du feu de l'animal avec son bras déjà endommagé. Sauf que la fièvre devait déjà l'avoir atteint puisqu'il n'avait pas de bouclier, ce dont il ne s'est pas rendu compte.

Elyan lança un regard désolé en direction du lit de mort.

– C'est son bras qui a reçu tout le feu. Vous avez le résultat sous les yeux. Morgana a refusé de le faire soigner.

– On ne pourrait pas le déplacer ?

– Mourir ici n'est sans doute pas ce qu'il y a de plus glorieux Sire, mais honnêtement, il est trop mal en point pour s'en rendre compte.

Gwaine, jusqu'alors penché au chevet du blessé – mourant – les interrompit soudain.

– Il vit ses derniers instants…

Arthur revint vers son chevalier, s'agenouilla et lui prit le bras valide et pressa sa main. Il n'y avait pas de mot à dire. Tristan dut sentir l'étreinte puisqu'il fit un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Arthur n'était pas sûr qu'il voyait vraiment, mais il accrocha son regard au sien et lui murmura des félicitations.

– Tu peux rejoindre ton Iseult maintenant…

– Monseigneur… merci… souffla Tristan.

Puis la vie le quitta définitivement, ses paupières se fermant à demi et le souffle s'arrêta. Un instant interdit devant le spectacle flou s'imprimant sur ses rétines, Arthur comprit qu'il pleurait presque et que cela troublait sa vision.

– Il est mort, murmura Gwaine.

Arthur se redressa, imité par Gwaine.

– Dois-je préparer la crémation Sire ? demanda Leon, qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque là.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié l'ancien voleur, mais il n'en restait pas moins touché par la mort d'un de ses camarades. Son timbre était voilé.

– Non, refusa Arthur. Il aura le droit… à une cérémonie d'honneur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il n'ait jamais souhaité être incinéré…

– Iseult… souffla Gwaine.

– Oui, acquiesça Arthur. Nous allons aller l'enterrer auprès de sa femme. Maintenant.

– Maintenant ? s'étonna Leon.

Arthur se retourna pour lui faire face.

– C'est le dernier cadeau que nous pouvons lui offrir. Allons-y. Pendant que le château se remet de son combat. Sir Leon, trouvez Sir Mordholt et confiez lui le soin de veiller sur la remise en l'état pour ce soir. Quant à nous, nous allons aller offrir un dernier tombeau à Tristan.

Se rendant brutalement compte qu'il manquait l'un de ses favoris, Arthur tourna sur lui-même avec l'espoir d'avoir simplement manqué la haute silhouette de Percival. Mais en fut pour ses frais. L'homme était absent. Soudain paniqué, il prit peur. Un mort d'un de ses proches, il pouvait survivre. Deux beaucoup moins. Pas avec tout ce _foutu_ truc à gérer avec _Merlin._

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sire, le rassura Elyan. Percival va bien. Il a juste une main d'amochée, il est parti voir Gaius pour prendre une potion contre les risques d'infection. Mais ce n'est rien. Je suppose qu'il voudra se joindre à nous.

Arthur hocha la tête.

– Elyan, trouvez le et emmenez-le, Gwaine allez préparer les chevaux. On se rejoint dans l'écurie.

Les deux chevaliers obéirent immédiatement et partirent. Leon avait déjà quitté la pièce. Resté seul dans un cadavre, Arthur s'interdit de réfléchir. Il refusait de penser à autre chose que la vie qui s'était envolée de cette petite pièce. Souffrir de la perte de l'un des siens, l'enterrer à la force de leur mains et à la sueur de leur front l'empêcheraient de trop penser. Surtout pas à un idiot aux grandes oreilles. Surtout pas au fait que l'idiot ne l'était plus tant que ça. Surtout pas au soulagement immense qui l'envahissait en songeant que l'idiot était en vie. Surtout pas au fait que l'idiot avait risqué pour la sienne.

Arthur secoua la tête et agita ses mains, dans l'espoir que ses idées noires pourraient se chasser comme on chasserait une mouche. Très étonnamment, il obtint le résultat escompté. Et se concentra sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

Avec délicatesse, il croisa les bras de Tristan sur sa poitrine et ferma correctement ses paupières. Puis il entoura le corps dans le drap qui recouvrait la paillasse. On avait vu mieux, comme linceul, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Puis il prit lentement le corps dans ses bras, que la rigidité post-mortem n'avait pas encore atteint. Il rejoignit ses hommes à l'écurie, ils hissèrent la dépouille sur son cheval, et partirent au galop.

En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent à la clairière d'Iseult, où le marbre clair se dressait. Le soleil se couchait sur le pays et accrochait ses fils d'or aux branches des arbres alentours, faisant baigner le lieu d'une couleur orangée. Sans mot dire, Arthur attrapa les outils amenés par ses chevaliers prévoyants et commença à creuser aux côtés d'Iseult. Ses chevaliers s'activèrent à la tâche à ses côtés. L'effort physique leur permettait d'oublier la peine et le deuil.

Une fois le trou creusé suffisamment profond, il faisait presque nuit. Toujours en silence, Arthur plaça le corps au fond de la fosse et commença à reboucher. Lorsque ce fut fini, ils se regardèrent, un peu gauches. Sans doute attendaient-ils d'Arthur qu'il dise quelques mots mais le roi avait la gorge nouée. Il devrait déjà prononcer tout un discours demain pour la cérémonie funèbre de tous les tombés au combat. Ce serait bien assez. Ils se préparaient à partir quand le miracle eut lieu. Une plante, une ronce poussa brusquement, s'élevant de la tombe d'Iseult et de planta dans celle de son mari. Amants éternels, même dans la tombe.

Arthur fit un geste pour calmer ses hommes, qui avaient dégainé leurs épées. _Adieu, Tristan, puisses-tu être enfin heureux dans la mort avec ta femme, _souffla Arthur en se remettant en selle. Puis il lança son cheval au galop en direction du château.*

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour, la nuit était complètement tombée. Arthur n'avait plus qu'une envie, aller se coucher et arrêter de penser. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Sans s'inquiéter de l'absence de Guenièvre ou se demander où pouvait se trouver Merlin, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tout habillé et sans défaire les draps. Et il s'endormit aussitôt, écrasé à la fois par la fatigue de la journée harassante qu'il venait de vivre et le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours.

...

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le soleil se déversait par les fenêtres, froid et lumineux. Il était tard. Il avait beaucoup dormi. Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi Merlin n'était pas venu le réveiller. Son esprit embrumé lui rappelait que le jeune homme était revenu de son exil volontaire. Arthur se souvenait de l'avoir eu sous les yeux la veille. Puis il se rappela aussi combien il avait été blessé par le jeune homme. Pas seulement par son départ, mais aussi sa trahison. Merlin était un sorcier. Arthur se redressa sur son lit, s'assit en tailleur dans le but avoué de réfléchir à tout ça et pendre une décision. Une vraie décision. Pas de faux-semblant, d'aveuglement par amour. Il devait agir à propos de Merlin en tant que roi, pas en tant qu'ancien compagnon. Cela lui parut totalement insupportable. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop perdu : sa mère, avant même de la connaître son père, trop tôt à son goût sa sœur, dans une colère et une haine dévastatrice certains de ses hommes… et sa femme et son amant, à cause de ses choix égoïstes et irrépressibles.

Il ne parvenait pas à penser correctement. Le problème était qu'il doutait d'y arriver un jour. Et que sa décision n'allait pas attendre les années. Il devait la prendre immédiatement, maintenant, avant la fin de la journée. Inspirant profondément, il s'obligea à fermer les yeux et visualiser sa prochaine conversation avec son amant Merlin… Non, avec le _sorcier_ Merlin. Il y arrivait presque. Rassuré sur sa capacité à discuter avec Merlin sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus –du moins, dans ses pensées, il y parvenait. Il fallait tester en vrai maintenant– il se leva de son lit, se changea et se prépara à aller chercher son ancien valet. Réconforté, il ouvrit grand la porte de ses appartements, débordant de confiance en lui. Et tomba nez-à-nez avec sir Leon, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester ou de dire quoi que ce soit avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

...

Et il n'eut pas une minute à lui de la matinée : présider la cérémonie d'honneur des hommes tombés au combat, puis celle des morts de la ville-basse, puis tenir un conseil d'urgence, étudier la remise en état du château, diriger l'évacuation de paysans hors du palais, s'assurer que retourner chez eux était sans danger, courir dans les couloirs pour se rendre d'un lieu à un autre, voilà le programme qu'on lui avait réservé. Il aurait bien aimé râler et passer sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un, sauf que personne n'aurait trouvé normal que le roi râle à propos des tâches usuelles d'un souverain, et que Merlin n'était pas là.

C'était le point le plus étonnant de sa matinée : il n'avait pas croisé le jeune homme, alors qu'il avait arpenté les couloirs, le château, la cour, et même la ville-basse, en long, en large et en travers. D'accord, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'ils se soient manqués, vu qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté une minute. Mais l'éventualité lui était surprenante. Ce serait trop beau, si Merlin parvenait à l'éviter sans essayer !

Ce faisant cette réflexion, sur le chemin de son repas, il se dit que, peut être, Merlin essayait _justement_ de l'éviter. Ce qu'il arrivait très bien à faire donc, en considérant que ce fut le cas. Ce serait compréhensible, vu les problèmes en suspens entre eux. Il se morigéna de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt. S'il voulait voir Merlin et avoir avec lui la conversation qui l'obsédait, il devait chercher son ex-serviteur et l'obliger à lui parler, pas attendre que Merlin arrive devant lui comme une fleur, un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui disant « _Hey, vous avez pris la décision de me tuer oui ou non ?_ » !

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas faim en voyant la quantité astronomique de nourriture sur la grande table, et personne pour la partager. Il fronça les sourcils, seul dans la pièce glaciale. Où était Guenièvre ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Une autre pensée venait de le traverser : Et si Merlin avait quitté le château ? Ce n'était pas son genre de fuir, et il avait même promis à Arthur qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais, mais il aurait pu comprendre l'absence de discussion d'Arthur comme un ordre de bannissement. Ou n'importe quoi dans ce genre là. La magie était bannie à Camelot, pour autant qu'Arthur en savait. (Et il était roi, ce qui n'était pas peu dire sur tout ce qu'il savait du fonctionnement du royaume). Pour sa sécurité, il aurait trouvé normal que Merlin quitte la citadelle, et même le pays.

Il soupira et repoussa son assiette. Il ne pouvait rien avaler, de toute manière. En partant à la recherche de Gaius, histoire de voir si lui savait où était passé ce foutu sorcier au trop grand sourire, il ordonna au valet qui venait d'apparaître dans un coin de ne pas jeter la nourriture, et de la faire utiliser à bon escient. C'était complètement dément : dès le début de l'attaque, il avait commencé le rationnement de leurs réserves pour se permettre de tenir le siège au cas où, et à peine la fin de leurs problèmes, on lui servait un repas gargantuesque. Il y avait en dehors de ce château des paysans qui avait vu leurs maisons et leurs provisions détruites, et ils avaient tout un hiver à passer. Arthur, dans son château bien chauffé et son statut de roi, n'avait définitivement pas le plus besoin d'une poularde complète pour lui tout seul !

L'esprit divaguant, il se remit en quête de Gaius. Il trouva le médecin dans ses appartements, sur le point de partir. Il restait de nombreux blessés, et il ne faisait que passer pour prendre des potions et des compresses. Et il n'avait absolument pas le temps de parler à Arthur.

– Attendez, l'interrompit le souverain.

– Votre Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne souhaite pas voir mourir mes patients en traînant un peu trop !

– Dites moi juste si vous savez où se trouve Merlin ! supplia-t-il

Gaius s'arrêta brusquement et fixa Arthur d'un regard tellement insistant et persistant que le roi fut obligé de détourner les yeux.

– Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… Morgana. Je le pensais avec vous, ou bien banni…

Le ton de Gaius laissait entrevoir sa désapprobation si Arthur avait banni Merlin. Et on sentait qu'il refusait de dire « ou mort sur le bûcher ». Sans doute parce que le vieil homme tenait trop à son protégé.

– Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Arthur à demi-voix.

– C'était à lui de vous le dire, pas à moi. Il a voulu le faire des dizaines de fois et je l'en ai empêché, parce que je ne vous croyais pas prêt. Le mensonge n'est pas de son seul fait.

Et le médecin de la cour planta là Arthur. Le souverain en haussa les épaules. Si Gaius ne savait pas où était Merlin, tous ses problèmes étaient résolus. Il n'avait pas à prendre de décision concernant l'avenir de leur couple –si tant est qu'ils puissent redevenir un couple –, il n'avait à prendre de décision sur sa magie, sa mise à mort ou son bannissement. Parce que si Gaius ne savait pas où se trouvait Merlin, personne ne pourrait le savoir et cela impliquait une fuite hors du pays. Il restait la possibilité que le médecin ait menti mais Arthur ne l'envisagea pas.

...

Errant dans le château, Arthur réfléchit longuement. Il n'y avait pas de colère en lui. Si hier matin encore, on lui avait annoncé que Merlin était sorcier, sans doute aurait-il haï le jeune homme. Mais c'était hier. Aujourd'hui il avait en mémoire les ravages de la haine sur sa sœur, et la mort de Tristan. Il ne voulait pas perdre Merlin parce qu'il était en colère. Surtout qu'en fait, c'était majoritairement la douleur de la trahison qui l'étreignait. Avec deux sous de réflexion, il comprenait les mensonges et les non-dits de Merlin lorsqu'Uther était encore en vie. Il était évident que le gamin obéissant à son papa, arrogant et stupide qu'était Arthur ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il l'aurait mis à mort immédiatement.

A la limite, Arthur pouvait lui pardonner son silence lorsqu'il était devenu roi et s'était marié. Merlin avait alors son entière confiance, et jamais il ne l'aurait blessé, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Son servant n'avait aucune idée qu'à quel point il importait à Arthur à ce moment là, parce que le grand roi qu'il était se trouvait incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, même d'amitié ! Arthur réalisa brutalement que le problème n'était pas la confiance qu'il accordait à Merlin, mais la confiance que _Merlin_ avait en_ lui_ ! Et de toute évidence, cette confiance n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il lui confie son secret.

Alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir sans voir où il allait, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il était prêt à pardonner à son ancien amant tous ses mensonges du temps du règne d'Uther, puis du temps de son règne, mais il ne pourrait jamais cesser d'être blessé par le manque de confiance qu'avait eu le jeune homme alors qu'ils étaient ensemble !

Méritait-il si peu d'estime pour que Merlin l'ait cru capable de l'assassiner juste après lui avoir fait l'amour passionnément dans son grand lit très confortable ? Ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manqué ! Tout aussi douloureusement, il se fit le constat que Merlin avait essayé. Il se repassa mentalement leurs quelques mois de relation, et il revit dans sa tête les moments d'hésitation de Merlin. Ces instants où il ouvrait la bouche, en peu en tremblant, qu'Arthur le regardait gentiment en attendait la suite. Qu'Arthur demandait « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _» lorsque Merlin scellait ses lèvres sans avoir prononcé un mot, finalement. Et que le valet répondait « _Rien, je vous aime, c'est tout_ ». Et Arthur s'en contentait ! Nom de dieu, se morigéna-t-il, il n'avait rien vu ! N'avait rien cherché à comprendre ! Sept années à son service, des mois dans son lit et dans sa vie et il n'avait jamais voulu voir l'évidence !

Voilà qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même, ce qui était légèrement crétin, puisque c'était à Merlin qui devait payer cette traîtrise ! Mais il n'y avait plus lieu de s'en inquiéter, il était abandonné de nouveau.

Un nouveau tournant se dessina dans son champ de vision embrouillé et ses jambes le portèrent naturellement sur le bon chemin, pour éviter qu'il ne heurte un mur. Par contre, son cerveau ne fut pas en mesure de lui permettre d'éviter la personne qui venait dans l'autre sens, qu'il heurta de plein fouet. Avec une telle violence qu'il retomba sur les fesses, sonné.

– Sire ! Je vous cherchais !

...

_Vous avez le droit d'ouvrir les paris sur qui Arthur vient de rencontrer : Merlin ? __Guenièvre ? Leon/Gwaine/Elyan/Percival ? Geoffrey de Monmouth ? Darth Vador ? __Harry Potter ? Obi-wan Kenobi ? La réponse D ? 42 ? Autres, précisez. Réponse bientôt…_

_*Désolée d'avoir tué Tristan. Mais il n'est pas présent au casting de la saison 5 a priori… Donc il fallait que je l'évince, et je voulais un mort proche d'Arthur juste après l'attaque de Morgana. Et c'est donc tombé sur Tristan T-T_

_...  
_

_Sinon, nous approchons dangereusement de la fin… Lorsque j'ai commencé à dresser le plan, tirer les grandes lignes, et attaqué l'écriture, je me suis sérieusement demandé comment achever cela. Je ne savais même pas que ça aurait tant d'ampleur. J'ai envisagé près de 6 ou 7 fins, avant de statuer sur la mienne. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle va rendre furieux la plupart d'entre vous. (Et pourtant, j'ai prévenu depuis le début que vous deviez oublier les happy-end !), et je voudrais donc faire un p'tit sondage, histoire de voir comment vous voyez la fin._

_Vous ne leurrez pas, ma fin est définitive. Mais si vous êtes sage, et surtout si ce que vous espérez est vraiment trop éloigné de ce que j'ai écrit, il y a possibilité que j'écrive une fin __**alternative**__. Ça ne change rien à ce dont je suis persuadée. Mais si j'écris __pour mo__i, je publie __pour vous__, et faut bien contenter son public, de temps en temps._

_Alors voila, vous choisissez et vous composez votre propre fin._

_A – Je ne tue personne/ Personne ne meurt_

_B – Je tue Merlin_

_C – Je tue Merlin et Arthur_

_...  
_

_a – Arthur et Merlin finissent ensemble (avec subdivision : a1, publiquement ensemble, a2, en secret)_

_b – Arthur et Guenièvre finissent ensemble_

_c – Personne ne finit avec personne._

_...  
_

_1 – Happy-end pour Arthur_

_2 – Happy-end pour Merlin_

_3 – Happy-end pour Guenièvre_

_4 – Happy-end pour personne (dark-end bien comme il faut quoi xD)_

_...  
_

_I – Réaction d'Arthur à la magie de Merlin négative (bannissement, mise à mort, etc)_

_II – Réaction d'Arthur à la magie de Merlin positive_

_...  
_

_Alpha – héritier pour le royaume_

_Bêta – Pas d'héritier pour le royaume_

_(Notez que si vous me répondez C-b-2, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'aurais du mal à vous satisfaire)_

_Solution 7 : celle de l'auteure, une solution de lâche, qui ne correspond à presque rien de tout ça, et qui pourrait s'appeler « comment l'auteure n'assume pas ce qu'elle a écrit –' »_


	26. Chapter 13 part 2

_Bonjour !_

_Vous aimez donc majoritairement le happy-end… mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? N'avais-je pas prévenu que ma fin serait douce-amère ?! Bon, soyons sérieux deux minutes. Je ne peux pas vous contenter tous (faudrait que j'écrive une fin par personne, et j'ai pas vraiment le temps), mais il faut savoir qu'au fond de moi, je suis une grande romantique. Le happy-end que j'ai envisagé, je peux l'amener en douceur et mettre plus de guimauve et de bisounoursisme dans la fin ^^ A titre informatif, je précise quand même que j'ai (sérieusement) envisagé de faire se suicider Merlin et Arthur, et laisser tout un royaume à gérer sur les bras de Gwen. En comparaison de ça, ma fin est une ode à l'amour !_

_Mais bref, y'aura probablement de l'alternatif. Publié en un OS indépendant. D'ici une semaine à 6 mois (ben oui, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire !). Prenez votre mal en patience…_

_D'ici là, merci de vos reviews (surtout les guests :D)/lectures, et bonne lecture !_

_..  
_

- Sire, je vous cherchais !

Arthur bougonna en reconnaissant Gwaine, mais l'écouta poliment discourir sur le problème que leur posait l'un des prisonniers, l'un des hommes de Morgana. Haussant les épaules avec humeur, le roi accepta de suivre son chevalier aux cachots. Tout ce qui pouvait le détourner de ses pensées était bon à prendre. Un instant, il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Gwaine s'il avait vu Merlin, mais il s'abstint au dernier moment.

Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était au courant. Autant Gaius, cela lui avait paru évident, autant il doutait de Gwaine. Ses chevaliers adoraient Merlin, le nier serait stupide. Gwaine l'était même devenu grâce à Merlin, acceptait de protéger Arthur pour le jeune sorcier. Mais au final, Gwaine comme les autres avaient prêté allégeance à lui, au roi Arthur, souverain de Camelot. S'ils avaient su… ils lui auraient dit n'est-ce-pas ? C'était leur devoir. Donc, si les chevaliers ne savaient rien, et si Merlin avait quitté la ville tout de suite après sa scène avec Morgana, il serait maladroit de demander de ses nouvelles. Arthur devrait justifier dans quelles circonstances il avait revu Merlin. Et expliquer pourquoi il était potentiellement reparti. Et il avait beau tourner la phrase dans tous les sens : _« Il est venu me sauver de Morgana avec ses pouvoirs magiques, puis est reparti parce qu'on a été ensemble pendant des mois, et … »_ non, ça ne sonnait définitivement pas assez bien. Alors il se tut. Ce n'était pas difficile de se taire, de toute manière, avec Gwaine. Il parlait pour deux.

..

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans les geôles humides, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Le lieu lui donnait envie de vomir. Gwaine l'avait laissé seul une fois leur problème résolu, et il se préparait à remonter dans des terres plus accueillantes lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air. Frissonnant, il se hâta deux fois plus vite vers la sortie. Il passa sans la voir devant une cellule avec une silhouette couchée. Puis son cerveau enregistra l'information et il revint sur ses pas. Il regarda le corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. _Merlin ?_ Qui pouvait bien avoir mis Merlin dans un cachot ? La réponse lui apparut, évidente. N'importe qui l'ayant vu user de ses pouvoirs. Guenièvre en tête. Ce qui serait surprenant de la douce jeune femme, surtout si elle avait fait ça sans son consentement, sans même le prévenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, la place de Merlin n'était définitivement pas dans une cellule.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il poussa la porte non fermée et s'approcha du corps. Merlin dormait, paisiblement allongé sur la paillasse. Le cœur d'Arthur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Merlin était à sa merci, vulnérable, apaisé. Inconsciemment, il tomba à genoux à côté de lui. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur le visage pâle, presque amaigri. Lentement, ses pouces se mirent à décrire des cercles sur les pommettes, les lèvres pleines, les paupières fines. Merlin remua et grogna dans son sommeil. Il n'en tint pas compte. Au contraire, ses mains s'accordèrent naturellement aux mouvements désordonnés du corps alangui. Il avait trop l'habitude du Merlin gigoteur la nuit pour craindre qu'il se soit réveillé.

Il n'avait pas prémédité la caresse, ni le besoin physique de toucher son ancien valet. Encore moins la tristesse qui lui tordait les tripes. Il devait prendre une décision, se rappela-t-il.

– Je me demandais quand vous viendriez, lui lança la voix moqueuse de Merlin.

Il sursauta et retira ses mains. Les yeux toujours clos, le sourire de Merlin s'étendait largement sur son visage.

– Tu es réveillé ! lança-t-il d'un ton de reproche. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Merlin ouvrit les yeux complètement et haussa les épaules.

– J'étais à peine conscient quand vous êtes entré. Et c'était agréable. Ça m'avait manqué.

Arthur rougit. Mais refusa de se laisser aller à ses pensées impures.

– Qui t'a jeté au cachot ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre constance.

Il en profita pour se relever et épousseter ses vêtements. Les sols d'une prison ne sont pas le meilleur endroit pour rester propre. Merlin, quant à lui, se redressa en tailleur.

– Personne, j'y suis venu tout seul. Je pensais que c'était l'endroit approprié pour les gens de mon espèce…

Encore cette voix douce et calme, cette assurance tranquille qu'il accepterait le châtiment d'Arthur, quel qu'il soit. Arthur détestait cette voix. Il avait l'impression que Merlin l'abandonnait à sa décision sans se battre pour vivre. Il n'avait donc si peu de raisons de ne pas mourir ?

– Quelle espèce ? demanda-t-il durement.

– Les sorciers, répondit Merlin sans ironie.

Comme si la question d'Arthur n'avait pas été l'une des plus stupides qu'il n'avait jamais posées dans sa vie.

– Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es un homme et cela ne fait pas de toi un criminel. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'attendais dans une cellule ?

– J'ai supposé que ce serait le premier endroit où vous me cherchiez pour me châtier, dans la mesure où vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de m'y jeter en partant hier.

– Qui a parlé de châtiment ?

Merlin le regarda droit dans les yeux. Arthur se sentit troublé par l'intensité des pupilles bleues. Et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur en voyant briller une toute petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Merlin. S'il restait l'espoir à Merlin de rester en vie, alors il se battrait pour ça. Ils pourraient avoir une vraie conversation à cœur ouvert sur les mensonges et les talents magiques de Merlin…

Il rouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'interrompit dans son geste en réalisant que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ça.

– Pas ici, décréta-t-il. Viens.

Et il empoigna Merlin à travers les couloirs en direction de ses appartements. Le serviteur se laissa faire sans broncher. Arthur sentait bien qu'il l'aurait suivi sans opposer de résistance, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher son bras parce qu'il aimait le contact chaud de sa main sur l'avant-bras. C'était stupide et faible, et le roi savait que s'il se laissait aller, il allait prendre une décision stupide et faible en ce qui concernait Merlin. Mais son cœur qui battait avec tant de force dans sa cage thoracique lui ordonnait de prendre une décision stupide et faible. Et il trouvait ça beaucoup mieux qu'écouter son cerveau cynique qui annonçait « au bûcher ! »

..

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux appartements d'Arthur, aucun des deux n'avait encore dit un mot. Avec frustration, Arthur vit Merlin prendre place sur une chaise, et poser lentement ses mains sur la table, avec humilité. Ne pouvaient-ils pas discuter à proximité du lit, comme avant ? Voire carrément, _sur le lit ?_ Réprimant un soupir, le roi savait bien que non, mais cela ne l'agaçait pas moins.

Il prit place à côté de Merlin, qui tressaillit et fit mine de retirer ses mains pour les cacher sous la table. Mais ne percevant aucun geste de la part d'Arthur pour lui prendre les mains, il ne bougea finalement pas.

– Bon discutons calmement, se lança finalement Arthur.

– Je vous écoute, Monseigneur.

Arthur ferma les yeux de dépit. Il voulait un Merlin combattif, un qui le supplierait de ne pas le mettre à mort, pas ce pantin servile qui accepterait sa décision sans rien dire. Il voulait de la repartie et de la colère, il voulait une explication vive où il pourrait se défouler un tant soit peu !

– Tu ne veux pas essayer de te défendre ? grommela-t-il. De m'implorer de ne pas te tuer ?

– Pour que vous ayez pitié de moi ? Je ne veux pas rester en vie par pitié. Je veux rester en vie pour confirmer ce que je pense de vous.

La voix de Merlin était vibrante d'émotion contenue. En face, le roi était complètement perdu et de fait, le serviteur explicita.

– Je veux vérifier que vous êtes bel et bien devenu le grand roi d'Albion dont parlerons bientôt toutes les légendes, le grand roi que j'ai aidé à former et que j'aime. Si vous êtes devenu celui que je pense, alors vous devez décider seul de ma survie. Sans que je vous influence, et encore moins par amour ou par pitié pour moi. Et si vous décidez de me brûler vif, alors j'aurais échoué, mais ma mort me réjouira car je ne porterais pas longtemps le poids de mon échec.

Soufflé, Arthur ne répondit rien.

– Je ne t'en veux pas à cause de la magie… murmura-t-il finalement.

Ce fut au tour de Merlin d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

– Quoi ?

Bêtement, Arthur sourit. C'était bien son Merlin qu'il avait devant les yeux, celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Celui capable de clairvoyance et de sagesse, de grandes tirades pleines de bon sens, et celui qui paraissait stupide et idiot, trop innocent, l'instant d'après.

– Je ne t'en veux pas d'être magicien, reprit Arthur. Bien sûr, en tant que roi, je le désapprouve car cela va à l'encontre de nos lois. Mais en tant qu'homme, c'est ton mensonge qui me blesse. Où sont passées tes grandes promesses et ta confiance en moi ?

Sa voix se brisa. Et l'humidité dans les yeux de Merlin ne fit qu'accentuer sa propre peine.

– Je regrette de vous avoir menti, Arthur. J'ai essayé, je vous le jure, de vous le dire. Mais j'avais peur. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de vous perdre. Egoïstement, je préférais vous savoir près de moi, heureux ignorant, que vous perdre parce que vous connaissiez la vérité.

– Mais tu m'as quitté quand même…

– Parce que je ne supportais plus de vous mentir. Cela me rongeait beaucoup trop.

– Mais c'est stupide ! Si tu m'avais tout dit, tu avais une chance que je l'accepte et tu ne nous aurais pas condamnés ! En partant, tu as toi-même fait le choix de nous perdre ! Tous les deux !

Merlin soupira. Sa relation avec Arthur n'était pas aussi simple ni aussi réductrice que la présentait le roi. Il y avait plus de choses dans la balance qu'une simple histoire de magie. Il y avait Guenièvre, il y avait l'héritier du royaume, il y avait l'interdiction de leur relation en public…

– Je vous signale que j'étais sous l'influence de Morgana. Je ne prétends pas avoir eu toute ma tête à l'époque. Cela dit, je reste persuadé que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre.

– Non ! éructa Arthur. Cela aurait pu l'être si tu avais accepté d'en parler avec moi ! Nous étions deux dans notre relation, et nous aurions dû être deux à en décider de la suite à donner ! Tu as choisi unilatéralement pour nous deux, et ce n'était pas juste ! C'était égoïste, puéril, stupide !

Arthur s'énervait, mais Merlin le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas de la vraie colère. Il avait profondément blessé son roi, et il n'aimait pas montrer sa douleur. Alors il criait. Merlin l'acceptait très bien. Lui-même aurait voulu pouvoir dissimuler ses sentiments aussi bien, mais sa tristesse était trop grande. Il offrit au roi un sourire triste.

– Et maintenant ? Vous me tuez oui ou non ?

L'arrogance de Merlin fit sourire Arthur. Il avait retrouvé l'espoir de vivre, parce qu'Arthur lui témoignait son attachement à lui.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais très bien.

– Voulez-vous que j'aille faire de la magie sur la place publique pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis sorcier et qu'il faut me tuer ? Si vous voulez, je peux même attaquer le château pour justifier ma mort. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé la décoration de toute manière…

Arthur explosa de rire. C'était stupide, c'était cynique, c'était horriblement vrai, c'était Merlin.

– Qui est au courant de ta magie ? reprit-il, une fois son hilarité retombée.

– Eh bien, vous, moi, Gwen dans la mesure où elle était là avec Morgana, et Gaius.

– C'est tout ? s'étonna le roi.

– Vous vouliez que je crie sur tous les toits en plus ? C'était déjà assez difficile de vous le cacher, si j'avais dû mettre dans la confidence d'autres personnes, et agir en conséquence de qui est au courant de quoi, je serais devenu fou.

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que Merlin ne reprenne.

– Pourquoi vous le prenez aussi bien au fait ? Vous n'avez plus peur de la méchante magie ?

– Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi Merlin. Si je devais commencer aujourd'hui, je serais un idiot. Tu n'as jamais tenté de me faire du mal, de cela je suis persuadé. Tu as eu des millions d'occasion, et tu n'as jamais rien fait d'autre que me servir et m'aimer. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela justifie que je te mette à mort…

Le sourire extatique de Merlin acheva de convaincre le cœur d'Arthur qu'il venait de prendre la bonne décision. Il ne servait à rien d'assassiner aveuglément des gens sous le seul motif qu'ils pratiquaient la magie. C'était l'utilisation de celle-ci qu'il fallait contrôler.

– Pour autant, je ne peux pas autoriser de nouveau la magie dans le royaume du jour au lendemain… pas seulement pour toi.

Merlin se rembrunit.

– Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon sort serait différent des milliers de sorciers déjà morts selon les décrets idiots de feu votre père !

– Parce que je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te regarder mourir ! cria Arthur, au risque de révéler à tout le château ses sentiments pour son valet.

– C'est complètement crétin ! hurla Merlin à son tour. Vous ne pouvez pas appliquer une règle pour les autres et une pour moi !(1) Simplement parce que vous m'…

Il s'interrompit soudain, gêné. Arthur fut surpris qu'il ne prononce pas les mots qui manquaient « parce que vous m'aimez ». C'était assurément ce qu'avait voulu dire Merlin, et c'était assurément vrai. Mais Merlin ne l'avait pas dit. Et Arthur se retrouva blessé en comprenant pourquoi. Il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement à Merlin. Le jeune sorcier refusait d'être le premier à exprimer les sentiments du roi aussi nettement. La faiblesse d'Arthur venait de les mettre dans cette position gênante, où ils n'osaient même plus se regarder.

Le cœur d'Arthur saigna un peu plus lorsqu'il vit Merlin détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre, puis carrément se lever et lui tourner le dos. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ils avaient été séparés plus de deux mois, mois durant lesquels Arthur avait mis sa femme enceinte. Dès lors, comment reprocher à son ancien amant pour ne pas parvenir à lui exprimer son amour ? Merlin n'avait aucune certitude que l'amour d'Arthur avait perduré. Cruellement, le roi réalisa qu'il allait le perdre. Pas à cause de la magie, pas à cause de ses mensonges, à cause de son incapacité chronique à communiquer avec un autre être humain sur ses propres sentiments.

Il se leva, bien déterminé à récupérer Merlin, hurler, crier, se disputer s'il le fallait, mais cesser de ressentir le vide et le froid immense qu'il l'envahissait quand il songeait à la perte de Merlin. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la fenêtre et de vaincre la résistance de Merlin. On toqua fermement à sa porte, et Arthur n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

Gaius, le visage ferme et résolu, fit fi du protocole et annonça de but en blanc au roi :

– Je suis désolé, votre majesté. Je maintiens le diagnostic de votre femme. Je suis absolument navré.

Troublé, Arthur le contempla. Diagnostic ? Guenièvre n'allait pas bien ? Et pourquoi son médecin semblait sur le point de pleurer ? Pourquoi personne ne l'informait jamais de rien ?

– Gwen ! s'écria Merlin dans un cri déchirant, oubliant totalement la présence d'Arthur. Comment va-t-elle Gaius ?

– Merlin ? s'étonna le vieil homme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Je te croyais parti !

Le regard surpris de Gaius passait alternativement d'Arthur, toujours figé dans sa torpeur, à Merlin, qui regardait le bout des chaussures, gêné. Apparemment, décevoir et affronter Gaius était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Son air de gamin pris en faute était attendrissant. Puis le jeune sorcier se reprit.

– Peu importe Gaius ! Je ne suis pas encore mort. Comment va Gwen ?

– Non, c'est important quand même, réprimanda fermement Gaius. Où étais-tu ? je t'ai cherché après la bataille, ne te trouvant nulle part, je t'ai cru reparti.

– J'étais au cachot, consentit à révéler Merlin.

– Qui t'as-mis au cachot ? s'étonna Gaius, ses sourcils s'élevant démesurément sous l'effet de la surprise.

– Mais personne ! grogna Merlin. J'y suis allé tout seul, parce que c'est là que je devais être, en tant que sorcier ! Mais Gwen, comment va Gwen ? implora-t-il.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Guenièvre ? balbutia Arthur.

– Personne ne vous a mis au courant ? s'écria Gaius, horrifié.

Arthur était perdu. Même Merlin en savait plus que lui sur sa femme. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de la retrouver, en ne le voyant pas de la journée. Il était définitivement un mauvais mari, et un mauvais roi, et un mauvais compagnon. Il se mit à trembler de terreur, à l'idée que son épouse soit morte. Il ne voulait pas perdre la présence rassurante de Guenièvre. Elle l'avait soutenu avec un amour sans faille, l'obligeant à faire face à sa peine et à la surmonter. Il avait beau l'avoir trahie, il l'aimait tout de même, et il avait besoin d'elle sur le trône. Sa vision se voila.

– Du calme, Arthur, chuchota la voix de Merlin tout près de lui.

En relevant les yeux, il aperçut le visage de son serviteur à quelques centimètres du siens. Les mains de Merlin étaient posées sur ses épaules et ses pouces traçaient des cercles irréguliers pour le masser et le détendre.

– Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, reprit-il comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du roi. Elle a été blessée par les hommes de Morgana quand ils l'ont capturée, puis les cachots n'ont rien arrangé. Enfin, la confrontation avec Morgana n'a certainement pas aidé. Quand vous êtes parti avec Sir Leon hier, je l'ai accompagnée auprès de Gaius… Elle est vivante.

– Je confirme que son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé, intervint Gaius. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Merlin se plaça à côté d'Arthur et ils firent tous les deux face au médecin. Inconsciemment, la main d'Arthur se glissa dans celle de Merlin. Le serviteur ne le repoussa pas.

– Guenièvre a perdu le bébé qu'elle attendait sous le choc des coups qu'elle a reçu, prononça lentement Gaius. J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie qui en a résulté. Désormais, tout va bien, physiquement, mais notre reine n'est plus en état de procréer. Mentalement, je crains que ça ne soit un coup dur pour elle… comme pour nous tous.

La voix de Gaius était douce et triste, compatissante. Quant à Merlin et Arthur, ils étaient totalement abasourdis, figés par l'horreur des mots. L'information délivrée se répandait lentement dans leurs cerveaux et dans leurs veines, comme un lent poison. Ils prenaient peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait d'être dit. Ils en auraient hurlé de douleur, et imploré le ciel de ne pas leur faire subir ça, s'ils avaient été capables d'une réaction. Mais ils restaient stupéfaits, incapables du moindre mouvement.

– Elle est alitée dans la pièce voisine Monseigneur. Je pense que vous devriez aller la voir pour l'aider à se remettre au plus vite. Je vais vous laisser reprendre vos esprits, maintenant… mais si toutefois vous avez besoin d'aide… je vous ferais porter une potion pour chasser les cauchemars.

Merlin se fit la réflexion qu'il n'existait aucune potion susceptible de mettre fin à son calvaire, mais ne dit rien. Sur un dernier pauvre sourire, Gaius s'inclina et sortit. Le bruit de la porte qui se renferma résonna longuement dans le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur les deux garçons. Puis avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, Merlin sentit le poids d'Arthur s'écrouler contre lui.

Le roi se pressa contre son corps, en larmes. Instinctivement, Merlin le serra contre lui, accrochant ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près et le consoler. Il ne voulait pas laisser Arthur souffrir. Les tremblements d'Arthur contre lui, il les ressentait avec cruauté. Il partageait sa douleur, sa peine. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que Guenièvre devait ressentir. Porter un bébé, le sentir au fond de soi, puis se réveiller un matin en sachant que cela n'existerait plus. C'était intolérable, insoutenable, imprévisible.

Brusquement, les lèvres d'Arthur s'accrochèrent aux siennes et il tenta de l'embrasser, un peu violemment. Il exorcisait sa peine. Mais Merlin n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter la souffrance d'une nouvelle séparation avec Arthur à ses tourments, aussi repoussa-t-il fermement le roi avant qu'il ne perde la raison et se mette à embrasser franchement Arthur.

Un peu plus tard, les sanglots s'apaisèrent soudain, et Arthur s'éloigna un peu de lui. Suffisamment proche pour pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras en cas de besoin, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne se touchent plus. Merlin fut surpris du manque physique qu'il ressentit immédiatement après qu'Arthur eut quitté ses bras. Il savait combien il aimait son roi, et combien il lui avait manqué. Mais il avait pensé que la rupture de son lien mental avec Morgana l'empêcherait d'avoir de telles pensées. Au fond de lui, cela le réjouit. Son amour n'était pas le fruit d'un sort, seules avaient été ses réactions excessives et disproportionnées.

– Suis-je cruel d'être presque réjoui par cette nouvelle ? demanda soudain la voix triste d'Arthur, le ramenant à la réalité. Il n'y a plus d'obstacles entre nous. Je n'aurais pas d'héritier tant que je ne déciderais pas d'une adoption, et je sais enfin qui tu es réellement…

Merlin réalisa qu'il avait raison. Les deux problèmes qui l'avaient poussé à quitter le château n'étaient plus. Et pourtant…

– Oui, c'est cruel, répondit-il tout doucement. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de l'avoir pensé également. Mais il n'y a plus de nous, Arthur. Je ne dois pas accaparer vos pensées. C'est Gwen qui mérite votre attention. Gwen, et votre avenir ensemble. Elle a besoin de vous… et vous d'elle.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre, de toute façon. Cependant, Merlin attendait une réaction d'Arthur. Elle vint au moment où il ne s'y attendait plus. Après un long instant de silence, le roi reprit la parole.

– Pourquoi es-tu toujours le plus mesuré de nous deux ? Celui qui prend les décisions qu'il faut… gémit-il comme un enfant.

Merlin haussa les épaules. Il était celui qui avait le plus à perdre, et sa raison objective recommençait à fonctionner. C'est pourquoi il parvenait à réfléchir de manière sensée. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le sort de Morgana avait obscurci ses jugement et son esprit, avant de voir le voile se lever.

– Je ferais peut-être mieux de repartir… proposa-t-il.

– Non. Je te pardonne tout, ta magie, tes mensonges, ton départ, je ne te demande pas de redevenir mon amant, mais ne m'abandonne pas au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi, supplia Arthur. Je mourrais si je devais te perdre toi aussi, pas après… _ça._

Merlin hocha lentement la tête. Arthur était bien trop bouleversé pour faire la part des choses. Il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler la perte de son héritier, de son fils, son enfant par autre chose que « ça ».

...

Lentement, la vie reprit son cours. Sans heurt, Merlin reprit sa place de servant personnel du roi. Autant sa défection avait surpris, autant son retour fit plaisir dans le château. Mais soulevait les interrogations. Merlin se dérobait aux questions, en essayant de faire bonne figure, alors que son corps était dévasté par le chagrin. La vie se disloquait au palais.

Les chevaliers furent les plus insistants. Gwaine, Percival, Leon et Elyan finirent par en avoir assez de voir Merlin fuir leurs questions « _pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Que t'a fait Arthur ?_ ». Ils profitèrent d'un instant où Merlin était séparé du roi pour l'acculer dans un coin de l'armurerie et l'obliger à répondre. Comme le jeune sorcier et le souverain avait tacitement décidé que sa magie devait rester cachée, il mentit. Raconta que l'arrogance d'Arthur lui tapait sur le système, que sa mère était tombée malade, qu'il en avait profité pour prendre des vacances. Prétendit que sa mère allait mieux, qu'il prévoyait de revenir bientôt, mais que l'attaque du château l'avait contraint à agir plus vite. La dépression de Guenièvre ne faisait qu'accentuer cette urgence. Arthur avait eu besoin de lui, alors il était revenu.

Les hommes du roi le regardèrent, sceptiques. Il leur offrit un pauvre sourire, assez convaincant tout de même. Alors ils le relâchèrent, acceptant ses mensonges.

Guenièvre restait alitée, désespérée. Arthur la veillait, longuement, essayant de lui offrir du réconfort. Merlin allait la voir également, mais évitait les visites en même temps qu'Arthur. Il ne voulait pas semer le doute dans l'esprit déjà brisée de son amie. Gaius l'aidait de son mieux, avec des potions censées lui permettre de recouvrer ses facultés, mais comme Uther dans le temps, elle se laissait aller dans sa peine.

Lorsqu'elle se réveillait et redevenait lucide, son premier réflexe était toujours de porter une main à son ventre. Et le déchirement de savoir qu'il n'abritait plus aucune vie la faisait sangloter, hurler de douleur et s'abîmer dans la souffrance. Le royaume tout entier s'endeuillait de l'horrible nouvelle, qu'Arthur avait dû rendre public. Il y avait eu des témoignages de l'amour du peuple pour sa reine.

Arthur essayait de rester fort, de continuer comme avant, mais il craquait souvent. Dans les bras de Merlin, la plupart du temps. Ils n'étaient pas de nouveau amants. Merlin refusait même de seulement l'embrasser. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se permettre de céder l'un à l'autre. Pas avec un royaume à moitié en ruine à reconstruire, pas avec un château tellement morose que l'essence de la vie même semblait l'avoir quitté. Mais le sorcier soutenait le mieux possible son souverain. Il avait repris son ancienne place, et s'acquittait de ses tâches avec ardeur, tout en évitant les scènes gênantes avec Arthur. Il s'abstenait par exemple de la préparation du bain de son seigneur. Beaucoup trop de tentation.

Mais quand Arthur craquait et laissait ses épaules trembler, Merlin l'entourait de ses bras et le serrait jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. C'était leur seul contact physique qu'ils s'autorisaient. C'était leur seul instant d'intimité. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus parler de la magie de Merlin. Arthur faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, la plupart du temps, et Merlin avait suivi le mouvement. L'acceptation du serviteur aux côtés du roi montrait l'accord implicite de la magie dans le royaume, un jour. Mais en attendant, ils avaient fort à faire avec Guenièvre.

Merlin passait tout son temps libre avachi sur un coin de table chez Gaius, chez qui il habitait de nouveau. Il regardait le médecin s'agiter, et l'enviait d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Lorsqu'il n'était pas auprès d'Arthur ou de Guenièvre, l'ennui l'étreignait et lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu, et tout ce bazar discordant dans lequel il vivait.

Gaius et lui avaient eu de longues conversations sur le départ de Merlin, son retour, sa magie, Arthur, Guenièvre, le royaume et les conséquences de tout ça. Le soutien et la foi inébranlable du vieil homme en Merlin avait regonflé le cœur du sorcier de courage, et l'aidait à mieux accepter son malheur. Il aurait difficilement supporté de le décevoir, ou de recevoir sa colère. Mais Gaius l'acceptait et le soutenait, et cette confiance en lui aidait Merlin à supporter l'horreur de ses journées qui lui devenaient envie d'hurler. Voir l'état de désespoir de Guenièvre était un crève-cœur, constater les conséquences sur l'humeur d'Arthur était douloureux, et voir le château et le royaume s'effriter le blessait encore plus.

...

Au bout de deux ou trois semaines, Guenièvre parvint à avoir assez de forces pour se lever et recommencer à marcher dans sa chambre et dans le château. Comme une convalescente, elle allait se promener lentement, pour réapprendre tous les détails de la vie. Elle ne gouvernait pas vraiment, son esprit était trop fragile pour se permettre de penser à une quelconque gestion sensée. Il y avait une foule de prétendants pour l'accompagner dans ses balades. Arthur bien sûr, Merlin évidemment. Mais aussi son frère et les autres chevaliers, ou les autres courtisanes de la cour. Leur babillage innocent lui faisait oublier et l'aidait. L'aidait d'ailleurs bien mieux que les silences gênés et coupables de son mari. Arthur s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir oubliée après la bataille, l'avoir fait souffrir avec Merlin, avoir abusé de sa force et de sa résistance, jusqu'à ce que la perte du bébé soit la goutte d'eau qui fasse déborder le vase. Du coup, il ne parvenait qu'à rester silencieux en sa présence, perdu dans sa culpabilité et dans sa propre douleur. Il n'avait pas porté l'enfant, mais avait aimé et rêvé la vie future autant qu'elle. Il avait beau faire semblant et donner l'illusion, il était tout aussi blessé. Ça n'aidait absolument pas la reine à se remettre pour passer à autre chose – si tant est qu'il soit possible de progresser après une telle épreuve – et avancer.

Heureusement, elle avait Merlin, qui était redevenu son ami. Merlin était capable de proférer des inutilités des heures durant dans le but de lui redonner le sourire. Cela fonctionnait, de temps en temps, puis de plus en plus fréquemment. Tous les deux, ils évitaient de parler d'Arthur, car cela les blessait trop, bien trop, beaucoup trop pour qu'ils puissent le supporter. Mais Gwen avait accepté de parler de magie avec Merlin. Il lui avait avoué beaucoup de choses, surtout celles qui la concernait de près : sa tentative de protéger son père, le sauvetage de sa relation avec Arthur quand Uther l'avait appris. Loin d'en être dégoutée, la jeune femme avait été compréhensive et fascinée par les pouvoirs contenus dans le corps maigre.

Gagnant une nouvelle oreille attentive à son talent, un nouvel endroit où il pouvait être lui-même, mis à part l'officine, Merlin s'était senti mieux. Il en parvenait même à occulter la culpabilité de l'adultère qu'il avait commis. (Ou plus exactement, qu'il avait poussé Arthur à commettre). Et les conséquences terrifiantes dont il se rendait coupable aujourd'hui. Alors doucement mais sûrement, Guenièvre se relevait de ses blessures.

Arthur, lui, n'y parvenait pas. Un soir, il était seul dans sa chambre ce jour là, Merlin à ses côtés. Le diagnostic de Gaius lui avait intimé de laisser Guenièvre profiter d'une chambre seule pour se reposer, aussi la solitude de ses appartements le faisait souffrir.

– Je deviens fou ! hurla-t-il à un Merlin désabusé.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tout ça, Guenièvre… je ne sais plus comment faire, plus comment m'y prendre. J'allais avoir un enfant, Merlin. Mon enfant. Je l'aimais déjà, et il n'existera jamais. Pourquoi ? Mon royaume part à vau-l'eau et je ne peux rien y faire. Pourquoi suis-je un si mauvais roi ? gémit-il.

Merlin fit un pas vers lui, bien décidé à le secouer.

– Vous n'êtes pas un mauvais roi, asséna-t-il fermement. Le peuple vous voit comme un homme fort, et ils se battent pour survivre, alors même que l'hiver frappe durement à nos portes. Vos chevaliers vous admirent, et votre reine lutte contre ses démons. Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant et relevez-vous.

Hagard, perdu de douleur, Arthur le contempla.

– Toi… Merlin, tu es la seule personne qui peut faire quelque chose pour m'aider.

– Non, répondit-il énergiquement.

Il voyait que trop bien où voulait en venir Arthur et il refusait de l'aider. Pas comme ça. Il refusait de lui céder physiquement.

– Je ne parle pas de _ça_. Je veux dire… avec la magie. Tu peux aider Guenièvre. Tu peux m'aider. A avoir un héritier, à redonner une chance de survie au royaume. Je voudrais tellement un fils ! Pas pour moi, ou pour le royaume ! Pour Gwen, aussi !

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous voulez à ce point répéter les erreurs de votre père ? demanda Merlin, incrédule face à l'interrogation d'Arthur. Vous avez oublié votre enfance ou quoi ?

L'air stupéfait du roi rappela brutalement au serviteur qu'Arthur ne savait pas comment il avait été conçu. Il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve définitive…

– Tu… tu… bégaya-t-il. Tu veux dire que Morgause avait raison ? Mon père a sacrifié ma mère pour avoir un héritier magiquement ?

Merlin poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise. Il se massa les tempes lentement, déjà migraineux à l'idée de la conversation qui allait suivre.

– C'est plus compliqué que ça, Arthur. La magie a ses lois et ses principes. Votre père a voulu éperdument un héritier, et il a effectivement convoqué la magie pour l'y aider. Mais il était un néophyte en terme de sorcellerie, il n'a pas compris les enjeux d'une telle demande. Il ignorait que votre mère en mourrait. L'eut-il su qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas passé ce pacte. Gaius m'a confié qu'il avait réellement aimé votre mère, et sa mort l'a brisé. N'en doutez pas.

– Mais alors… qui aurait pu prévoir la mort de ma mère ? demanda le roi en s'asseyant à son tour.

– Probablement la sorcière qui a aidé votre père dans sa tâche, répondit Merlin, les yeux dans le vague en repensant à Nimueh. En tant que prêtresse de l'ancienne religion, elle connaissait la balance cosmique. Une vie pour une vie… Et elle haïssait votre père. Elle a peut-être songé qu'il se sacrifierait pour vous et votre mère, détruisant ainsi le royaume de Camelot.

– Sorcière ! rugit Arthur. Il faudra qu'elle paie !

Merlin revint dans le présent et posa ses yeux sur Arthur.

– C'est fait, Arthur. Elle est morte, je l'ai tuée. Il y a des années.

Le roi ouvrit sur lui des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il était toujours surpris d'avoir des démonstrations de force du si petit corps qu'était celui de son servant.

– Mais… quand ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

– Quand vous avez été blessé par la bête glatissante… J'ai échangé ma vie contre la votre auprès de Nimueh. Sauf qu'elle s'en est prise à ma mère au lieu de moi, après vous avoir sauvé. On ne joue pas impunément avec la vie et la mort sur cette Terre, je l'ai difficilement appris ce jour là. La même leçon qu'Uther des années plutôt, sauf que la sienne avait pris un tournant tragique. Et j'ai défait Nimueh. En prenant sa vie, l'équilibre a été rétabli…

Merlin ne regardait pas Arthur, de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs et le début de sa servitude auprès d'Arthur. Le roi, complètement stupéfait, découvrait l'étendue de ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui. Il ne cillait même pas à ce souvenir, et considérait comme parfaitement normal le fait qu'il ait voulu mourir pour sauver la vie de celui qui n'était alors qu'un prince arrogant, stupide et maltraitant.

Un peu timidement, il demanda des détails. Merlin rit doucement de son étonnement. Et se mit à lui raconter le reste de ses exploits. Il se remémorait tous ces moments passés avec Arthur, lui expliquant la magie dont il faisait preuve, plus ou moins discrètement, pour l'aider ou le sauver. Cela leur prit une bonne partie de la nuit. Arthur se sentit légèrement vexé lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas toujours été le combattant émérite qu'il pensait être. Merlin était pour beaucoup dans ses victoires héroïques.

Bien qu'il reste modeste, et se contente de rester en surface de ses prouesses, Arthur devinait la puissance et le courage dont il avait preuve. Il voyait briller dans ses yeux enfiévrés par les récits la loyauté sans faille. N'eut-il déjà été amoureux de Merlin qu'il s'en serait épris en cet instant. Il n'avait ni peur, ni colère à l'encontre de la magie en écoutant Merlin parler. Juste de la fascination.

Il nota que Merlin lui passa sous silence certains épisodes. Le dragon, par exemple, ne fut jamais évoqué. Arthur n'était pas assez bête pour continuer de croire que c'était lui qui l'avait vaincu, une fois passé le prisme de la magie. Mais comme Merlin n'évoqua jamais cet incident, il n'en parla pas plus. Il connaissait Merlin par cœur et devinait sous ce silence quelque chose de plus profond que son serviteur voulait volontairement taire. Et comme il ne voulait pas se montrer intrusif, il ne demanda rien.

**Fin part 2**

**?  
**

_(1)A la base, Merlin devait dire une phrase contenant l'expression « deux poids deux mesures ». Puis je l'ai enlevé, parce qu'en fait, je ne comprends pas cette expression. Quelqu'un pour m'éclairer ?_

_C'est triste hein ? Et ça va pas vraiment aller en s'arrangeant…_

_Reviews ?_

_Suite samedi *hyperventile déjà rien qu'à l'idée*_


	27. Chapter 13 part 3

_Il est tôt, mais je dois partir pour la journée… profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre. La fin alternative n'a pas avancé d'un iota (je me suis auto brisée le cœur en regardant Brokeback Mountain, impossible d'écrire une ligne. j'étais tellement triste que j'aurais assassiné tout le monde à tour de bras, sinon)…_

_C'est la dernière partie, la dernière publication, la der des der… Vous savez quoi ? ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur tout de même… je savais que l'histoire en arriverait là, mais pas que ça serait aussi long à écrire. Et là, c'est la fin… (à dire avec la noix de Napoléon dans __Les Aristochats__ ! C'est moi le chef, c'est moi qui dit quand c'est la fin ! C'est la fin…)_

_Bonne lecture ! J'espère que le petit ascenseur émotionnel fonctionnera...  
_

_...  
_

**Chapitre 13 Partie 3**

Le temps s'écoula lentement de nouveau. Guenièvre allait mieux, et reprenait des forces. L'hiver étendait son froid sur tout le royaume, et la reine combattait la bise glaciale et mordante par une volonté de fer de se reprendre en main. Au milieu de l'hiver, ou presque, on avait l'impression qu'on était en plein été tant la chaleur et le courage dont faisait preuve Guenièvre forçait l'admiration et poussait tout le monde à suivre son exemple, et se montrer fort.

Malheureusement, cela détruisit parallèlement Arthur et Merlin. Passé le bonheur de retrouver la jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation gênante. Tant que Gwen était malade, alitée, dépressive, il n'y avait qu'elle qui existait. Le roi et le serviteur avaient parfois des discutions légères sur des sujets variées, mais le vrai ciment de leur nouvelle relation, c'était Guenièvre. La Guenièvre dont il fallait s'occuper, et qui réclamait toute leur attention. Au fur et à mesure que la reine allait mieux, les deux anciens amants avaient le temps de se concentrer sur l'autre, et cela leur coûtait énormément.

Arthur sentait les doigts de Merlin s'attarder parfois trop longtemps sur son corps lorsqu'il l'habillait. Il constatait son regard traîner sur lui le soir. Il voyait sa dévotion et sa loyauté. Il sentait sa proximité, parfois gênante. Merlin l'aimait toujours. Mais il ne demandait rien, se contentait d'être là à ses côtés, le soutenant et le conseillant comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quand il y repensait, il songeait que le comportement de Merlin était exactement le même qu'avant le début de leur relation. A l'époque, il était simplement trop aveugle pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'amitié ou de dévouement. En soupirant, il se disait fréquemment qu'il aurait voulu revenir à cette période où tout lui paraissait infiniment plus simple !

Le plus dur résidait dans le fait de ne rien pouvoir dire à Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à son amour muet. Officiellement, il était avec Guenièvre et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Elle avait réintégré la chambre conjugale, et il avait encore à son égard des gestes de tendresse. Le roi aimait sa femme. Pas de l'amour immense, intense et brûlant qu'il ressentait pour Merlin, un amour trop grand qui ne pouvait que prendre fin avec douleur. Mais il l'aimait avec tendresse et attendrissement. La reine était trop faible pour supporter une nouvelle trahison de sa part avec Merlin, aussi l'assurait-il de sa présence à ses côtés chaque nuit. Tacitement, les deux époux royaux avaient décidé de prendre leur temps pour essayer de préserver leur vie à deux.

Et Arthur souffrait de voir son serviteur se mourir d'amour en silence. Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. La moindre tentative de câlins ou de réconfort serait assimilée à une avance sexuelle. Or Merlin était bien plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe. Coucher avec son serviteur serait sans doute excessivement satisfaisant pour lui comme pour Merlin, mais totalement inenvisageable. La souffrance résultante de leurs pulsions physiques, si elles étaient assouvies, les détruiraient probablement tous les deux, avec pertes et fracas. On ne pouvait décemment pas demander à une reine mentalement fragile de gouverner seule son royaume parce que son époux s'était suicidé avec son amant. La résolution était extrême, et Arthur souhaitait de tout cœur de ne jamais en arriver là. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son besoin physique d'avoir Merlin à ses côtés. Sauf qu'il était marié, et tout cela devait cesser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se morfondre de son valet, ni de regarder ledit valet se morfondre en retour.

..

Un jour, deux semaines avant le solstice, il regarda les lourds nuages chargés de neige qui s'accumulait au dessus du pays, et se rendit compte que son cœur avait déjà pris la difficile décision qui le tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours.

– Vous m'avez demandé Sire ? interrogea la voix de Merlin dans son dos.

Il n'avait pas entendu toquer à la porte, ce qui n'était définitivement pas surprenant de la part de son meilleur ami, serviteur occasionnel. A moins que ce ne fut l'inverse.

– Je m'appelle Arthur, rappela-t-il doucement en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

Il n'aimait pas les « Sire » et les « Monseigneur » dont l'affublait Merlin. Il ne l'avait jamais autant appelé ainsi que depuis qu'ils entretenaient une distance de sécurité polie entre eux.

– Avez-vous si peur d'oublier qui vous êtes que vous deviez rappeler à tout le monde votre prénom ? s'amusa Merlin de son habituel ton canaille.

Le roi sourit et ne releva pas l'insubordination. Au contraire, il s'avança vers Merlin, qui recula par prudence. Il dépassa le serviteur et tourna la clef dans la clenche de la porte. Aussitôt, Merlin fronça les sourcils, perturbé. Il n'aimait pas ce que pouvait inclure une chambre cloisonnée et Guenièvre absente pour tout l'après-midi, occupée par une réunion, la première depuis longtemps. Elle ne rentrerait pas de sitôt. Enfin, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête, il adorait ce type d'activité. Mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de les avoir avec Arthur. Plus jamais.

– Arthur ? interrogea-t-il.

– J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi Merlin.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit immédiatement le serviteur.

La lueur amusée et perverse qui s'éclaira aussitôt au fond des yeux de son seigneur lui fit immédiatement regretter sa phrase. Arthur savait qu'il était assez vain d'essayer de le piéger avec des mots, ce qui n'empêcherait pas le roi de tenter l'expérience. Et franchement, une réplique pareille, ce serait une tentation pour n'importe qui !

Arthur sembla batailler un instant avec sa propre conscience pour déterminer si oui ou non il décidait d'embêter Merlin, puis se montra raisonnable et reprit calmement.

– Je vais te demander quelque chose de difficile, je le sais.

Il déglutit longuement, et reprit :

– Il faut que tu nous offres l'oubli. Avec ta magie.

Les mots du roi poignardèrent Merlin en plein cœur. L'oubli ? Oublier Arthur ? Oublier son amour pour lui ? C'était horriblement cruel de sa part. Lui, même en oubliant Merlin, il aurait toujours Gwen et son royaume. Merlin n'avait que lui-même et sa magie, si on lui enlevait Arthur. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il était injuste envers lui-même. Il avait Gaius, il avait l'amitié de Guenièvre et des chevaliers. Mais si Arthur lui demandait de partir, en plus ? Il serait alors seul au monde.

Il releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers ceux, tout aussi bleus que les siens, d'Arthur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roi décidait de lui faire aussi mal. Il avait fait tout son possible pour étouffer ses sentiments, être un serviteur exemplaire, ne pas se montrer entreprenant. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour être puni à ce point ? Il aurait mille fois préféré récurer les écuries, tous les couloirs, les murs, les armures, les décorations de l'intégralité du château plutôt que ressentir l'horrible sentiment d'abandon qu'Arthur faisait naître dans son corps.

– Calme-toi ! intima Arthur en voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Merlin, pour le réconforter. Comme le serviteur l'avait si souvent fait avec lui. C'était son tour d'aider Merlin. Le jeune homme ne le repoussa pas.

– Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ton amour pour moi, ni d'effacer aucun de nos sentiments. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit possible d'effacer ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais tu peux nous faire oublier qu'on y a cédé ? Oublier notre premier écart, et tous les autres qui ont suivi, nous donner l'illusion que rien ne s'est produit, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Merlin renifla et baissa la tête. D'un doigt léger qui courait sur le visage de Merlin, Arthur l'obligea à le regarder. Il parla doucement, tendrement, essayant de faire comprendre à Merlin à quel point sa demande était un acte d'amour, et pas d'égoïsme. Bien qu'il soit fréquent que l'un aille de pair avec l'autre.

– Ne te méprends pas. Je ne considère pas notre histoire comme une erreur, loin de là. Mais elle ne peut pas exister actuellement. Dans un autre temps ou un autre lieu peut être…

– Je ne suis pas dans un autre temps ou un autre lieu, l'interrompit sèchement Merlin. Moi je suis ici et maintenant.*

– Tu es celui qui a rompu avec moi Merlin, tu sais à quel point ça fait mal, à quel point c'est douloureux. Mais tu es aussi le plus raisonnable de nous deux. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Si nos relations pouvaient redevenir comme avant… alors nous en serions plus heureux tous les deux. Et tu sais qu'aussi fort que nous essayions, il flottera toujours entre nous le spectre de ce qui s'est passé. Mais si la magie s'en mêle…

Merlin ne répondit rien. C'était affreusement douloureux, parce que tout ce que disait Arthur était foncièrement vrai. Et il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il avait songé à oublier. Pas récemment, mais à l'époque où il s'était exilé. L'oubli lui avait paru comme une solution aussi agréable et tentatrice que le suicide. Ne plus penser, oublier tout ce qui le blessait, c'était tentant. Mais c'était mal. C'était comme le suicide, une solution de lâche, une manière de fuir un peu plus ses problèmes. On ne pouvait pas tout résoudre en ignorant ses ennuis. Il faut y faire face, pour pouvoir avancer.

Mais tel que le présentait Arthur, c'était une décision adulte, sage et censée. Il avait envie d'y céder. Il avait envie de retrouver leurs rires et leurs plaisanteries, leur complicité d'antan. L'époque bénie où il pouvait aimer son souverain en silence sans trop en souffrir, parce qu'il pensait que rien n'était possible, rien n'était envisageable. C'était plus facile de renoncer à l'espoir de pouvoir avoir le roi pour lui tout seul s'il n'avait jamais connu ce plaisir.

Les mains d'Arthur sur ses épaules tombèrent le long de son dos, et rapprochèrent leurs deux corps l'un de l'autre. A travers ses vêtements, Arthur lui caressait lentement le dos.

– S'il te plait, supplia Arthur.

Merlin constata le visage que lui offrait le roi, miroir de ses sentiments. Il était suffisamment proche pour compter les cils de son vis-à-vis et constater chacune des larmes qui y perlaient.

– D'accord, céda-t-il.

Et aussitôt, la bouche du roi s'abattit sur la sienne avec violence. Il ne l'avait pas prévu, pas envisagé, mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Au contraire, il rendit le baiser avec violence, allant au devant de la bouche ouverte pour y introduire sa langue avec passion.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent soudain, front contre front. Merlin réalisa alors que les mains d'Arthur se trouvaient au creux de ses hanches, le maintenant très près du roi, et qu'il avait quant à lui empoigné la nuque de son souverain de ses bras. Il jouait distraitement du bout de ses doigts avec les boucles blondes.

– On ne doit pas Arthur. C'est mal, parvint-il à dire.

– Je vais te perdre, Merlin. Alors je te veux, une dernière fois.

Les yeux du roi luisaient d'envie. Et Merlin céda, une nouvelle fois. Il fallait noter que les mains d'Arthur passant sous sa tunique et effleurant délicatement ses flancs, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir, y étaient pour beaucoup. Tout comme le léger coup de bassin qu'Arthur fit en sa direction, pour qu'il ressente son excitation, au moment précis où il annonçait « je te veux ». Il reprit la bouche du roi contre la sienne, histoire de montrer son acceptation.

Il se laissa entraîner sur le lit, il se laissa déshabiller, il laissa son corps répondre de lui-même à ses désirs et à ceux du roi, il se laissa caresser, il se laissa frémir. Il laissa sa bouche traîner le long du corps du roi en des sillons désordonnés. Il laissa ses lèvres aspirer la peau à en faire une marque, il laissa ses dents accrocher légèrement la peau en sueur. Il laissa son corps se cambrer, se tortiller, se tendre vers le roi, recherchant plus de contact. Il laissa sa bouche exhaler des murmures et des gémissements de plaisir, il laissa sa respiration devenir courte et irrégulière. Il laissa les mains d'Arthur le pénétrer, le caresser, tracer sur sa peau des dessins de plaisir comme autant de tatouages invisibles gravés dans sa mémoire. Il laissa le corps du roi s'imbriquer dans le sien avec cette perfection qui était la leur et qu'il avait toujours ressenti quand il faisait l'amour avec Arthur. Leurs deux corps étaient fait pour être ensemble et s'emboîtait parfaitement. Il se laissa s'oublier dans le plaisir, les gémissements, la sueur et la luxure, il laissa son royal amant lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Tout à son bonheur physique, il en oublia même la douleur de la séparation qui viendrait. Ce qui était assurément le but recherché. Arthur lui-même avait oublié les conséquences de leurs actes. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, leur bonheur et leur sérénité, leur amour et leur plaisir.

Puis, quand le calme revint dans la pièce et que leurs corps nus se reposaient au creux des draps, ils se souvinrent. De l'horrible décision qui avait été la leur et qui effacerait bientôt ce qui avait existé entre eux. Et dans un même mouvement, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Pour la dernière fois.**

Et comme d'habitude, ce fut Merlin le raisonnable qui le releva le premier, et s'habilla en silence, sous les yeux attentifs de son amant.

– Demain, tout cela n'existera plus Arthur, je vous le promets, dit-il en repoussant doucement de ses longs doigts les mèches blondes d'Arthur de son front, collées par la sueur.

Puis il déposa un dernier baiser sur le sommet du crâne du roi, pour lui dire au revoir. Arthur ne répondit rien, pas plus qu'il ne réagit lorsque la porte de la pièce se referma derrière Merlin. Il était de nouveau abandonné, mais cette fois, il l'avait choisi. Et ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Il ne revit pas Merlin de la soirée.

..

Le magicien parvint à donner l'illusion qu'il allait bien à Gaius durant la soirée, et s'enferma dans sa chambre sitôt le repas terminé. Puis il attendit que la respiration régulière du vieil homme et le noir de la pièce voisine témoignent de l'endormissement de Gaius. Alors seulement, il se redressa dans son lit et ralluma sa chandelle d'un murmure magique.

Il avait toute la nuit pour parvenir à ses fins, aussi prit-il son temps. Lentement, il confectionna les poupées de maïs qui représenteraient les envoutés. Arthur bien sûr, Guenièvre, Gaius. Morgana. Et lui-même. Il rajoutait Morgana, parce qu'il connaissait les conséquences de ce type de sort. Si on partait du début de leur histoire, de leur première nuit passée ensemble, elle conditionnait beaucoup de choses. Notamment l'acceptation de la magie par le roi. Si Arthur oubliait avoir vécu pleinement ses sentiments pour Merlin, sans doute oublierait-il aussi les bonnes raisons qu'il avait eu de ne pas mettre à mort le jeune sorcier. Et il risquerait de changer son jugement du jour au lendemain. Et Merlin de se retrouver sur un bûcher. L'expérience le tentait assez moyennement, alors il venait de décider de faire oublier la révélation de ses pouvoirs à Arthur. Et histoire de faire bonne mesure et de paraître cohérent, Morgana devait les oublier aussi.

Il contempla longtemps les petites poupées, disposées en rang d'oignon devant lui. Il était assis sur son lit, resserrant sa couverture contre lui. Mais toutes les couvertures du monde ne le réchaufferaient jamais. Ce n'était pas le froid hivernal qui le gelait, cela provenait de l'intérieur de son corps.

Il savait que c'était lui, lorsqu'il incanterait le sort, qui déciderait d'où la mémoire commencerait à s'effacer. Il se concentra, longuement, pour se souvenir où tout ça avait commencé. Il remonta le temps dans ses souvenirs : son exil d'automne, l'été passé en compagnie d'Arthur, le printemps qu'ils avaient vécu cachés, et avant ça, durant l'hiver dernier, les premières expériences où ils s'en voulaient de céder l'un à l'autre.

Il convoqua sa mémoire, un peu plus fort, pour se rappeler de la première nuit où sa raison lui avait échappé et durant laquelle il avait laissé libre cours à son désir pour Arthur. Sans recevoir en réponse des hurlements et du dégoût. Ce qui, avec le recul, l'étonnait. Arthur avait reçu son premier baiser comme s'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie, et réceptionné le corps brûlant de désir de Merlin contre le sien comme si c'était sa place naturelle. Merlin se souvenait de la première nuit, avec tellement de détails que cela lui fit mal, décharge de plaisir et de douleur mêlé dans tout le corps. Il était malade, et Arthur l'avait veillé, protégé, cajolé. C'était des souvenirs impérissables.

Puis soudain, Merlin se rappela autre chose : la première nuit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Non, la toute première, c'était celle où Arthur et lui avaient eu l'une de leur plus profonde discussion sur leur amitié mutuelle, en très peu de mots. Mais chacun si lourd de sens. Merlin ne pouvait pas effacer cette nuit là. Impossible. Ce serait son point de départ. Ou de retour, selon le point de vue.

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant précisément cette nuit là. A partir de là, il se mit à psalmodier une longue incantation, focalisant son esprit sur tous les souvenirs qui devaient disparaître. Bien sûr, tout ce qui s'était passé demeurerait. On ne changeait pas le passé comme ça, c'était totalement inenvisageable. Mais il ne resterait qu'un flou brumeux sur leurs relations.

Pour Arthur et Guenièvre, ils se souviendraient de problèmes de couples et de disputes, de chambre à part durant un temps, puis une réconciliation. Aussi douloureux soit-il, ils se souviendraient également de la perte de leur bébé, et de l'impossibilité d'en avoir un autre. Merlin ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il essaya cependant de faire de son mieux pour libérer un peu leurs esprits de la douleur de la perte. Histoire de les aider à surmonter ce deuil sans cadavre. Qu'ils cessent d'être focalisés sur cette chance qu'il leur avait été donnée et qu'ils avaient perdue.

Gaius se souviendrait d'un Merlin énervé et remonté contre Arthur, au tempérament aussi changeant qu'une girouette un jour de grand vent. Il se souviendrait de la fatigue physique et mentale du jeune homme, peut-être même se souviendrait-il d'avoir conseillé Merlin d'aller prendre du repos chez sa mère, pour un temps. Même s'il n'avait jamais dit ça. Son esprit serait suffisamment embrouillé pour qu'il s'imagine des scènes et se mette à y croire.

Merlin se souviendrait de son agacement face à son souverain, son besoin de vacances, son exil volontaire. Et son retour spectaculaire pour sauver Arthur. Tout en réussissant à lui cacher ses talents. Son amour demeurerait bien sûr, aussi cruel soit-il. Mais ce serait l'amour tendre, muet et non concrétisé d'autrefois.

Morgana était celle qui perdrait le plus, en oubliant totalement comment elle avait été défaite dans son attaque du château. Mais elle n'oublierait pas sa vengeance, ni son envie d'aller chercher de l'aide. Mais comme Merlin ignorait de qui elle parlait, il ne pourrait faire disparaître cette idée fixe de sa tête.

Il acheva finalement le sortilège, et ses yeux s'embrasèrent longuement, tandis que les têtes des poupées prenaient feu, pour détruire leurs mémoires. Puis alors que le brasier se consumait lentement, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il tomba endormi sur son lit.

...

Le petit matin et la lumière du soleil l'éveilla doucement. Un instant confus, il regarda d'un air pensif les cendres sur son lit. Puis tout lui revint, le fracassant avec la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Les poupées ! Le sort ! L'oubli !

Ça n'avait pas marché ! Car si ça avait fonctionné, il ne devrait pas être en mesure de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Pourquoi se souviendrait-il d'avoir jeté un sort commun d'oubli s'il ne se rappelait pas sa relation avec Arthur ? Et puis d'abord, il se souvenait de tous les détails, même les plus cruels, de sa relation avec le roi. Mortifié, il eut l'envie de se laisser aller aux sanglots.

Puis une part de lui, une toute petite part de lui, qu'il reconnut comme de l'espoir, l'informa que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise solution. Peut-être que la magie refusait de leur faire oublier, peut-être que leur relation ne devait pas s'achever ainsi. Ragaillardi par cette idée, il se levait prestement, s'habilla chaudement – parmi les activités de convalescence de Guenièvre, on avait compté le tricot, qu'elle affectionnait déjà auparavant, et Merlin ne manquait plus de vêtements en laine épais – et quitta la pièce. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Gaius, et fila d'un pas guilleret vers la chambre d'Arthur, où il entra en fanfare. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner royal juste avant. Même la présence de Guenièvre, debout dans la pièce principale, qui lui adressa un bref sourire de bonjour, ne parvint pas à entamer son optimisme débordant. Il regarda Gwen prendre place à la table, et lui servit son assiette, avant de lui demander :

– Notre bon roi paresseux dort toujours ?

Gwen hocha la tête, préoccupée par autre chose que Merlin. Celui-ci fit un signe pour indiquer qu'il entendait aller réveiller, et brutalement si possible, son roi, ce dont Gwen ne l'empêcha pas. D'un pas léger, Merlin se hâta de l'autre côté de la grand pièce, et passa la tenture qui séparait le lieu de vie des appartements de la chambre à coucher proprement dite. Il en fut pour ses frais dans ses projets de réveil brusque. Redressé au milieu du lit, Arthur avait l'air grognon, mais parfaitement réveillé.

– Bonjour Arthur ! claironna-t-il. Bien dormi ?

Il obtint un grognement pour seule réponse, tandis que son souverain se laissait glisser à bas du lit.

– Arthur, reprit-il en baissant la voix, concernant ce que vous m'avez demandé hier… ça n'a pas marché…

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? demanda Arthur, encore embrouillé, sortant d'un sommeil difficile.

– Eh bien, ce dont nous avons discuté hier.

– Me rappelle pas, grommela Arthur.

Merlin se figea au centre de la pièce. Arthur avait oublié. Pas lui. Pourquoi ? Le cri que poussa Arthur confirma ses angoisses. Le roi venait de se dévêtir, pour passer des vêtements plus chauds et plus corrects que sa chemise de nuit. Et il venait de constater le bleu qu'il avait à la base du cou.

– Regarde moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai encore dû me cogner dieu sait où ! C'est malin, tiens !

Arthur râlait pour la forme. Sans se rendre compte du trouble immense qui envahissait Merlin. Ce qu'Arthur regardait d'un air vaguement dégoûté, c'était un suçon. Et c'était le jeune sorcier qui avait lentement appliqué sa bouche contre Arthur la veille, jusqu'à lui faire une marque. Et Arthur ne s'en souvenait pas.

Désespéré, Merlin s'enfuit hors de la chambre, bousculant Arthur au passage. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse de ça plus tard, mais il n'avait pas la force de retenir les sanglots qui naissaient dans son ventre et remontaient dans sa gorge. Il s'effondra dans la première pièce venue.

...

La constatation fut rapide à obtenir au cours de la journée. Le monde continuait de tourner, et dans le bonheur de l'ignorance pour les principaux concernés de la relation adultérine d'Arthur. Merlin ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? Pourquoi lui était condamné à se souvenir, alors que tout le monde ignorait, et ignorerait à jamais ce qui les avait liés, Arthur et lui ? C'était beaucoup trop dur, beaucoup trop de pression, trop de douleur sur ses frêles épaules. Il songea sérieusement à mettre fin à ses jours. C'était la solution numéro deux sur sa liste. Comment pourrait-il supporter de voir Arthur tous les jours, de croiser son regard amoureux de sa femme ?

Il avait déjà enduré ça, à une époque, mais il n'envisageait alors pas sérieusement d'avoir une relation avec Arthur un jour. Lui donner l'amour du roi, puis lui reprendre et le condamner à se souvenir, tout en constatant la réussite de son sort sur Arthur et Guenièvre, c'était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Un vrai martyr. Dans tout son corps, de ses orteils à la pointe de ses oreilles, il avait l'impression que son sang s'était transformé en glace et restait figé dans ses veines, l'engourdissant peu à peu dans un désespoir sans issue.

Puis une idée s'imposa à lui. Comme mécaniquement, il se releva du sol de sa chambre où il était prostré, s'habilla chaudement et quitta la pièce. Il prit un cheval dans les écuries, et le lança au galop à travers la cour. Il fallait qu'il trouve Kilgarrah. Le dragon connaissait son destin, voyait le futur rayonnant d'Albion. Il devait bien savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit, l'aiderait à s'en remettre, et lui dirait quoi faire. Il en était sûr. Ou du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Parce que s'il ne parvenait pas à focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose de tangible, il se laisserait tomber de cheval et ne bougerait plus. Jusqu'à ce que le froid, la fatigue et la faim aient raison de lui. Alors il accueillerait la mort avec un sourire et les bras grands ouverts.

Mais tant qu'il se focalisait sur la bête millénaire, il parvenait à repousser la pensée de la mort aux confins de son esprit.

Seulement, à mi chemin de la clairière où il avait pour habitude d'appeler Kilgarrah, il prit brusquement une bifurcation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était le bon choix à faire. Il laissa sa magie le porter et fermer les yeux pour mieux ressentir la douce vibration dans son corps. Soudain, il ne doutait plus. Il chemina encore un instant, avant de ressentir l'inexplicable besoin de s'arrêter.

Immédiatement, il stoppa sa monture et sauta à bas de son cheval. Il attacha les rênes à un arbre proche et s'approcha sans la moindre crainte vers une anfractuosité dans la roche devant lui. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la grotte, le premier flocon de cet hiver lui tomba sur le nez. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, qui avait pris un ton blanc cotonneux et déversait sur le royaume une pluie d'étoiles de glace.

Alors il ressentit violemment un sentiment de rejet. Ce fut plus fort que lui, totalement incontrôlable. Il haïssait cette neige qui l'avait rendu malade, et l'avait poussé droit dans le lit du roi. C'était irrationnel, mais c'était ainsi. Refusant de constater plus longtemps le spectacle féérique du ballet des flocons, il entra dans le passage.

La grotte était petite, sombre, faiblement éclairée par un feu rougeoyant en son centre.

– Bonjour, jeune magicien, lui lança une voix ancestrale.

Il cligna les paupières pour laisser le temps à sa vision de s'habituer à la pénombre. Quand il distingua enfin la créature qui avait parlé, il ne fut pas surpris. Le messager. Celui de l'année dernière, celui qui, avant tout le monde, lui avait parlé d'une relation entre lui et Arthur. Bon, à demi-mots, mais il l'avait fait. Il ne s'étonnait même plus que la magie l'ait amené ici. Tout ce qui avait commencé avec cette foutue créature devait s'achever avec elle. Pour la première fois, son œil apaisé put réellement voir à quoi ressemblait la créature : c'était vaguement humanoïde, en se tenant redressé sur ses pattes arrières. Mais son visage était clairement une face de loup, avec un loup museau allongé et des yeux jaunes et brillants. C'était petit, plus que Merlin, avec un corps maigre et poilu. Mais ses pattes n'étaient pas pourvues de griffes, et les doigts étaient allongés, parfaitement capable de saisir une branche et de remuer le brasier pour raviver le feu.

– Tu nous vois à présent ? demanda-t-il.

Merlin s'interrogea vaguement sur l'emploi du pronom. Ce truc était définitivement schizophrène. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, l'animal répondit :

– Par nous, j'entends moi et ceux de mon espèce, les devins. Il y a des années de ça, nos ancêtres ont pactisés avec les loups pour gagner un don de voir l'avenir. Dès lors, nous nous promenons sur cette terre pour prévenir de ce que nous voyons. Bien sûr, c'était avant la Grande Purge…

– Notre ère reviendra, murmura Merlin d'un ton d'excuse en s'asseyant près du feu. Un jour, vous serez de nouveau libre de vous déplacer en liberté.

L'œil brillant du messager s'illumina un peu plus, si c'était possible.

– De cela nous ne doutons pas, jeune magicien. Et le rôle que tu joues dans ce retour de la magie est vital. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Je ne t'ai pas attiré ici dans ce but.

– Vous savez n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qui m'arrive, et tout ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi… gémit Merlin avec plus de douleur qu'il ne pensait en ressentir.

Dans un mouvement compulsif, il serra les poings jusqu'à inscrire les marques de ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, la douleur physique n'ayant plus que très peu de prises sur lui. Tour aussi compulsivement, il se mit à trembler légèrement et resserra ses bras contre lui, poings toujours fermés. Il s'obligea également, avec difficulté, de ne pas commencer à pleurer.

Le messager exhala lentement sur les braises en direction du jeune homme, qui se sentit soudain apaisé par la chaleur du feu se distillant dans ses veines. Pas suffisamment pour se détendre complètement, mais plus calme que précédemment.

– C'est ainsi que cela devait se dérouler, jeune magicien. Pour que le jour où Arthur Pendragon sera prêt que tu te dévoiles intégralement devant lui, il ait une réminiscence du bien que cela peut provoquer. Alors il t'acceptera, et Albion l'unifiée verra enfin le jour.

– Alors c'est tout ? interrogea Merlin, incrédule. Tout cela, ce n'est que pour mon destin ? Je n'ai été qu'une marionnette dans un jeu ? Comme un ensorcelé.

– Nous sommes tous des pantins à la merci du destin, jeune sorcier. Des pions sur son échiquier. Je ne peux que voir l'avenir, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur lui.

Abasourdi, Merlin sentit ses larmes monter à ses yeux. Avec tout ce qu'il avait pleuré récemment, il s'étonnait d'encore y parvenir. Bientôt, ses yeux s'assècheraient.

– Vous pouvez m'offrir l'oubli ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à survivre à tout ça.

Le messager hocha la tête.

– J'ai ce pouvoir, si tu le désires réellement. C'est d'ailleurs dans le but de ce choix que tu as été amené ici. Ton propre sort n'a pas marché sur toi, pas par manque de puissance, mais parce que tu devais avoir le choix. Pour cela, le destin décide de te laisser ton libre-arbitre. Pour quelle solution optes-tu ?

La créature pencha le museau sur le côté, le feu dansant dans ses prunelles jaunes. Il était réellement intéressé par la réponse de Merlin.

– Je choisis l'oubli, trancha Merlin fermement. Sans la moindre hésitation.

– C'est ton choix, acquiesça le messager. Avant cela, sache tout de même que tout ce tu as vécu avec Arthur était vrai, et animé par des sentiments sincères. Et si un jour, vos mémoires pourraient revenir si des gestes équivoques venaient à avoir lieu, brisant le sortilège. Vos mémoires existent, elles seront simplement cachés. Ce qui a été demeure.

Merlin haussa les épaules. Dans un instant, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, alors savoir si Arthur l'avait réellement aimé n'était qu'un détail futile. Dont il n'avait jamais douté, de toute manière.

Le messager souffla de nouveau, la chaleur engourdit Merlin et il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol, endormi.

...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un mal de crâne insoutenable l'étreignait et un voile brumeux obscurcissait son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? Impossible de se le rappeler. Sans doute était-il venu chercher des herbes pour Gaius, il avait fait une pause au chaud dans une caverne, et s'était cogné la tête. Il sentait une bosse poindre à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne s'expliquait pas les petites marques rouges en forme de demi-lune qui ornaient à intervalle régulier ses paumes, mais il se convainquit lui-même qu'il avait dû s'écorcher les mains le long de la paroi en cherchant à se rattraper. En sortant de la grotte, un peu titubant, comme groggy, il grogna. Il faisait froid, et Arthur allait le tuer pour être en retard. Il foula le fin tapis de neige à ses pieds, détacha son cheval et remonta en selle. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il haïssait la neige. C'était froid, humide et stupide pour rien. Arthur avait raison. Il se souvenait que le roi n'aimait pas les flocons virevoltant. Eh bien désormais, Merlin détestait aussi l'étendue blanche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait plus la neige.

**FIN**

*pleure* C'est finiiiiii T-T

..

_*Référence ? C'est un livre…_

_**je tiens à signaler que tel que je l'avais pensé, ce chapitre ne contenait aucun bisou ! Et encore moins de la luxure et de la dépravation ! Ils ont totalement échappé à mon contrôle de ce point de vue ! C'est pas bien les garçons ! *lance des regards noirs à Arthur et Merlin, qui se bisouillent sans se préoccuper de la pauvre auteure*_

_Ok, soyez honnête : Qui se souvenait du messager ? Qui se souvenait de la discussion de la première nuit ? Ça date hein ? Et oui, tout était prévu depuis les premiers chapitres ! (ou presque)_

_Immédiatement après, je poste mes notes d'auteure de fin dans un chapitre indépendant. Vous pouvez lire si ça vous intéresse. C'est du même acabit crétin que mes notes de début/fin de chapitre._

_Reviews ?_


	28. Notes de fin

_(pour info, la référence du dernier chapitre : Entre chiens et loups, M. Blackman)_

_Blala d'auteur de fin :__ Et nous voilà rendu à la fin… merci pour cette belle aventure de cinq mois. J'écris ces mots début septembre, vous les verrez fin Septembre/début Octobre. De la même manière que j'ai commencé à écrire en mai, et à publier un mois après (en juin). Merci à tous les lecteurs, les revieweurs, les followeurs, les mises en favoris. C'est la première fois que je finis quelque chose, et l'engouement dont vous avez fait preuve m'a énormément touché, alors merci pour ça, du fond du cœur. _

_Si vous venez d'achever cette fic, et que vous l'aviez suivi tout du long, je vous serais gré de parler maintenant ou de vous taire à jamais. Non, j'plaisante, mais j'serais ravie d'avoir votre avis, maintenant que c'est fini. Et si vous la découvrez dans son intégralité, maintenant ou dans six mois, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je répondrais à vos reviews ^^_

_Et l'on notera que :_

_* Merlin n'a jamais tutoyé Arthur (à la différence de Gwen), malgré le temps passé ensemble. On peut y voir plusieurs explications : _

_ - Vu qu'il devait tenir son rôle de servant de l'autre côté du miroir, c'était plus logique et plus naturel ainsi, pour éviter les lapsus_

_ - L'auteure en avait besoin ^^_

_ - Il ne s'est jamais senti complètement à l'aise dans son rôle d'amant, ne l'a jamais assumé pleinement. Il faut dire qu'avec quatre personnes au courant (moitié moins si on enlève les deux concernés), ça n'aide pas à assumer un tel statut._

_ - Le « you » anglais élimine tous ces questionnements, mais en français, nous avons une langue riche qui permet tutoiement/vouvoiement. Je sais que dans la VF, Merlin vouvoie Gaius, mais ça me semble inconcevable. En revanche, le vouvoiement A/M est normal, correct, même dans une relation amoureuse. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui vouvoyait ses parents… Elle ne les aimait pas moins pour cela. Merlin aime Arthur désespérément, et l'inverse également, quelque que soit les pronoms qu'ils emploient._

_* Arthur n'aura jamais dit « je t'aime » à Merlin. Il le pense, lui a fait comprendre mais est incapable de le dire. Ça lui faisait trop peur._

_* Ma fic dure une année complète, à quelques jours près. Sur 12 mois, Merlin et Arthur en passe deux-trois ensemble à l'insu de Gwen, et 3-4 à roucouler plus officiellement. Ce n'est pas énorme, et c'était prévu beaucoup moins. Ils se sont battus pour être ensemble, je les ai beaucoup martyrisés, les pauvres ^^_

_* La relation d'Arthur et Merlin s'appuie sur les quatre saisons, en gros, en quatre mouvements. Merlin le cite rapidement quand il incante le sort. J'explicite : L'hiver : ils sont séparés, tombent malade puis couchent ensemble 3x, ce que j'appelle 'les trois tentations'. Le printemps : ils sont ensemble, à l'insu de Guenièvre. Tout comme les fleurs, leur amour s'épanouit. L'été : ils vivent au grand jour leur passion débordante, Gwen et Gaius au courant. L'automne : L'esprit de Merlin se flétrit comme les feuilles des arbres, jusqu'au moment où il prend la décision de rompre. L'hiver de nouveau : ils sont séparés, définitivement._

_* Mon plan initial était beaucoup plus simple, de nombreuses scènes et circonvolutions non désirées se sont greffées. La mort de Tristan, par exemple, m'a auto-choquée. Je ne la voyais pas venir. Et en même temps, je devais me débarrasser de lui pour coller à la s5… Tout ça pour dire que d'un côté je suis fière de tout ce que j'ai écrit, de l'autre j'ai peur de ma propension à ne rien contrôler T-T_

_* Il y a en revanche des scènes hyper précises qui n'ont pas changé. La droite d'Elyan dans la mâchoire d'Arthur par exemple, a toujours existé ^^_

_* Assez fréquemment, j'ai nommé Arthur « le Petit Prince ». Avec des majuscules. Ça vous a sans doute échappé, mais s'il m'est arrivé de l'écrire ainsi, c'est en hommage à St Exupéry. Son histoire est l'une des plus belles qui soient. Et le petit prince qui eut un mouton n'est jamais que blond aux yeux bleus… Arthur aurait pu l'être, s'il n'était pas aussi borné xD_

_* Très inconsciemment, j'ai casé une réplique cultissime ! Vous voyez laquelle ? Le « je vous aime/ je sais », d'Arthur et Merlin, chapitre 8… ça vous dit rien, dans un autre contexte et sur un autre ton ? Bon, ben regardez de nouveau Star Wars alors. Les plus vieux… )_

_* Vous ne l'avez sans doute jamais relevé, mais il y a eu de temps en temps, des phrases à double sens. Par exemple Arthur remerciant Merlin pour les efforts mis en branle… ça m'a bien amusée à écrire… ^^(D'un autre côté, dans une série où ils passent autant de temps à polir des épées, qui ne sont jamais que des machins longs et pointus… Hem. J'vais pas m'étendre la dessus, mais sérieusement hein, y'a pas besoin d'être Freud pour y voir des trucs pas nets…)_

_* Le suçon d'Arthur, fait par Merlin lors de leur dernière coucherie, fait écho au bleu qu'il reçoit de Merlin lors de leur première nuit ensemble, parce que Merlin bouge dans son sommeil._

_* Il y a un truc que j'ai totalement oublié d'écrire ! Vous vous souvenez de la maladie de Gaius, dans le chapitre 8 ? Merlin retourne alors précipitamment à son chevet. J'ai oublié de l'expliciter, mais si Gaius tombe malade, c'est parce qu'il a ingéré des plantes infectées par la magie noire. Car dans mon esprit, Morgana a fait pleins d'expériences dans la forêt, elle a testé les limites des créatures qu'elle dominait etc… au point d'infecter le sol de sa magie. Gaius a utilisé un de ces plantes, se rendant malade. Merlin était alors le seul à pourvoir le soigner, magie contre magie. J'ai envisagé de me servir des expériences de Morgana comme base d'un bout d'intrigue sur la magie… qu'Arthur voit le danger de la magie, mais aussi le bien provoqué par Merlin lorsqu'il épurerait le sol. J'ai aussi voulu tuer des villageois, tous ceux traités par Gaius, parce que j'imaginais que la plante responsable de la maladie était fréquente dans ses préparations… bref, baser un bout d'intrigue la dessus. Mais ça ne s'est pas bien inséré dans l'histoire, ça sortait de nulle part, c'était trop long, inutile, bref, ça ne le faisait pas. Alors j'ai abandonné. _

_* Vous êtes totalement clés en main pour regarder la saison 5 : la neige, l'allié de Morgana, son enfermement… _

_* Toute cette foutue histoire est partie d'une image : celle de Merlin lançant des boules de neige à Arthur. Et voilà où on en est arrivé ^^ Si y'en a que ça intéresse, y'a une zoulie image tout minimignonne par Ta-moe sur deviantart, qui y correspond un peu )_

_* J'ai été lue des tas de fois, des tas de lecteurs, de vues, de reviews, de followers (plus de 40 O_o), et de favoris ! Près de 200 lecteurs à chaque nouvelle publication, sur les derniers chaps ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, et vous remercie infiniment pour tout ! Lecteurs, je vous aime ! 3 *.*_

_J'ai surtout été lue dans des tas de pays, dont certains que je serais bien incapable de situer sur une carte ! (en même temps, je suis totalement nulle en géographie). A ce propos, si quelqu'un peut me renseigner sur quel pays est le « Czech Revar », je lui en serais extrêmement reconnaissante car je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée._

_* J'ai mis le doigt dans un foutu engrenage inarrêtable en commençant à écrire et à publier. J'ai donc de nouveaux projets, pas forcément compatible avec ma vie estudiantine prenante (et pas pour les fêtes du jeudi soir, hélas !), mais ça me fera du bien de quitter mes chiffres adorés pour me consacrer aux mots de temps en temps… Si vous décidez de me suivre sur d'autres projets, je serais ravie. Pas forcément du MerThur, par contre (et là, je perds 70% de mon lectorat xD) Pour la faire courte, j'envisage _

_ - Un Merthur délirant écrit au feeling dont je connais le titre mais que je ne dirais pas parce qu'il en révèle trop (OS)(enfin, si en en version abrégé, vous pouvez l'avoir : SP)_

_ - Un missing moment s4 ArWen dont j'vous offre le titre : WD (OS)_

_ - Un MerThur tragique (OS)(écrit)_

_ - Un... truc xD. Sans nom, avec un scénar de plus en plus approfondi chaque jour, un certain nombre de personnage qui vont et viennent, et font des bêtises. Ma prochaine fic longue. Le plan est déjà excessivement détaillé. Je dois trouver le temps de l'écrire, et comme je ne veux pas vous laisser en plan à aucun moment, j'attends d'avoir une avance confortable avant de publier. Comptez quelques mois._

_ - Un deuxième… truc sans nom, mais dans un style différent de d'habitude (quasi omniprésence de dialogue), dont je connais tout le développement, et il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire. (OS) (écrit totalement)_

_Encore merci pour l'aventure fantastique que ça a représenté… Votre engouement, votre enthousiasme et vos mots gentils m'ont toujours encouragés, merci, vraiment._

_**MERCI !**  
_


End file.
